Final Fantasy VI Novel: Forgotten Hope
by El Tigress
Summary: A in depth novel that shows the adventures the cast of 6 went through. Read old adventures and learn new things. Descriptive environments, detailed characters and old adventures seen through a better descriptive view than ever before! Join the Snes heros!
1. War of Magi

Final Fantasy 6 Novel - Unofficial Novel - By the master of Assassination!

Th first few chapters are guest writer chapters...with hints of me in it, so...eh.

_War of the Magi  
_

_The ancient War of the Magi... When its flames at receded, only the charred husk of a world remained. Even the power of Magic was lost... In the thousand years that  
followed, iron, gunpowder, and steam engines took the place of magic and life slowly returned to the barren land. Yet there now stands one who would reawaken the magic  
of ages past and uses its dreaded power as a means by which to conquer all the world. Could anyone truly be foolish enough to repeat that mistake?_

_One thousands years after the war of Magic, soldiers toppled over the hills of small mysterious town, countless human figured people walked about, only they were crafted with many different sized horns, wings, scales, feathers, beaks, paws, claws, tails and even without eyes, yet they were acting as if they were humans, farming and playing with their children as the soldiers jumped from behind rocks, off cliffs, from trees, from ledges and even from giant iron shaped machines that had a **rose emblem** engraved on the sides. Iron and steel blades were used to create damage to most of the town....Could this be real?_

_Meanwhile...._

"Maduin, can you hand me Terra's teddy bear?" Asked a blond woman with blue eyes. The man known as Maduin turned, smiling. "Of course, Madeline." The giant man picked  
a brown teddy bear up and gave to his wife of three years. Madeline gave it to the three year old girl with light green hair and smiled when his daughter started to chew on the ear,  
drooling. The baby girl continued to chew while her mother cleaned the mess up around her. "Maduin, I hear that _Exsior_ will help you with farming?"

"Oh, I certainly hope so dear," Terra made gargling sounds, reaching her tiny hands up to her mother, stretching and un-stretching her fingers out to her. Madeline picked her up and sat her on her hip.

"So?" Maduin smiled.

"I think his son got sick the other day, might have to stay with him for the day, or even two." Said the father has he looked out the window, chewing on some soft bread. "Maybe we can take Terra out today, if her allergies have cleared up, I mean," He sighed. "Shall we?"  
Madeline smiled, asking Terra if she wanted to go. Terra made baby sounds and giggled. Madeline laughed.

"I guess that's a yes?"

"Then let's go," Said Maduin as he grabbed a shawl for Terra and lead his family outside.

Maduin sat down under a pale green tree, resting his little daughter on her belly, her cheek resting peacefully on the cotton blanket below her, a teddy bear was grasped by her tiny, but strong hands. Madeline was sleeping against Maduin's shoulder, a happy smile on her face. Terra gazed upon her mother and father, she started to cry. Maduin picked her up before she woke her mother up. "Hush little baby. Shush, Ter bear." He whispered to her, gently bouncing her up and down. She giggled, calming down. Maduin sighed, looking in front of him towards  
a hill covered with yellow flowers, with stones of different size colored the sides as well. But what caught his eye was the smoke rising from beyond the hill, and the silent yet loud enough for his ears, roar of people and metal sounds. Awed and confused, he woke Madeline, handing her Terra. "Something's wrong, Madeline, get Terra's things,"  
They hurried up and packed, giving Terra her teddy bear, which had a ribbon tied around it's neck.

Bound by wild desire, Gastra laughed as he spoke among his soldiers. "Feed my flames, O powerful Espers! Give me the power  
I need!" He chuckled, throwing bottles on fire through caves openings, windows, boxes, hay and even on top of trees. The small  
area was soon on fire, driven to blazing hell the Espers couldn't remember. Gastra orded his men to head west, while telling  
four to stay behind and help haul the ones upfront back through the gate. They entered the iron beast machines and went over  
the yellow flowered hill, to see another town; untouched by evil, untouched by Gastra and his army of evildoers.  
They attacked the fields, then the short mined caves, then went straight to the homes on the hills, all to concerned for the lower  
Esper variety there.

Maduin gazed out the window and saw the black smoke at least six, to eight homes away. Scared for his family, he turned and went into his daughter's room, where Madeline was playing with Terra. The tiny baby cooed for her father and reached out to hug him, giggling and making unhearable words. Maduin smiled sweetly, kissing Terra's stubby, fat cheek. "How is my baby girl?"  
Terra answered with a loud laugh, kissing her father's cheek and pulling on his ears and nose.

Madeline laughed, "Someone missed you," Said Maduin's wife, grinning. "Terra has been out of bed and fully awake since you left to search the town, what has your father said?"  
Maduin frowned, shifting Terra on his hip to his shoulder, which is where she always liked to be. She started to gently play drums on his head, pulling and gripping the brown horns upon his skull. She giggled, continuing to laugh as her parents spoke.  
"Eldar hasn't heard anything yet, hopefully we'll find out soon where everyone is." Maduin and Madeline's home was neatly hidden in a fine tunnel, where a tiny, but perfect sized window gave them a great view of the plain and hill out front. Yet, Gastra never saw their home.. Never checked the tunnel ridge around them, nor even think about neatly hidden homes like theirs.  
"Let's put Terra to bed, shall we?" Madeline muttered, walking back to the toddler's bed, fixing it up for her swiftly before Maduin laid her down. "Here you go, Terra, have a good sleep, okay?" He kissed her cheek, as did Madeline, and blew the light out, leaving the room.

_Battle Ground...._

"Gastra, we have obtain over three hundred and sixty five Espers, and thrity two magicite from the east and west town, nothing is north, and  
south is the gate. Shall we leave now?" Asked a strangely young man with a pale face and green eyes. His blond hair was pulled back in a pony  
tail, his lizard like eyes, darted back from Gastra, to the burning homes. "Sir?"

"Hm, yes young Palazzo, we shall, but I must know; where did you check along the north ridge?"

"The caves, mountains, homes, borrows, hills, hilltops, and basically around the forest, and half way through as well. Why sir?" Asked Palazzo, a bit confused. Gastra snorted, waving him aside for a moment.

"Palazzo, your father recently died protecting me, yes? Then, you must be a great fighter to have Cefca Palazzo as your father. So, Kefka Palazzo, do you treat your role here in the Esper Relm like gold, as what your father would have done?" Kefka nodded, his seventeen year old face twisted in a yes.

"Of course sir! Expect me to jump in the way of a arrow, sword, fall, trip, fire, ice and even cut my own throat!" Kefka yelled proudly, feeling his lungs dry up from the lack of air. Gastra smiled, hearing a man run up in a rush.

"Sir, we found a baby human!"

"What, bring it to me!"

"Yes sir!" Said the soldier, running away.  
_  
Meanwhile....  
_  
Terra cried, kicking and screaming. "Uahaha! Dadda!" Maduin came running in, carrying a warm bottle full of sweet milk and a book.  
He swooped her up and proceeded to leave her room, gently laying her on his bed.

"Terra, dear, are you afraid? Do you want me to read to you?" Terra nodded, sniffing back and wiping tears back, crawling on to his lap, she hid her face in  
his jacket. Maduin opened the book, the title said; "_The Pirates of Erperom; Tales of Kersia._" It was a book designed for children her age, and it did the trick for two reasons:  
One being her favorite book, and two being that the reading and the lull of her father's voice sent her into her deep, peaceful sleep. He grinned when he heard her light breathing, pulling her away, he gently laid her down next to his sleeping wife, he sat down right besides her and smiled, thinking about the wonderful family he had, and the older son he had in the care building a whole town away.

_Battle Ground....._

Gastra was awed when he saw a little blond haired girl, about four years old, with dark blue eyes and pale skin. Her devien eyes made him shake in fear as he picked her up. "Your...human...a human child here? How...?" The soldier grinned. "Sir, she said her named was Celes...as in **'** the great Celtria Chere's daughter**'** Celes."

Gastra frowned. "Celtria...he..this is where he left too? Why with these monsters!? He was a great soldier! And his wife, Ayra is here?" He asked, smiling.

"No, sadly, they were dead when we arrived. Close espers murdered them thinking that they betrayed them." Said the man, nodding to Kefka. "Celtria told me to give her to you, Gastra."  
Gastra smiled. "Then she will be a child of the Empire, a child that will help me bring power to my kingdom!" Celes eyed them in wonder as they marched off with her, she watched the only home she knew of for fours years, disappear from sight as they left and went through the sealed gate.

* * *

End of chapter 1, yes, I changed up the story line, I thought that the other FF6 novelization made you guys want something different.  
Well, thell me what you think!

Guest writer part 1!


	2. Half of Maduin

~_Half of Maduin_~

Maduin smiled as he reached down for his writing pen, hearing his daughter's voice echo through the halls to him. "Daddy!"

He smiled. "In here Terra!" he called, laughing when a little five year old girl ran in, her long red dress tripped her, but  
she slowly stood up, making her way to her father, she pulled on his shirt."Daddy? Daddy?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Mommy says to tell ya that she needs your help...." Terra muttered, her green hair bounced as she ran besides her father when he stood and started off toward where his wife was. Terra circled around him, ran under him, and even jumped at him playfully. Maduin swooped her up with one mighty arm and hung her from his shoulder, she started to squeal as they entered the kitchen. Madeline was baking cookies. "Madeline, Terra said you needed me?"

"Hm, what? Oh no I don't," She turned to Terra, who looked away. "She's trying to get you to steal cookies for her, aren't you little lady?" She asked, tickling her until she broke out in laughter.

"I'ma sorra momma!" She called out, jumping off her father to land on her mother, who swung her around to her hip.

"No cookies for you, little lady! You know what happens when you eat them." Said her mother. Terra grinned a toothy smile.

"Jus' one cookie? Plesss?" Asked the five year old, reaching towards the tray of fresh cookies. Maduin chuckled deeply, kissing Terra's forehead, he stole a cookie and snapped  
it in half, giving her the smallest chunk, he sighed.

"There, only a little bit for you, little girl." he muttered, patting her head as he went over to the window, frowning.

Madeline noted his strange posture and put Terra down "Terra, dear, why don't you go play in your room?"  
Terra cocked her head left and smiled, running away, for she knew to obey her mother and father. Madeline came to stand besides him. "Thinking of Aether?"

Maduin's frown increased. "....You know why I had to send him away like that..."

"Because of Terra."

"He..." Maduin turned, gazing pass the archway where Terra was coming through at the moment.

She ran to her mother. "Mamma, Athy's here." Terra said, seeing her father's face pale. He turned to Madeline.

"Hold Terra." He muttered, running to the door. He opened the door to see Aether, he was about fifteen, but almost as tall as Maduin.

"Father," He muttered. Maduin sighed.

_Meanwhile..._

"Celes! Get over here!" Said a tall man with blond hair and light brown eyes. He was at least twenty, but appeared even older with his overly worked face and strong hands. Celes ran besides him, dressed in a brown soldier tunic, made especially for her size. She gazed up at him.

"Yes, Lewo?" Leo was very proud of how this six year old came out to be, she was strong and smart, it was ideal around vector now to have soldiers train at an early age like Celes.

"Celes, it's time for you magic training, back up!" He grinned when she turned and picked a bag up of her stuff, she had already prepared to leave. Leo led her away.

_Esper Relm...._

"Aether, you can't be here." Maduin stated angrily.

Aether frowned. "Not a fan of your son, are you?"

Maduin growled, about to push him out. "You know what you did!" He hissed, trying to make it so where his family couldn't hear.

Aether shrugged. "What, with that little bitch you have stashed away in our home?" Aether muttered, seeing Madeline step into view, a sad expression on her face.  
Maduin gripped his hands.

"Aether, I love you, but what you did...it makes it unavoidable, you must not come around her any more. Please...?" Maduin turned around, sighing. "Madeline, where is Terra?"

"Asleep...hopefully" She stated, walking over. "Aether." She nodded to him. Maduin turned back around.

"Aether, you must go."

"Go where?! You kicked me out of my home, away from my friends, my room! All for that little monster you created with Madeline!" Aether screamed, angry and sad at the same time. Maduin held a hand out.

"Don't scream, you'll make Terra come out here."

"Scream?! Scream about you, about Madeline, about Terra!?" He yelled, hearing a silent voice.

"M-mamma?" Cried Terra, both her father and mother turned around.

"Terra? Go back to your room." Aether gripped his hands. He remembered when he turned nine and his mother died, he was with his father,  
who wasn't in love with his mom, but had a child with her by accident, and than Madeline came and ruined his life, giving his father that monster of a baby. He locked gazes with Terra. "What are you looking at, you whore?!"

Terra gazed innocently at him, frowning. "Athy?" She ran over and hugged his leg. Aether gasped, as did Madeline and Maduin. Terra looked up at his face, a boy she hasn't seen in a year. "Brudther."

"I'm not your brother!" He pushed her away, angry. Terra fell on her backside, crying. Madeline swooped her up, shushing her while Maduin pushed Aether outside along with him, shutting the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Asked his father.

Aether snorted. "The day she was born, you threw me aside, and you expected me to act like everything was fine, when it wasn't! You will always love her more then me, along with her nasty mother!"

"Shut your mouth about Madeline!" He screamed, his face turning red from rage.

Aether turned. "I can't believe you let that human stay here that long...she'll be the end of you," snapped Aether, ready to leave when his father said, "You haven't had enough with trying to kill Terra, but now you want me to think that my wife, the woman I love, is evil? You're sick Son, you must go back to the Fertile ground and continue to heal there."

Aether turned his head slightly to the right. "And heal for what exactly? Your love? You've already given it to Terra and  
Madeline, there's nothing left for me now." He left the area, while Maduin stay there, watching and trying to grasp why his only son hated his half sister, why he hated Madeline, and why he couldn't just apologize and stay home, yet he knew that would never happen.

* * *

_Guest Writer 2 over!_

_Guest Writer 3 with me...starting next..._


	3. Thoughts

~_Thoughts_~

Terra woke early, which became an habit since she was eleven years old, now sixteen and very tall for a woman, she no longer needed her father to help grabbing things off shelves, helping her over tall, steep rocks, not to explore the forest around them. Her father and mother never told her why the town they were in, was so empty, only animals flourished around Water Ridge, the name of the town.  
She believed that it was empty because there were even greater towns out there for her to explore, to live in, to run through! But she was bounded by her father's wishes and strict rules: never go pass Water Low Forest. She never found out why she couldn't, but she stayed away from the end as her father and mother wanted. Terra halted in front of the cathedral at the end of Water Ridge, touching the tip of Devil Soil, the deserted town her mother and father warned her about.  
They had no need to lie, they told her rapists, killers and even slavers were there. It scared Terra away from it, like her parents wanted. She was smart and powerful like her father, but beautiful and kind like her mother, yet her own personality showed, right at that moment. She climbed over the fence leading to Devil Soil and looked back, quickly she ran into the desert, where the sand was colored black and red from the years of poisoned flowers sprouting. Terra clipped her hair up and walked deep into the desert, unaware of someone following her. Terra paused to sit under a tree by the cool, refreshing water. She drank some and gazed upon the sky, smiling as birds flew over head. She heard a snap and turned around, her heart racing. A bunny jumped from the bushes and sniffed around, and than ran away. Before she could turn around, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face them. Terra paled when she saw three large men in  
dark gray armor, with helmets on, which had holes to free their horns and scales. Red eyed and angry, one reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling it behind her.

Terra couldn't find her voice. The ugliest of the men growled. "What are ye doing in me sssswamp!?" He yelled, his mouth wide open, drool pouring out. Sharp teeth hung from the top of his mouth like a snake's mouth, horns made their way down from his spine to his lower abdomen. The other Esper only had one eye, because the other was removed by what looked like a knife. The third one with the red eyes, had ugly hands, with no finger nails or skin, it was scaled, like a lizard.

Terra swallowed and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry sir, I was just getting something to drink-"

"Did I ssssay ye can goesss near me waturrr!?" He yelled, spit fell from his lazy jaw to the floor in anger as he rose off the ground, an ax in his left hand. Terra shook her head.

"No sir, I-I didn't know this was your swamp. I promise.." She muttered. The beast growled. "MAVRIK NEVER LET _HUMAN_ GO!" He screamed, grabbing her arm and pulling it over a stump. "I ought to have your handsssss for thissss!"

Terra pulled away. "Please no! I'm sorry!" Terra cried, Mavric hissed, gripping her hand to hurt her. "Leave me alone!"

"Back away from my daughter, right now!" Said a powerful voice as fire engulfed him, causing him to screech in pain.

"Blazzzzing Firessss!" He yelled as another summoned water to splash about his burning body, his scales kept the real damage away. Maduin jumped from a tree, landing by his terrified daughter, he her hugged him immediately. He sighed, ready to fight more.

"What did we tell you about this place, Terra?!"

Terra shivered. "I'm sorry father, I was just..curious..." She muttered weakly, still frightened from the attack. The other two Espers turned around angry.

"Thisss isssn't the lassst of usss!" Than they darted off with their hurt friend. Terra clung to her father. "I'm sorry father, really..." Maduin frowned.

"Let's go home."

"...O-okay." He lead her away.

_Meanwhile...._

"Jun? What in hell's name are you doing out here alone!?" Asked a confused voice, walking closer to him.  
The man known as Jun turned, sad.

"I heard someone down here...I guess it was nothing?"

"Eh, your just goin' mental, bugger. Maybe ya jus' need a good ole refreshing cup of rum?" Said a lazy man kneeling over the ledge above Jun. Locke grinned when Jun frowned and swore under his breath.  
A sense of strange fear overcame Jun as he walked away from a closed off cliff side that had been destroyed by a falling boulder. "You know Locke," Said Jun. "You could be kind and help me out of this cave."

Locke laughed, jumping down. "Now why would I go an do that, mate, when I have perfectly good legs of me own?" He muttered softly as he stretched and sighed, rubbing his eyes. Jun shook his head.

"Up all night stealing?"

"Oi, mate, we've been through this, haven't we? I'm no bloody thief, I'm a treasure hunter, not some mere pickpocket runin' around Narshe. Please, Jun old friend, call me a treasure hunter or you'll have to face me fists." The rouge stated promptly as he began to lead him out of the tunnels of mine shafts. Jun sat down, drinking freshly brewed rum as he talked to Locke about the voice.

"It was a woman, I know it, but I don't know what she was saying. She sounded as if she were speaking another language."  
Locke laughed, drinking the last bit of rum before talking. He leaned back, rested his head against the chair's back and yawned.

"O Jun, ya can't stop yer lil' charades, can ya?" Locke bluntly asked, annoyed by him now. Smoke eased off the fire place as the coals died off, leaving a warm feeling, but not enough to keep them contently warm, especially from the frigid cold of Narshe and it's sister mountains. Jun stood to through more wood in the fireplace, aware of Locke's languid status. He looked young, too young to be wondering around at night and too be drinking himself to death like this. Well, at least Jun thought so...

"Locke, dear boy, I noticed that you lost your dagger?" The thief gazed down, as if he forgot about it.

"Eh, Oh yea, forgot all 'bout me dagger. Thanks, mate, I'll be getin' meself 'nother." He yawned again, standing. "So, ya heard a woman and now ya can't think straight? I say ya being controlled. Women are mind readin', brain washin', heart stealin', beggin', know-it-all, pretty demons sent from hell." Locke growled, clearly affected by women and their hard to know hearts and souls. Jun laughed.

"Had a bad time with a gal?"

"Eh, if only..." Locke grinned sheepishly. "Ain't exactly that sort of thing, mate. Now, to be precise Jun, you said this voice was a girl? And that it was in 'nother language? Mind Bogglin'..." He sighed as he stood up, his hands clutched at his belt. "Jun, I think it's time for me to leave your luvly home, mate." He yawned, stretching once more. "See ya tomorra'." With that, the sandy blond hair young man left the house after pulling his jacket on and bandanna.

_Esper Realm..._

"Terra, didn't we tell you about that forest?!" Asked her mother, angry like Maduin.

"Why would you go there after we said not to!?" Yelled Maduin, walking in a straight line about the room.

Madeline second that questioned. "Answer him, Terra."

"Why?" She asked. Both Maduin and Madeline gasped, mouths wide opens, eyes wide as well.

"What did you just say!?" Maduin screamed, sending Terra back a few inches. Madeline smacked her hands together, clearing her throat. "Terra --dear-- you don't ask us why! You answer us, listen to us, obey us and do as we say!"

Terra arched an eye brow, confused. _Wha..what?_ "What? I'm not a slave, I have a life -- I'm sixteen, I can do as I want." Wrong thing to say. Maduin roared, his sharp teeth glistened.  
"How dare you! Don't you even care about us! Why would you go in a place like that unprotected?!" his hand wavered in the air -- he was going to hit her.  
Terra looked away, gripping her hands. Maduin continued to yell at her, telling her she was stupid for what she did. Terra turned suddenly.  
"You don't know what its like to be stuck in a three hundred foot yard with no friends! I'm sixteen and I've never seen another teenager like me, nor an Esper! I just wanted to see what they  
looked like, and I did! They..w-were different looking from me.....I-I..." She stormed off quickly to her tiny cave room.

Maduin sighed, rubbing his eyes. "..Huh, hormones!"

Madeline laughed. "Hormones?"

"Yeah...she wants them, I can sense it....She wants to rub on another..." He shuddered, feeling cold. Madeline burst out laughing.

"Rub on another? Maduin love, she just wants to go places and see more Espers, her kind...well half of her kind...." She looked away. "I think she should know about that attacked on _Esperville_. She remembers living in another home, I hate having to lie to her." Madeline muttered, crossing her arms. "We should tell her."

Maduin shook his head, acting disappointed at his wife. "Dear woman, thats not it. It's those hormones of her! She has_ needs _now..."  


* * *

_Ahaha...I did most of this...Maduin and his over-protective heart of his._


	4. Accident

_Notes:_ _I'm so sorry, Makus. The chapter you made for chapter 4 was deleted while I was checking for spell mistakes. I'm gonna have to make this chapter up to match the next and stuff. I'm gonna have to do the same with the other chapters you made. I'll save the first ones, but I have to make them. After all, this IS my fanfiction. It was nice to have you write some chapters while I felt bad. Thank you, dude, you rock!  
_

_Accident_

Write here.


	5. The Love of One

_Any comments would helpful, but remember, this is my first Fanfic, and I would really appreciate kindness dudes and ladies.  
This chapter is pretty big, so watch out....and, I guess you can call this chapter..um..sad? I'm not one to tell, but to others it might be.__ Review and help meh please!__  
_

~_The Love of One_~

Terra made it home safely, it was mid-day when she silently made her way into her home, but it was too later, she turned and  
saw her parents watching her, angry at her. Terra frowned.

"...Uh, hey mom..dad..." "Your in trouble young lady!" Maduin growled angrily as he grabbed her elbow and and yanked her into the other room.  
Madeline sat down as well, right by Maduin as he smacked his forehead. "Where do you get off leaving without permission?"  
Terra licked her lips and gripped the new teddy bear she has in her hands. Maduin and Madeline noticed it. "Where did you get that?" Madeline asked, watching Terra look down. She smiled.

"Someone gave it to me."

"Someone who? Like a...m-man?" Maduin asked, shuddering like it hurt him.

Madeline laughed. "It's okay if you have or want a boyfriend Terra." Madeline grinned as Terra blinked.  
Terra made a confused face.

She didn't know what that was. "It was a boy, but he gave it to me to leave, that's all."

Maduin sighed. "Did you have your clothes on when he gave it to you?!"  
Madeline laughed again, whispering to Maduin. "She didn't have sex, if that's what you mean."

"How do you know that? She could have." He whispered back, looking back at Terra.

"Terra, dear, who was this boy and how old was he?" Terra thought it over. "I can't remember his name.." She was lying and they knew it.

"He was pretty old, why?" Terra answered back, hearing her father huff.

"Old!? You were with a old man!"

"I was just walking through town..."

"Town!? O poor me!" Maduin fell to his back, while Madeline stared at Terra.

"Did you two do anything at all?"

Terra frowned. "No. He asked me about you guys-"

"Why?" Madeline and Maduin queried at the same time, sitting straight to listen. Terra swallowed. "I really don't know, mom. He just wanted to know where we lived and why I wasn't with my parents." Madeline sensed something strange about Terra.

"Did you tell him where we live?"

"No, I told him you guys wouldn't like it if I did and he said alright and gave me the teddy." Terra yawned. "Can I go to sleep? I'm tired..."

Maduin stood, glaring. "Oh no, little lady, you aren't off the hook! You left without telling us, your grounded."  
Terra arched her eye brows. "Aren't I already grounded?"

Maduin made a stupid face. "Y-yes, but now it is longer! Ha! Now go to your room." Terra sighed, walking away to her room.

----

Night had fell, the sky was clouded by the darkest clouds, the moon was large in the sky, as was it's smaller sister behind it. It was a bitter cold night, but light glistened to the far south side, where it grew in numbers, ten to hundreds of colors. A larger flame stood in the middle of them all, it shined the brightest as well. The wind picked up and lifted the leaves, swaying them, cracking them, all the while branches scraped against a small shed, painted black and green, the paint was chipping, but most of it was still there. Thuds of something moving through the forest made the forest seem larger, dangerous, evil... The flames grew bigger as they approached their target. The whistles of the wind and trees soothed the invaders of the forest, soon, they all stood in the moon light, gazing down on a small town, abandoned by what every happened: A church sat by a fence, which led straight to them, to Devil Soil. Armored and armed, the hundred men shifted places as their leader stood, gawking at the town, which resembled human towns so much. A soldier came up besides the leader. "Sir Kefka, we're ready to move in and search the town."

"No point in searching a deserted town. We search one place, their is only one family here, I want them alive."

"Yes sir!" They ran into town, breathlessly as they jumped the fence and started to search the homes.

"Terra! Terra! Wake up right now!" Someone hissed into her ear, shaking her until she woke, rubbing her eyes. Her mother was standing above her. Madeline shook her one more time. "Terra, someone is attacking the town, you need to get up now." Terra became scared, jumping out of bed, falling and making a big _thud_. Madeline paled, helping her up. "Shush!" Terra nodded, her heart beating against her chest as her mother threw her some boots. She was still in her sleeping gown, so it was cold to her, but her mother didn't care, and she didn't care either. Terra was dragged into the hall way, where her father kept watch, his eyes were dark red, glowing so he could see in the dark, an ability Terra had. Madeline started talk silently with Maduin. How they talked made Terra feel even worse. She didn't fully know what was happening, but she was scared, so scared it made her shake. Madeline noticed and started sooth her, "It okay, Terra, we'll be fine."

"W-Who is att-attacking us?" Terra stuttered weakly, gripping her mother's hand. Madeline sighed, looking back at Maduin.  
"We don't know Terra, but your father is going to take care of us, he'll take us out of here safely.

Maduin nodded. "We won't let anything happen to you, Terra, we promise." Terra smiled hugging her mother and father quickly before letting them lead her out of the house and through the back yard and into the forest.

Kefka broke in the door where the teddy was located and gazed about, frowning as he saw many pictures of the same green haired girl from before, but they were baby pictures, all the way up to her current age. Kefka picked a picture up and looked it over, sneering. "Espers...such monstrous things." The green haired girl in the picture looked fifteen, may sixteen. Kefka was annoyed that he that she was cute for her age and dropped the picture, it shattered into a million pieces, leaving the image perfectly fine on the ground, covered in glass. He stepped over it and ran his hands over a piano, it was a fine piano, but he disliked music and left it, walking up the stairs. This house is was in wasn't just any home. It was hidden neatly inside a cave, which hung over the town like it's guardian, it was a beautiful home, one he'd love to live in, but he hated Espers, but would ask Gastra for this realm, if he couldn't have it, no one could; he'd end their life. He had told his men to stay outside, surround the building encase they made a run for it. As he finished up searching what seemed to be the parents room, he wondered off into the last room to the end of the right hall, it was clearly a girl's room.  
The bed wasn't made, and the pillows were ruffled like someone had been sleeping. He came over and touched the bed; no warmth. He sighed, turning he saw a framed picture of the green haired girl, she was smiling and playing the piano down stairs. Kefka picked it up and searched the image. How could Espers act like humans? It made no sense to him, yet there was proof of them doing and using the same things they used and did. It was confusing, but he cared only for their power. He put the picture down and searched through the room. Seating on a small desk with others, was the penguin teddy, now he knew for sure this was her house. Sighing, he opened her drawers and searched through them for any hints towards where they were.  
Finally, after an hours of searching, he threw all her clothes out of the drawers and growled. He leaned down to lift of a piece of paper and stood up, looking out the window, seeing a path leading trough the forest behind the house. Dropping the paper, he ran out to his soldier. "They have left this house, they went through the forest. Let's move out."  
So the soldier followed Kefka into the forest.

Terra was helped onto a cliff side, facing the town, her mother sat behind her, trying to stay warm in the blasted cold. Terra shivered, "I'm c-cold. Why didn't we take a blanket?"

"We needed to get out of there quickly Terra," Said her father, a little cold himself. Madeline cuddled up with Maduin. "Terra is right, we should have brought a blanket, a second wouldn't have hurt us."

Maduin sighed. "But it could have given them a second to find us." He felt Madeline shake. "Are we to sleep here tonight?"  
Maduin nodded. "Yes, we are at least four, maybe five miles away from our home. I'll stay up and keep watch." Madeline smiled warmly, kissing her husband before laying her head on his arm to sleep.  
He stared across his wife and to his tired daughter, who couldn't stop shivering. She was cuddled up into a ball against the cliff side. He frowned. "Terra, why don't you come over here with us?"

"I'm fine, father. Really..."

Maduin nodded. "Alright, just get some sleep, don't worry at all, I'll keep you two safe."

"Okay..." She laid her head down on her knees, crossed her arms around her knees and tried her best to sleep.

It was morning when they started out again, Maduin had black rings around his eyes, while Terra walked sleeplessly, almost falling over at times. Several times, Terra passed out along the path they were taking, Maduin lifted her the last time and held her in his arms, walking with her. She was the only one in the group who wasn't dressed properly for travel, she liked to sleep in gowns, in her warm and safe bed, she didn't expect an attack on her town, so she wore sleeping attire, while her parents always wore heavy clothes; Maduin wore it because his basic element was fire, and he loved the heat, while Madeline always seemed cold, so she wore warm clothes a lot. But to Terra, she had always wanted to wear those pretty gowns in her mother's closet, and the ones she was given on special days. When Terra did mange to sleep in the cold, Maduin had to rest, he would put her down and move around, trying to get some heat into his own body as well, while Madeline tried her best to keep Terra warm. After resting, Maduin and Madeline set off again, but their journey was slower then they thought, now that Terra was keeping them back.  
The next day, Terra wasn't getting better, she was sick and her nose was runny, her eyes hurt when she blinked or looked at sunlight, while her chest felt stuffed. Maduin had to give her his jacket, and then rip pieces of his clothes off to tied around her throat and arms. It was late night the next day when they had stopped by a lake, and a mountain side, where there was at least two hundred feet up. Maduin had caught them deer and cooked it with his magic, but as much as Terra was hungry, she couldn't eat it, she kept throwing it up. Madeline became increasingly worried and asked how close they were to the next town, Maduin simply sighed. "Three days at least, maybe even six or five if Terra get's worse. We might....Forget it..."  
Madeline hurried over to Terra and helped her up, she felt so cold and weak, Madeline felt tears coming, "Don't worry Terra, we're getting close to town. You'll be warm and safe, with some good soup in you, you like how that sounds?"

She nodded, shivering. "C-Can....we...rest...here....?" Terra asked silently. Madeline sighed, turning to Maduin, who was shaking his head, already saying no. He mouthed that they couldn't. Madeline turned back to Terra.

"Dear, I'm sorry, but have to move on. The sooner we get there, the sooner you'll be okay." She kissed Terra's forehead and fixed the jacket around her, helping her up and over to Maduin. Her father picked her up. "I'll carry you, no need to wear yourself out any more then you already are," He whispered, holding her cold body close, trying to give her his heat. As soon as they started, Terra fell asleep, which is why he decided to carried her.  
They made it across the lake and stopped by a clearing, where the sun was shining directly on them, but the cold wind whipped at them, so they moved on, but before they could, they heard sounds and turned around. Standing hundred feet behind them, was a averaged sized man, with a sword in his hand, he was cloaked in black, but had a rose print on his cloak, right where the heart was. He took a step and gripped the sword. Madeline gasped, shaking. "Maduin....!"  
He swore, shaking Terra, who grudgingly woke up, she coughed a few times and blinked a couple of times as her father put her down. "Terra, you need to run away with your mother. Go."

Terra coughed into her hand. "Why?" She breathed, looking pass him to see a man standing there. "Who is that?"  
Maduin growled. "Just go! Can't you listen to me once in your goddamn life!"  
Terra stood there, frozen and frightened. Slowly she stepped back and blinked, turning, she ran off, her mother trailing in front of her. Maduin charged in, roaring like a lion, he attacked the man.  
"You have caused my daughter to get sick!" He slashed at the man, but he ducked, laughing as he punched Maduin in the jaw. The Esper fell backward, trying to get his balance back, but the man kicked him in the stomach, then punched his stomach, causing him to fall to his knees. Then, the man grabbed Maduin's teal and blue hair and pulled it up to look at him in the face.  
"Where did you think you could hide from me and my army?" He muttered, slapping Maduin. "To hide away the precious soldier that belonged to me!?" Maduin looked up, slowly, his eyes went wide. "..._Madeline_..." He sighed as he realized that this man was a human, sent here to retrieve Espers and his man laughed again. "That girl with green hair, she is weird," He muttered, delighted. Maduin was shocked.

"H-How do you know my daughter!?"

"Oh, she didn't tell you? See, she ran away and I found her in the forest around here, she was crying. She had no idea what humans were, so I told her and now she knows she's half human, can you believe the shock she had when she found out that her parents had been lying to her her whole life? She was so lost and sad, we...." He grinned sadistically. He found out a way to torture this Esper, and it was a great idea indeed. "I _comforted_ her...all day long."  
Maduin gripped his hands. "You bastard!" He slammed his fist into the man's face, giving him a nasty bruise. The cloaked man screeched, knocking him out with a punch. Soldiers came up behind him.  
"Track them down, but don't kill them no matter what. Understand? Keep them where they stand...in the exact place.."  
The soldiers nodded and darted off.

Terra coughed again as her mother helped her over a large gap, where the ledges met. Terra was utterly cold, and scared, but she hurried the best she could, and didn't want to make her mother get caught because of her. Madeline ran ahead, running as fast as possible, but when she didn't hear Terra moving behind her, she turned and saw her daughter splayed out on the ground, her head resting face down.  
Scared, Madeline dashed to her side, shaking her. "Terra, get up! Hurry!" She wasn't responding. "Please Terra! Do it for me!"  
Terra shook lightly, trying to sit up, she fell forward toward her mother, "Mo-mother....it hurts."

"I know, but we must hurry, or what your father is doing is a waste, please get up...Get up!" She barked, ripping her up to her feet.  
Terra was dragged to her feet and dragged along, nearly toppling over every step taken. After minutes of running, Madeline stopped to take a breath, letting Terra sit down for a moment or two. Madeline heard her daughter's coughs and cringed. "Hurry up Terra, we must go."  
"...Al-alright...." Terra stood again, taking deep breaths, she started after her mother, who already began to run ahead. It hurt Terra to move, but she didn't want anything happening to her mother, as she walked, she heard shouting and turned her head. Behind her was a wave of armed soldiers, running towards her with great speed. She gasped, limping toward her mother, who was at least twenty feet ahead of her. When she couldn't catch up in time, she started to scream for her. "Mom! Mom!"  
Madeline turned to see the army and gasped. "Terra! Hurry!"  
Terra fell, landing on her arm. Madeline became scared, looking back to the area of free space to run and than back at Terra. Madeline knew who the soldiers were, and what they would do to _her_ if she was caught. The fear of being tortured like before made her shake. She didn't want to serve that Empire any more, not after escaping here, _to Maduin_. She felt the tears come as he ran ahead, leaving Terra behind. Terra coughed, looking up. She saw her mother's figure disappear into the forest in front of them. She tried to stand up, pain shot through her. "Mom! Mom! Please don't leave me! I'll hurry, I promise!" As much as she screamed, her mother didn't come back, she was gone. Soon the soldiers were upon Terra, they picked her up, and started to tie her hands up, the pleading for her mother to come back, and the tears that came. They didn't want to do this, but they were forced. Trying to mute the girls screams, they hit her over the head.

Kefka marched forward, three men were carrying Maduin with them. Standing in front of Kefka, was his army, across them, next to the big fire, was the green haired girl, wrapping in three blankets and was completely unconscious. Glaring about, he scoffed. "Where's Madeline!?"  
"Sir...she.." He made a sad face, enraged and confused as well. "See...She...left her daughter behind to escape for herself." Said the young man, awed by the actions a fellow human being did, let alone a mother. Kefka stood there, watching the man's eyes. Then, bursting into laughter, he told the men to tie Maduin up and bring him towards the fire. "Get him near the fire, but don't let him near the girl." The soldiers nodded and dragged him off, frowning.

Maduin woke, everything was blurry, yet he could make out the fire in front of him. Slowly, he gained the full ability to see and gasped as he saw his daughter tied up in front of the fire. _Terra!_  
He saw the dried blood trailing down her right side of her skull, down to her lips. His heart started to beat. "Terra...Terra.." He whispered, trying to wake her without the soldiers hearing.  
He used his feet to kick tiny pebbles at her, the dust that was kicked into the air made her sneeze and roll her head. The soldiers made a angry face, looking away.  
Maduin swore. "Terra!" He hissed. "Wake up...."  
By chance, she woke, coughing. She locked eyes with him and frowned. "D-dad?"

"Hey princess," He grinned softly. "How are you? You okay?" He asked, watching as his daughter made a hurt face.

"M-My head hurts..." She whimpered.

Maduin gritted his teeth. "Are you still cold?"

Terra thought for a moment, shaking her head. "...No..." She looked away, watching the soldiers laugh and point to Ladies in their **'**_Magazines_**'**. Her eyes were narrowed, as if she were bored and intrigued in them, and their actions. She was lost in their ways, like they were fine paintings, one the highest people look at. Maduin couldn't help but feel bad for neglecting his daughter the life countless other teenagers had, it was the worst thing ever. Slowly, he turned to watch what she was watching. "...I'm sorry your mother....left you." Terra bit her lower lip, lightly shaking. Maduin went on. "...And for not telling you that your mother was human...and that your aren't like us..." He felt his eyes tear up. "I'm sorry I couldn't give you the life every one else has. I know it wasn't fair, but if I did, you would have hated it, they would treat you like a beast, my little girl, who is the sweetest thing in this world."  
"...Kefka...told me ab..about it. He knew mom...." Terra started to cry softly. "I just don't understand. Why did mom leave me behind?" Tears started to pour her cheeks. "I just want to go home...."  
"I know, pumpkin, don't worry dear, We'll go home as a family." Maduin said, seeing two men come up behind Terra. Terra coughed as they lifted her up and on her feet. "Father!"

"Leave her alone!" Maduin yelled, trying to get up, but failed. "You better not harm her!"  
The men lead Terra off.

"Hello dear." Kefka grinned as Terra was helped on to a comfortable chair, she was given a mug of hot tea, which is good for the body and mind. Terra frowned.

"D-Did you find my mother?" She asked weakly, sipping off the mug carefully. Kefka sighed, walking about the small house she didn't recognize at all, in fact, she didn't remember seeing the forest they are in. Kefka started to hum as he rubbed his chin, thinking. He turned to her. "You remember when I mentioned Gaia?"  
She nodded as he continued. "See, now that you know you are half human, I brought you to Gaia, to see your real planet," He saw her arch her eye brows. She frowned. "I love the Esper Realm..." Kefka laughed, shrugging as he came to stand before her, his eyes were locked on her.

"In all your life, have you ever used the great ability of magic?"

Terra swallowed. "A..few times...why?" Kefka chuckled, seating besides her like he was a close friend.  
"Did you ever want to just...use it to to release your frustrations?" He asked, softly.  
Terra nodded, a bit worried that she did feel that way. Kefka smiled, talking once more. "Let's just say that you can do that here, you don't have to listen to your parents anymore," He saw her confusion.

"But I love to listen to my parents, Kefka...I love them." She murmured under her breath.

Kefka snorted. "As we all love out parents. But you see, here in the human world, you can talk to as many teenagers as you want, they won't be as scared of you as the Espers were, the only thing is your hair color. But after a while, no one will truly care." He stated nicely as he reached out and lightly rubbed her arm. It was uncomfortable, so Terra pulled away, sneezing from her flu. Kefka smiled, pulling the same gold crown out. "See this? From before? I want you to have it, and that cold you have, I can cure it." He laid his hand on her forehead and cast a spell, which made her feel ten times better. She giggled. "Thanks Kefka...that helped a lot."  
"See," Said the clown, smiling. "Now let's head to Vector. You'd like it, but first, you need to rest up, I'll have my soldiers guide you to your own room here in the inn."  
"What about my dad? And my mom?" She asked, standing up.  
"Oh, we'll talk about that later, now go." Kefka watched as his men led her away to her own room, but they kept watch all night.

* * *

_What is wrong with Kefka...and Madeline...?_


	6. Briefly Unclear?

~_Briefly Unclear?_~

Morning came swift when Terra was woken by the staff of the giant castle she was staying in currently. A maid that took up the task of helping for the day, told her the name of the castle, which was tall and gloomy, with all it's gargoyles and statues of dark demons. The gardens were dull and dead: only broken, dried up trees and bushes were planted, as if someone wanted that distasteful image here. The maid said it was called '_Deadly Thorn Empire_', or just ' _Gastra's Empire_'. He really didn't mind which of the two was said, as long as it was one of them. The maid told her of what to say and what not to say. Terra was confused the whole time, she just wanted to know where she was and where her parents were. As they ended at the halls, where Terra was told she'd meet up with Kefka and his friend, she sighed.

"When do I get to see my parents?" She asked, walking into the room, she took a breath. Her breathing moved the slightly larger tunic. Sitting on a chair, with three other people near him, was Gastra, the man to his left, was Kefka, the other two Terra didn't know. Gastra rose, so did Kefka the rest. Gastra laughed a mighty laugh.

"Well, dear girl! It is nice you decided to stop by," He grinned, asking her to come over. Shyly, she made her why over, sweetly smiling.

"...Hello..." She politely coughed into her elbow. The tallest man in the room chuckled, he didn't even spare her hair color a second glance, he was a gentleman. Gastra waited for her to stop before talking. "Okay, from the left, then?"  
Terra nodded. "The old man - Sorry -," He frowned at Cid. "Is Cid, he is a doctor of my Empire, very smart. Next to him is, general Leo, he is wise and powerful, kind as well," Gastra muttered.

Terra smiled. "Hey," She whispered, Leo smiled fondly.

"Hello." He replied.

Gastra laughed. "Everyone, this is Terra, let us make her feel at home, yes?" He watched them all nod and started to talk to each other. Feeling misplaced, Terra stepped back, turning to walk away, when she felt nails dig into her arm, pulling her back. "Wait.." He commanded dryly, pulling her back into the middle of the room. "We have another we want you to meet," Kefka grinned evilly. "She'll be here in a moment." On cue, the door opened and a blond woman came in, tall and elegant like a wildcat, yet greatly untamed by her icy nature and pose. A fierce expression was formed bitterly, as if she wanted nothing to do with anyone, as if her life meant any good if she were alone. Her blue eyes were shocking and divine. Her pale skin and thin lips made her seem like a model for painters and more, yet, judging by her beautifully sculpted body and perfectly formed arms, made it seem like she was dangerous to be around. Her muscled body and yet girly posture made Terra feel even worse about herself.  
As the blond approached her, Terra said, "...Hello..." And there it was, the same, nasty feeling she had in that town where all those Espers started at her, the feeling that made her feel as if she wasn't worth life, and those blue eyes made her shudder as she growled.

"Don't speak to me without being authorized." With that, she walked pass and scoffed at her green hair, making an rude comment on Terra's side.  
Terra recoiled into her shell, flustered. Gastra frowned, not catching what she had muttered. "Terra, this is Colonel Chere, or Celes Chere. Celes, this is Terra the-"

"Low life soldier?" She smoothly added, glaring at Terra, who was confused.

Gastra arched a eye brow, "Celes, dear, be good!"

"Whatever..." She muttered, snorting. Terra looked down. Gastra nudged his head toward Celes when Terra looked back up, then he whispered. "...Go talk with her, she's _your_ age."  
Terra was pushed out toward Celes.

"..Um, you..hi, me..no, I mean....Um...name my Terra is...." Terra closed her eyes, feeling stupid. This was the first time she has actually have done this....ever.

Celes laughed. "I'll call you _Moldy_, how about that? Hm?" She counted slickly. An grin so devious appeared on her face.

Terra rolled the name around a few times in her head. "_M-Moldy_? W-why?"

"Because your odd hair, what else?" Celes barked, clearly taking her '_army status_' too far.

Terra shyly reached an hand up to her hair, frowning. "M-my hair..why would you call me Moldy for that?" She asked, unfond of the name, since it was a nasty killing, type of fungus that grows on plants and fibers and is most often associated with damp, musty locations such as bathrooms, basements and attics. In addition to its _unsightly appearance_, mold can present a hazard to one's health, which is exactly what Celes had meant by it. Terra was shy, but she was smart as hell, and she didn't like the name. "I would like it if you called me by my name...._Chere_." The green haired girl ordered.

Celes laughed. "I'm your Colonel, _recruit_, so shut the hell up."  
Terra made a snarling face and looked away. "...Fine, call me what you must...if it makes you feel better about yourself..." Before Celes could punch her, Leo grabbed her hand and lightly pushed her away, taking Terra's arm in his hand. He was surprised by how thin Terra's arm was. "Celes, this is no time to dismantle your own soldier, just calm down..." He let Terra go for a few seconds, whispering something in Celes' ear. After, he pulled away and smiled. "Now, what do you say Celes?"

She crossed her arms, growling. "Fine! She better be in my quarters in four hours, or she'll regret it." With that, she stormed off. Kefka chortled softly, yet it was powerful and scary.

"You!" He snapped, pointing to Terra. "Get over to Celes' and wait for further command, understood?"

"No, it's not understood. Where are my parents? I haven't seen them yet..." Terra muttered.

Leo took a deep breath, looking at Gastra, Cid and then Kefka. "Celes will inform you of them when you arrive, don't be late." Then the three of them left the room, Terra sighed.

Afternoon was coming, it was exactly four hours after the 'meeting', so Terra asked a roaming maid for help, she lead her straight to Celes' room, where she found the Colonel sitting on a metal chair, writing on parchment paper, the ink was red, titles were blue, and her 'highlighted' areas were green. Terra bit her lower lip, "Celes?"  
She looked up, frowning.

"Your late by a minute and thirty two seconds, Recruit _Moldy_." She snarled angrily, standing as she walked over with papers in hand. "As you know, Leo said I'd inform you about  
your parents?"

"Ye-yes.." She grimaced at her own shyness. Celes nodded.

"Your parents left strict orders to train you under my control, I will form you to be a perfect swordsmen, like Leo did before me, then Kefka will teach you what he knows. Leo will have you study the arts of poses and such-"

Terra gripped the papers. "My parents didn't tell me anything about having you guys train me! What's going on?!"

Celes pointed to the papers she had given Terra, "Those are signed by your mother and father, read and you'll see." She smiled when Terra started to check over them. It was true, her mother and father's handwriting was scribbled over the paper, they had given her away to Gastra's Empire. Terra dropped the papers. _First she leaves me behind...now shes giving me away? What did I do wrong...?_  
"W-Why did they do this?"

"They said something about you being too weak and insecure for them." Celes lied, smiling as Terra believed it.

The green haired girl shook, about to cry. "It's be-because I didn't listen to her..." Terra muttered to herself, but Celes shrugged.

"I don't care why, let's move, we have to start you up. For now, You'll be living..sadly, with me! O the sheer bad luck I have! Your room is left of my hallway, make sure you don't move anything in that room, or it's three hundred sit ups for you." Terra looked up, abashed at her selfishness. "Three hundred? That's not a lot..." Celes made an angry face and shouted, telling her to dress in what was in her new room. Terra hurried, afraid of the girl's strength.  
Terra came out, dressed in a red and white tunic, a brown belt across her thin hips, a broad sword was latched to her right side, which made Celes angry. Little beaded earrings hung from her abnormally pale ears as she ran out in a hurry, smiling, yet breathless. "...Sorry I'm late..." Terra's rosy cheeks were even darker now that she was breathless. Celes growled. "You don't wear a sword if you can'y use one! It's a disgrace to Gastra, to his army! To his EMPIRE!" She shouted, telling her to take it off, but Terra shook her head.  
"I can use a sword...." Terra defended herself, jumping back so Celes didn't harm her.

The Colonel frowned. "Really? Hm..then you won't mind facing someone in the ring?"

Terra shook her head. "My mother said never harm someone if you don't have to..."

"You'll be sparring, and you won't harm anyone. Now come!" Celes left, Terra ran after her.

The circle sparring ground was large and a perfect place to train. The field around it wasn't really a field, but a dead plain, were power rods stuck out of the ground to draw into both electricity and wind to refresh the air underground, where millions worked for countless hours on end. Only a few hundred soldiers were gathered about the fighting ring, where Kefka and Leo, even Gastra and Cid were, ready to see how the new recruitment is with a blade. With no armor.....Celes didn't tell her that on purpose, wishing she'd lose a limp and never be able to fight again.  
Terra was told to fight against a private, a soldier who had been in this army for three years, going on four in a few months. Since he was higher in rank, he had a better sword, yet that didn't bother her at all, it was his height that bothered her; he was so tall. Her puny broad sword was nothing compared to his Peril sword, which was stronger.  
The other soldier charged in, swinging madly at Terra, who blocked them instead of fighting back. Three minutes passed and the same thing rolled on, the boy couldn't harm her or knock the sword out of her hands at all! Leo smiled, while Kefka and Gastra frowned, they wanted her to be able to fight back, to completely dominate her enemies. Celes grew angry and shouted.

"Attack him or you sleep outside tonight!" Terra gripped the sword. She hated being out in the dark. She did a three sixty around the boy and shifted the sword correctly in her hand; her left hand and took a deep breath, all of this was happening at once, so the boy had no idea what was going on.  
As her breath ended, she used the tip of her sword to stick through the handle of the boy's Peril weapon and sling it up in the air, swirling around to retrieve the sword, she used the hilt of her old weapon to hit the boy in the chest, then used her left palm to send him staggering backwards, coughing badly. Terra wasn't done yet, she threw both the swords in the air and slapped her hands together, chanting words, her eyes went red, her hair sparkled pink as she gathered the strength. Suddenly she stopped, and the swords landed besides her, stuck in the ground, but glowing. Terra slapped her hands again and the swords forth and stuck through the sides of the boy's shirt, pushing him all the way back to the walls behind him and pinned him on the wall like he was a painting. The boy wasn't harmed, but he was tacked up by his clothing. He was screaming insanely.  
Gastra's jaw was wide open, while Kefka stared expectantly at Terra, Leo was smiling, running over with the rest. Celes stood gawking, hands shaking uncontrollable.  
Terra retrieved her sword - the broad sword - and sheathed it, frowning, she swayed a bit and looked up, gasping when Gastra hugged her.

"My lords, you are great! T-That was m-m-m-magic, right?" He asked, excited.

Leo chuckled. "Never thought a recruit would be able to do that," Leo grinned, forgetting that Celes had beaten three men when she was eleven years old. Growling, she marched forward. Terra blushed by the suddenly awed people, no one besides her parents had ever thought so highly of her, but bad things happen as much, or maybe even more, then good things.

Celes clapped her hands sarcastically. "Oh my! Really, that was just great! I mean, using magic to win was such a great victory, that I...I am astonished by the strength and brutality, courage and even the acts of swordsmanship she showed. The boy - whoa, he had it coming, surely we all knew that." She chortled to herself when Terra looked away, sad. Gastra frowned, agreeing with the harsh Celes, Kefka did the same, but he knew of ways Terra could be better. Leo sighed, thinking Celes was just being herself, which he liked, he hated people who wanted to be someone different then themselves. Terra licked her lips as Celes started. "You could have done greatly in this class, Recruit Moldy, if it were '_Magic training_', but it wasn't, was it?"

Terra shook her head. "No.."

"Then stop acting like a dipshit and do as I say. Understood?" Celes demanded, pointing to another boy to take the stand, Gastra, Cid, Kefka, and Leo left the sparring ground as Terra picked her weapon up. Terra went into another battle.

When it was over, Celes was angry. Terra never landed a hit on the boy, she was '_afraid_' to hurt him. For punishment, Celes made Terra walk about the men's locker room in a transparent nightgown. Her punishment was weird, but Gastra ordered that Celes had the right to do as she wishes with her recruit. Terra was embarrassed when they sized her up with their eyes, laughing at her '_small_' frame in chest area. This served as an good idea, because Terra came back crying. She was such a baby; she would never survive if she continued to act this way in the Empire, Celes was helping her poor soul. If she had one. The tears were annoying to Celes, so she sent Terra out to run for four hours around the building, till she fell from exertion, or death. It was chilly and scary out there, and Celes knew it would make her cry, so she made sure their was '_scary_' sounds about her as she jogged, which proved to be a problem to Terra because of her coughing fits. When the green haired girl was done, she came in shaking and coughing, begging for warmth, when she did this, Celes sent her back out in the cold to jog more. In her squad, crying was for the dead.

Morning came and Celes noted Terra hadn't come back from jogging the last time she was awake, so she cleaned herself up and popped her boots on, heading outside. What she saw made her swear and stomp her feet like a child. Terra was still jogging, but perfectly fine this time. She wasn't coughing, she wasn't crying, but she did have rings under her eyes and her body was shaking. Celes ordered her over and felt her skin: it was freezing cold. Terra took a deep breath, like she hasn't breathed for years. Celes ordered her into her chambers to change into some warm clothes, then feed her peach porridge, which she found Terra to be allergic to. Annoyed even more, Celes took her to the doctors for further testings, she went straight to her uncle, Cid.

"Hm," Said the old scientist with a grim frown. "She sure does have a lot to worry about when eating." He looked back at Terra, who was sitting on a gurney, a item she has never seen before in her life. She was in a white gown, with many red roses on them, she was humming to herself, kicking her feet. Celes rubbed her eyes. "Just give me the list of her allergies and I'll try to feed her food that won't kill her," Cid laughed at his niece and gave the paper to her, telling Terra to get dressed and head out with Celes, which she hurried to do.

_A Month Later...._

"So, do you understand this part of the manual, Private?" Asked Leo to Terra, who has moved up in ranks for her massive knowledge of magic and swordsmanship, she still wasn't good enough to fight Leo, Kefka and Celes, but she was getting there, slowly. Leo pointed to a small dial above a black engine.

Terra smiled. "It's the heat Monitor, if it get's below three, dismount the MTA -- _Magitek Technical Armor_ -- and feed the _BR_ tube the proper liquid to extinguish the flames within the engine to rid the MTA of it's over heating problems." Stated Terra, as quick as a bunny and as smart as a fox.

Leo chuckled, "Very good, private _Branford_."

Terra smiled. "Thanks general Leo, it helps when someone calls me by my last name, or one of my names." Murmured the shy green haired girl with rosy red cheeks. "It's almost time for me to head back to_ Brigadier Chere_ now. I'll write down the functions of the new _MTA S40_ and bring them back to you, okay?" She stood, frowning as she smudged all the black oil and grease on her hands onto her towel.

Leo smiled, beaming with pride. "Sure thing, private Branford. Try not to anger Celes today, last time you were walking about in just your undergarments. Do you want that again?"

"No sir, I'll try to not to anger her, okay?" She smiled sweetly as she cleaned herself up. "I'll see you next week, Leo." She hugged him and ran off. _What a sweet girl..._Thought Leo as he picked up loose tools.

--

Terra halted in front of her officer and frowned, about to pass out from the long run she just did. Celes snorted. "About time, private, I hate the fact that you think you can be late."

"I'm sorry, general Leo had me expect the functions of the _MTA_ today....It won't happen again."

"It better not, as I recall, you have to attend your graduation, don't you?" Celes asked, clearing her throat.

Terra nodded. "Yes, Brigadier Chere. I've been promoted to rank '_Corporal_'......Remember?" She asked, hoping that Celes would be proud of her accomplishment.

But Celes laughed. "Such a worthless rank, might as well call you recruit again." She spat, turning around. "Get dressed in the right attire and wait here till I come back." With that, Celes left the room. Terra smiled, digging through her pockets, she pulled a box out. In a few days, it would be March 10th, Celes' seventeenth birthday. The box held a butterfly hair clip, topped by an single Ice shard behind it, mixed with fire arrows piercing the flame. She thought that this gift would make Celes like her and pay more attention to her, so she'd try to give it to her when it was 10th, when Celes comes out of her room for the first time that day. Terra hid it in her room, under the panels and went back to wait for Celes to come.

Afternoon came quick and Terra saw Kefka leaning over a table, gripped his white hands, which grew more pale everyday to come. He seemed angry, and Celes, who was besides Kefka and Leo, frowned.

"The massive group of Returners are headed towards the east bank of Vector's grounds. We must hurry before they rid us of our oiled machined friends. They might end up attacking the tanks." Celes muttered as she took a breath. Since she became a brigadier, she has received more missions and respect from others, now was not the time to lose. Looking up, she saw Terra at the doorway and frowned.

"What, private?"

"I..I was called here?" She said lowly, slowly making her way over.

Cid nodded to Leo. "Leo, I think you should tell Terra about...it." Leo agreed and gazed back at Terra, who was frowning and messing with her her clothes. Kefka snorted, crossing his arms.

"Celes, get ready to move out with your squad."

"Yes, sir." Celes left the room with Cid, leaving Terra behind with Kefka and Leo. The tall blond man frowned as he patted Terra's head, messing her green hair up. Leo pulled his hand back and sighed.

"Terra? You don't want to be a Private or a Corporal anymore, do you?"

"...." She shook her head, but smiled. "I would like to be higher, but I'll work hard for it." Leo seemed to be happy about that.

"Well, today you are leaving Vector to join up in Celes' ranks."

Terra smiled, giggling. "Really? I...I can?"

Kefka growled. "You better hurry, because Celes departs in six hours. Only pack what you really need." Terra stormed off, giggling.  


* * *

...Um...review !!!???

ddd


	7. Force

_The first chapter for chapter 7's place was made by my friend Makus. I told him then, that I would remake the chapters he made while I was sick or gone, and he said it was fine. He wanted to practice the language better. This is my version of chapter 7.  
I gave Makus a chart to follow and much like the old chapter, it will have the same basics. But, I promise you that it might be better than the last. Although, the last was good! Don't worry Makus, it was great!_

**_~Please, if you don't like it when girls get hurt...than you might want to skip this chapter...I warned you.~_**

_Force_

Terra frowned as she was handed the tent supplies by Celes. "I need you to put them all up in the formation we discussed, understand?" Terra nodded to her leader.

"Of course, ma'am! That is...the `H' formation, correct?"

Celes gave her a angry look. "Of course, Corporal!" she shouted, turning on heel. "I'm heading to the next camp; I have to speak with General Leo. When I come back, I expect this place to be...well?" Terra nodded, smiling she laughed.

"Yes ma'am!"

"While I'm gone, Corporal, I'm leaving your field major, Larsa De Vincho, in charge." Celes saw Terra's eyes fall to disappointment. Terra crossed her arms. "Also, the Tennle Owen will be in charge of tent, room distribution and weapon supplies. Don't anger Larsa, or you won't get a tent." Terra giggled.

"Thanks for the warning, ma'am. I promise to be on my top behavior!" Terra smiled at Celes with innocent eyes. Celes rolled her eyes.

"You better." she muttered.

***

Terra wasn't sure Celes leaving Larsa in charge was such a smart idea, but she trusted Celes with her life even if Celes didn't to her. Terra decided to put the tents up in the formation Celes called for, when one of Larsa's men came out to tell her the new plans. "Sir Larsa wishes for the tent formation to be in a "X" formation instead. Make all appropriate changes." Terra frowned.

"But I just put up half of all the tents in the other-"

"Do you want me to tell Larsa about it?" the boy threatened, smiling at her. He wanted her to get in trouble. She shook her head.  
"No, sir." she whispered. She hated calling others she didn't like "sir", it made her feel even worse. He left the area so she could take the tents down and start over.

Over the next few hours, Terra took a few breaks to rest and drink some of her water, and than she went back to working. When she finally finished her work, she stepped back to admire the finery of her job. The tents were up and it was now sunset. She hurried when she heard the bell for supper.

Stopping and sighing when she saw the line of two hundred and forty nine men and slowly made her way to the back. With the help of twenty five chefs, the line went quickly and along with the food. By the time Terra got to the top, it was 8 pm and her bowl held only half of a hand full of slop. She frowned and promised herself that she would hurry to be the first tomorrow and ate by her tent. She was no where near full or content, but she decided to head to bed early and wake up early and get her breakfast first!

The sound of the horns didn't wake her, because she was already awake and waiting to be first in line with success. The angry chefs didn't like her, but what was fair was fair and they gave her a nice proportion of food for being there on time. She smiled sweetly and them and hurried off with her food, hearing the grunts and angry growls of the men behind her. One made a comment about having women on board would put them to shame for always being on time to things. She giggled silently and sat under a tree to eat her meal in peace, the tree's shade keeping her cool. The wind and birds made the most beautiful sheet of music to hear. After eating her meal, she leaned back to take a nap but someone stood in front of her.

"Sir Larsa wishes to see you, Corporal Branford." it was the same man from before, his dark green eyes sizzling with rage. Terra nodded and got up.  
"Alright. Thank you, sir." he smiled at that and left. Terra made haste to Larsa's tent.

"Yes sir?" she called as she came in, bowing to him. "I was told you needed me?" Larsa gave her a hated look and sighed, crossing his arms.

"I do; where have the supplies been going?" he shot in a accusing tone. Terra shrugged.

"I don't understand sir...what supplies?"

"THE GODDAMN WEAPON SUPPLY!" He shouted at her, standing up. He was no where near as tall as Terra, and that made him angry. Terra swallowed.

"I don't know sir. I'm no in charge of supplies, especially no the weapon supply. Have you checked with Owen, sir? His men are in charge or weapon-"

"I know who is in charge of what, you idiot!" he growled, slamming his hands done on the table. Terra jumped back, frightened. "When I ask you a simple fucking question you answer it! Understand!?" Terra nodded.

"Y-yes. I'm sor-"

"Yes sir, you fool! YES SIR!" His face looked like it was going to explode, or at least shift colors. He moved as if he were going to hit her and Terra stepped back even more.

"Yes sir! I understand sir! I'll go look for the supplies sir!" Oh no! What if Celes finds this out? She'll hate me even more! "I'll go now, sir." she started for the door, when he spoke, his voice filled with hate.

"And don't let anything and I mean ANYTHING happen to the supplies or its your head! Literally!" she gasped and hurried out.

***

"Hm..." If I were Owen's men...where would I take the supplies? Terra looked over at the east side of the camp and saw Owen screaming at his men for losing the supplies. Terra giggled, happy she wasn't the only one getting screamed at. She went back to thinking. Where would I put them if I were a man? she smiled, snapping her fingers. Near the river! She laughed and hurried off.

Disappointed that they weren't there, Terra frowned. "If I don't find them, Ill get in trouble." she heard laughter and turned to see a tall man with dark green eyes and black hair. It was one of the men that Owen was yelling at. He was tan and very handsome, although tried not to notice that fact. The green eyed boy stopped in front of Emma with his four friends. They all were lower ranks than herself, expect for the oldest there known as Griffin. He was only one tiny, tiny, tiny rank higher than Terra. The green eyed boy frowned.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Terra swallowed. "I should be asking you that, sir. Since I'm a higher rank, I'd like to ask some questions about the missing supplies. Have you've seen them around?"

The boys laughed. Griffin crossed his arms. "You'd expect us to see weapon supplies just sitting around and expect us to tell you about it?" She narrowed her eyes. "and, just because you are a female and you are a Corporal, doesn't mean you boss men around, no matter the rank. You are extremely lucky we don't cry _outstand_, little lady." Griffin stated, telling the oys to hurry up and follow him. Terra growled, turning to face them.

"I'm with General Celes and General Leo! I'm under Lord Kefka's and Emperor Gastra's orders! I can ask questions whenever I want! You may have something you like to call a `weapon', but that won't get you by every single time you screw up!" they were stunned. "now tell me if you've seen them or I will send you down to do two hundred laps!" Griffin rolled his eyes.

"No ma'am, we haven't seen the supplies." Terra dismissed them and headed back to camp.

***

"So, you think its funny that the goddamn weapon supply is gone!" shouted Larsa to Owen and Griffin. Owen shook his head.

"No, sir. But, my Corporal here says he knows who did it." Owen turned to Griffin, who smirked at Larsa. Larsa crossed his arms.

"Who?" he asked, doutful. Griffin sighed.

"It was Corporal Branford; me and my team saw her throwing them into the riverbed. We asked what she was throwing into the river, and she said she didn't have to answer because she's under Lord Kefka's wing and Emperor Gastra. We know its her, but we can't kill her for treason because of her status and need from the Emperor and Kefka." Griffin stated. "but we did see her and I just sent your men over to the river to bring the stuff back. They should be here now-"

Just then, a group of six came in. They were carrying two boxes of ammunition for the Magitek Armor and Magitek Swords. Larsa gasped. "So...she did do it? Hm..." he sat back, thinking as he tapped his finger on the desk top. "She needs to be punished for what she's done...but death is not an option." Larsa gazed down at his papers and saw the contract which inflicted them to bond and protect Terra. But, no where in that paper did they say not to punish her. Larsa thought of something perfect; something would be hurt her so bad but not kill. He grinned and looked up at Griffin.

"Tell me Griffin...has any of your men shown...any anger?"

***

Terra was sleeping in her tent when she heard rustling outside. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, wry. She yawned and looked around. Sleeping alone was scary, especially since she was the only girl there. She had no other girl to talk with and share fears. She laid back down and sighed, gripping the blanket in fear when she heard the sounds again. Terra got up and went searching for her dagger she had hidden. Women weren't allow to have weapons like swords past 9 pm. They were allowed one dagger. She tried looking in the chest at the end of her bed and frowned when it wasn't there. She heard the tent's zipper slowly zip down and froze. Her face paled and her hands shook. A chuckle came from behind and she turned, relieved to see Griffin and his four men.

"Griffin! Oh, I was so scared!" she stood up, smiling at them. "I thought it was a monster...um..." she saw the bags on the others' heads and stepped back. "G-Griffin? Why are they wearing those things?" when he didn't answer, she growled. "Griffin, I asked what-" she was punched. She fell on the bed, facing the roof as she held her bleeding lip. Griffin snapped his fingers and the four men came over and started to tie Terra's hand's behind her back and her feet together. She was about to scream when they stuffed a rag in her mouth. She started to thrash.  
"Hrm!! Umff! Umff!" she cried, trying to wiggle free of the tie. Griffin appeared in front of her with a bag with a hole for breathing. Her eyes went wide. _N-no...!_ He put it over her head and tied the end so it wouldn't come undone and hit her over the head. Everything blacked out.  
She heard Griffin's voice, fading.  
"Code red begins..."

***

_~Three days later - middle of the night~_

Terra woke with a massive headache and a pained lip. She opened her eyes but still saw darkness. Her eyes hurt, they were sore. She coughed, catching a man's attention. She heard movement but saw nothing. She whispered in a horse voice. "P-please...." something touched her neck and started to untie the bag from her head. Relieve came to her when her throat was free and she could breathe better. Slowly, she could see light and then the hazy forms on trees looming over her and the star filled sky. Terra heard muttering and turned her head. The men with the bags on their heads were there, staring at her. Terra weakly spoke.

"W-where am I?" The men laughed as Griffin came into her view. "Gri-Griffin...where did you take me?" she asked, getting up. Pain shot to her head as sh got a massive headache. Griffin sighed.

"A _code red_ has been issued, Branford."

"What does that mean?" she asked, frowning as she searched the area. "Where am I?!" Griffin turned to his men. "the code issued requires her to be..." he called a man came up and Griffin whispered in his ear with darkness in his eyes and nodded, walking off. He was heading back to camp. Terra swallowed.

"Does...this mean I can go too?" she asked, hopeful. "please, I don't know what I did! What did I do?! Why am I being punished?!" she cried, tears coming up. "please let me go..." The men circled around her, looking down. Terra stood up, shaking. "Don't come near me!" the man with the orange bag punched Terra toward the green bag boy. Green swirled her around and punched her to the next, whose bag was blue. Terra fell on her knees, coughing and crying. "Please stop!" The red bagged man grabbed her by her hair and threw her to the ground, kicking her. They backed off to form another circle, giving her the chance to get back up again; she did! Her eye wasn't swollen, but it was bleeding on the inside and her lip was torn; her left cheek cut up and she swore she heard something crack in her chest as she took a breath. She coughed out blood, tears stringing her cheeks as they ran freely. She could still see them, standing so smugly above her, their eyes on her like she was a prize.

"Please..." she coughed. "please don't...hurt me anymore..." she sneezed out a knot of blood and shivered as they made a tighter circle around her, smiling. The red bagged man took his bag off and smirked down at Terra. Her eyes went wide."You're...you're him...from before..." she could remember seeing his face when she had finished putting the tents up in the "H" formation and when she inspected the river. Tears formed. "Why are you doing this to me?" he didn't answer and punched her straight in the nose. She back back and couldn't breathe until the man grabbed her by the throat and than her cheeks. He gripped her face, causing streams of blood to pour from her nose, freeing the way for air to flow. She coughed, sucking in as much air as possible before he punched her again. Terra started to sob, trying to crawl away from them. The green eyed boy grabbed her by the hair and pushed her on her back and started to repeatedly punch her face until Terra stopped trying to get away long enough to focus on breathing. He grinned as her breathing became shallow and painful sounding. He ripped her tunic top open and started to remove her shirt. Terra, through swollen eyes and a sealed nose, cried.

"No...please..." she lifted her hands to try and push her thumbs into his eyes, but he slapped her across the face and continued. She cried, screaming for help. "Celes! Celes!" she cried through muffled shouts as the green eyed boy tried to cover her mouth with his hand. He growled and asked one of the boys for help; the orange leaned down and covered her mouth while Red started on her garments again.

The tears and pain was too painful for Terra when Red started. She cried and cried, trying her best to push him off of her, but when ever he got up another boy took his place and it was an endless cycle. When the last boy finished and stood above her, he kicked her. "Next time don't try to tell on us! You think it was easy getting those damn weapons in the river and out again just to blame you for th-" orange punched green, trying to mask his voice.

"Shut up, green!" green nodded, stepping away as red came back up, leaning down to glare at Terra's shattered face. He smiled under his mask and reached out to push a loose tendril drenched in blood out of her face.

"Its a shame really...such a pretty face ruined." he took a rag and shoved it in her mouth, trying to make her pass out. She squirmed, kicking her feet and punching at him. Her eyes hazed up as she called the one word she thought would save her from them: _Daddy!_

_Terra?!_ screamed the pained voice in a rush. He screamed it again when the girl didn't answer. _Terra?!_

***

The next day, the horns sounded off to indicate that General Celes had arrived, back from her trip to General Leo's camp. Owen and his men came to meet up with her, they saluted her. "Ma'am! We faced some difficulties while you were gone, but we fixed them up!" Owen shouted, holding a respectable gaze at Celes' eyes. She nodded, slowly, as if she knew something would happen. She immediately thought Terra caused it. She frowned, throwing Owen a plan for new weapons for development.

"Get those out of my sight and work on the models. You," she pointed to the green eyed boy and snapped her fingers. "bring me water, I'll be at Larsa's and you," she glared at the brown eyed boy. "run down the Intel and tell them I've returned and that based should not be turned off, we need all the power we can get for this mission." Celes then started off toward the large gray pavilion and shoved the tent's flap open, seeking out Larsa. He was hunched over a desk, writing on gray paper with red ink. Two messengers were behind him, frowning when they saw Celes.

"Larsa?" the man looked up, smiling gleefully.

"Ah. General Celes! You're back, and safe too! Welcome, welcome..." she pointed to the letter and he knew she wanted to see it, he handed it over. She thought it was orders he was sending out, when clearly that wasn't his job. She read it and sighed, giving it back. It was a letter to his wife (who was forced to marry). Celes sat down on a box and stretched her arms.

"So, tell me about the difficulties you had while I was gone." she yawned and growled when the boy finally appeared in the tent with her water. "Next time I order you to get me something, do it before I die and become soil!" she snapped, taking a giant gulp. She swallowed and wiped the water from the edges of her lips and asked Larsa again. He paled.

"We...someone stole the weapon supplies and-" he saw her angry look and hurried on. "-but we found them! All is fine!" She sighed.

"Alright, leave me be. I wish to rest!" she barked. When they left, she dropped to her bed and stretched again, closing her eyes. She began to wonder where her infamous Corporal was. She sat up and called out Terra's last name three times. She waited, and than called out again as she walked to the entrance.

"Branford?! Branford get over here right now before I send you fifty years in the future!" silence. Besides that silence, was worried and guilty looks from the men gathering up in a line for supper. They gave Celes stares of fear, confusion, worry, and guilt. What startled Celes more than anything, was their pale faces and shifty eyes. Celes wrapped her fingers around her sword and stepped further out of her tent and called Terra again. She stopped a boy hurrying on by her and asked if he had seen Corporal Branford, he swallowed.

"Y-yes I have ma'am...!"

"Where is she?" Celes asked, leaning toward him. "We have a shifty crew amongst us...can you tell me what went down here?" the boy was young, thirteen, fourteen at the most, but his eyes held the guilt and sorrow of a aging warrior. Celes frowned, upset. "What happened," she glanced at his name tag. "Private Durson?" he frowned, tears glistering in his eyes.

"...I tried...I tried to stop them..." he whispered, crying. All the soldiers turned to look at him, all giving different expressions, most angry looks. Celes calmed the boy.

"What did you try to stop?"

"The Code red!" he cried, wiping his eyes. "they gave...a different code red, not just a normal one!" he sniffed. Celes growled.

"Did they hurt you?"

"No..." he hiccuped. "just...just...Branford." Celes' eyes went wide, she stepped back to view all the soldiers. She could see Larsa standing smugly with four boys, laughing. She leaned down to Durson, whispering.

"Where is she? Is she hurt? Dead?" he shook his head, telling her he didn't know where she was or if she was okay. "Okay, listen, I need you to do something very important." she handed him a small blue orb and a blank piece of paper, which she wrote on quickly and handed to him. She gave him her sword.

"Take those to Leo and make haste! Make sure you express my urgency!" she shoved the boy off and he took off toward the paths, where he knew Leo's camp was. Celes turned to the crowd, stepping forward with such a lithe pose and angry eyes, that is scared Larsa. He then knew she found out about Terra and the code red. He saw Celes curl her knuckles and swallowed.  
The ice woman paused in front of everyone, glaring.

"Where is she." she asked silently. Larsa and every other man was silent. "Where is TERRA BRANFORD?!" no one answered. Celes threw a block of ice at one of the smiling ad laughing men; it could right through him, he fell over dead. Larsa's eyes snapped open in fear, he put his hands up."Where is Terra?! I won't ask again!"

"She..she..I don't know! I ordered the Code because she threw he supplies in the river!"

"WHERE?!" She screamed, killing another man. He shook, falling down. Suddenly, the green eyed boy came up.

"I know where she is. I saw some of the masked men carrying her off."

Celes growled, telling him to lead the way. He frowned. "I can't! She's up north pass the river. When you see the cliffs that are sorta blue, go east." Celes took a breath.

"You," she pointed to Larsa. "Don't move. When I get back, I swear to god you will pay and if you run, I'll make it worse on you."

***

Celes followed the boy's directions exactly and frowned when she couldn't find Terra. _Come on...where are you?!_ she thought as she hacked her way through rough bushes and over short bluffs.  
She stood upon a large cliff side, which hung nicely over a small water fall, pouring out to a small pond. She sighed and sat down, holding her head in her hands as she tried to think of places they would have taken her. _Where...? Where are you, Branford?!_

Celes paused when she heard wheezing. Huh? Celes turned around, trying to focus on the sound. She walked over to the edge of the cliff and listened; it was louder. It sounded like someone was drowning! Celes jumped off the cliff and called out Terra's name, but she didn't answer. Celes could hear the sound again as she ran through the forest. "Terra?!" she screamed, "Terra?!" Celes ran into a small part of the forest that was open - sky wise - to the outside world. A small amount of sunlight kissed down on a dirt patch. Celes' heart stopped as she went in further, seeing the figure of a girl on the ground, bloody and bruised. Please gods...don't let that be her! Celes got close enough to notice the red bag over her face and her hands and feet tied up. Celes looked away when she saw the girl naked and completely bruised from head to toe. The girl was making the wheezing sound. Celes knelt down and with shaking hands, began to remove the bag. Celes gasped, falling back when she saw Terra's face; broken, black and blue all over. Celes nearly shouted out in pity, but hurried to Terra's side. Terra's eyes were covered by a rag and her ears had some sort of fuzz tapped to them. There was a stripe of rag covering just half of her mouth and her nose was completely sealed and it looked broken.

Carefully, Celes lifted Terra's head and laid it down on her lap, she started to remove the rags and ropes binding Terra. When she did, she brushed some bloody hair out of Terra's face and smiled weakly. "Terra...? Can you hear me?" the girl coughed out blood, blindly and weakly searching her hands out with her right hand, cried when she felt Celes' skin. Celes shushed her, softly rubbing her hands. "Its okay...I'm here, no one will hurt you anymore..." _they raped her...Oh, poor Terra! How will I explain this to Leo, Kefka or Gastra? They'll be so angry...they won't even care about her!_ Celes felt Terra's hand spasm in an attempt to grip her hand. The green haired girl sobbed, desperately trying to breath through her nose.

"Cel...es...Cel...es..." Terra called over and over again until Celes soothed the girl, taking her jacket off she covered Terra's beaten body and held the girl close to her, rocking her, tempting to get her to sleep the pain off.

***

"..Is she sleeping..?" asked the worried man, stalking the halls. The tall blond smiled weakly.

"I gave her something to sooth her bones. She should be up tonight or tomorrow." Leo sighed, thanking Celes.

"Do you think that maybe...maybe they didn't, well...you know?" Celes frowned, crossing her arms.

"They did. I asked the doctors and they said its gone; even the soldiers at camp admitted she was raped, but they won't tell me who did it."

Leo frowned. "Alright than, we should let her rest in peace. We can come back in a few and check up on her."

***

Celes creaked the door open slowly and peaked inside. Celes could see the blanket over Terra rising and falling like she was awake. Celes swallowed and turned to Leo, "Let me speak with her first..." Leo nodded and stepped back as Celes entered the room and closed the door.

"Terra?" she called out, softly as she came to stand besides the bed. The girl's eyes were closed. "Terra?" she asked, lightly touching Terra's forehead. She opened her eyes weakly.

"...Celes...?" she asked, looking over at the tall blond. Celes cringed when she saw her left eye full of blood and licked her dry lips.

"Yes, its me."

"My head..." Terra whispered, trying to lift her hand to her forehead. Celes stopped her.

"No Terra, don't touch it. We...Cid had to do a lot to stop the bleeding, please don't strain yourself." Terra frowned.

"They...wouldn't stop..."

"I know. Please, you need your rest. Tell me when you're better."

"I couldn't," Terra coughed, gripping the velvet sheets. "Why did they...hurt me?" Terra asked in a innocent voice. Celes took Terra's hand and patted it, stuffing it under the sheets.

"They...thought you did something wrong."

"They..did? What did I do?" she coughed again, tears watering up in her eyes. Celes sighed, shaking her head.

"I know you didn't do it-"

"What about Leo?" she asked, worried. The guilt in her eyes made Celes look away.

"He knows you didn't either." Terra seemed relieved by that and closed her eyes, smiling weakly as she yawned.

"You...believe in me, right Celes?"

"Of course. I know who you are and how..." Celes pulled the blanket up. "gullible you are." she laughed when Terra made a questionable look.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing," Celes hugged Terra as softly as she could and pulled back. "I'll be back tomorrow morning. Maybe than...I can ask you about that night?" Terra nodded and took a breath before rolling her head over. Celes left the room and closed the door, nodding to Leo.

"She seems okay...but I won't know until later. She thinks its her fault it all happened..."

"Than we will change that." Leo growled, crossing his arms as they started down the hall to report to Emperor Gastra.

* * *

_ALRIGHT!_

_Updated and is my OWN chapter. The orginal chapter was made by my friend Makus, as was some others. But I'm currently remaking all the chapters I never made :P_

_REVIEW PLEASE!_


	8. Fuoco, Fire Demon

~_Fuoco, Fire Demon_~

**Edited:**_ MORE Spelling and addings HAS BEEN added. It's very long!  
_

Celes threw the last bags of Terra's in Kefka's house, turning to see the clown watching her like prey. "Put it in her room."

"You do it," Barked Celes, walking away. Kefka chuckled, watching as Celes left the room to go get Terra from her current sleeping frowned as she woke to see Celes getting clothes ready for her.  
Terra sat up slowly, feeling her black eye and bruised jaw cramp up in pain. "Celes...?"

The blond looked up and smiled. "...Your awake...hm, to think you'd be sleeping till dawn?" Terra giggled.

"I am tired..." She yawned, slightly crying at the pain in her face as she slid out of bed and into her fluffy slippers she made. Celes looked away when she saw Terra abnormally bruised arms and collar bone. The sheer fear she must have went through that night two days. They had to pull back from the mission because Terra's life was endangered: Gastra told her if the girl's life was in peril, retreat from the mission and save her no matter what. Celes never understood why the girl with green hair was so wanted and needed here, besides her natural use for magic. But what else could make Gastra want Terra so safe all the time?  
Celes noticed Terra walking over to a little chest on the dresser. She pulled out a box with a blue ribbon on it and made her way back to Celes. The green haired girl gave Celes the box and smiled sweetly. "I was planning on giving it to you on your birthday...but," Terra remembered the night and frowned. "...Anyway, I hope you like it.." Terra whispered, noticing that all her stuff was gone. Celes smiled as she rolled the box around in her hands. Terra itched her head. "W-Wheres my stuff?" She asked.

Celes sighed. "I had to move it to _hall U78_....to Kefka's quarters..." Celes saw Terra's startled look and shrugged. "Um...Yeah, Gastra wants you to be near someone who can protect you at all times...." Terra frowned, her eyes darting left to right. "....W-Why Kefka? Why not Leo or Cid?"

"Cid can't because he's old and doesn't know how to fight, Leo can't because he has to go on a mission. Kefka is the only free one." Celes stated, looking down at her present. Terra sighed, softly.

"....Do you not want my present?" Terra asked, confused. Celes chuckled weakly.

"Oh no, it's just, I want to talk first." She smiled, hugging Terra. The green haired girl gasped, pulling away, scared at the act. Celes narrowed her eyes. "T-Terra, whats wrong?" Terra's chest rose faster in fear.

"P-Please don't hurt me..." She cowered before Celes, shaking and crying as she carefully watched Celes' hands. Celes quickly pulled Terra up, "Terra, I'm not going to hurt you! First of all, I'm a woman, I can't _harm_ you!" Terra shivered as Celes dragged her into her dressing room. She threw clothes at Terra. "Get dressed, we're going to Gastra," Terra swallowed. "Gastra? Why, I thought I was going to Kefka?"

"Well, we'll stop at Gastra first," Celes said, smiling as she gave Terra a nice dress, but sadly the dressed showed off her bruised arms and chest. Sighing, she realized that all Terra had was dresses, and she probably didn't want to wear tight tunics, because they might upset her and hurt her sore body. Besides that, she noticed everyday that Terra wore dresses, she felt happy and safe, for reasons she didn't know of. So, Celes gave Terra a yellow sun dress and brown sandals. "Here, dress up!" Celes said, handing Terra her red jeweled necklace and earrings. Terra made a funny face.

"Why must I dress up? I don't feel very good today, can't I just stay in bed?" The girl asked, nervously playing with her dress' end, which was ruffled out. Celes laughed, pinching the girl's rosy red cheeks.

Terra laughed, pulling away. "Stop it....that hurts," She said, smiling. Celes nodded to her as she found Terra's hairbrush. The blond started to comb Terra's green locks. "So, how have you've been in the past two days?"

Terra thought about it. "You never use to ask me these things before...are you alright? Or, am I alright? Am I going to die?" She asked, frowning,. Celes realized that that was true: that she never talked to Terra this way before. Celes felt a pang of regret.  
"I..I'm just worried about you.."

"Oh, okay." She giggled. "You know..." She whispered, her face all lit up in embarrassment. "I never...ever..talked to another teenager besides you...and right now. This is the first time." She frowned at Celes face.

Celes laughed. "well, I see why its your first time talking to one."  
"Why?" Asked Terra, a little confused.

Celes shrugged. "Look at you, you're a dork." The blond laughed. Terra gazed about herself, frowning.  
"I am?" She was puzzled. Celes made a happy face.  
"Oh, really! You're the biggest dork ever," She smiled fondly as she patted the girl's back. "But you're nice, and that's the important part."  
Terra smiled. "Thanks." Terra cooed as she followed Celes out. Than she said, "....What are dorks?" Celes laughed.  
---

"Terra?" asked the man, startled. "her? You'd want to risk everything by thinking she can talk with her father? What if he breaks free?" he said in a gentler tone as he made a loop around the tubes that contained different Espers that has been locked. The short man -- Gastra -- nodded.

"Think of the sheer power we'd have if got her to talk with one? To fully understand how they work. Think, what if they have hidden powers we don't know about? If Terrance--"

"Terra." answered a pissed off voice behind the two men. They turned to see the owner of that said voice. They were staring straight into the red eyes of Maduin, who was shackled up in a tube, his magic being sucked away. Gastra chuckled, tapping the indestructible glass with a cane.

"Hm...Terra will feel very happy she gets to see her father, don't you think?" he asked the taller man, with the gentle voice. He looked back at Maduin's rage-filled face. "I think she will tell me everything if I promised her a way to heal her father..." Gastra saw Maduin's confused face. "Oh? I didn't tell you? I told her that her parents signed her away to us...that you were sick and dying, so you sold her so you could heal yourself. She was upset for a while, but she started to think it was fine afterward -- to be sold for the life of her father! Such a sweet thing..."  
Maduin roared, trying to break free from the shackles. His sharp teeth were aching for the taste of blood, to feel themselves around Gastra's throat...to hear him die. The gentle made looked down, understanding Maduin's pain for his daughter.

"Sir...this will affect her training if she has him on her mind," he was trying to trick the Emperor into dropping the discussion. "What if this messes with her emotions and she can't control her magic or even use it?" he was staring at Maduin, who had a softer look on when someone mentioned his daughter's name. "Just think about it, sir."  
Gastra was silent for a few seconds, he shrugged.

"A chance I'll take." Gastra gazed into Maduin's eyes. "but to her father...to one that looks more human than the rest. I want her to think she's talking with another human." Gastra added, smirking at Maduin's angry eyes. "And then...if she doesn't say anything about what the Esper said..." he locked eyes with Maduin, he muttered sickly. "have Kefka beat her."  
Maduin shook, his skin setting on fire, he snapped. He screamed and ripped at the shackles, trying to get closer to Gastra.

"If you touch her, I swear to god you'll die!" Maduin shouted to Gastra as the short man began to leave the room. "Raaahh!" Maduin tried one last time to break free, but failed. He fell back agaisnt the tube and was panting. Not my little girl...she's been through enough. The tall man sighed.

"I will make sure Terra doesn't get harmed, Maduin." It was Leo. "I promise, she will be fine, I won't let this Empire destroy her like it has done to so many..." Maduin looked up weakly at the general, all his hope lost. Leo frowned. "I promise, they won't do anything to her. Anything." Maduin looked down.

"I miss her...I miss Madeline..." he whispered, he couldn't remember how they looked. How Madeline felt or how she smelled. He could barely remember his daughter's voice, if it wasn't for the occasional vision he had of her where he just heard her sweet voice. It remembered the most hurtful vision he had: he saw her laying, unconscious on the ground, the last word she said...**'**_Daddy_**'**. He could still remember the day she stopped calling him daddy...it was her eighth birthday and she had just read and finished her first book. Tears came as he remembered her first step, her first actual word, her first monthly gift and her first question about how babies were made. He never got to warn her...warn her what the men would try to trick her with. He didn't get anytime to say goodbye to her, to tell her he still loved her. Leo was watching, his own eyes were misting over, just lightly.  
"I wish I could...just tell how much she means to me..." Maduin whispered as he dropped completely to the floor. He knew if his daughter didn't have a special gift when they found her in the Esper world, they would have either killed her or sold her to a slaver who then abuses her. He couldn't take the possibilities of the life his daughter could have had...maybe, just maybe if those vile Esper men had taken her that day, she would still be free of the Empire and their sick ways. Leo sighed as he made his way over to the tube.

"I..." he looked around before opening the small vent and slide something in, it was square. "I thought you'd want this...but don't let them catch you with it." then Leo left Maduin to look at the image of his daughter, smiling. She was holding a book, a dark red ribbon with pink fluff at the tips. Maduin gazed. It was Madeline's ribbon, but how did they get it? He flipped the image around and there was a short note. `Your home in the Esper Realm.' Maduin smiled, turning the image back around to look at his daughter again. It was a recent image, he knew that for sure. She still had bruises and cuts on her face and her arms were almost all black and purple. Her throat was bruised as well, he dropped the image, his heart hurting. He could look at the broken form of his daugter any longer. He sobbed gently.

"Terra!" called an agile but evil voice. The green haired girl paused from her piano and gazed across the living space she shared with her master, Kefka. She smiled sweetly and jumped off the small square seat, and than hurried to him. She stood straight.  
"Yes, Kefka?"

"The Emperor needs to speak with you...what the hell are you wearing?" he asked, crossing his arms as he glared at the girl's attire. She smiled, giggling as she looked down at her clothes.

"It's pretty, right?" she asked, spinning around. "I found it at the Department downstairs. They said I could have it!" she grinned, jumping, which caused a tendril of mint hair to fall out in front of her face: she made it get loose from the rest of her hair. Kefka snorted.

"You look like you're..." he paused, remember what Gastra had just told him. He took a very long breath. "You look very pretty." he greeted his teeth at the compliment. In fact, she did look very pretty. She wore a yellow dress, which stopped directly above her breasts. It had no straps, but white trims on the bottom and the top, where the dress rested neatly above her breasts. The bottom opened up to a wide open, so it was too tight. Kefka took a small look down at her feet, she was bare feet and she was wiggling her toes and smiling. She giggled.

"Thanks, Kefka." she chirped as she hugged him lightly, because she knew he hated hugs. He was about to shove her off when she pulled away suddenly. "What were you going to say?"  
Kefka took her arm sharply and began to drag out of the room, she didn't fuss, he did it enough for her to get use to.

"Gastra would like to ask you something..." that was all he told her as he dragged her into the throne room. "Here, sire." he pushed Terra in front of him, she felt stupid, she didn't have sandles on. She smiled, weakly.  
Gastra sighed as he walked toward her, glaring int her eyes.

"I want you to talk with someone who is basically like you." he said flatly. Terra arched her eye brows.

"Who?" she asked, her smile gone. Gastra chuckled.

"A person from your home world...the Esper Realm." Gastra added as he grabbed her chin, he made her look him in the eyes. "I just want you to talk with him...he's new to the Empire. Welcome him." he whispered, too close to her lips. She frowned and pulled away, uncomfortable.

"O-okay. Where is he?" she looked about, expecting him to be walking about freely. Gastra told Kefka to take Terra to the newly found Esper.

"Okay, here he is, little pet." Kekfa murmured as he pointed to the caged Esper to the back. He had massive horns and two big wings. He was all red and furry. A long tail whipped about angrily, his roar was powerful, it sent chills down Kefka spine and fear to Terra. She stepped back into Kefka when he growled at her. She swallowed when Kefka pushed her closer.  
The Esper snorted at her, which tossed her hair back. She shivered.

"H-Hello, mister." she muttered, waiting for him say hello back. When he didn't, she smiled sweetly. "I'm Terra. What's your name?"

"Raarrhh!" he jumped towards her from within his cage, snarling and biting at her. Terra fell backward, holding her hands in front of her. Her eyes were wide in fear. The Esper roared as he gripped the bars and began to rip them open. Kefka gasped and left the room, bolting the door behind him. Terra screamed when the red beast broke free and got up to run to the door. She screamed as she banged on the mithril made door."Kefka! Kefka! Open the door! Kefka!" she was crying and heaving when she turned around to see the red beast snarling behind her, hs angry eyes locked on her. He raised an arm to strike her down, but paused. --_No! Don't hurt her, Fuoco!_ Called an urgent voice inside of his head, he lowered his weapon just lightly enough to get the shivering girl to drop to the floor, watching him. _--Who is this talking?_ he asked the voice. The voice sighed. _--It's me, Maduin, Fuoco. The girl...she is my daughter._  
Fuoco frowned as he looked into Terra's eyes. _--She does look like you. Her power, it's enormous._  
_--Please...don't harm her. Gastra intends on having her talk with you so you can tell her secret powers. He'll torture her until she's speaks! Please, do not tell her those things..._  
_--So she's a sneak?! Why should she live?_  
_--She doesn't know why they are having her talk with you...she doesn't know that what we are is bad to the humans. She needs guidance...and not from Kefka._  
_--She smells...just like Madeline? Where are we?! In the human world?! I'll kill Kefka and Gastra myself!_ he roared and Terra quickly ran under Fuoco and to the cage, where a broke strip of metal lay. She picked it up and held it out in front of her.

"St-tay away from me!" she screamed, but he held a hand out.

"Give me the toy child! Or that arm will be ripped from your body!" he reached for the weapon, Maduin's voice in his head. --_Don't harm her or you'll have me to answer to!_  
_--Shut up, Maduin!_ Fuoco shouted to him as he smacked the bar from Terra's hand. She whimpered and searched for another weapon, but he grabbed her by her ankle and held her upside down. She blushed and held the dress up, her legs still showed.

"Put me down, you stupid jerk! PUT ME DOWN!" she shouted over and over again as he grabbed her other ankle and leaned over to her face. His body was at least ten feet tall, his body muscled well. He sniffed her face and snorted.

"You stink like human, child. Come, I'll free you from the Empire and we can go back to EsperVille." he muttered, but she shook her head.

"No! I want you to put ME DOWN!" Fuoco grunted as he held her up by her arm, and than, he dropped her. She landed on her back and on top of the bars. Maduin flared within Fuoco's mind.  
_You hurt her!_ He screamed, raging filling him. Terra coughed as she rolled over on her stomach. The bars had bruised her back, she shook. "You j-jerk!" she cried. "I was...was just trying to be a friend!" she shouted as tears came. "why does everyone hurt me?!" Fuoco stepped back when her eyes changed to black. "I'm trying to be like you, but I c-can't!" she wiped her eyes as red and black aura swirled around her. Fuoco gripped his hands.

"Hey, kid, calm down!" Terra pointed her hands at Fuoco. Sweat beaded up on his forehead as seconds flew by, and than she brought her hands closer. Her body snapped so she was arched like a cat, her eyes whirling as her hands ripped apart from the magic forming between her palms. She screamed as she threw the massive size of black fire at Fuoco. He grinned. His type was fire!  
He jumped into the flames and landed outside of it, unharmed, a smirk on his face. -- _Fire against Fire, huh? I'll win with my strength!  
--Fuoco, don't harm her! She can't control herself!_  
--_The girl can handle it!_ Fuoco ran towards Terra but she looked up and than a white flash came and went as he ran into something invisible. He growled as he backed away. --_A barrier? What...what a spell. I've never seen such a thing before!_ Fuoco thought, but Maduin heard and answered. _-- Listen, all you have to do is wear her out! You think you can do that?_  
--_I can wear her out, all right!_ He ran to the barrier and started punching at it, cracks and fissures appeared in her barrier. She cried as she put more energy into it. The fissures were gone and his punches weren't doing anything anymore. He laid his hands on the smooth barrier and closed his eyes.

"Force!" Maduin growled. _--Not that Fuoco! That could hurt her too much!_ but it was too late, the barrier shatter and it sent Terra flying back into the cage, where she fell on her chest, coughing. She sat up, shaking as she wiped blood from her nose. Her blood oddly came out pure black and it scared her, she stood up and watched Fuoco chuckle, wiggling his finger at her.  
She didn't understand why, but it upset her greatly. She growled as she ran toward him, she leapt up in the air and held her hands out.

"Blind!" Fuoco laughed at her attempt and waited for the black mist to roll over him. It did, but as soon as he looked he saw A white cloud. He held his arms out as a cross in front of him to protect himself from the silence attack. He moved his arms when it was over and threw a fire ball into Terra's face -- she shook it off and held her face, afraid to feel her skin or pull away. Maduin was boiling up inside Fuoco's head. _--Damn it, stop hurting her!_  
_--She started it! he shouted back as he threw another one. Come on, how much energy can a babe have?!_  
_--JUST tire her, Fuoco! Don't go any further! Kefka is watching, he knows of her powers now. You must stop her before it's too late...she has to live, she will free us! I know it! Save her!_  
To save her, Fuoco rammed at her, knocking her to the ground, he held her down. She started to set on fire to defend herself, her shimmering body burst out into flames, the ground below them began to melt away. He laughed. "Is that all, little lady! This is helping me!"  
Her eyes snapped open and she was suddenly out from under him. He gasped when he felt little feet on his back and jumped backward, getting ball of ice to the face. He coughed and fell flat on his back. _--Damn! Ice spells too! Are you sure she's _you're_ daughter?_ Fuoco asked him as he got up again. _--It seems like she's getting stronger, Maduin! This isn't working! I'm going to try something else._ Maduin scream that he should follow the plan, but Fuoco slammed his fist into the side of her face. Her body went spiraling into the wall with a loud boom. The room shook and Fuoco laughed. "I haven't had this much fun since I was a young boy!" he cheered as another ice ball hit his chest, he barely felt it. He grinned. --_She's getting weaker!_  
_--You hurt her! I told you not to! Goddamn you, Fuoco! Damn you! She's a child, she doesn't know how to control or use her powers!_  
_--Um...Maduin, I think you're wrong about that..._Fuoco was stunned when a red mass of energy fell out from the wall to the ground. The fire breathed on her like a pulse, the wall behind her and the ground below her were vibrating, the room was shaking and pieces of the roof fell to the floor as Terra rose. She lightly touched the swollen that started to bleed. Tears misted over as the pain sheered over her face. She immediately thought of Broud and sobbed.

"I don't want to be hurt again..." she fell to her knees and cried into her hands. "I don't want to be hurt! Not again!" She hit the floor with her tiny fists. "Not again!" she screamed as the room started to come apart. Chunks of the roof landed just a few inches away from her as she cried more. More and more fell beside her and Fuoco. The fire Esper fell but quickly got back up.  
Maduin's voice sounded off in his head. _--Save her! Get her out of the room! Please, for the love of god!_  
Fuoco tried to get Terra, but the barrier around her was ten times stronger and he couldn't budge it, so instead he sighed. _--Maduin...I can't get her. She'll be fine with that barrier.  
--NO! Get her out of the room! Fuoco! No!_ It was too later, Fuoco had drilled a hole leading outside and escaped. Maduin growled and tried his best to materialize a bond with Terra's conscious. It was hard, she was barely Terra and her mind was sealed away from him, but he grasped the smallest slice of her and held on. As loud as he could, he screamed.

_--Terra! Terra you must calm down! Please, it's me, your dad! Terra, you need to calm down._ She looked up through her tears and around the room. "D-Daddy?" she breathlessly whispered, searching for him. "Where are you?!" she got up and fell forward. "Dad! Dad! Please, I missed you!" she shouted. Her emotions made her powers go nuts: everything fell quicker. Maduin soothed her. _--Ssh, Terra, it's okay. I can see you, really, you'll be fine, I promise. But you need to calm down, can you do that?_  
"Where are you?" she whispered, looking around again. Maduin smiled, even though she couldn't see. _--Oh, honey, please, you must calm down. I will stay with you, I promise._  
_W-Where?_ she asked him more calmly, but her sobbing didn't stop. _I can't see you._  
_--Yes, I know. But don't worry, as soon as you're calm, you will see me. Do you need help with that?_  
_Why did you give me up to the Empire...?_ Maduin gasped. _--No, princess, I love you. We never--_ he was cut off when he suddenly saw Terra fall to the floor, asleep. Maduin gasped. Terra?!  
Than, Maduin saw Kefka stepped over Terra and pick her up, harshly. He threw her over his shoulder and smiled, knowing Maduin could hear him.

"I certainly hope that little show made you happy, Esper man. Because I'm excited about what my little dolly can do." he patted Terra's butt and Maduin snarled. _--You better not harm her!_"Ah, imagine what I can do with her new found energy!" _--NO!_

"Terra?" called a softer voice. Who ever it was was laying a cold rag on her frowned as she moaned. "....Dad..." The voice laughed.

"No, Terra...it's me, Celes."  
Terra opened her eyes weakly. "C-Celes? What are you doing here...?" Terra looked around to see she was in her room at Kefka's. Celes smiled.

"I came to make sure you were okay...I heard you got into a fight with a Esper?"

Terra blinked. My dad? D-Dad, are you there? Silence. She loked down, hurt. He left me...again. "Y-yeah, I did."

"So," Celes muttered, sitting besides the weak green haired girl. "Tell me what happened."  
And so Terra told Celes everything could remember about Fuoco and the fight.

* * *

OH YEAH! UUUUUUUUPPPPPPDATED!


	9. Weapons, Iron, Coal an Metal

By - Ryland

_I made up Satin's wife . Oh, and is this seems rushed, it is. As the story goes on, more about how Terra got to waking up and why I left off from her past will be revealed. _

~_Weapons, Iron, Coal an Metal_~

The town below was covered in a thick blanket of snow, more fell from the dark sky, the stars lit the path for those who where journeying,  
and the howl of the dogs and wolves made the strongest of warriors shiver and cringed. The blizzard hid the town, the only source of light  
was the candles and fires set about the town. The icy ledges were slippery and dangerous, uncommon for for people to walking on. As the  
wind picked up, blowing all the snow east, three large machines entered the picture. The machines were tall and wide, like massive metal bears,  
but with holes on their chests and claws. One of the three was smaller, with a neater design and harder metal shell. Steam pipes hung out from  
the back, with a tail made of red cloth, made to keep the last thin, pipe warm. In the mount area of the beast, was shards of sharpen metal, acting  
as teeth, behind the set of shining metal, was a small hole, bending in, where a seat of thick blankets and pillows were. Two control sticks were  
placed in front of the pillows, and three buttons. Inside the hole, was a green haired girl with a beautiful crown on. It was gold with green crystals  
embedded within it, the green matched the same hue of her hair. Her eyes were dull and unyielding; lulled away by the death of her soul. A chain hung  
from the center of the crown to her lay between he eye brows, at the end was a red gem. Her clothes were divine, created exactly to match her inner  
power and strength, the will to murder, to burn, to kill. Red was the color that suited her dark soul. Her shoulders were hidden by brown pauldrons,  
with blue crystals on the tips. Touching her red tunic top with all the floral prints on them, was buttons shaped like hibiscus flowers, matching her clothes.  
They connected with the pauldrons, reaching behind her to show off the long, red cape with silk purple on the inside, brownish - white fur lined the top  
of the cape, till it met with the shoulder pads. Her lips were colored dark red, as was her eyes, which were lined with red and black makeup. Her cheeks  
were rosy red, matching her '_burning_' look of grace and beauty. Giant, round shaped beads died red were hanging from her sangria colored ribbon  
that was lightly tied around her pony tail. Her elegant arms were veiled by long, red gloves that reached a little above her elbows. Black and red belts  
hung from her slender waist, holding two swords, one on each side. The most catching feature was her cat like ears, which was complimented by  
round, red earrings.  
Across of the woman, was another armored beast, inside was a man with a helmet on, with blue eyes and tanned skin. The other man had brown hair and  
no helmet, but his brown eyes and freckled skin made him seem younger then he was. He led his team into the snowy maze that was the beginning of the  
town. The freckled skin man growled as he thought of a woman having a stronger Magitek armored beast. Her beast was the newest, strongest kind,  
which had a harder shell and more strength behind it's fist of steel. This prototype was made especially for her and her powers. With it, she could  
harness her sheer power and concentrate it on an target, completely obliterating her targets. The freckled face man snorted, "Wedge! The compact drive is  
acting weird, I think my piece of shit drive is broken! Pull over!" Biggs yelled over the roaring wind. Wedge motioned for the woman to stop before digging  
through his packs for a compact drive. He threw it to Biggs and sighed. "Hurry, if we can get to the town and out of the wind, I'd be as happy as Kefka  
when he receives dolls." He took a breath, watching as Biggs changed drives. "Let's move out!" He told his squad, leading the way down to the town.

Then gates and fences of iron couldn't hold back their attacks. They had the woman charge the gates and smash them down, burning down the people  
that tried to interfere. Wedge and Biggs just sat back and watch as the young woman killed to get them pass; which was easy for the girl to do, her eyes  
shined with each kill, like it gave her strength to move on to the next one. The pipes to her Magitek armor steamed as she used a bolt attack on the poor hounds  
that came and tried to bite at her iron feet, with the left overs, she stomped on them, their bodies exploding into puddles of blood and fur. The town people's  
spears did nothing as they were hurled through the air and at the Magitek. Impact was nothing as it reflected back and fell to the floor with a '_crunch_'  
The steam that was now shooting out wildly, melted the snow away and showed the brick paths. Wedge laughed as the woman took no mercy and snatched  
men off the ground, hurling them against building and the ground, splattering their bodies, causing the snow to turn red, matching her attire and devilish eyes.  
Her crown was fitting for her, it was designed to be the exact one Satin gave to his wife, _Orena Okena_, the high queen of Irsland. Kefka had given her that  
color of clothes and jewelry for a reason; she was Satin. Satin and his wife combined into one, creating the most evil, nastiest and sadistic monster ever.  
In truth, Wedge did not want to be around her, or even think about her in any form. The rumors he heard about her murdering a man who hurt her was  
terrifying. His respect for Gastra went down when he allowed this horrid woman to live after what she did. But, as much as he hated this woman and Gastra,  
Wedge had to do the job, to get free after, to live a life with his wife and three children. Although his younger brother Biggs felt sorry for the girl, he made his  
brother understand that, after they receive the Esper, they were to kill the girl and run away, trying to escape the Empire, escape Kefka's rage.  
Biggs huddled to himself as he turned to watch the girl, setting his machine to Auto-pilot. _She's cute,_ Thought Biggs, grinning. _I bet she knows things other don't,_  
he turned the intercom on and started to talk with Wedge. "Yo, Wedge, how old is she?"  
"The hell...Who?" Asked Wedge, yawning as he sent more commands to the green haired witch. Biggs chuckled. "Well, the green haired girl. How old is she?"  
"Why the hell ya need to know, boy?" Wedge muttered.  
Biggs sighed, sitting back. "I think she's cute...maybe we don't have to kill her? We could just set her free and she can live with us-"  
"Never, she'd kill us!" Wedge barked. "Don't talk about her anymore!" He turned the intercom off and continued on his way. They entered a cave and made their  
way through the shafts.

With great speed, Biggs ran to Wedge, shaking his body. "Wedge...wake up...please.."  
Wedge grabbed at Biggs shirt. "G-G-Get the g-g-girl to J-Jun..." Wedge fell dead in Biggs arms. The twenty year old started to sob, but stood, seeing the fallen green  
haired woman by the giant shard of ice. Swiftly, he ran over and picked her up, looking at her pale face. He made his way through the tunnels, his breath short from  
the cold air. The house there, short and brown, with all it's bricks and wood. Biggs managed to get away from the people that attacked them before he lost Wedge with  
a sword wound and an arrow through his shoulder. He was being strained holding the girl up. He dropped the girl by accident and fell forward, knocking on the door with  
the last of his strength.

The room was spinning when she woke up, coughing, she opened her eyes and shut them quickly because the light in the room hurt her. Wincing, she slowly opened her eyes  
again and coughed as she felt pain her chest. looking about, she noticed that she was in a small room, across the room was a fire place, fresh wood had been thrown in.  
Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a old man rocking back and forth on a rocking chair. He had a pipe in his mouth, rings of smoke filled the area around him.  
The woman swallowed, gripping the blanket, she was scared, badly. "W-W-where am I?" She croaked.  
The man stood. "After seven days you choose now to wake up?" The man asked, bitter. The woman recoiled. "I'm sorry...."  
"Sorry can't take back the week I wasted tending to you," He muttered, angry.  
Terra licked her lips and shivered. "I'm sorry...."  
"What's your name?" He asked, sitting back down. The woman began to think.  
_Flashes of a man with blond hair appeared, carrying a crown of some sort. In the other hand, was  
a small circle gold piece. He was grinning. His white face startled her as he came closer, laughing._

The woman jolted up, tears in her eyes. "..I don't know...I-I can't remember..."  
"Hm, the basic causes of the Slave Crown..." He muttered, sighing as he blew another smoke ring in the air. "I'm Jun..." He bitterly added, crossing his arms.  
The woman smiled fondly. "...H-Hello Jun..." She felt cold and looked under the blankets, pulling back, she blushed. She was naked and it made her fee flustered for some  
strange reason. Avoiding Jun's stare, she coughed. "Um...where are my clothes?" She asked softly. Jun sighed, rubbing his chin.  
"Eh, had my daughter wash them all up for ya. There put any right now." He stated coldly as he stood, walking over to the box. "I have called a friend of mine to come and help  
you, but let me say one thing, he's a rouge, don't anger him to much, understand there?" Jun threw her clothes at her. "And when ya leave, please stay away from here. Other wise I will  
have to kill you."  
She jumped, gripping the blanket. "Why? What did I do that was so bad!?" She yelled, angry.  
Jun took a deep breath. "How about killing my sons!"  
The girl looked away, eyes burning up. "I wouldn't kill anyone!" She barked. Jun snorted, telling her to dress as he left.

When Jun went back in, he saw her sitting on the bed, looking at her hands as if she was a monster of some sort. He noted the clothes and sighed, rubbing his eyes.  
"Hey...what should I call you then?" Jun asked slowly, coming to sit by her. She smiled faintly.  
"I don't know..."  
Jun chuckled. "well, my friend gots have a name to call ya, even if it's just for a nickname..." He smiled. "How about...Arden?"  
The woman shook her head as he continued. "Ayra, Becca, Caroline, Maxie, Sam, Stella, Eureka, Athena, Minerva?" He saw her sad expression and took a deep  
breath, "....Terra?"  
The woman looked up, smiling. "I like that one....It's pretty..." She grinned sweetly. "I like Terra."  
Jun stood, patting her shoulder. "Then my friend shall call you Terra!"  
Terra smiled as she rolled the name over.

* * *

Please keep with me, this chapter isn't really a chapter! The next one is a real chapter O.o


	10. My Name, Dear Locke

By - Ryland

~_My Name, Dear Locke_~

Jun opened the door silently when he heard knocking. Standing in front of Jun, was the rouge thief from before, it was older and more handsome  
then three years ago. His hair was cut short, but hidden by his bandanna. He had a black coat on, with a black tank top under, which was tight  
enough to show off his chest muscles. His pants were black as well, like he was trying to hide in the dark all the time, only right now,  
it was nightfall. The man appeared to be twenty two to twenty one maybe, the lighting made him so handsome.  
Jun coughed. "Locke! I see you chose to finally show up?" He asked, letting him in.  
Locke grinned, yawning as he fell back on a chair, facing the fire place. "Eh, it's been three years Jun, what could you possibly want from me?"  
Asked the rouge man with a chuckle. Jun crossed his arms, then turned to pick up a chunk of freshly cooked bread. He threw it to Locke, who ate  
it quickly. "This...is...good, mate." He mumbled as he savored the taste.

Terra was laying on her back, gazing at the wooden roof. She felt so alone, so empty without really know her name or her past. Jun had told her  
before leaving the room, that she will gain her memories back, and be the strong, wise, fun girl he knew she was deep inside. She felt like she  
was trespassing on someone elses mind and heart, like her body was a shell she stole away from a crab; she was utterly confused. Why would  
someone want to control her? To force her to kill and serve them, to shove the world that they could control someone, that they were willing too.

_Who am I?_

_What am I?_

_Why was I here?_

_Do I have parents?_

_Am I even cared about by someone?_

Terra felt a void in her heart that nothing else could fill. A ugly truth fought her to rise and show. Terra tried to hold it back, but she failed.  
_Did.....I really murder people? Did I just kill them without another thought? How did I do that? How? I don't even know how I'd go about it...  
Am I such a monster that kills recklessly? What kind of freak am I? Who..._  
Terra felt a sudden wave of fear seize her._ What if they catch me again? I'll have to kill again! No! I won't let that happen! I won't!_  
She took a breath, tempting to calm herself. But it didn't work, it did the exact opposite and made her more frightened and baffled. She knew that if she continued  
to think about the countless murders she probably did, she'd lose her mind. Swallowing back her anxiety, she closed her eyes, trying to think of the past; her past.  
Terra's past. The only thing she could conjure up, was a few shaded images of a tall man with blond hair and tan skin, his eyes were calm and peaceful, they made  
her smile fondly, yet she knew nothing of this man, only that she knew he was nice. Slowly, the image faded and she lost it all together. It slipped pass her finger  
tips and into the black hole of nothing that is her mind. She sighed, feeling the fur blankets on her as she rolled over, facing the window, and the dark sky outside,  
and the luminous stars hanging above. The beautiful moon that shined its glory down below, made Terra smile._ If only I was the moon, all up in the sky, safe away  
from the bad people who just want to harm others...I bet the sun...sun? Wait, how do I remember the sun? Urg, this gets more confusing every second!_ She shut  
her eyes tightly, trying to shield herself from her own thoughts. _Why did this happen to me? Why was I the one chosen to be ruined!?_ She smacked her head and  
gripped locks of hair in her hands. Slowly, she remembered what color hair she had. Gasping, she let her hair go and used her hands to feel her face. It was new  
to her, her own body was new to her! This was so bad, how can someone not know what they look like? It was startling and creepy that she wished she had a  
mirror to look in, or at least water to gaze in. What did her face look like? What was her eye color? How tall was she? How thin, how fat? She was new to  
herself...yet she felt like she knew herself for years, but she didn't. She was so lost. As she pulled the blanket over her face, tears withered down her young face  
and dropped down to the pillows, they caused her face to get wet, and her nose to be runny just a bit, and her eyes red. She wiped the tears away and took  
a deep breath, trying to get hold of herself, she started to laugh. _Why am I getting so emotional? It's just memories, you can get them back. Besides, your an adult,  
adults don't cry...do they?_ She smiled, laughing more. Suddenly, she started to scare herself, but in a laughable way. She thought she has gone mad! Like a twisted  
person who escape a metal house. She was acting loony, for all she knows, the very first time! She pulled the blankets up more and grabbed the pillows, shoving her  
face into them, she started to scream and laugh.  
Terra felt the blanket be lifted, but stayed under her pillow, waiting for a voice.  
"Ya okay, gal?" Said a lazy voice.  
Terra pulled the pillow away and gazed straight into the eyes of a tall man, with wild sandy-blond hair and beautiful gray eyes. He had a strong face, with a handsome  
smile and features, but his perfectly sculptured body was the best part, the part Terra enjoyed that is. She was at lost of words, but she smiled faintly as she slowly sat  
up. He was tall! Maybe not giant tall, but at least three or four inches taller then her, and she was tall. She noted the light beard growing on his jaws and sheepishly  
blushed, grinning.  
Jun came in behind Locke, frowning, he gazed at Terra in wonder. "What was all that darn yelling about?" He asked, crossing his arms. She gasped, looking down, she  
sighed. "I'm sorry Jun..."  
Locke laughed, a deep, loving sound. "Sorry? For this chimp? Well, I'll be a Moogle caught out in a storm! Ya actually sayin' sorry to Jun here? He ain't worth ya time,  
cutie?" He blinked at her and chuckled. Terra felt a wave of relieve over come her frail, tired body when Jun stated that this man was a very trusted friend of his.  
Terra sighed as she watched them talk. Locke was surely a nice man, she could tell by the way he carried himself, the way he talked and laughed; she was so sure  
he was perfect, that she suddenly blurted out, "I'm Terra..."  
Jun smiled as Locke turned to look at her face. Jun chuckled as he saw Terra's cheeks flush. "Well, pretty, I'm Locke Cole, treasure hunter of Narshe." He grinned at her  
stumped face. Terra felt weak looking into his eyes. "Narshe? Is that the name of the town?"  
He nodded deftly. "Yup! Narshe, the city of coal." He stated as Jun whispered in his ears. Alerted by something, Locke made a startled face and paled. "...This is her?"  
Terra frowned, knowing something bad had just happened. Suddenly Locke's face grew rigid, angry, raged, spaced out in horror, pissed off and totally red. He gripped  
the hilt of his dagger and stepped forward, pushing Jun back with his left hand, he grabbed Terra by the throat, choking her.  
Jun gasped as Terra clawed at Locke's hands. Jun stood, yelling at Locke. "Locke, you fool! Stop this! Stop it now!"  
Locke didn't listen, he tightened his grasp and looked back at Jun. "Why!? She murdered ya kids! She killed people here! She needs to pay!" He shouted, watching as Terra's  
red eyes grew paler in their color, her lips form a frown, her eyes narrow a bit, and her hands slip away from his arms. Jun stomped his feet.  
"Because she had the Slave Crown on!"  
Locke let go of Terra's throat, letting her fall back, gasping for air, trying to desperately replace the amount she just lost. Locke's eyes grew moist with tears as he realized  
why she had killed them, why she was so pale looking. He gripped his hands, mentally punching himself for attacking her. He heard her frantic breathing, mixed with sobbing  
and swore, shaking. Jun hurried to the girl's side and patted her back, "It's okay, dear girl. Breathe, take deep breaths, you'll be okay. I promise," He whispered into her  
green hair as she hugged him, the blanket still wrapped around her waist. He pulled the sheets up and over her shoulders, pulling away. "Calm down, girl..." He gently patted  
her cheeks and smiled tenderly. "Locke...he thought you were bad..."  
"B-Bad? I didn't do anything and he att-attacked me! Dammit, I should kick his-" Jun stopped her by laying a hand over her mouth, "Shush, just rest and I'll talk to Locke. Go on  
now, sleep!" He got up and gently pushed her back against the bed, pulling the covers up to her neck, he fluffed the pillows. "You'll need your rest,  
Terra, now get it!" Jun watched as she nodded and closed her eyes deftly, her breathing was labored for a couple of seconds, but fell into the beat of sleeping. Jun led  
Locke out of the room and punched his arm, "The hell is wrong with you!?" He hissed as he crossed his arm, wrinkles of anger formed above his eye brows. Locke  
shrugged indifferently. "....Crap, old man! Ya coulda' told me the bitchy witch of the Empire was 'ere!" He growled as he begun to walk around the room, rubbing his  
neck and frowning, he sighed deeply. Jun sniffed and sat down, he has been thinking all of this over, clearly and a lot more then he should have. "Locke, you should  
have been way more sensitive towards her in the first place," He shook his head stiffly. "Locke, the poor lass doesn't even remember her name, and you completely  
scared her to death!"  
Locke rolled his eyes. "Yea, I see that! I didn't know! Ya can't blame me for somethin' like that, ya just can't!" The rouge closed his eyes. "'Sides, the girl seemed fine 'nough  
after, she basically wanted to kill me." Locke muttered as he poured some of the wine he found on the shelves into a mug he had picked up in the same place. Jun  
heaved a heavy sigh, "She had the right, really...Now, when she wakes, you'll apologize to her, right?"  
"Sure, whatever, mate. I jus' can't get the idea out of me head! Why would ya let..her in your home, I mean, sure she was controlled and all, but I don't think I'd have the  
strength and forgiveness ya have..." Locke drank a mouth full of the wine and smiled as he flavored the taste. "...I think she will be jus' fine, eh?" He chuckled.  
"What's up wit the green hair, mate? I never saw me a girl with such...hued hair," He laughed as Jun sighed. A silence fell and soon Locke sat down on a rocking chair, a  
tired old look on his face as he drank some more of the wine. Jun turned to look at the oak door that led to Terra and softly started to speak.  
"Ya think that maybe the lass has parents somewhere?"  
"..." Locke licked his lips, making a sad face. "I seriously doubt that, Jun old friend. The damn ole Empire must have killed her parents..." Said the thief, slightly touched by the subject.  
Jun grew an stern face, "You think she has a husband, or maybe a boyfriend out there who will want to help her out?"  
"....Doubt that too, Jun." Locke sat back, ready to answer Jun's next question. "....Do you think she has a slaver or maybe she was bought by the _show girls_?" He grumbled.  
"...I hear they like to dye girl's hair colors a lot, ya know, for show..." Jun noted Locke's nod as a reply. But the thief said, "I don't see anyone buyin' her, sure she's cute in all, but look at her  
ears? Have ya seen those buggers! They look feline, animal like..." Their talk ended with a dreadful sigh, then Jun stood weakly. "There another bed in there, if ya want it. I have to keep watch,  
be suspicious if a suspected thief answered the door," Jun laughed when Locke snorted, but he stood and excepted the bed. "Thanks Jun, I'll be rememberin' that for years to come, mate."  
Jun led him into the same room where Terra was and pointed to the smaller, less fluffy bed Terra had. The rouge silently took his muddy boots off and jacket, thenhis bandanna. He  
stretched and crawled into bed, crunching the two pillows up for more fluff. "'Night, Junny." Locke grinned as he closed his eyes, Jun left after blowing out the candle.


	11. Remembering

By - Ryland

~_Remembering_~

Startling as it seems, the clouds around the tilted tower were even darker then those around the ugliest mountains around the world, yet here in Vector, the clouds were never white or light gray; they were pure black, like that of a devil, as if the world was dead around it. The tilted tower was where the Empire and his adviser slept, along with any people harboring the talent of magic, the skill they  
wanted the most. Beyond the sheer luck they have had in the eighteen years after evading the Esper Realm, they never found the true potential of magic, nor the Espers they feared and needed. Despite their hate and greed, a doctor/scientist named Cid, was actually trying to free them. In his efforts, he was caught and reported to Gastra and Kefka; the leaders of the Empire, who everyone feared  
and respected out of sheer terror. Cid was brought up on the charges of treason, espionage, acts against their king, and even acts to kill another. Although he was being charged for being a good man, he was given a second chance, a deal... His deal was to either bring down the Returners by helping to poison people around the world till the threat was gone. Or, he could  
turn in Celes for his own good. They thought throwing Celes in would get him to pick the first choice, but Cid sadly made the decision to turn in Celes, because he believed what he was trying to do was for the greater good, and he would never kill thousands of people instead of one. He loved Celes, but his love for the future was greater, and when Celes was dragged from her headquarters out of  
no where, he felt his heart tear in two, but to Celes, it was the worse knowing her uncle turned her in for something she never did. She watched as he turned and left her sight.

"Celes, dear me! What have you've gotten yourself into?" Asked the jittery voice, belonging to a man with a white face and red fingernails. His regally made cape was green and red, with feathers and fur hanging from the ends. In his left ear, was two, giant red feathers, they were picked for the bloody color, the color of his element; Death and fire. His eyes were now dull and black, as if he turned to a fish and spent many years under water, subduing to the harsh element of the deep sea. His sharp, little yellow teeth were frightfully designed to represent a shark, his favorite fish of all. His nails were at least two inches long, and his lips were dyed a sharp red, a blaring, bold red that no one, or woman, would dare to try. But his sharp features complimented greatly with the colors he chose, and it was shocking how scary he was in it. Celes spat on his pointed shoes. "How dare this Empire treat me this way! I have done nothing to Gastra or you, I do not hold up the crimes you painted for me to deal; I have never harmed or thought about murdering Gastra! Yet I'm marked with treason and espionage!?" She was clearly angry with both Gastra and Kefka. The dark Mage chuckled sickly as he gently poked her with is index finger. "Oh, you blame me? Oh, poor you! It was Cid and you know it, but you brand me as the evil one?" He made a snooty face, and burst into laughter. "Believe me you, Celes, if I had but known the intentions of Cid's mind, I would have joined in on the fun," He grinned, turning with a horrid flourish, "I have no idea why you are here instead of the rumpus fool Cid, but I will hold my ground for now, since I have a stronger price in my hands," Kefka sadistically smiled; he knew Celes knew who he was talking about. The blond's eye went wide.  
"...._Branford_..."  
"Oh, yes, the little runt we took in. She'll be back here soon, with that neat little price on her beloved head." Kefka knew Celes heard of the slave crown and felt like he was the happiest man in the world. Celes growled, tears in her eyes. In the two years she hasn't seen Terra, she now knew why the green haired girl was gone. The poor girl who went through hell was now brainwashed to do as Kefka ordered. Celes couldn't help but think of the sick games he had her do to him. "You sick bastard....I swear, if you did anything to her, I will-" "Will what, Chere!?" He spat her name like it was venom, a nasty curse, and demon he was trying to knock himself for years. "You are chained and barred up for life, probably even death! We don't need you and your outdated magic infusions! Cid, the brilliant  
doctor has found a way to inject the magic directly, like I was born with it, like our precious little magic wielder, Terra." He sighed softly. "That pure fire that burns in her is now burning in me! Differently then before, now I can summon it with a mere thought, like her, I can concentrate it on an object, I can do what Espers can! I am all-mighty." Celes gasped, "Your sick Kefka, really! What do you plan on doing, taking over? Gastra will never give up to you, he will have his own soldiers that can cast magic, like you." She commented bitterly. Kefka arched an eye brow.  
"Gastra? That fool will die by my hand - oops, he passed away in his sleep!" He yelled, laughing and shaking in delight. Celes frowned. "You plan on murdering Gastra? What will you do after, try to get his people to follow you!?" She asked, her body shaking in anger. Oh, she hated Gastra, she didn't care for him, but for the people who worked for Gastra. Kefka shrugged dully. "Eh, they'll follow me and my ways, they'll love me and my queen." "Q-Queen?" Asked Celes, afraid she had asked the wrong question. Kefka looked back, a dear smile upon his face as he muttered the  
words Celes was hoping she'd never hear in her life. "Why....Our dear little Terra." The world fell apart. Why didn't she think of this sooner! Of course it would be Terra, she had the difference, the power, strength, the link between human and Esper. What Kefka was planning was inhumane, it was horrid! He'd marry Terra and force her to subdue to contacting the Espers to come to him, only then would he kill them all and take their magic. Celes was wise, she knew what he wanted and felt her heart tug for Terra's safety. What would he do to her if this happened and he had killed off the Espers? Would he kill her, or send off somewhere, or worse, would he continue his shameful marriage with her frail heart and mind? Oh, how this hurt Celes. How it would hurt poor Terra. Just then, the barred doors swung open in a forced fashion; a soldier ran in, worried and scared. "Sir, the slave has been dispatched from her duties!" Kefka snarled. "What does that mean? Who was?"  
"Corporal Terra!" He yelled. Suddenly, Celes felt fine. Terra had somehow rid herself of the slave crown, was now free, to run or fight on her own.

**000**

Terra heard a soft voice, so soft, it lulled her to go back to sleep....sleep, it was a welcoming feeling, one feeling she didn't remember feeling at all. The voice was so soft and feral, yet smooth, that Terra  
thought it was a magical creature, one the she would see in battle, a beast she would obliterate in seconds with her magical fire. But as much as she tried, her body wouldn't let her wake up, like it was  
forcing her to heal injuries she didn't have, or didn't know about. But the voice was so drawing, she wanted to reach out to it, grasp it and hold it, let it bring her to the light, to wake up. But that ended as the  
voice faded, leaving behind a black image that kept Terra's eyes shut. The darkness was too much, something she didn't want to see for a long time, but she had no choice as the pitch darkness grew into a  
heart wrenching black cloud that consumed her soul, her heart. She was lost in what seemed like endless hell. Her own voice no longer kept her from becoming insane. How long was she like this?  
How long ago was it when she woke and saw Jun? She would never find out here....Terra would never understand the brutal feeling to tear something apart with such anger, that she could possible hurt herself. But what stopped her thinking, was the wry, transparent dreams she began to see of a tilted castle.

The iron chains she was being forced to wear were cold and uncaring. The windowless cell held no light, no comfort of the outside world. No comfort of someone seeing that she lived, to say hello and that they cared. But that was something she didn't really care for, she wanted to free herself of the chains that kept her powers at bay, kept her from thinking and acting out a plan that would free her cold  
body. Their was no bedding, no warmth in the cell at all, and her mind knew why; she was a feared monster, a uncertain mistake that had been brought upon herself for thinking the kingdom was safe for her. The chains holding her down were meant to keep her from casting magic on soldiers or her doctors that, by now, knew how to shut her up and keep her frustrated longer enough, that they could do they  
mindless, tests on her cold body. Was it not enough she served them? That she had killed for them countless times in the pass Three years? One day they decide that isn't good enough and lock her up?  
As reasonable it sounded to the Empire and it's followers, it was a crude thing to do to someone, to a teenager who didn't know better then to let them control what she did or what she thought. They had saw that she was unsophisticated towards the outside world and used it against her, to frighten her and mold her into the brutal, thoughtless, murdering experiment she was made into. In a breath of a second, she went from a sweet young lady, to an Magic Elite, a ruthless soldier that took the place of god and smote people below her. The low ring she heard when she brought people down was an  
exhilarating feeling, one she had to keep, at least with the slave crown on. But, there was a man who, in all, hated Terra because she held more power than him. Now, as the tall man grew in strides towards the fallen girl, he made a gesture that he was about to rule over her broken body that has been twisted in black magics and horrible beatings, neglect and mental abuse. Yet she held strong, something Kefka  
never thought would happen, especially from a weak minded half-wit like this amalgam. But, the satisfaction he received when he slowly put the crown on her head of curly green locks was unbelievable! She was so sick with worry that he felt his heart lap in glee, ready to give the pain he wanted to give for so long. In the beginning when she first stayed here, he was told to drug her food and drinks each day, for each meal, as much as possible. He did. His work made her ingenuous each day to come, slowly she became more simple minded, weak-hearted, naive, childish, gullible, innocent, but still very powerful. So powerful, that Kefka had the druggists inject a special poison to keep her magic locked until the drugs stopped. But she never had the chance to free herself from that, they never let the drugs get to a level  
where it was weak. She sat mindlessly in the corner of a cell, locked up chains, which delayed and suppressed her magic.  
As he turned the dial on the slave crown, he muttered words of great happiness; he was thrilled to finally attached the Empire's weapon with his slave crown, making the poor girl his own weapon of destruction. The dial heightened it's ability, sucking Terra's own thoughts and conscious from her soul, driving her further into the darkness she knew was there, waiting for her, waiting to feast on her already dead mind. But the save crown prevented her from pushing it away, but let the pain sweep over her. The intensity of the crown proved to much, it was as if someone was sticking needles, burning needles, into her skin, grabbing rocks and smashing her head in, icy chills sent up her body, mind blowing pain shook through her body, the urge to run was getting worse as he shifted the dial's number, increasing the amount of pain he wanted her to feel, for him to see written on her poor, pale face, her dark red eyes that lost it's shine, drawing back into a dull pink-red. He loved hearing her scream, scream for the pain to stop, loved it when she begged him, begged for her mother, beg for her father, but it made him smile when she begged for an end to it all. As the pain of the new power amount ended, he knelt down and used his bony fingers to hold her dreary head up, so he could look at her face, see the trails of blood ooze from her nose and ears. His agile lips formed a weak grin, "To see someone so strong laying weakly before me is such a beautiful thing," He said, laughing. "Remember when I said that you'd you regret gaining so much power? Well now you have to face the sheer pain other slaves felt....`tis a bad thing, no?" Kefka felt her shake, she pulled her head back with all her strength, her head fell, looking down through swollen eyes and pained movements. The clown laughed, his pale face becoming sharp. "I hate it when ladies get hurt," He chuckled. "Oh, who am I kidding? I love it!" Kefka waited for Terra to speak, which she did. But her eyes were dull, as if she had no idea what was happening. Dazed, she muttered.  
"...W-where am I..?"  
"In your cell," Said the clown, bitterly. "In your cell, were you work for me."  
Terra frowned, "...Who are you? Where am I?" She asked helplessly, completely confused. Kefka grinned, laughing.

_Who am I?_

_Who is that?_

_Where am I?_

_Is that me? Is that were I was raised? What_'_s that crown for?_

_The burning was so intense, she could feel it in real life, she could hear a low hum......_

**000**

Locke sat helplessly in front of the lonely flame, just watching the sparks pop and hiss as he waited for the girl to wake. Jun had him take Terra off, because the local towns guards came, banging on the hard  
wood door, they didn't even bother to use the knockers. Jun argued at first with Locke, because he didn't want to take her when she was asleep, but Jun filled a small bag with some thin blankets and tunics,  
which helped cure infections and sores, even keep you full. Locke tied the bag to his waist and put a cloak on the girl, then he opened the window and had Jun hand her to him after he jumped on the roof of the house below Jun's home. Jun locked the window, drew the shutters, and closed the curtains before the guards broke in and started to tear the house apart, looking for the girl with odd green hair.  
Locke had slipped pass a few guards by carrying the girl across wooden roof-tops and thin bridges made of slim wood or metal. She was surprisingly light,for what Locke guessed, eighteen. It was no problem at all getting by the town's own army. They didn't think about the witch using the building tops like ninja or thief. Yes, at times that's what Locke thought of himself, but usually he was the treasure hunter.

He had stopped by the grotto near the entrance of town, he could move any more, his body was sore and frozen over from the harsh wind, which almost pushed him off the houses several times. He laid the girl down and pressed the fake rock in, the thud of moving gates made him grin. Answering the call, was three, small white creatures, with beady red eyes and purple bat wings. They had big, round orange noses, with large nostrils, which was used to track game. Locke chuckled when one growled, shifting uneasily. "Kupo! What's the girl here for?"  
"We need a place to hid from sentry and the cold," He picked Terra up, "Can we stay `ere mates?" With a hasty nod, the creatures led him in.  
They sat her down on a thin bed of hay, with a pillow stuffed with feathers, and a blanket a king would use. The creatures, known as Moogles, simply loved helping out, but when that help belonged to what was said the witch of the Empire, they were skeptical and a little scared, with the tiniest bit of awe. The Moogles were small, but as smart as humans, and incredible fighters, their way was that of monks; Never harm a soul, unless they had too, which was rare for Moogles. Their small paws were like bear paws, only their claws were large for their kind. Besides their obvious speaking impediment, they were kind, loving beasts of knowledge. Their name actually meant "Knowledge Holders," Or "Wise Old Creatures." Their leader, Mung-gul or Mung, was tall for Moogles, but his grandson, Mog, was a spirited fighter. He was strong and wise, only eight years old in human years, but sixteen in Moogle years. He was rather rage colored for a Moogle, he was called the "_Toe Biter_," and "_Clever Fangs_." But Locke was told by Mog, that he could call him by his real name. They met four years ago, and has been great friends since.  
Mog led the rouge man to the back, where he was shown a shard of blue rock, shining the deepest yellow about it Locke has ever seen. He rolled it around in his hands a few times, measuring the weight, then he chuckled soundly. "Eh, whats wit this thing, mate?" Locke dropped it, but Mog jumped out to get it. "I found in cave, Locke. You hate it?" Mog asked, frowning as he flapped his little wings. "I see near girl with green fur," Said Mog, noticing the change in Locke's demeanor. The thief arch his eye brows, his head turn up slightly, as if he _had_ found it amusing. Slowly, he took the stone back and shifted hsi feet,  
"Y'know me, friend. Sorta felt like it ain't a rock, but ya said ya found it near a girl with green fur? Do Ya mean _green hair_?" Locke heard his meek laugh, "Yes, yes! Green hair!" Mog jumped up several times,  
grinning. Locke held back a stifled sigh and twitched his nose from the cold, "Can ya tell me what happened there?"  
Mog nodded, "Yes, yes! I tell!"

_The small mining shaft lead to a larger, open area, where steel pipes and train tracks led. The bitter cold made the steel in the caves lightly freeze over, causing the oil and air to stop flowing, the caves were evacuated swiftly, but watching the humans leave - Mog- the mining shafts, armed with weapons to protect themselves from the attackers they heard of. The white fur ball flew from the ledge and onto the floor, running on all fours, he entered through a small grotto, which squeezed into the next mine shaft, he sniffed along the ground, searching for what ever he could steal from the dense humans. He had tricked them by '__freezing' the pipes, he pulled them loose for a second, waited for the alarms, then the humans began to file out, only then did he put them back in.  
He started by the far end, smelling the air for either food or weapons. If they were weapons, his job was to dismantle them and throw them into the pits around the mines, where no human dreamed of going; but if it was food, then he would bring it back to his family of eighteen and feed them all, if he was to become leader, or king, he would have to provide for his kin. But, as he made his way through the different shafts, he heard men shouting and ran to a large boulder, hiding behind it, he gazed out and saw two men, and a green haired girl, all hidden in machines designed like bears. The men didn't startled Mog, but the girl with the odd hair, made him wonder. She was like a alien, a being from another world, neither human or Moogle, which he could tell at the moment. What caught his round eyes was her red, piercing glare, which was directed to no one in particular. But she was frightening, scary and divine. Mog had never seen such a creature. She was perfectly structured in the face, for a humanly shaped figure, Mog thought, but was so beautiful, he couldn't tear his eyes away. Around her pale, thin neck, was a crimson crystal, embedded into a gold chain, surrounded by a bronze encirclement. Hung loosely around her slime waist, was a sword made of the brightest red steel he had ever seen. A sheath tailored from the finest leather held her blade, complimenting her matching leather belt. Her heeled boots were the darkest red possible, as was her whole attire. She looked as if she were a devil of fire, a demon that burned, a goddess of fire and oblivion. __Destruction should be her name, thought Mog, terrified. But, the two men were scared of something; something Mog couldn't figure out until it was too late for one of them. The giant ice shard behind them glimmered deeply as the first machine broke down. Then it shimmered again when the next one zapped till it was shut down. Finally, the men growled and pulled out short, little pieces of wood, with tiny wheels at the end. They started to turn the wheels, charging their weapons, they aimed it at the ice. Seconds passed of total silence, then the ice hissed and broke the last machine. Chunks and shards of metal shot every where; Mog saw the green haired girl thrown helplessly away, but up by invisible forces. She hit the back wall, blood oozing down her ears. The crown upon her head was shining as it was forcing her to wake up and fight, which was her duty to the Empire now.|  
Mog was awed yet again when the girl woke, her arm broken, a piece of metal through her shoulder. Her eyes went wide as she screeched an ear ringing screech, then she pulled the metal out, and rolled her shoulder blades around a few times, then her shoulder glowed green as the hole disappeared, then her broken arm did t he same, completely fine now, the crown glowed again, telling her to step forward. The woman did, while the men were still charging their weapons, she held her hands out and pointed them at the ice, a sick grin played across her phantom like face. Her mouth dropped open and she screamed, "Fire!" Pillars of hot flames spilled forth, hissing and cracking as it collided with the ice. The ice began to melt, but soon, what ever is inside, grew angry and shot a cube of ice forward, hitting the girl in the chest, it sent her fifteen feet back. Mog gasped as the ice glowed once more. The men were done with charging their weapons, so they pointed it directly at the middle of the ice and shot. The purple beams did nothing to the icicle. Soon, the tallest and oldest of the men, was shot in the chest, a gaping hole was left. The younger human dropped his weapon and ran to him, "Brother!" He shouted, but soon he was hit, he was on his back, watching helplessly as the girl stood and tiredly walked forth, her eyes focused on the giant ice cube. The shimmering cube shined a beam of blue and pink light as the girl's head. Shaking terribly, the girl started to cry faintly, her hands clenched, then, to Mog's surprise, she spoke. "....Where am I...?" Then the crown upon her head stopped glowing and a bit of the metal crown fell to the ground, then the girl fell limp. Mog ran away from the area, scared._

Locke frowned when Mog had finished telling his story of the "_Green haired vixen_." The fact that Mog mentioned the girl shooting flames from her hands startled him to great lengths, but he slumped up against the walls of the Moogle's mating grounds and sighed, "....._Could she be a Elite_?" He muttered softly to himself, glancing back at the resting woman. Mog seemed to zone out when Locke walked away towards the girl, awed by the story he had just heard. Locke sat down by her, watching her troubled face twitch. Her hands were limply tossed across the bed of hay, her fingers curled into weak fists. Her dark red lips were formed into a frown, her eyes that were colored with red makeup, were shut tightly. The cuts on her face were cleaned up by the healing Moogles, but they couldn't do anything for her high fever. One Moogle actually said to let her sleep it off, but it has been a day and half. The only thing that changed, was her breathing, but even then it was still very labored. Her bruised arms were slightly distracting, but he forced himself to reach out and gently move a tendril of green hair out of her sleeping face. He smiled absently, pulling back a bit. She was a grand sight, really. Her hair was so soft and silky, sure it was green, but that didn't really matter. Her green locks were pulled up into a pony tail, tied by a dark, red ribbon, and two red orb like beads. Her pointed ears, held small, round red earrings, they shined from the fire-globes and reflected back, creating their own pretty lights. Her necklace, as Mog put it, was beautiful! The crimson color was so charming to see around her neck, with the gold chain and bronze sides. It shined with an unnatural glow; it was lulling and pretty, Locke felt his heart tear in two as he continued to stare mindlessly at it. Finally, he abruptly pulled his gaze and pulled the blanket up more, above her breasts. He sat down and took her hand in his, feeling the bony fingers wrap around his larger hand, sending an crazy amount of heat into him. He gasped. It was the fever! It must be bad if it can do that, thought Locke, worried for her. Maybe the doctors here can help more....what if they can't? Should I take her back into town? To Jun? He was starting to fret over the plan Jun had given him, worrying that it would fail if the girl either didn't wake, or died in her sleep. He stood, rubbing his tired eyes, he took a breath, feeling the Moogle's piercing gaze upon them. Slowly, he turned and saw Mog, frowning. "Girl heal?"  
Locke shook his head, "No...I think it's bad...." He muttered, looking down. Mog flapped his wings, running over to the girl. Locke turned to watch, curious. Mog opened a bottle of blue liquid and opened the girl's mouth, pouring the gel down her throat. After a few seconds, she coughed and gripped the hay beneath her, taking in a sharp breath, she opened her eyes.

Terra sat up, the room blurred a few times before it became clear enough for her to see. A nasty taste was in her mouth; she swallowed a few times, licking her lips to moisten them. She heard faint whispers and turned her head sharply, glaring. A group of Moogles stood behind her, in the back, was Locke, the thief from before. His usual frown was replaced by a smirk of warmth towards her healing. Silence fell yet again, and the only sound was that of the crackling fire. Locke swallowed, afraid to move or talk. The things he heard about the '_Witch of the Empire_' were very bad, he did not want to frighten her or anger her in any way, especially after what happened in Jun's house. Across of Locke, was Mog, who had pulled away when she started to cough. Now he sat by his feet, watching the vixen in sheer wonder and terror. The other Moogles stared helplessly at her, watching her devilish red eyes and clenched hands. Locke was stupid, he had forgot to remove her sword when he laid her down, completely paralized by her angry face and spine braking stare, he smiled weakly, offering her a chance to speak. When she didn't mutter a word, he did, softly. "Hello there, luv. I jus' want ya to know-"  
"-Where am I?" She barked, unaffected by his soft voice and warm eyes. He shudder. _She must still be angry from that attack..... _"Your in the Moogle's den," He answered, slowly.  
Terra eyed him like he was lying and sharply turned her head, feeling weak, she closed her eyes. "Wheres Jun?" She queried, touching her head to stop the sudden, jerking pain.  
Locke gasped lightly, jumping forward. Terra heard the sound and reacted the way she knew how; She gripped the hilt of the sword on her waist and quickly jumped out of the bed, holding the blade out, ready to strike him down. Locke paused, turning red from fear. "Ow..oohh..." He stopped nearly two inches away from the tip of the glowing red blade and gulped harshly. Without trying to scare her anymore, he backed away, holding his hands out. "Eh, it's okay mate, really. I ain't gonna ham ya..." He muttered, leaning forward to try and stop Mog from running up to Terra.  
"Me give stone!"  
Terra stared wide eye at the creature, her hand shaking, which in turned shook the sword. Limply, she lowered the sword and leaned down, her face softened. Mog held it out, "It belong to you," He muttered as he handed it to her, "Take." Terra wrapped her fingers around it, frowning. She whispered to the Mog, "What...is it?" Terra felt embarrassed when he shrugged. "Me don't know. You don't know?" Mog asked, sad. She thanked the small creature and looked up weakly,staring straight into Locke's eyes, she said.  
"How did I get here?"

* * *

_**A/N's**_

Well, I hope you like this chapter .  
Tell me if anythign is wrong or out of character....well, just's wrong xD Because I like how I am making the characters act O.o

Please Review people!

Oh and _**TBFFVI**_, I think your right about Kefka, and that's whats going to happen.....Well, stay tuned.


	12. Figaro Boundaries

By - Ryland

~_Figaro Boundaries_~

Troubled by the sudden change in her demeanor, Locke shifted his feet, softly smiling at her. "Well, I'll be! Our lil lady has her moments?"  
Terra narrowed her eyes, "How did I get here?"  
"Isn't it obvious, luv? I carried ya here. Ya were out of it for a while...." Said the thief, shrugging slowly, as if it didn't really scare him at all. Terra slowly let her sword drop completely to the floor, frowning, she  
swallowed and said, "I was...asleep? For how long?" Asked the green haired vixen. Locke itched his head, watching her red eyes carefully. Then, as he walked over, muttered through his teeth.  
"Almost two days....That's a long time..." Locke stopped two feet away from her; he did not want to anger her if he could manage not to, especially since she could burn him up, or, at least that's what Mog said she did.  
Magic was hard to believe, Magic was a object that only existed in the mind of liars, or story tellers. In the midst of a conversation with on of the two - Liars or story tellers - they would spring it out at you and make up a whole set of different ways Magic came to be. First it would be Magical rocks, then spirits of the Lifestream, then the holy land. But the one that made Locke angry was the '_Espers_'. The tales about those creatures were strange, people would say that Espers were grown from the light of the sun, the emotions of the moon, and the love and life of the planet. It was creepy to think...things would sprout up  
from somewhere because of the planets floating around out in space. Now, Magic might be real, but to come to this particular planet was very stupid to think. Why would something like that choose here? In this destroyed world, where greed and envy is the only emotion around. But, as he stared into her eyes, he could tell something had happened to her to cause her eyes to change to rustic red. But looking closer, he could see swirls of blue and purple near her pupils, her iris was sangria, with the smallest hint of Merlot. He could sense a great depth of pain from those eyes, yet he couldn't nail down why. He watched as she looked down, her eyes darting from place to place; she was frightened, he could tell. He coughed. "Your...your safe now, luv."  
Terra narrowed her eyes. Safe? Like he can take care of me...I can handle that myself! I don't need him or anyone... "....I don't don't need your pity," She muttered, raged that he thought of her as a weak little woman who has lost her way...even though she _was_ lost. Locke's eye went a bit wide at that. He chuckled, shrugging sheepishly. "That's not what I meant, lass. I never said I'd help ya," He saw a light blush cross her face and smiled. "I was makin' conversation...can I still call ya Terra?" He asked. Terra felt weird when he said her name._ How did he know my name? _She sighed, _that's right, I told him._ She was bummed at that. Why would she tell him her name! Was she being foolish? Terra took a breath. "I...You...can." Weakly, she sighed. "Just don't make the same mistake thinking I'm someone you have to protect...." She added, scowling at him. Locke laughed a cheerful laugh. "Most gals don't need protection, eh? Especially if their from the Empire?"  
Terra cringed at that, and looked away, drawing in breath sharply, she gripped her hands. "You think so lowly of those who served them? Well, I don't need critics, nor the spiteful comments!" She spat,  
now glaring at him. The Moogles were all stunned by her anger and the way her eyes glowed as she spoke. They scattered everywhere, hiding behind Locke's legs, boulders, on ledges, on pipes, and even completely out of the mating grounds. Locke too, was afraid by her stance and devilish growl. The way her bony, pale fingers clenched up and the way she bent down to pick her sword up, was very scary indeed. Locke felt like a fool being frightened by a woman, and shook his head in shame. He shrugged. "Listen, mate, I wasn't trin' to make ya angry or anythin', jus' talkin', that's all." He muttered in his own defense. Terra stood in complete silence, than, after sheathing her sword, she licked her lips. "I'm sorry...I'm just a little confused. I don't know how I got here or anything...It's nerve racking."  
Locke agreed, thinking he has made progress, he grinned. "Is is, really. There is something I must tell ya," He waited for her nod and continued, shaking Mog from his leg. "Jun asked me to take you far away from Narshe. I mean...only if ya want too." Locke added, thinking that lighten down the subject. The green haired woman frowned, looking over the cave. It was large, yet smelly and wet from the rain leaking from the pipes, but there were areas of the cave that were fine, like where she slept and stood. This is a pretty bad place to stay..if I can't stay with Jun, then I should go, right?  
"Fine. Only if I know where we are heading."  
"Aye. We would head to Figaro desert, first cuttin' through the plains, then through the desert. Once in the desert we'd see the towers of the castle," Locke grinned. "Where good old king Edgar lives."  
"How long would this take?" She asked, seeing Mog run over to her. He stood by her feet, smiling. "You go and see king?"  
Terra smiled, first looking at Locke, than Mog. "I...guess so. May I know your name?" Terra asked the little white creature. He chirped and bounced. "Sure! Mog!" He proudly took her hand and shook it, nodding wildly. Terra giggled weakly, Locke gasped, itching his head. She's a strange one... "Terra," He said as used his thumb to point behind him. "We should head out before we get stuck in a snow storm..." He waited for her to look up and shrugged. "Can't be helped...."  
Terra frowned, standing up, she lightly shivered. "....Alright.." She looked down at Mog and patted his head. "Nice meeting you Mog," He grinned and ran off, with two other Moogles. Locke smiled, holding a hand out for her, "Let's go, mate,"  
Terra rolled her eyes and walked pass him, leaving the rouge man alone. Cheeks red, the thief ran after her.

In the cold wind, Locke held a hand out to shield his eyes from the wind, which would cause his eyes to dry up and burn. He could see the basic outline of the foothills in front of him, but the the forest besides them cut off the wind, which made hims grateful. He pulled his jacket closer and peered behind him. Terra was walking rather refreshingly, as if the eight miles they just walked did nothing. Her eyes were set on something in the distance, while her breathing was calm and regular. She didn't even brake a sweat, nor stop once in the trek. It was appalling and rather awe rewarding. He was kind of intimidating. A woman showed him up, he was tired and ready to take a long nap! While she was patiently waiting for him to continue. He crossed his arms and snorted lightly. _Women_...._So smart ass all the time.._  
Locke went ahead grudgingly, trying to pass Terra. But as much as he tried, he couldn't beat her stamina.  
_Damn, she's fast!_ Thought Locke as he half ran to her side; she was only walking, her pace was quick. The rouge man sighed as she stopped, looking back at him, a questioning look on her wraith like face.  
"...What are you doing?" She asked, creeped out. Locke laughed, shrugging. "Tryin' to keep up wit ya..." He laughed weakly and came up besides her, pointing to a high hill in the distance. "We stay there tonight, tomorrow we _should_ be in the desert's edges." He said, stretching as he went on. Terra followed very slowly. "On a hill? In the open? Shouldn't we hide somewhere so we don't get seen by sentry or the Empire?" She asked, crossing her arms as she thought it over. "Let's sleep in the forest,"  
"Nah, lass. I know more than ya think, top totty, I got this in the bag." Locke muttered as he lead her away. Terra's grew red and ran after him.

They stopped by an old tree, that slumped downward toward the ground, creating a nice roof, shielding them from the elements of the world. Locke pulled out thin blankets and his bag of traveling goods. Throwing a sheet over some branches, making a tent. Second, he threw a blanket on the ground and sighed, walking backward to see his work. It wasn't perfect, but he knew the girl had to get over it.  
When he was out traveling, which was all the time, he slept on the ground, without sheets and pillows. But he knew if he let the girl sleep like that, Edgar would kick his sorry ass all the way to Vector's door  
steps. He started a small fire near the left side, blocking his view of where she would sleep. He looked behind him to see her sitting on a log, watching the sky peacefully. He sighed and started to cook their meal for the night. Locke sat down, a plate in each hand, he called Terra over, shivering lightly from the cold night breeze. He handed her a plate of meat, with a tiny lump of brown bread. She arched an eye brow, sitting down, she looked at the food like it was evil. ".....And what is this, exactly?" She asked, poking it with her finger.  
Locke looked up slowly, meat piled into his mouth. "...Food..." He muttered, chewing more of his meal. Sighing, Terra took a bite out of the meat and left the brown lump. After they ate, Locke led Terra to her bed for the night and frowned, leaning against the tree. "Well, this is where ya sleep to night...Prepared a bed and stuff...basically duff, but whatever..." He turned, hearing her sit, he started off, but she called out. "Where will you sleep?" Thinking, he rolled his eyes, _damn woman messing with my head!_ "Eh, under them stars in the sky, peaceful, ya?" He heard her muttered a answer and went on.

_Burn, burn, burn, burn...This is all your good for, deary. Burn, burn, burn....Destroy those who oppose us, my dear dolly. Burn, burn, burn....Shall I lead you to my arms of destruction? Lead you to the doors of hell and hate? Join me and rule this world! Burn, burn, burn.....  
Giant pillars of flames ate at the small building, killing people inside. Their screaming, fire cracking, wood falling, fire hissing, machines creaking, wind howling, dogs barking....A evil, high pitched laugh rang in her ears as she held her hands out and started to burn, burn, burn. Was this horrid nightmare ever going to stop?_

"Wake up, luv! We are headin' out!" Locke yelled, running over to the fire to put it out as Terra rose, half asleep. She felt numb all over, then realized that he was from the cold. She remembered that she just wore arm stockings, leg stockings a woman's tunic, which was beautiful and unique. She had a cape, which she used to cover up with, but she was so cold, her fingers could fall off. Slowly, she shook her head and tried to rid herself of the dream. _...Please go away...?_ She begged it. But it stayed and lingered in her mind, like paint to wood. She tied her cape on, shivering she sighed, huddlng deep inside her cape, she asked Locke, "W-Where must we go now?"  
"To the Desert. Told ya that, remember?" Locke muttered, folding up the blankets and shoving them into his bag. "Um, ya got to used the khazi?" He asked, slightly embarrassed. Terra made a stumped face, annoyed. "The what?" She asked, still shaking. Locke rolled his eyes. "Women, their so slow..." He pointed to the bushes. "The khazi is '_bathroom_'.." He muttered, leading the way. Terra thought it over, frowning, she ran after him. "No...next time, can you just say normal words?"  
The fields around them were wide and open, letting in the strongest wind. The sun sat upon their backs, it boiled Locke's anger to certain heights were he'd explode and scream about. The few chances at stop points where he could get drinks of cold water were becoming less frequent. His water-skin started shrink, and he licked his lips, trying to keep them moist. Looking left, he saw Terra open her water-skin and frown, shaking it. Locke arched an eye brow at her, _As if she'd have water left! Women are more wasteful,_ thought the thief as he looked ahead of the foothills and endless plains. He could roughly see the outline of the desert in front of them, but it must have been a whole day, or maybe two days away. Sighing, he stretched and pointed to the desert, calling out. "We're close, if we hurry, we might escape sentry. Ya might want to rest now, if ya tired, luv?" He chuckled, looking back at her as if it were true and he could tell. She gazed at him with the most annoyed face he'd ever seen on a woman's face and felt embarrassed. Why was this girl so different than others? Why was so she so irritated by him, was it just him, or was it towards all men?_ No, she liked Jun..._Thought Locke, a little taken by it. _Is she....attracted towards...females?_ Locke asked himself, swallowing._ I can't have that kind of thing 'ere, can I?_ He sighed, turning to wards. "What have I done that has made ya so angry?" He asked slowly. Terra narrowed her eyes, "Why must you continue to beat down women? If you intend on continuing this little charade to prove men are better, then I will have to show you how strong we '_girls_' are." She threatened, hurrying pass him. Locke's mouth was wide open, his eyes never leaving her back, watching her green pony tail swing back and forth. Angrily, he ran after her.  
Their journey continued till it was nightfall, and the blasted cold wind stopped them. They took shelter under a rock that had made a roof over them, but the cold stone beneath them was very uncomfortable, but Terra showed Locke how to heat them up using fire from the one they had built; she didn't want to show or tell him about her abilities yet, it would upset him and possible turn her against him. Oh, she wasn't afraid she'd lose, in fact, she knew she'd win. But over the few days, she's become fond of the rouge thief, who had at the time, attacked her, then helped her out of the town, because she was too weak to move and too asleep even. Locke, being the gentle person he is, let her have the blankets and sheets again. He laid down to the right of her, watching for attackers or travelers who could spare some luggage. Within moments after she had laid down, she fell asleep, her breathing faded into a silent, loving sound Locke smiled to. It was even more beautiful than that of a singing bird, then any other bird or sound nature has to offer. It was strange, everything about this girl was divine and breath taking. She looked like she belonged in a glass shelve, a doll so fragile that the slightest touch would send her explode into shattering pieces. Locke was so scared to say the wrong thing to her sometimes, he kept silent and let her do as she wants, even if it caused her to get hurt. Earlier that day, he didn't want to warn her about the little holes in the ground that could send her to the ground because he didn't want to make her feel bad or anger her, or even hurt her pride. She was lulling and beautiful, too beautiful, that she drew in everyone, making them feel remorse and a terrible longing to help her poor soul. But when he reached out to her, she'd snap and scream, almost killing him! But somewhere in those eyes he sensed a longing to be like the rest, to be trusted, protected....and something else he couldn't Identify. She was strong yet weak; Locke didn't know which to say was more like her, her personality shifted so much, he could call her 'seasons'. But he knew how hard it must have been to forget everything, people who could have loved her, protected her and even cared. What if she had a family, a boyfriend, husband, or maybe even children that cared? He'd never know, but for now, he would concentrate on getting her to Figaro Castle, somewhere safe.  
When he thought that Terra might have been another person in personality, he frowned. It was hard to think she would act different, although he hasn't been with her that long, he thought it never even happened. He shuddered. Eh, what if she was even more mean tempered... Locke itched his head and slowly gazed about. There she was just watching him by the flickering fire, like he _was strange. As if... _He thought, smiling.  
She had been watching him now for almost an hour; like he was intriguing. But as he stared back at her, he knew she was thinking, not watching. He smiled. "Ya should rest now, we haves to move out early tomorra'." He nodded when she slowly lifted her eyes off him than to the fire besides her. She was lost in thought, Locke said to himself, wondering. What's so interestin' 'bout that fire? He sat back when she laid down, closing her eyes. She fell asleep without making a sound the whole night....

The desert was hot, and had too many dunes and scorpions. With the sun directly above them, they couldn't really get any of the heat off their head or backs. But to Terra, it was fine, she never felt the heat.  
She tried to think why she didn't feel it, but it never came to her. As she watched Locke relentlessly wipe his forehead and lick his lips, she frowned. I hope he's not too hot here. He could pass out, or worse...I wouldn't want to be the one to revive him. She raised her head proudly. _I'd never give him C.P.R or summon water for him! Ever...m-maybe I would..._She looked at him and smiled faintly.  
The rouge man sighed, coughing as he opened his water-skin and frowned. _Damn it! No water!_ He tied the pouch back to his belt and hid his eyes from the sun using his left hand. He took a good long look at the distance and smiled as he saw the towers built high for defenses and more. The towers were built of the strongest stone, or so that's what the king told Locke. Locke was pretty sure the strongest stone wasn't being used for Figaro, maybe for the Empire, since they have more Gil then Figaro. But, Locke could only trust the king; which took a lot. He had wanted to tell Terra about...the difficulties she would have in Figaro, but he was afraid she'd kill the king the moment her started to talk. Maybe he could talk to him before he can speak? Locke pointed to the towers, "We're almost there...a couple more hours-"  
He stopped when he saw a chocobo in the distance. Jumping, he ran after it, leaving Terra stumped. Faltering, she hurried after him.

* * *

_Yeah, yeah, yeah! Not much of an update, is it?_

_Don't worry, the story line is coming! Next chapter they meet King Edgar~_


	13. Monarch of Noble Ability

**Note's: **_I don't own Locke, or Final Fantasy VI or it's characters. I own the stuff in between, like new towns and such, but nothing else. I don't own the lines highlighted for Locke either, PoTC does.  
Enjoy._

~_Monarch of Noble Ability_~

The gates of Figaro were giant, strong and beautiful. They arched up into an oval shape, the doorknobs were as large as Terra's fists, and the key holes were almost the same size. Large rugs of red were rolled out down the halls, where three soldiers were lined up every six feet, leaving at least thrity-six men, armed with special weapons that resembled crossbows, but created out of metal. Smalls boxes were located under neat the back of the crossbow, were the back of arrows stuck out. Two metal bolts held the box up with the crossbow's skeleton, and on the sides were hawks, painted green and brown. The feathers of the arrows were golden and large, which made them look expensive to buy. The weapons looked very heavy, but Locke assured Terra they were light weight and easy to use. She nodded to that and smiled, waving to the men who watched her closely; they were deeply intrigued by the color of her hair. She noticed and used the hood of her cape - even though it was hot - to cover her hair. But the soldiers were frightened by her stare, the red eyes are always a bit nerve racking to people. With her heeled boots, she seemed even taller than 5'7, maybe even taller than most of the men here.

Locke grinned as he saluted a soldier, who smiled. "Ah, sir Cole! King Edgar has been waiting for your arrival. He is in the engine room; said he didn't want to leave until he fixes the problem." Locke thanked the man and led the way into the halls of Figaro. Red and green pennants hung from the stone walls, while red and black banners held pictures of hawks with swords behind it. The regal carpet was wide and gorgeous, made from the finest weaving around. The tall pillars that swirled around, hovered over the court yard, where soldiers were commenced in conversation. They laughed, stopping when Locke came up, smiling.  
"'Ello, chums. May I ask if our good, ole king is still in the engine room?" The thief asked, walking off with Terra when they all pointed off to a case of stairs that made their way down. Terra was awed; it felt like the ground was always moving, rumbling under her feet. A dull ring continued to sing a song in her head as they kept going down. It all become very loud when Locke opened a metal door and a rush of heat hit their faces. Terra winced and covered her face, hearing Locke make a loud noise to attract the attention of whoever was in the room. Terra slowly pulled her arms back and narrowed her eyes. The room was full of steam and loud banging sounds, as well as hissing noises. She took a breath and turned to talk with Locke, when she saw that he was gone. She stepped back slowly, reaching down for her sword._ I knew he'd ambush me!_ She gripped the hilt and looked around, trying to see through the steam. Suddenly. Locke appeared in front of her, smiling. "Come on! We have to meet the king!" He ran off. Confused, Terra made her way through the steam and besides him.

The room Locke led her into was large, yet it wasn't as big as Terra thought it would be for a king's room. She thought it would be flashy big, not normal large. Paintings of different landscapes were hanging around. The giant, comfortable bed caught Terra's eye the quickest out of all the furniture.  
The blankets and sheets were made of the finest cotton and silk, dyed red and black. To be truthful, the cot resembled a bed described in a lover's novel. With pure romantic colors and large pillows made for royalty, along with splashes of fresh cologne that smelled like fresh greens, pepper and finishing with oak wood and a handsome musk. Besides the massive bed, was a night stand, but it was big enough to be a dresser. On top, was a bottle shaped as a square with a circle metal top. It was transparent, made of fine crystal. Inside was a light blue and green liquid, it was brand new, and had been open recently. Across that, was a comb and little box of gel Terra assumed was for hair, or maybe the body?  
She shivered, swallowing. She didn't want to be in this room for some strange reason, but besides her strange fear of this perfectly done room, she loved it! The smell, the art, the size, the lighting, the color of the soothing, yet romantic colors, oh and even the bed!

She had noticed Locke's smug face when they came in. It seemed like he has been here before, because he sat down on some chairs, leaning back he gazed behind a large dressed and pulled out a bottle, the size was a little smaller than his hand. He opened it and drank it, smiling as he took a big breath of air. He also seemed to like the smell. Terra noted that he was drinking rum, bright yellow rum. Terra licked her lips an realized she hadn't any thing to drink in a whole day. Frowning, she slowly walked over to Locke.

"H-Have you've been here?" She asked softly. Locke nodded, guzzling down another gulp of rum.

"Yup. The king sleeps 'ere. Ain't no one else in the bloody kingdom that has it this good," He replied coolly.

Terra nodded, sighing. "So when will this king get here?" She muttered, her voice seemed edged with venom and distrust toward the new destination.

"Oh, have I've been neglecting my proper meeting rights? I'll be aware of change and expectations next time, milady." Said a soft voice, that lingered with wit and certain strength, finishing with a soft, romantic and harmonic tone. Terra turned sharply, pausing at seeing him. He had clearly just come out of the bathroom, because hot steam came out from behind him; and that his shirt was an under tunic. With banded cuffs and full sleeves and grommets to lace up the front neckline. The white fabric was hip-length, with side slits from the waist down. He wore loose, light tan cuffed breeches, which weren't exactly cuffed at the bottom yet. The under tunic's ties on the collarbone weren't tied up either, Terra could see his smooth chest, which was masculine. His sharp features to his face were breath taking, his handsome Prussian blue eyes were captivating and strong, filled with knowledge. His nose was thin, yet a perfect size and length. His eyes were complimented greatly by his sexy arched eye brows, his lips were formed into a handsome, flirty lazy smile that slouched down at the left side. His sandy blond hair was cut sharply, ruffled up at the top, but slightly tasseled at the back. He was so handsome, like the gods created him to model and not that girly kind of model, but the free and sexy modeling; the rough look that took women's hearts and shattered them; he looked as if he were a heart-breaker. His eyes sparkled at her frozen pose, she was dumb-struck. He smiled at her flushed face and slowly walked pass her. Terra's chest heaved greatly as she unconsciously noticed the droplets of hot water on his bare chest and the smell of his cologne as the air hit him. Terra breathed in it. It smelled like a bouquet of fresh citrus, blended with exotic east Jidoorian spices, that led to the zesty, yet warm finish of a sexy, royal fragrance mixed with fine distilled alcohol and oils from the finest rootlets of Vetiver grass to produce a sensuous feeling that lingered softly on his skin. Terra felt every nerve in her body freeze as he started to talk with Locke.

"So, Locke, what have I've been called out for? Are you being charged with thievery again? Certainly the last dozen times it has happened you learned your lesson?" Asked the king as he opened a large drawer, searching through it, he found a dark blue doublet, with black and gold strings. He also pulled out matching blue pants. He threw them on the bed and turned. "You could have told me we had a lady coming over-" He turned to Terra, whose back was facing him. "Milady, I am deeply sorry for appearing in this attire. I wasn't properly informed of your arrival, nor that you'd be in my room." He chuckled softly, pulling the blue doublet on and than the pants, making sure she didn't turn first. Than he found a brown belt and buckled it on, taking a breath, he gazed at Locke.

"Locke, surely you won't keep a king _and_ friend waiting for an answer?" Said the king, eyes narrowed just a bit. Locke grinned, drinking another gulp of rum before  
standing up.

"Sorry, savvy. Didn't think, now did I?" He licked his lips and looked inside the bottle. _"Whys is it that the rums always gone?"_ He asked, a bit taken. He rose to his feet and staggered. He put the bottle down, "Oh! `_That_'_s_' why." He chuckled, gaining Terra's attention. She turned, looking away from the king.

"L-Locke, must we stay here in this delusive room?" She asked bitterly.

Locke smiled weakly, but the king frowned and bet him to it. "Eh, Terra-"

"Delusive, milady? What's so _misleading_ about my room, if I may ask.." Queried the monarch, a bit awed by the girl and her hair, even her strange eyes, even that  
she'd talk to a king this way. He crossed his arms when she failed to answer. A quick cough from Locke made the king turned and loosen up. "Ah, forget me and my dried tone, milady." He bowed to her, his right arm over his chest, and his left behind him. "I'm Edgar Figaro, king of Figaro. I'm your host here, so I most treat you finely, yes?" Edgar asked with such kindness, Terra blinked. When she looked away and didn't say a word, Edgar pulled back, frowning. "Have I upset you?"

Terra took a breath, about to say yes when Locke interrupted, throwing an arm around Edgar's shoulder, he led him away, toward the doors. He commenced with whispering in the king's ears. Edgar's eyes went wide slightly at one part, then drifted back to their normality. The tall, blond man sighed. "...You mean..this is her?" He asked softly, lightly nudging his head towards her. Locke nodded. Edgar stood straight and turned, walking toward Terra, who stood tall and proud.

"Hm, than you have no worries here, milady. A friend of the Empire is a friend of mine and my kingdom. I truly hope you enjoy yourself here at my humble home." He said, hearing Locke laugh. Terra looked up at Locke, who was staggering toward the door.

"I'll be leavin' you," He stressed the word. "...Too alone. As you were!"

Terra gasped lightly, reaching out an hand to stop him which was futile. "Locke, wait." But the thief left the room, muttering to himself about rum.

"Well," Said Edgar, tenderly as possible. "I hope you can learn to trust me,"

Terra snorted. "Look, why are you helping me? Is it because of my abilities?" She asked sharply, venom edged in her voice. Edgar smiled sweetly, watching her as if she were a joke, a runt of the streets he could jeer at. Finally, he walked pass her. "Hm, I'll give you three reasons: First of all, I am deeply captivated by your great beauty. Second, I would love to know If I'm your type and if you'd like to have dinner with me?" He heard her sigh and continued. "....I guess your `_abilities_' would be a distant third." Again, he heard a ghost of a sigh and turned his head slowly to gaze at her. Her pallid face and silvery-green hair was heart breaking for some strange reason, and her sad sangria eyes held a certain pain and misunderstanding. He could only hope the girl wasn't the evil brute he heard of that attacked two different cities, killed over three hundred people, including some of his own people who had left Figaro to journey across the wonderful land. Yet the way she held  
herself up convinced him that it was possible for her to murder, than when he thought about Locke telling him about the slave crown, he rethinks it. There she stood, dressed almost in all red and purple, he sighed. _Gods help her soul_, he thought as he said. "....I guess my techniques are getting a bit old, eh?" Than he said: "Have fun looking around my castle, when you are done, please head to the throne room." Than he departed swiftly after sheathing his regal sword. Terra felt strange.

"...A normal woman would have found him charming...but I'm not normal..." She whispered to herself, fully knowing why. The fire that burned in her was great and she  
would never get rid of it.

Terra had wondered on to the streets of Figaro, searching the beautiful small shops, whether it was flower shops, vase shops, picture shops and more, they were all equally perfect. Below the the emporiums, were boxes of red tulips, mixed with yellow poppies. The pathway was made of brown brick, with pebbles between them, to hold them together. Besides the paths, was patches of grass, surrounded by sand, which shimmered like crystals, shining it's light around the court yard. It was very beautiful indeed, especially when the light hit windows and other reflecting objects around. Guards stood by the west and east gates, armed. The south was guarded by a heavy, steel door, with metal bars. A ladder led up to the watch-tower, where the men could easily opened the gate for anyone.  
The guards watched as Terra came up close and examined the steel gate; clear fascination on her face. The men's hands went straight to their swords. Terra pulled away, also ready to fight with her weapon. The man growled, "Put yer weapon down, miss!" He yelled, stepping forward. Suddenly they all heard a lazy voice.

"Wait, she didn't mean it!" Terra turned to see Locke running up, gasping. "She...didn't mean ya harm, gents! She's just a lil' weird," He stated slowly. Terra frowned, crossing her arms. _Weird!? Hm like he can talk.._ "Sorry, mates, I'll be gettin' her back to her pretty, lil' room." Locke smiled when the sheathed theirs swords. He grabbed her arm and forced her to follow him all the down a case of stairs. She was angry with the rouge man, she wanted to tear his arms off and beat him with them.

Locke threw the door open and waited for Terra to go in. When she was in, Locke closed the door. He dug through his pockets. "Listen luv," He said, pulling out Gil, handing it to her. "People 'ere don't really see much of green hair, kay?" He said. "Now, I want ya to go buy a cape with a hoodie.."

"With three Gil? Are you insane, no one will sell for this," She gave him the Gil. "Besides, I have a hood on my cape." She stated coolly as she turned to search the room; she was surprised that every room was painted and decorated perfectly! She heard Locke sighing and couldn't help but giggle.

"Well, fine. After ya done messin' 'round, head to the throne room, kay?" With that, Locke ran out, leaving Terra to herself. Sighing, she closed the door and walked over to the bed, laying down. Maybe she could rest? Maybe, or the king would get furious with her. But that didn't matter! She could easily smite him and end, couldn't she?

* * *

_Review please!_


	14. Trails Part 1

By - Ryland

~_Trails {Part 1}_~

Edgar was woken by the strangest smell; the smell of smoke. He opened his tired eyes, realizing he slept in his kingly attire, he popped his  
heeled boots on, than he stretched and hurried outside.  
The smell of burning Sherwood made Edgar pinch his nose and cough into his sleeve. He stepped further out on the balcony and gasped.  
The town below him as deeply sized by raging flames, men armed with spears and strange weapons that shot fire. Their helmets covered  
their whole face, with two pipes on each side, where some sort of air was shot from it. Straps held the weapon to their chest, it must have  
been heavy. Behind all the men, were two giant machines, with long, blades for claws. Between the arms of the machine, was a hole big  
enough for two humans to crawl in. A chair sat in the inside of the robot cockpit, where men sat and laughed as they burned down houses  
and killed people. Standing and watching peacefully, was Kefka Palazzo. A feather was being used to hold up his hair, his clothing sorted  
from reds, yellows, greens, purples, oranges and blues. His shoulder pads were big red, puff balls, with yellow sleeves. His pants was a  
red skirt, with a yellow and polka-dot red sashes, with purple - red stockings. A green sword was sheathed by his sash. His face was  
colored white, while a red tattoo was circled around his right eye, leading a little pass it toward the nose. His lips were colored purple,  
while his ears were pointed upward, with two, triangle shaped red earrings.  
Edgar gasped, running down stairs, he saw the Chancellor running toward him, shouting. "King Edgar! Kefka has destroyed our forces when  
they were asleep! We couldn't put out enough soldiers in time, we lost two bases of men!" He started to sob for his lost men.  
Edgar swallowed. "Alright, move out the main stream of _Bellets_. I want you to force them back pass the red line, than pull the switch, I will  
handle the rest," Edgar pulled his cape over his kingly attire, his amour shined pure blue in the evening sun. He grabbed the back of his cape  
and tightened it, frowning, he said. "...I take my leave to Sir _Bannan."_

Terra was confused when she saw a crowd of people screaming when she managed to leave her room. Across the court yard, was over hundred men, armed and ready to fight off intruders at any force. Terra made her way through the people and stopped to talk with a frantic soldier. "Sir, what's going on?"  
"W-w-w-what? Oh, the E-Empire has attacked us..." He whispered sadly, escorting an injured child down into a opening in the ground. Terra gasped, _the Empire? A child got hurt...Why would they do this?_  
"But surely you didn't do anything?" She said, more to herself than to the man. The soldier frowned, helping the last child in. "They said they were looking for a woman, a woman who belonged to court Magister Palazzo. I don't believe a witch in that degree would stray here to Figaro, especially when she could just kill those who oppose her." Said the man as he looked back at her. "Milady, do you need help getting in?" Terra swallowed. "No...I can fight them off...." The man shook his head and went under, latching the door close. Terra turned and ran to get to her room, hoping Locke would be there.

The halls were full of raging soliders, armed with weapons, ready to fight off the Empire at any moment the king wished. The men were pulling on slight, gray armour, with red emblems on them. The straps on the back, prevented the auto-cross bows from falling down. Besides their swords, were pouches of red gun powder. When ready, they would stuff the powder into the front of th eauto-cross bow and set it on  
fire, shooting the arrows out; it wasn't very new or smart, but it would help and the Empire - Kefka - wouldn't expect it at all. As Edgar coordinated his army of men, he saw Locke running toward him, waving his arms. Edgar pulled away from his men and stood on the top of the stairs, looking down at Locke. "What is it Locke? I mustn't falter here, not now, not when Kefka is here!" Edgar whispered harshly.  
Locke frowned, gasping. "H-He wants to talk wit' you..." He said, trying to sound as normal as possible, to make Edgar more calm, especially now that Figaro was under attack. Across from the thief's sudden wry feeling of regret and guilt, he made a tired look. "Kefka wants to talk...he knows..."  
"He knows of what, dear Locke? Surely no one here barked about the R-" He was cut off by the rouge. "No - Geez - He knows of the lass...?" Locke took a deep breath, slowly relaxing.  
It took him a second, but when he thought of the green haired woman who had totally declined his '_Offers_' he grinned slowly, but weakly. Locke didn't notice. Now he understood why she had acted uninterested in his advances, small advances, but they were strong and surely there. A spark of laughter -- despite the situation -- emitted from him. "...Terra? He came here for her?"  
"Yea, see, we - _as in Jun and his boys_ - stole her from them. I'm guessin' they want her back?" Locke muttered, shaken.  
"Where is she?"  
Locke froze. "...Eh, I thought she was wit' you, mate?" Locke grew sheepish. "Oi, she left me earlier...." The rouge man saw Edgar's angry face, and knew he thought he already gave his kingdom up for her safety. Before the king could declare his anger, the chancellor came in, breathing hard.  
"King Edgar, Kefka has issued a meeting with you, he said he can offer you peace," Said the man, frowning as Edgar walked pass him, muttering. "Locke, go find our girl." Locke sighed, running off.

Edgar marched down the case of stairs, his regal cape flowed from his back like liquid. He saw general Kefka waiting down below, growling to his men; they sprinted off. As the clown below grew in size, Edgar took a breath, ready to face the man that had just finished torching his kingdom.  
The distance shortened till they were face to face, Kefka only a foot away from arming swinging length. The king crossed his arms, trying to sound calm. "Is this how my fellow partners sorrport me and my people? By attacking us like feral animals? I have zero tolerance for this, Kefka."  
"That's lord Kefka, to you," Said the white faced man with a grin. "Now, down to the nitty-gritty, eh? I'm searching out a woman-"  
Edgar sighed. "Well, I don't think any of the women here will see you as _attractive_, Kefka." Edgar insisted deftly.  
Kefka growled, stomping his feet. "You think this is funny, king? Well, I'd hate to be the one -- But not really -- to see you beloved kingdom turn out to be city of flames. But If I must...?" He gazed at Edgar, hoping that would have won him over. Edgar chuckled softly. "Oh? A threat? I see none of your men around you, I could easily take you down myself."  
Kefka giggled, his smile turning broad. "Now that, was a threat, dear Eddie poo." Kefka snapped his fingers and men lined up besides him. The sheer terror of Kefka was seen on their faces and Edgar grimaced at the thought of what Kefka would do to them or their beloved ones, such as family. Kefka would make them all pay for something he did. Edgar felt like he was going to puke for how much pressure was on his shoulders right now. _Don't say the wrong thing, or you and your people will pay_. Thought Edgar, _But If I don't stand up to him right now, he destroy us all. Must this end so badly?  
_Kefka chuckled. "Listen, we are looking for a woman who had recently escaped our....hands. She may have took asylum here, in Figaro, in _your quarters perhaps_?" He suggested faintly, flaunting that the king had a history with women the whole world knew about. But this didn't anger Edgar, what turned the king red, was the fact that Kefka had sent a soldier to check out his rooms for the truth. His own room, which was a secret asylum for him from his everyday monarch work. Edgar growled. "I'm taking a offense to this, Kefka. I should devote and hour or so writing a letter to the Emperor."  
"If it's not true that you hid her, than let us search?"  
"First of all, Lord Kefka, "He shivered from saying the title of his rank, and saw the grin appear on Kefka's face. The crazy clown loved flattering, it had made him not noticed that the guard he sent was just taken into a hall and knocked out. Kefka smiled weakly. "Such flattery Edgar...I should be worried." He snapped, turning, swinging his cape back. "I'll tear this kingdom apart till I find her."  
Edgar took another breath. _I must appear to be supportive!_ "What does this woman look like? Maybe I can try to find her among the rest?" Suggested the king dimly. Kefka stopped, sighing as he thought over her details, acting as if it were vague. "...She has sharp features, the ones the men look for." Again, he directed it towards him, attempting to accuse the second highest role in the world - the _king/s_.  
Edgar narrowed his eyes, listening. Kefka continued, shrugging deftly as he went on. "Strange as it is, she has red eyes, deep red - like fire." He said the words like it was hard. "She has pointed ears and she is very tall for a woman, did I mention that she had green hair? No, well she does. It appears from records that she dyed it." Added Kefka, sharply taking a breath. His stoic posture grew limp.  
"If you see her, we'll be camped out in the desert, just east of here. You won't miss it." With that, Kefka left, forgetting about the man he sent in, the man that was just knocked out and dragged to the cells.  
Edgar turned, walking away, tiny drips of sweat on his forehead.

Terra was taken away from the spot she was told to hide at, which she managed to do for forty thirty minutes before becoming completely claustrophobic and leaving the closet. She stumbled upon a short corridor leading straight to a narrow room, with three inches windows, about six inches wide. Terra gazed out and over the sand of Figaro's courts to see a line of men walking away, being led by a man in bright yellow. She could barely make out his shape before he disappeared behind more men. Kefka..she thought, stepping back as she rested her head against the wall, staring at the roof mindlessly. Kefka...he came after me? He looked rabid to Terra, with his misty eyes and shark like features, as if he had a vendetta to accomplish. Slowly, she fell to the ground, holding her head in her hands as she tried o remember that clownish man.


	15. Set Up To Go

By - Ryland

~ _Set Up To Go_ ~

-

Edgar had remembered that Locke left the stairway to search for Terra over ten minutes ago and sighed, leaning against the walls. His whole life he had planned on defeating the Empire underground, but when this woman -- this green haired maiden -- came, he lost all of it, and he didn't even know how or why she affected so. But, as he gazed across the burned city, he gripped his hands and closed his eyes. Locke had brought an enemy to him, to his kingdom! Not only did he bring the Imperial witch, but her master as well. Locke had commented a great tragedy and crime, but what could the king do? Locke was merely trying to help a innocent woman -- who, at the time -- was under control. What could Edgar do? Stay and fight, or defend his kingdom by giving her up to Kefka. That thief had created a giant mess, were no one could leave whole or light of conscious. Edgar rubbed his neck as he rested his forehead against his forearm, watching his men extinguish the flames. All night Edge and Locke helped with the fire, but Locke had to go find Terra to make sure she was safe. Edgar encouraged this, he needed the peace for just a few seconds before he composed a plan ; or some form of help or the thief arrived with the witch, Edge frowned, taking a breath. He lightly inclined his head to Terra. "Milady, are you well?" He asked tenderly, exerting himself by turning and walking back to the window. Terra looked away, ashamed of herself. Locke muttered and shrugged. "So, ye gonna plan ahead, savvy?"  
Edgar gulped, closing his eyes. What sort of king am I? I can't protect my people.... "Aye, we take our leave towards Mount Koltz..." Edgar whispered, but the rouge man grinned and jammed his thumb in his chest. "I'll get out things ready for morn!" He turned swiftly to Terra, who wasn't looking at any of them. "I'll have ye `scorted to yer room, eh?" He left suddenly. The room was blank and dull from without the thief, no conversation would start...or so Edgar thought.  
The green haired woman frowned. "I'm....I'm sorry."  
Edgar opened his eyes lightly. "...For?"  
"Coming here." She answered frankly, looking up at the back of the king; his back was arched like he was in pain. Edgar licked his lips. "Milady, you coming only rushed what was bound to happen. If you never came, I still would be in this...." He shook his head, whispering. "...Shit..."Terra narrowed her eyes, "No, that thief -- _Locke_ -- brought me here because of my uselessness and my failure towards protecting myself. If I had just blown those men away with a powerful--" She was stopped by a guard rushing in from the arched doorway. "King Edgar, the flames aren't going down in the engine room!" Edgar pulled away and walked forth, passing Terra. "Just go rest in your room..." he groaned as he left the room.  
Terra sighed.

Locke had rushed the chocobos and supplies, telling the men king Edgar needed it. When the birds were ready and the supplies, Locke had them barned for the night, locking them down with thick rope.  
In the morning they would leave, so Locke decided to go visit Terra before heading to bed.  
The thief knocked three times and waited patiently. Nothing. He knocked three more times and stood on the open deck leading to her room. It was cold out now, since it was night and they were up high, where the wind could easily chill him -- or anyone coming up -- anytime. He wrapped his arms around himself and shivered, banging on the door three more times. "Open up, luv!"  
Angered by her refusal to open the door, he pulled out his pick--pocket set and picked his way in, temporally breaking the lock. He barged in, his face glowing red with pure rage. He settled when he saw her sitting on her bed, watching the wall. Her expression blank like the pale color of her skin. Locke itched his head, stepping forward. "...Uh, Ter? You okay, lass?"  
She didn't even look at him. The thief came over by her side and leaned down, poking her arm. He became frightened. "T-Terra?"  
She slowly looked at him with narrowed eyes and shook slightly. Locke touched her hand, "Terra?"  
Tears formed in her eyes as she torn her hand free and fell to the floor. Locke jumped back, breathing hard. He watched as she held her head in her hands and tried to squeeze what ever it was bothering her. She started to sob, muttering to herself, rocking at the same time. Locke walked over slowly, and bent down. "Ter, listen to me; don't be afraid! I'm here, no one or anything will harm you!" He shook her frantically and looked into her shaken eyes. _What's wrong with her!?_ She suddenly stopped shaking and sprang forth, jumping onto Locke, she hugged him and cried into his shoulder. Surprised, he gentle started to pat her back, rocking her back and forth, trying to calm her. "Shhh, shhh..." Locke felt a less frightened when she stopped convulsing in his arms. "Terra," He said very softly, being as gentle and kind as possible. "What happened? Why are you crying?"  
Terra muttered, digging her fingers into his back. He lightly cried at the pain and pulled away. "Ter, please tell me what happened?"  
Locke shook her and looked down at her face. She was asleep, but her face was haggard and edged with pain. Locke lifted Terra and laid her in her bed, covering her up. He couldn't help but feel bad. She looked like she was in server pain he couldn't help her from. He left the room.

The next morn, Edgar woke and took a long, hot bath, because he knew he'd wouldn't have another in a long time. He packed what he knew he'd need; like a comb and hsi last bottle of cologne, than some  
extra clothes, cape and some camping goods. He then packed two pouches of gold, filled to the brim and stuffed them in his bags. Than, he told his men to attached his bags to his chocobo -- Keru -- and remember to tell Locke to pack what he and Terra would need. Sighing, he told the men to wait. He proceeded to pack extra tunics, overshirts, belts, boots of different sizes, large breeches, trousers, pants, capes and soap and a little more. He told them to pack that as well. Than, he stormed off to look for Locke.  
Edgar found the thief attaching his bags to his chocobo, which he said was named Shanti, he explained that the one besides Shanti was Terra's. Edgar asked the name of the stead. "LandHawk, or just Hawk." Locke grinned sheepishly. "What, I thought she'd like him...besides, she won't complain either, she's been actin` weird lately..."  
Edgar frowned. "...What? How weird?" Asked the monarch. Locke shrugged deftly. "Last night, I had to break the door to get in, she was freaking out. She wouldn't even look at me, let alone talk."  
Edgar narrowed his eyes. That is strange.... "...Best steer clear of her than...Locke, have you've packed her some clothes?"  
The thief froze, hid smug face turned blank. "...Uh..no." Edgar knew he wouldn't and said, dryly. "I knew you wouldn't, so I took the liberty packing for you, for her."  
The rouge man grinned and thanked him. "We just have to wait for her now..."

Leaning against the stable's wall, Edgar yawned. It has been three hours since he started to wait for Terra, and six till he had sleep. Locke was nested in a bed of fresh hay, taking a nap till the "princess" came. Suddenly, Edgar saw Terra making her way up the path, very slowly. She had no bags, just her sword and cape. Edgar pushed himself away from the wall and smiled.  
"Milady," He muttered as she came into the barn. "Where, if I may ask, have you've been?" Hopefully not telling Kefka about us....  
Terra didn't pass a glance at him, but turned to look for Locke. The thief rose from the ruckus and smiled fondly. "Hey there, Ter. Had a good sleep?"  
She shook her head. "...I woke after you left..Why were you in my room?" She asked, squinting her eyes. Locke made a stumped face, "Ter, we talked...well, I did...You don't remember?"  
Terra shook her head. "...Sorry I was late...."  
"What were you doing?" Edgar asked again, more stern. Terra glanced at him wryly. "...Am I your child to keep account of?"  
His eyes went wide as his jaw dropped. "...No, but--"  
She turned to Locke, "Where are we going?"  
"To mount Koltz!"

* * *

__

Sorry if this update is bad, I can't tell if it is . Any type-os or mispells of any mistake, please review and tell me, aslo, please tell me what you think of it ^^  
Another update sortly.

Ryland~


	16. Satan's Fire Blooms In His Demons

By - Ryland

~_Satan's Fire Blooms In His Demons_~

**Sub Name: ** _Burn, Burn, Burn._

Edgar couldn't help but watch Terra through the ride through the desert. She seemed withdrew, although he didn't know her at all. But it didn't seem right to have a women silenced by something that was bothering her so. He was angry that Locke didn't ask what was bothering Terra, but restrained from saying something. After all, they know each other, and Terra doesn't even know him at all. Edgar waited  
for Locke to stop by his side and whispered. "Locke, should we rest? It is all most nightfall."  
Locke grinned. "Nah, this gal can go miles without stopping. But," He shrugged. "Better ask her yerself." With that, he pulled away and went ahead by a couple paces. Edgar took a deep breath and said,  
"LandHawk, halt." The giant yellow bird stopped, warking. Terra arched her eye brows. "Why have you've stopped my bird?" Her voice was flat and masked by a strange emotion. The king frowned, pointing  
to the sky. "Milady, it is nightfall, we must stop for the night."  
"Why? We could easily skip pass these lands." She snapped, her voice sharp and cold. It startled Locke, and Edgar lightly. The bird under her shook in fear, warking more. Terra saw Locke's face and looked away, jumping off her chocobo, she left the area.

Edgar turned the coals around, sighing. The glittering fire made him think over what had transpired earlier that night. What had he done to anger Terra so much? The one thing he hated the most was upsetting a woman! How could he fix it?  
He had counted the hours since she left, trying to make a apology up in his head that would make her feel better. He asked Locke if they should go look for Terra, but he said, "Nah, she'll be fine. Besides, she's real powerful. Ain't nobody or anything gonna harm her." Locke muttered, ripping a chunk of bread off a loaf. Edgar nodded. "Than I'll build her her beddings." Edgar started off, making her bed under a tree, where -- if it rained -- she'd be spared. He tied half of the extra tent sides against the tree trunk, creating a wall towards the uplift of wind and air. She'd be warm if she stayed here.  
When Edgar finished, he turned to see Terra making her way up the left slope of the hill they were perched at; her face was dirty and tired, her eyes wry. Locke rushed over to greet her, getting:  
"Leave me be!" She retreated to the far off river bank, just about fifteen feet away from their camp fire. The king gazed at Locke for a answer but got a confused face instead.  
It was getting even colder by the hour and Edgar knew that, with what Terra was wearing, she was the coldest of them all. Yet, he was afraid out of his wits to go near her at all, unless she needed medical treatment fast. So, handing Locke two chunks of bread, he pointed to Terra, whose back was facing them. She was watching the river glide pass her. "Go giver her those, try to get her to eat them." He smacked Locke's back and watched as he made his way over to her.  
Locke bent down near her right side and held his hands out. "You hungry? I've got sum bread 'ere." He sighed when she looked away. "Ter, can ye at least eat. I...I know something happened to you back at Figaro, something yer not tellin' me..." Locke muttered softly, a little taken by her hurt posture. "What did ye do when ye left camp?" He waited for an answer.  
"....Nothing..."  
"That's bloody bull, Ter! I ain't stupid, I'm a rouge! Now tell me..."  
Terra gripped her hands. "...I just went and battled a little..." She glanced back at the thief. "Locke....I'm..."  
Locke frowned, pulling Terra into a half hug. "Good, we're makin' progress! Now, what happened in Figaro?"  
"I saw him...He was...Kefka. I don't remember seeing him before, but I saw him standing besides me...He was hurting me..." Terra cried, "I'm being a baby -- just forget about it.."  
"No." Locke stated, angry and dazed that she was crying in front of him; when he knew she'd never do such a thing, especially right now, with Edgar near. "All you need is rest, Come." He held a hand out to her. "There a nice, lil' bed of furs waiting for ya."  
Terra smiled, taking his hand, she let him led her to the beds.

Next morn, Edgar woke and started a fire, preparing a nice meal for his short team. The suns drifted in place above the hazy horizon as he finished the slushy--goopy meal. It resembled oatmeal, but had chunks of vegetables, fruits and as strange as it sounds; meat. He poured a perfect amount in three bowls and woke Locke. "Locke, wake up. Come now, I've made us a fine meal."  
Locke rolled over, stretching as he yawned. "...Is it Korul?"  
"No," laughed the king. "Get up now and wake the lady." Edgar left his sleeping area to maintain the fire. The thief popped his boots on and hurried after the king. He stopped by the fire. "...Let's say that I didn't wake Ter up...what would ye do?"  
Edgar frowned, dusting his hands off. "Well, Locke I -- seeing as you know her more than I -- would have to beat you." Edgar said lowly enough for only his ears. Locke smiled lazily.  
"Now there's motivation!" Locke hurried over to where the green haired vixen slept and lightly tapped her shoulder. She slightly opened her eyes, exposing her red eyes in a narrowed slit. Her eyes drifted from his eyes to his hands, which were clutched over his knees while he was in his squatting pose. Finally, feeling shaken from her stare, he was relieved when she spoke. "...Is there a reason your standing over me like this?" She asked firmly, blinking. Locke grinned, asking if she needed help getting up. She shook her head, sitting up, she rubbed the sleep form her eyes. Locke stood, "Grub time, lassy!"  
Terra rolled her eyes as she crawled out from under the sheets and tied her boots on. Locke strode away, eager for food. Edgar handed him a bowl and gazed behind the thief to see if the lady of their team had awoken yet. She had. She was searching for something in her only bag. Her hair was pulled out, leaving a waterfall of mint hair pouring down her arched back as she poured the contents of  
her bag out, scowling. Tints of vista blue hinted at her hair as the sun kissed her back with it's warm rays. He swallowed and looked away, forcing himself to listen to Locke. When six minutes passed  
and she didn't leave her spot, Edgar poked Locke. "Is she coming?"  
"Eh? `Course!" Locke muttered with a full mouth. "Why?" He looked back at his food. Edgar shrugged. "Than why must she stay over there? Is there a problem with my cooking she's trying to avoid?"  
Locke laughed at that and smiled. "Nah, she's probably lookin' for somethin'...Why don't ya go check it out, mate? But watch out, she's a fowl one in the morn..." Locke suggested soundly; to be frank,  
the king was annoying the thief. Edgar nodded, "Fine. Try to save her some..." He walked away, lifting his head high, showing he had pride that wouldn't tolerate being crushed by a female.  
Edgar paused in front of her, looming a shadow over her. Slowly, she looked up and frowned. "I'm sorry, I wasn't aware I became something to be watched." She spat, her eye brows met. Her intense  
red eyes proved to much for his wonder as he smiled sweetly. "Aye, a play I'd watch for a life time....Is there something amidst with your bag, milady?" He asked tenderly as possibly.  
Terra frowned, "It's something a man wouldn't care, nor know about."  
"Try me," tested Edgar, trying his best to get her to like him just a bit to where she wasn't afraid of him, or didn't trust him. Terra sighed, looking down as she threw all her stuff back into her bag.  
"A comb.." She muttered, embarrassed. "...I left mine back at Figaro..."  
Edgar smirked slightly, leaving. Terra seemed daze by his actions and tied her bag up. When she stood to tie her cape on, Edgar appeared. "I've a fresh hairbrush, if you need one one." He handed her  
the brush he promised. "It's not a comb, but I figured you wouldn't care?"  
Terra swallowed. It took every fiber in her being to say it, but... "...Thanks.." Edgar smiled, bowing his head slightly. "Now, are you hungry?" He asked as she brushed her hair and tied it using her ribbon.  
"I...I'm quite fine, thank you...I don't want to eat." Terra said, clipping her cape on as she walked pass him. The king sighed as he followed her.

Evening came, and to Edgar's surprise, so did the powerful wind and heat of the sun above them. Edgar found himself often wiping his brow clean of sweat, seeing that Locke had been doing the same.  
But, glancing at Terra, he noticed that she was calm and relaxed. She didn't seem fazed by the heat, but of the wind. The wind wiped at her face, her hair, and her cape, casting them to follow the spell  
of the wind. sway to in fro sway. She was the walking epitome of secrets and agendas. Her face still had evidence of _dirt and soot_ all over it. Wondering, he lifted a finger to tap his chin thoughtfully.  
- - They came to a stopped by the mountain ridges. Whereupon, Terra stopped and looked about. She had heard something...a very strange sound! Glancing behind her, she saw Edgar and Locke talking,  
immersed in conversation. She arched an eye brow, listening to the surroundings the best she could with the two men talking up a storm. Her pointed ears slightly pulled back like a cat's when she heard  
a low rumble. Hissing came from the forest around them. Terra quickly, like motion of water, grasped the hilt of her sword. Locke paused mid-step and held Edgar back as his eyes locked on Terra. Edgar followed the thief's gaze and watched silently as Terra backed off from the forest, her cape lashed around like branches. Edgar gripped his sword's hilt as well, hearing Locke mumble and unsheathe his  
dagger. The noise shifted to more of the thunderous booming sound, Terra smirked slowly. An iron hide came out from the forest, metal joints creaking as it moved. Besides it, was two men, dressed in armor. Upon their chest, was the emblem of a dark red rose. Locke growled, knowing fully who they were, as did Edgar. While Terra gripped her hands around her weapon, breathing in. I'll make them  
pay... Edgar gasped, stepping forward when Terra charged in. Locke jumped, running after her like a protective mother/father.  
Terra ducked, avoiding a slice to the head, she sped past the first solider with such delicacy, it seemed inhuman. She spun around, dodging another attack, she slashed at the iron beast's legs, hitting  
the joints.  
Locke blocked an swift attack using his dagger, than he jumped back and threw his dagger into the man's stomach, but it dented the armor and fell down, leaving the man completely fine. Locke managed  
to dearm the man, and got him into a fist-fight. Edgar tried to calm the man using rational talk. "Now, good sir, have I've harmed you in any way? Dear me, I'd never harm a soul...unless they forced me to  
submit into harming of course. Please sir," Edgar unsheathed his sword, shaking his head as the man advanced on him. "..Alright, than you asked for this..." Edgar began the battle, his arms flowing in the  
motion of a true swordsman. His steel blade found it's mark on the man's chest several times, slowly denting and breaking the armor. The man growled, swinging his sword, he dived it towards Edgar's arm  
where it missed and soared through the air. Edgar used the butt of his sword to smash into the man's chin, than chest. The solider fell on his backside, looking up at the king with horrid eyes. Edgar sighed, "I won't kill you, this will be my mercy..." Edgar knocked he man out by punching him in the nose. Turning to search for Terra and Locke, he saw Locke handling his enemy the same way Edgar had. He then  
turned and saw Terra gracefully dodging the lightning being shot at her as she ran toward the beast once again, after being thrown. Edgar watched in horror. She moves fox...Edgar shook his head as he called out to Locke. "Get her before she get's hurt!" Locke nodded as he ran after Terra.  
The feline woman flipped around, landing on her hands and feet, she charged in on the iron beast. She whipped around, slashing at the beast, but it used it's steel claws to smack at her. Terra managed to get out of the way of each one until she was kicked. She went flying through the air, landing twenty feet to it's right side. The man inside the suit started to laugh, he pulled a lever down and grinned as a capsule shot out of the Magitek Armor's chest and engulfed Terra. She woke and panicked, punching slapping at the case around her.  
Edgar and Locke gasped. The capsule was large enough for two grown men to fit in, but her tiny body didn't fill it all the way. Locke growled, throwing his boomerang at the capsule, it bounced off and fell  
to the ground. Locke swore, thinking. Edgar quickly dropped his bag and pulled out three parts of some metal device. He swiftly put them together and locked then in place, than he shoved some arrows  
int the cartridge and closed it, pointing it at the Magitek Armor, he pulled the trigger back. The arrows darted off the capsule as the iron armor grabbed the capsule and shoved it in it's chest, locking both Terra and the case in. Than, the metal around it closed, acting as a door. Edgar cursed and saw Locke run towards the armor. Edgar called out. "It'll kill you!"  
The thief stopped, his chest heaving from the lost of breath. "I can't let _him_ get Terra back!" He yelled, referring to_ him_ as Kefka. Edgar watched as Locke threw rocks and branches at the iron monster, trying to free Terra. When the Magitek armor kept throwing him away and he kept going back, Edgar felt a sudden sadness. He knew why Locke wouldn't stop helping Terra...._Rachel_..  
Locke punched the leg of the tek-suit, swearing when he hurt himself. Only then did the thief noticed that the iron suit had been charging it's weapon the whole time. Cursing, Locke turned, shouting as he ran. "RUN! RUN! He's gonna blow!"  
Edgar grabbed the thief and threw him behind an huge rock, holding his head in his hands as the beam of magic shot from the suit. A bolt of lightning sizzled pass them, they could see the beams of light hitting trees and other objects as it failed to hit it's true target. Edgar could feel the heat of the bolt, it was burning away the grass around them. Soon, the rock would shatter from the magical thunder  
bolt. Looking about, he saw another rock, it would buy them time while the suit was charging it's next attack. he threw Locke towards it at the right time, the rock exploded into tiny pieces of rock.

Terra felt intense cold in the capsule. Shivering, she touched the the casing and swallowed back. The temperature was rising to an unbearable height. Her lips turned blue, her skin pale like a ghost, her eyes narrowed. Her body was trying to keep in heat. She heard screams from outside and tried to stand up, hitting her head on the top of her cage. Swearing, she put her hands against the capsule.

Locke screamed to Edgar, "Get behind it!"  
Edgar made his way, dodging the iron claws swiping at him. He rolled behind a rock as lightning shot past him. He wasn't getting anywhere doing this! He'd surely die...Just as he stood, something picked him up. It was the Tek! He held him by his leg. The man inside chuckled. He pressed the intercom. "Look who we have here....King Edgar. Have you've come to deliver yourself to lord Kefka?"  
Edgar's eye brows met, "I've no reason too!"  
"Oh, what about the dear girl in the capsule? I've been told to freeze, for it's her weakness." The man stated, pressing the freeze button once more, only he pressed another button. Edgar heard Terra's voice:_ It's s-s-so cold....  
_Edgar gasped, seeing that Locke had the same reaction. "Let her go!" Edgar demanded angrily, wiggling around. Locke came up without the man knowing and looked about the back of the Magitek armor. He was searching for a control panel, or some sort of area where he could mess with the functions. The man gripped Edgar's leg, "Let her go? Release such a," He smiled. "Pretty face? Why would I go and do that?"  
Edgar's face turned pale from anger. "Let...Her...GO!" He shouted, but he fell silent as the claw tightened around his leg. He choked on the pain.

Terra heard shouting and gasped, her eyes glowing a dark red.

Edgar swore as he felt the claw deepen it's hold. "I think kefka will let me keep her, eh? Mad because I got her first?" He started to laugh. Edgar grinned softly when he saw Locke pull cords out. The man noticed and turned, kicking Locke forty feet away. Suddenly, Edgar was dropped. He landed on his back and looked up as the man was screaming...screaming? From what? The king saw the chest of the tek being burnt. The metal became liquid as the man tried to leave his cockpit. But Locke's dismantlement destroyed the button functions. Scared to death -- because this is what Kefka had warned him about -- he started to pound on the screen, begging them to let him go. Edgar stood, backing off as he saw glowing hands reach through the chest. Suddenly, Terra fell from the chest, floating three feet off the ground, she turned to face the beast and raised her hands. Edgar gasped, hearing Locke's voice. "What the..."  
Terra slapped her palms together and started to mutter. Strange lights started to flicker from her hands as sparks popped as she pulled her hands apart, palms facing each other. Than, pointing her hands at the iron monsters, she yelled. "BURN, BURN, BURN!"  
Her eyes snapped to a certain yellow and green, than to black and red. than...to white as the spell ended and the man burned to death inside his  
own jail cell, trappped inside the heated metal, only to have a horribly slow, painful death granted.


	17. Doubtful Facts: Tiger Claw

By - Ryland

~_Doubtful Facts_~

**Sub Name:** _Tiger Head_

Terra fell back as she started to breath harder. Everything gained color all of the sudden, she lost balance fell backwards. She heard rapid footsteps and coughed, looking at the charred mess of metal, some  
parts where liquid. Burnt bones of the pilot laid in the middle of the mess. Her eyes darted from the metal to the bones. Locke bent down besides her, lightly touching her shoulder. "...Terra..."  
"That," Edgar said softly, coming up. "Was...Magic."  
Terra shook, her head spinning and buzzing from pain, she struggled to say something._ I did this?...I did this..I did this...I did this...Burn, burn, burned him....I did this..._  
Her eyes became hazy and heavy. She fell on her back and closed her eyes, welcoming the sleep.

Edgar had warmed the cloth before he placed it tenderly on Terra's fevered head. Locke had left to go collective food, wood and some healing plants he knew of. Locke mentioned that this happened before, In Narshe's Caves. When Edgar heard of it, he shook his head. How could anyone live through this fever? What made it worse, Locke said this one wasn't as bad as the first. The king dabbed at her head every ten minutes, trying to keep he cooled off. He cooked some meat with some vegetables, creating stew. He kept it simmering.

Edgar heard light coughing and walked behind the shelter he created against a tree, like he had done earlier. Gazing in, he saw Terra's eyes open. They were dull, as if she had just watched the most boring play ever in her life. They had gained their red normality. Edgar grinned as he stepped in, "How are you?"  
"...How is anyone when they murdered someone?" She muttered weakly, sighing. Edgar frowned, sitting next to her, he crossed his arms. "I know a man who had to kill....He wasn't the same after."  
Terra gazed at him with round eyes. Edgar gripped his hands. Wrong thing to say... "I mean, he got through it...but it took a while. All you have to do, is think about why you had to: Let's say you were killing him for me -- us -- Locke and I. That would be a reason you wouldn't have to feel bad for." Edgar watched her eyes go to her hands. I still did it.... "How does that changed the fact that I killed?"  
Edgar shrugged. "It doesn't, you have to changed it." Edgar sighed as he leaned back, staring at her face. "...If you felt like what you did had to be done, than it should feel okay to you. You did what you had to to help your friends." Edgar stated with such tenderness it surprised Terra. The green haired woman shook her head, "...What would you do if you had killed him?"  
Edgar was about to answer when Locke came in, smiling. "Terra! Your awake.." He hugged her tightly. "O, you scared me!" He smiled and patted her head like her older brother. "...Next time ye think ye can jus' up an runn' toward the battle, I'll kill ye myself!" Locke pulled away. "Now let's chat about that cool trick ye did back there...eh?"  
Terra took a breath, "Locke, I'd rather not right now..."  
Locke made a stumped face and meekly smirked. He laughed out loud. " Oh, I get it now! You wanna be alone with Edgar?"  
Terra blushed, looking away while Edgar laughed softly. "Locke, I hardly think she likes me. Well, I'll leave you two alone--"  
Locke stood, chuckling. "I doubt it, friend. I'll leave you two alone. Bye mates." Before Edgar could stop him, Locke left the tent they were in. Edgar sighed. "Well, milady...we are alone now...I shall start to--"  
Terra looked up at him. "I just want to head on...if it's not that much of a deal...I..I just want to leave this country."  
"As you wish...Terra." He bowed and took her hand. "...I'll pack and tell Locke." He kissed her hand and retired from his post.

After they packed and Locke insisted that they should let Terra rest -- which failed -- and than they started off towards the east. The say was odd; no one spoke to each other, save Locke's coughs and explaining about the plains around them. None of them seemed interested in talking about what happened the day before. Locke had always stayed three, four feet behind Terra at all times; he didn't  
want to see her fall or get hurt, as crazy as it sounds. While Edgar thought to himself in the way back of the line.  
Terra had occasionally muttered a word or two, either saying, shyly. "....I have to _go_..." or "I'm thirsty." She was a woman of great enigmas and strange feelings. She didn't have to speak to get her point crossed. Her gaze would tell all, for those who would listen that is. Edgar had given her his last water when she ran out half way through the day; she had forgotten to refill before they started off. Locke  
grinned, making kissing faces behind Terra's back when she turned away. Edgar would grow furious and look away, for it was directed towards him more than Terra. When they stopped for the night,  
Edgar had begun to work on their bedfurs under the best tree possible. Locke went out to hunt some game for their dinner. While -- in the tree on the highest branch -- Terra watched the horizon. The king  
slightly smiled, leaning against the tree to watch her. She was kicking her feet, her arms behind her back to support her. Edgar sighed, taking his cape off and throwing it over a low branch, he crept up the tree, making his way up to Terra. He sat besides her and whispered. "Hello milady."  
Terra turned and rolled her eyes. "...What have you've come up here for?"  
"For you." He answered smoothly. "I came for you, dear. And," He shrugged. "..For this most beautiful view I've ever seen."  
It was beautiful. The land spread out under the night sky, where the moon's light gently caressed the grass and trees, giving them a diamond shine. The lake to the north glimmered as the wind rippled over it's surface. The moon appeared to be ten times the normal size, as did the stars. The fire below them flickered and popped, reflecting it's light on the right side of Terra. It illuminated her necklace and eyes.....even her pale skin. Edgar swallowed. It was like looking at a goddess.  
"That..." He chuckled. "And the view of the land." He added. Terra turned to him, realizing what he meant was beautiful. "You flatter me too much....Is there something you need from me?"  
Edgar glanced in front of him. Ah, such a voice shall cherish my ears till I die..... "Nay, I do not take from women, but share."  
"Share?" She countered, frowning a bit. Edgar weakly laughed. "Yes, it has occurred to me that we know nay a thing about each other." He saw her confused face and smiled. "I'll go first then?" He went on.  
"My interests are quite normal, if I may say so. I love women, but I hate preachers and lectures. I love to build weapons and redecorate my room...and I--" He stopped when she sighed.  
"I'm sorry...but I'm not really interested in hearing this." Terra said, not looking at him. Edgar frowned. She's so...so...spunky. "Alright, how about we talk about you?"  
"Huh?" Terra made a puzzled look when he grabbed her hand. "Tell me, what do you like and dislike?"  
"I don't think I will tell you, it's private." Terra muttered, trying to take her hand back. "Let go." She growled. Edgar laughed. "I'll leave you be if you tell me more about yourself."  
Terra tried several more times to get free, but failed. She gripped his hand, wrapping her frail, smaller fingers around his. She gave it more strength every second, but when he didn't feel it, she sighed.  
"....Fine..." Edgar grinned, telling her to go on. "How do I go about this?" She asked, new on the subject. Edgar gave her examples. She nodded. "Um... really don't like...um," She fiddled with her cape, focusing on the fire besides her. "...Small places."  
"So your claustrophobic?" Edgar asked, cocking his head as he admired her facial features. Terra shrugged. "If that's what you call it..." She licked her lips. "I like animals...I don't remember why I do, but I do..." She got a glimpse in her mind of many teddies upon a shelve and frowned, shaking her head. What was that? "Um, I don't want to do this anymore..."  
Edgar nodded. "Alright, my dear. May I help you down?" He lifted his hands to her as he jumped down. "Come on now," He whispered. Taking his strong hand, Terra lept off the tree.

Locke came back and heard light whispering behind a bush. He dropped the load of small bunnies and birds, creeping up on the noises. He gazed behind the bushes and frowned. "Who the hell are ye, mate?"  
The man turned, his spikes blond hair the only thing on his face being shown. He wore a tiger skin around his shoulders, using it like a cape. He had fur gloves on with two blades coming from the tips. His bare chest held a grave, red mark running from his left shoulder to his bottom right lliac crest/hip. His massive sized arms could pass for Magitek armor claws. Locke could see his dark blue eyes and  
sharp, chiseled nose. Again, Locke asked: "Who are ya?"  
"My name, sir," Said the man. "Is Tiger Claw."  
Locke smiled, laughing. "Tiger Claw!?" Locke stopped when he growled like a animal. "Whoa, bugger, calm down...Say, you mean harm or can I count you as a friend?" Asked the thief, arching an eye brow.  
Tiger Claw smiled, nodding. "Aye. Do you know who those two are down there?" He pointed to the small valley where Edgar and Terra were perched for the night. Locke sighed.  
"Eh, sure do." Locke watched Edgar led Terra behind a tree and jumped. Shit, what the hell is he doin'! "Let's go on, Tiger!" Locke ran off, Tiger chasing after him.

Edgar smiled as he helped Terra into her bed, covering her up, he whispered. "Good night, my green haired vixen." He saw her angry look and sighed, turning to leave the are when she said. "Don't call me that...." She yawned and rolled over, pulling the blankets up more. He chuckled. "Sure thing." Than he departed.  
The king looked up to see Locke running towards him, someone behind him. Who..the hell? Edgar was pushed by the thief. "Whatcha do wit Ter?"  
Edgar's lips curled slightly to form a semi-smile. "Nothing, my good friend. I just put her to bed, you were to late and she was cold and hungry. I sent her to bed..." He trailed off when the man in Tiger skins came up. Locke shrugged, "Oh...Well, this is Tiger Claw. I sorta ran into him further up the hill...He's good."  
Edgar held his hand out for him to shake. "Nice to meet you, sir Tiger Claw. I'm Edgar Figaro."  
"O, I know who you are, Ed."  
"Ed..." Edgar narrowed his eyes. Only one person said my name like that....S-Sab? Edgar stepped back a bit. "Tiger Claw....your...your Sabin?"  
Tiger grinned sheepishly. Taking his Tiger mask off, he laughed deeply. "Sure is!"  
Edgar smiled, jumping forward to hug his brother.  
Locke itched his head, dazed.

* * *

_  
Alright, more will come later._

**P.S**_  
All chapters will be super updated later, I mean all of them!_

_Ryland~_


	18. Lightning Brings Truth

By - Ryland

~_Lightning Brings Truth_~

Edgar was eased away from Tiger Claw --_ Sabin_ -- and smiled at the man with outrageous muscles. He had thrown his tiger skin off, showing his bare chest that had the faintest touch of hair on it. His chin also had a beard on it, and now his face was completely free and able to be seen by others. He had loose, bagging blue shorts that fell a foot after his knees. He had the thinnest sandals on, with only knot ties. He had a short pony tail, tied together by a strong string. His handsome face was hidden by dirt and one lone scar near his left temple. This man resembled a tiger.  
Edgar shined as he reached in to hug his brother again, whole Locke stood stumped behind them. Weakly, he scratched his neck, "Er, um...Edgar, is..this Sab?"  
"Aye!" Both the Figaro princes said at once. Than Edgar nodded, turning to Sabin Rene Figaro. "...Brother, it's been so long! Ten years I've went without seeing you...where did you depart too?" Asked the king, confused. Sabin chuckled, his shoulder blades rotating as he laughed. "Ah, there's a question! Master Duncan had taken me on as his apprentice when I left to rid my body of the terribly illness!"  
There and then, Sabin told his story of escaping the kingdom, where had chosen to pick freedom, for he knew his brother had the two--head coin; knowing he'd use, Sabin bet on the side he knew wasn't there. And then he told of the many women he had met, all the children he had saved, and the father he grew to love in Duncan, who had another son -- Vargas. They grew on each other like real brothers, something Edgar was jealous of. Sabin's stories led through out the night, and Locke grew tiresome. He had went to his spot under the stars to sleep while Sabin and Edge chatted.

Terra awoke to the smell of cooking meat, her stomach growled at the temptation. She threw the blankets off and tied on her boots, than brushed her hair and clipped it for the day. Than, she rolled her furs up and stored them in her bags. She left her enclosed area, walking out from behind the tree to see a man she didn't know standing over the fire, his back to her. Than, at the slightest noise, he turned, gazing at Terra, wonder in his eyes. E-Edgar? "Edgar, is that you?"  
The man grinned, chuckling. "No, my dear lass. I'm his twin brother--" He bowed and took her hand, still remembering his studies in etiquette. "I'm Sabin Rene Figaro."  
Terra jerked her hand away. "Twin? Your his twin? Come on, Edgar, you expect me to believe you have a twin brother? This is low, even for you." Terra retorted, walking pass him. Sabin's mouth hung open.  
_Och!_ He turned on his heel to see her bend down near the river bed, re-filling her water-skin. He sighed as he saw his brother coming up.

Edgar smiled, standing behind Terra to create a shadow over her. She paused and looked up, gasping at his new clothes_. H-How..?_ "How did you change so fast?"  
"Change?" He asked, with an innocent look. Than, he smiled. "Have you've met my twin, Terra? His name is Sa--"  
"Sabin, yes? God, Edgar, can't you just be normal for once?"  
"Normal? I thought my brother was normal," Said a new voice, coming up from her right. Terra turned, jumping as she stared into the eyes of a second Edgar. _The hell..._?  
"Um..okay, right...I'm dreaming." She muttered, shaking her head as she tried to walk away, but Edgar stopped her briefly. "Dreaming? Hm, is it because of me or Sabin?"  
"What? No....no! None of you, damn it!" She pushed pass him, puzzled even more as she went to seek out Locke.

Locke had saw Terra coming and smiled faintly, "`Ello Ter. What brings ye hear, eh?"  
Terra rolled her eyes. "Cut the crap, Locke. Who is that man?"  
"Sabin? O, he's Edgar twin brother. Why ya swearin', sweet heart? I ain't done nothin'..." He made a sad face as he crossed his arms. Terra sighed. "Sorry. Now. Is it true that that man is his twin?"  
"You've seen em, they look the same, don't they!" Locke growled, still angry that her apology was nothing. Terra's mouth gaped open. He felt like she was just strung up like pig and gutted. Her perfect eye brows arched as she stomped pass him in a rage so bad, her eyes glowed deep red. Her fists curled and glazed over with a thin, fiery cloud of flames. Locke turned, seeing her hands clutched so hard they were white. He quickly ran away, to Edgar and Sabin. They were talking about Terra, so he slowed down to listen.  
"The green haired lady? Is she....even human?" Asked Sabin, a bit confused.  
Edgar frowned, completely shocked. "W-What? Of course she is." He replied, angry. Sabin held his hands up as a defence. "No, not that I think she's a monster, but..."  
"Her temper is normal for her. That's Just the way she was raised..." He found himself thinking of her being forced to grow up in the Empire and shook his head. ".....Her father role was _Kefka_."  
Sabin froze, blinking as if Edgar had told the worst lie ever to tell. "...W-W-what? And she's here? Kefka's daughter!?"  
"No, she's not his actual daughter, but he helped raise her, then put a crown on her head to control her. I guess her temper comes from the crown being on to long."  
Edgar sighed as he looked over, seeing Locke, he grinned. "Hello Locke." He then gazed pass the thief, "Where is Terra?"  
Locke shook his head as he explained what had transpired. Edgar frowned deeply, while Sabin laughed weakly. "...Sounds like this lass really does have a temper. I thought she was playing hard to get to Edgar." Sabin was punched on the arm by Edgar, who was angry. "Sabin, Now I'll have you know I feel nothing for her, while she has even worse feelings toward me. Let's just say she'd....chop by head off before ever touching me." Muttered the king as he noticed her cleaning up the camp, while kicking dirt on the dimming fire that blazed besides where Locke had taken his bedfurs. Her hair laid motionlessly against her flat, perfectly muscled back, while tied loosely around her slim waist, was a red sash, with many different flowers printed on it. It was very complimenting towards her tall figure and hair. She looked like she was a goddess from another world, something Edgar approved of highly. He felt his brother touch his shoulder and jumped lightly. "Edgar, you okay?"  
"Ah," The king couldn't tear his eyes as he felt his heart tear and throbbed for that green haired beauty in front of him. "...Ah, aye, aye....just had something in my eye."  
"Oh? Like Terra?" Sabin asked, crossing his arms like an adult who catches a child stealing. Edgar shook his head, "Nah, she is a beauty, but I wasn't looking at her."  
Sabin smiled, "Ah, then who were you gawking at, brother?"  
Edgar turned, a wide grin on his face. "Alright, fine, I was...so?" He mocked a innocent look and shrugged deftly. "She is something else, Sabin. Not only because her beauty, but for something else...."  
Sabin rolled his eyes, "Hm...are you sure it's not because of her bossy, foul mouthed temper that doesn't tickle your fancy?" He asked, aware that his brother had soft spot for bad tempered women. Edgar laughed, not quite so sure of the reasons he was drawn to Terra. "...Aye, it could be that reason, but when ever I go near her, I get this feeling she is touching me--"  
"Edgar!"  
"No, not like that...I mean...consciously." He corrected, turning his gaze at the green haired girl, who was now accompanied by Locke. "She has this strange hold over me..."

"Locke...I..I'm sorry I lost my temper on you, really." Terra whispered softly, barely loud enough for the thief to hear correctly. Locke sighed, hanging a arm around her shoulders. "Now, I know ye didn't mean me any harm, eh?" He gave a her soft, small lingering kiss on the cheek and parted over to the river bed. Terra smiled, looking away when she realized she had blushed. Stupid thief....huh...  
She looked about, and saw Edgar and Sabin talking, she quickly ran to Locke's side and leaned over the river bed, searching for whatever it was Locke was searching for. He saw her shadow and laughed.  
"Ter? Why..why are you over here?"  
"I..I.." I don't know. "I thought you might want help...maybe." She muttered, a weird feeling resting in her gut. Locke nodded dully. "Al'ight, jus be careful, kay doll?" Locke reached down to re-fill his water-skin, then gazed up the sky, noting the strange cloud formations. He stood and took Terra's hand. She gasped, pulling away. "What are you doing!?"  
"I need ya to go tell Edgar we have a problem. Now, little lady!" He took her water-skin and started to fill while Terra angrily walked away. Now she remembered why she disliked Locke. Maybe that would stop her weird feelings toward him.  
She groaned as she came closer to Edgar and Sabin, Damn Locke for this...  
The twins turned, Sabin watching both her and Edgar, while the king glanced upon her body like it was a statue to be admired. Terra gripped her hands, about to pummel him with magic fire and maybe...more. Stop staring at me like that!  
"Locke said to tell you...Edgar, that there is a problem."  
"And what may this, be milady?" He asked, tenderly, his dark blue eyes sparkling like the night sky. Terra shrugged. "I have no idea....Maybe you should go ask him instead." She left the twins with a flourish of both anger and raged grace. Edgar smiled. Hm....She is a strange one. Sabin chuckled, "Well, you got a HUGE task set before you, big brother. You have to take her to Master Bannan, right?" Asked the over sized man. Edgar nodded. "Bannan would want to meet this girl."  
Sabin sighed. "And I think that's why **' **_that girl_ **' **doesn't like you much."  
"W-What did you say?" Edgar turned to look at him, startled. Sabin held his hands out to defend himself. "Now, listen to me Edgar. I think she doesn't like you because you treat her wrong. Maybe she doesn't want you to gawk over her, or treat her like a child. Call her by her name and treat her as a equal...you never know, she might turned and kiss you or something." Then, Sabin departed towards Terra and Locke.  
Edgar looked down as he walked. SHe...doesn't like me? That's not the first time..... He sighed as he came up to Locke. "So, what's our problem?"  
"Great ole thunder storm, Edgar. WE must move quickly and get out of the open area. Or we're screwed...."  
"Alright, everyone, let's go." Edgar ordered, grabbing his bag and walking away. Everyone followed after getting their stuff.


	19. Asylum Under The Oak Tree

By - Ryland

~_Asylum Under The Oak Tree_~

As the small amount of people made their way across the meadow of fresh flowers, the clouds began to form above them in a hurried fashion. The thunder storm came closer and closer withe every passing moment. Even as they quickened their pace, they couldn't escape the shadows of the storm as it lingered overhead. As the roaring thundered and boomed in the sky, the team headed for the largest tree to hide under for the time being. The tree was large, stretching about twenty feet wide, with very thick branches and leaves. The thief among them grinned teasingly at the little knurl in the tree that made a hole big enough for the only female in the team to crawl into and keep warm. Terra blinked, utterly lost at what he was pointing at. She frowned, biting her lower lip. She asked if this is where they dumped all the dead carcasses they made out of the animals. But what she really said, was too graphic to repeat. Locke's mouth hung open, his eyes wide. She had planned precisely how to rip apart the animals, skin them, take out the insides, then hang them over the branches for them to dry and become use-able. She talked about cutting the insides just right, so where they can be used for ropes, repellents, animal trapping and more. Locke was dazed by her ruthlessness, her spirit, her raging need for hunting and killing, her ghastly eyes, the way her hand flew to her sword in a flat second when she heard noises to quite for Edgar and himself to hear. She made comments on their bad hearing, on their poor eye sight. Locke found himself off ten questioning his life, his motives, and the way he thought and spoke. The way he heard others and attackers. He often gazed over to Edgar, seeing a small, similar gleam in his eyes. Only Locke knew Edgar was questioning why he'd even bothering helping this woman -- a woman who sounded as if she could defend herself. Yet, at nights when they looked into her face, seeing her frail, helpless face, they found themselves hopelessly needing to help her through whatever she was going through, as if she had control over them, as if she put them into a spell of some sort. Sabin suddenly stopped, whispered to Edgar and Locke that he'd go fetch their meal.  
Terra laughed at Locke when he said that is where she would sleep for the night. Her laugh was so musical, soft, weak, yet such a beautiful sound. The most beautiful sound Edgar and Locke has ever heard. It was lulling and peaceful. "I'm not sleeping in there." she muttered firmly. Locke growled, looking at Edgar, as if asking him to help out a bit. The king smiled faintly, the edges of his lips pulling up in a lazy smirk. He enjoyed seeing Terra defy him so, it pleased him in many ways. One Locke thought was disgusting and revolting. Edgar came up besides Locke, watching Terra with interested eyes that scrolled over her body. "You'll fit snugly, Terra. Surely you want a nice, dry and warm place to sleep tonight?" he asked, nudging his head at the hole. "I promise you won't get wet...." Terra narrowed her eyes, wrinkled her nose; as if she smelled something so nasty. Her eyes darkened, she sneezed. "What's that smell?" she turned, sniffing the air as her eyes flew from place to place. Edgar frowned, secretly sniffing himself, pleased it wasn't him. Locke grunted. "Probably me...haven' taken a bath since...forever, mate." Terra turned sharply, glaring at him. "Not you." she said it as an insult. Edgar snickered. She was poking fun at him for thinking of himself. Terra backed away from the field's view over the forest which was at least a mile away or more. "I don't think we should stay here...." she whispered, her eyes wide as she searched the forest. Edgar arched his eyes brows, "Why is that, milady? I'm sure we're safe here, no need to worry. You have two, big, strong men to help you out." She looked at him, her face lost in confusion. She was processing what he had said, she was clearly thinking that was silly. She could destroy her enemies within seconds, but they wouldn't know that. She cocked her head right, taking it all in at once. Edgar sat, motionless, waiting for her answer. Five minutes passed, and she stood, watching him, like she couldn't comprehend him, or the way humans acted. She was thinking of herself as a different being, whom she called superior. When she failed to answer, giving him the most innocent stare ever, Edgar coughed, trying to push her answer. Locke grew uncomfortable and step forward, lightly touching her arm. She jumped, blinking at him. "What?" she asked, still watching his face. The thief grinned sheepishly. "Well...ye were sorta jus' sittin' there like a rock..you okay?" he murmured softly, pulling back. Terra nodded, weakly, like she was trying to convince herself. "Yes...just a little tired." she admitted with a small, beautiful laugh and smile. Edgar felt his breath stop, then flutter up quickly. It felt as if his heart had been torn from his body, and crudely put back in. Locke itched his head, clearly thinking about her laugh as well, but with less emotion to like Edgar. Terra turned on her heel and wandered off towards the bass of the tree, leaning down, her knees folded out in front of her as she looked into the shallow hole. She was examining the hole, the one Locke and Edgar were trying to get her to sleep in. She sighed, turning her head to look at the men of the team. "....In here?" she softly whispered, tracing the outside with her frail, pale fingers. Locke nodded, "We'll add a roof for more protection, ya know? You'll be in tivy, top shape, luv." he blinked, taking the cape and tent top from the bags. He asked Edgar for some help and they -- together -- put the tent top over the three branches over the holes, then they put the cape in as bedding. Edgar frowned, taking his large, furry cape off. When Locke asked what is was for, Edgar blushed lightly. "She might need it for a blanket, or something. Seriously Locke, learn the arts of finery and women. It'll do you good in the future." Edgar walked away, cape in hand. he paused in front of Terra. She was sitting crossed-leg on the hill top, watching the only white star in the sky besides the ghost like moon. Blue and gray clouds floated around the the moon, while gusts of chilling wind tossed Terra's hair, blowing the sweet scent of her hair everywhere around him. It hit him like a battering ram. He swallowed, tightened his hands and bent down. "Milady -- Terra -- your bedroom awaits." he smiled, lending his hand to her. Terra looked at his hand and frowned; it was a startling confused one. She rose with hesitation, not taking his hand. She simply nodded and said, with a small gust of a sigh. "Alright. Thank you..." she walked off, leaving his hand out stretched and his mouth open just slightly. She had refused his hand? Why? Most women loved it when he offered his hand! Was she...crazy? Did she...fall more for the girls? At that thought, he shuddered and heard footsteps. Recoiling, he snapped around to see Locke, grinning smugly. "Thought the same thing, mate. Don't let it get to ya, she's just... a lil' hard pressed, eh? You'll understand soon enough..." he yawned, turning to watch Terra. She was having a hard time, thinking on how to get in and all. Edgar still held the cape in his hands, frozen. Locke knew what he was thinking. About Terra? "Locke - I don't know what you think you know about what I was thinking..but you're--"  
"Listen, I thought the same think! I teased her with me smile, she passed no reaction towards it. She strong willed, yet feeble at the heart." Locke shrugged. "I thought she liked ladies, if you know what I mean. She barely paid heed to me and my strong body." he smiled, beaming in self-pride. Edgar compressed a chuckle. The thief's body was good, but his was better. He needed the look for many things, keeping fit was number two to him, number one was looking good like his father before him. Most kings were old, fat and bald. "Locke, dear man, I hardly think she...likes women." "And how would tell ya that?" Locke asked, crossing his arms. That made Edgar think. Most girls swoon at them. Especially him, or even blushed when Locke made that devilish, boyish grin. Why hadn't this girl show any interest. Then, suddenly, Sabin emerged from the forest, carrying a dead elk. Edgar would ask Sabin a very important question, a task. When the huge, bulky man heard what Edgar asked, he grinned, his pearl-white teeth showing brightly. He agreed, and Locke snickered. He thought something was funny, and was holding something from them. He refused to tell, and instead watched as Sabin approached Terra. He tapped her shoulder, and she turned, a little confused by the look on his face. Terra frowned. "Is something wrong?" He nodded and took a deep breath, stretching and flexing his muscles. Terra blinked when he removed his short and deepened his chest towards her, showing off the light hair that faintly colored over his monstrous sized chest. Terra turned away, her face completely normal. Sabin shrugged at Edgar, but Edgar made signals that he wanted Sabin to grab her hand. Sabin turned her around, she growled. "What Sabin!?" she barked, her eyes flaring angrily. Sabin took her hand and rubbed it on his chest; which was sweaty from his hunt. Terra narrowed her eyes and pulled her hand free, despite the strength he was putting behind it. Her frail hand slapped him across the face, "Why did you do that! I have your nasty sweat all over my hand now!" she snapped, pushing him away from her so she could walk off into the forest, even though she was scared of it. Edgar frowned, while Locke started to laugh wildly at the dark red spot on Sabin's face. He was stunned. Edgar shook his head, pushing Locke. "Go get her, I'll talk to Sabin." When Locke brought Terra back, she as still angry with Sabin, her eyes dark, dark red. She was annoyed. Sabin had made the elk, cooked it with rosemary and spices he found in the forest. Edgar had went out and got water, while Locke had started the fire that cooked the elk. Terra sat besides the only one she wasn't angry at, well a little; Edgar. Locke had teased her on how she acted on what Sabin did, and Sabin...he was so stupid to her! She crouched down and sat down, eying the raging fire in front of her. When she was handed her meal, she stared at it in disgust. She knew it was alive and hated looking at it: It made her want to throw up. She gave her peice to Edgar, who held it like he would never take food from a woman. "I don't feel so good..." she muttered as she shot up and ran off, behind some bushes. Edgar arched his eye brows. Huh? She's a strange one. He looked over at Locke, who shrugged helplessly. When she came back, she sat down away from them all, her face was even more pale then before. Edgar coughed, "You okay, milady?"  
Terra nodded. "I'm going to go lay down..."  
"What about food?" Edgar asked, shoving the meat at her just a bit. She paled, got up and went back to the bushes to throw up again.  
Night fell, and it was time to head to bed. The look-outs would be Sabin, Locke, Edgar...then, if forced, Terra. When Terra went to lay in the hole, that was surprisingly comfortable and warm, Edgar came over. "I've a cape you could use...." he held it out and she stared at him and the cape, a smile flickered across her face. She took it, "Thank you, Edgar..." she closed her eyes, turning her head.  
"Goodnight."  
Edgar felt his cheeks turn red, flood with warmth. He swallowed and hurried away. The clouds were thick, masking, hiding the moon and it's light. It was Edgar's turn to keep watch, he was an hour into it. The cold gusts kept him awake, yet he was strong willed; he'd never admit the wind was too much for his human body. He could see the faint glow and sparkles of the fire twenty feet behind him, the soft hissing of it. Sabin's snoring filled the air, Locke's whistle like snoring was more silent then Sabin's. Edgar wondered how Terra could sleep with all that. He shuddered and leaned forward, laying his head on his knees as he watched the field in front of him. he cold was too much. He shivered, but suddenly, he was warm. Pulling back, he saw the edges of his cape and looked behind him. Terra was standing there, frowning. "It's too cold for you to be out here without a cape..or something warm..." she insisted, her beautiful eyes shining. She turned, attempting to walk away, but Edgar caught her hand. "I won't take from a woman who needs it more then I. Please keep it, Terra."  
She narrowed her eyes and giggled. It was weird how her laughter sent magical chills through his body, made his face warm up, his ears shoot red, his heart beat with inhuman speed. He frowned, "And what's funny, milady?"  
"I thought of something," she cooed, coming to sit besides him, silently. She was so quite when she moved. "It's mu watch anyway, and I know you won't let me stay out here alone...so." she looked away, sighing. "I'll stay out here, but you must keep the cape. I will keep watch, and you must sleep." she looked at him with tender eyes. "I'll wake you if I hear something, okay?" she offered him that saint-ish smile and nudge of her head. He felt himself pulling at her. "...Then who keeps the cape? I don't want it." He muttered, watching her now. She puffed and huffed, then she smiled.  
"We'll share." she answered, crawling closer. He could feel her heat, smell her hair, which smelled like citrus and orange fruit, mixed with the faint smell of strawberry and something he couldn't recognize. He blushed terribly when she laid her head against his left arm, sighing. The heat he felt, the emotions he felt. Wait, he already felt these emotions before...so why are they a problem now?  
He grimaced, but Terra didn't notice it. He remembered the "We'll share." part and hung his arm over her, the cape falling down around her into a pool of fur and silk. She hummed and closed her eyes, just a bit. "It's too cold out here..." she muttered, weakly. Edgar nodded, which is all he could do at the time. She yawned, stretching her feet out in front of her, only then did Edgar noticed her shoes were gone, and she only had her stockings on. _When did she remove them?_ He asked himself in a hurry, worrying and worrying. What would he do...if she were to rub her skin on him, or if she touched his hands, his legs, his chest? He wouldn't be able to stop himself from pulling her into a hug, and kissing everywhere on her. His throat started to burn, aching for her lips, her face, cheeks, stomach, throat, legs, arms, fingers, ears, nose, eyes, feet, hands, toes....everything! Nothing would be safe from him and his kisses, his hold. When she yawned and looked at his face, her warm, sweet scented breath brushed against his face. "You must be tired. I can take over."  
"You're the one that yawned, milady." his voice almost cracked, his almost tackled her to the ground, ripped her clothes and made sweet, sweet love to her. His brother and Locke would tell he wasn't worth the time, not to fall for his tricks. He knew, if he kissed her the way he did when seducing a woman, she wouldn't never say no. She'd be ripping his clothes off faster then him!  
He smiled at her, kissing her forehead. She blinked, touching where he had kissed. "I'll stay awake as long as you need me."  
Terra chuckled very silently, than leaned against him again. "...Alright....te-" she rubbed her eyes. "tell me when you're tired...."  
Edgar waited, letting the gust hit him more, for he gave the rest of the cape to Terra, who had fallen sleep on him, her head on his lap, her legs curled up halfway, her lips made a slight frown.  
He could at her all day and night, and still want more. That night, Terra took asylum under the oak tree, with Edgar as her secret protector; whom she didn't know would protect her no matter what.  
Edgar was there for her, forever....until he could figure out how he really felt for her.

* * *

_So....how is it? Good, bad? C'mon, gimme something!_


	20. Imperial Wasp

By - Ryland

_~Imperial Wasp~_

Terra yawned, drowsy. She had woken up in the tree trunk, covered by Edgar's very furry cape, given a rolled up shirt for a pillow, and had a blanket in front of the hole ; keeping cold air out as she slept. She searched wryly for her shoes, tied them on and stretched. After she cleaned her stuff, she headed out.

The morning sky was pink, with hints of yellow, purple, red and light blue. The sun was low, and it was rather chilly. She pulled her cape around her, shivering as she walked, and made her way to Locke, who was cooking more elk, and something red.  
Terra sat, near the thief. "What is it?" she asked lamely as she glared. Locke shrugged. "Veibih. It's ah form of Chelba, a fruit. Thought ya might want it..." he muttered as he took it out for her. Terra grinned, thanking him as she ate. Edgar and Sabin, his twin brother, ate the elk, as did Locke. They all enjoyed it rather well and put the fire out. Terra packed up the bedfurs, while Sabin held them. Terra was stopped by Locke, whose face was lit with the morning glory as he thought of a bright, new day. "Ter, the fields past ere are great. Their real pretty, you'll like it." he winked at her and pointed to the far off south-east. "See?"  
Terra did see, but she wasn't really interested in it at all. She wanted to get out of the field and some place safe, or far away. Someplace she could actually breathe and feel safe...for the first time she can remember. Locke had led her down the rocky hill, so she didn't fall, to the flat grounds of the plain. She was angry, she could walk, she wasn't a baby!  
Then, Terra remembered the night before, the one she shared watch with Edgar and frowned, turning her gaze to her heeled boots. It was hard not to think of how warm he was, or the musky, manly scent he had. When she thought of it, she felt her cheeks flushed over with heat as blooded flooded into them. She bit her lower lip, closing her eyes as she followed the three men down the fields.  
That tall, annoying king had made her shields fall for a flat second, but that wouldn't happen again!

They stopped near a glen of trees. The hills dropped down into a valley, only to be boarded by tall, looming trees. Pine needles were scattered across the ground, creating a soft, fresh smelling coat.  
The chilly breezes picked up and blew over the small team of four; sending the pine cony smell everywhere. Sabin, being the same height as Edgar, helped by keeping guard ahead of them, while Locke tracked better routes through the woods. Edgar mapped it all out, he had the compass, which he made and the map, showing the layout of Figaro's country.  
Terra sighed as they all started chatting among themselves. She had told them she needed to 'go' eight times now, and they kept saying soon. It was hard to find bushes on their journey, so right then should be a good chance, considering the next place they went was an open area. It was simple and easy for men to go outside in the wild, no worries of anyone (_Edgar and Locke_) seeing them.  
She didn't worry about Sabin, such a lug wouldn't do anything like that. Terra poked Locke's arm, getting his attention. She whispered in his ear and made a pleading look. The thief grinned, then shrugged. "'Right, luv, go on now. Don't be too long, kay?" he smiled and pushed her off on her way. Edgar's eye followed Terra dimly into the woods, he sighed.

After she finished, Terra paused. She had heard faint foot steps, she growled. Stupid Edgar had followed her! Terra gripped her hands and hid behind tall, thick bushes, waiting for him to walk by so she could scare him to death. A few minutes went by, and the foot step sounds were gone. She stood, frowning as she stepped out of the bushes, itching her head. I could have sworn....she thought lazily as she began to head back to her team. When upon a pine cone hit her head, Terra jumped back, her hand already gripped around her sword's hilt, blade raised. She sniffed the air once, twice, three -- fours times before slowly lowering her blade, glaring around. Someone threw that pine cone at her, but who? Her voice was firm, "Edgar?"  
"Edgar?" asked a very light voice, it was a woman. "So you know the king now? How...ridiculous!" the voice called out, angry.  
Terra hissed. "Come out and fight me like a real enemy." Terra had kept her voice calm and still, more so then the other woman's voice, which broke at the end of her sentence. The woman laughed -- it was light and very dark sounding. "Oh, you have a back bone now?"  
Terra gripped her blade. "I said come out!"  
A tall woman strode out, her long, golden hair flowed down her straight back. Her slanted, dark blue eyes were beautiful, breath taking. Her skin was the perfect shade -- pale, yet tanned by the sun's generosity. Her long, lithe body was shaped like a goddesses body, her face looked young, yet aged by knowledge and years of hardships and training. A long tendril of her golden hair was draped over her right cheek bone, while a blue gem circlet was across her forehead, reaching to the back of her head, meeting up at the flowing gold liquid.  
Her yellow clothing was made of leather in some places, with black and blue straps. A dark blue vest was under her yellow over tunic, with black trims on the ends of the sleeves, tunic and sides of her pants. At the thighs, a straight cut led down two inches, then strapped up with the same black and blue colors. A black sword with blue crystals and gems was buckled tightly on her left hip, matching her knee high leather boots, with the same design as her outfit. Terra was reminded of an wasp she had seen earlier on a branch. This woman was deadly looking, but not enough to make Terra back off without a fight. Her blue eyes caught Terra's piercing crimson eyes, the blond laughed again. "Wow...you look so much...like a _woman_ now." she spat, a sly grin placed upon her delicate lips.  
Terra eyed her with curiosity and a burning hunger to kill her. "Who are you?" Terra asked, daring the blond by taking a step ; the woman Terra thought of as a wasp, smiled and didn't move.  
"Well, I didn't expect _Moldy_ to remember me." she shrugged innocently, waiting to see if the name she had called her triggered an a memory. Terra swallowed. "Who?"  
"...Celes..."  
Terra growled, but nodded. "Why are you here?"  
"It's a forest, I may walk where I please. But, if you must know....I came to get -- see you." The wasp smiled. "But I see that you've changed since the last time I've seen you -- for one, you're taller and way more pale...I have to admit, you don't look as pretty though." Celes added, chuckling. Terra snapped, running forward, she crashed into Celes' side, smashing her head into the ground. Celes rolled out from under Terra and kicked the green haired woman in her stomach, Terra fell, coughing. "What the hell, Terra? Jeez, you've gained a bitter temper, you know that!?" Celes shouted, crossing her arms. Terra rose, her breathing leveled, she turned to Celes. "Afraid of fighting, blondie?" Terra egged, a sick smile playing across her pale, worn out face. Celes made a smug face, then burst out laughing. "Afraid? Of you? Come on now, corporal, you believe that I'm scared of you? How stupid of you..."  
Terra's fingers tightened. She wanted to fight this stranger, to release her inner anger and frustrations. Egg her on, Terra, come one, what's the worse that can happen? she asked herself, grinning.  
"I've a joke for you."  
"A joke?" Celes muttered, her eyes narrowing. "I have no time for your jokes, Terra. Listen, the Returners are going to track you down and try to use you--" she was stopped by Terra's joke.  
"What do you call a blond with a brain?" the green haired vixen asked, chuckling. Celes crossed her arms, her eye brows arched together. "What?" Celes asked, trying to hurry it on.  
"A golden retriever." Terra muttered, waiting for the wasp to strike. Celes grinned. "You've told me that one before! Come on, we have to hurry!" she grabbed Terra's hand forcefully then began to drag her away. Terra ripped her hand free. "I don't even know you, lady!"  
"Terra, now isn't the time to--" Celes paused when she heard voices, male voices.  
_(Terra! Terra!_) they called, eager sounding. _(Terra, come on, we're leaving now!)_  
Celes frowned, glaring at Terra. "You're traveling with..._men_?" she asked, skeptical. Terra swallowed. "Yes. Listen, lady, if you throw another pine cone or anything at me again, I'll tear you apart, limb from limb. Got it?" Terra turned to walk away, but Celes chortled. "Tear me apart, huh? Ter, I'm not frightened by you, just annoyed. This game you're playing is getting old now, now let's go!" The blond growled, stomping her feet much like a five year old. Terra laughed, darkly. "I'm not going anywhere with you, you weirdo."  
(_Terrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaa!_) it was Locke. Celes sighed, "Fine then....I'll deal with the men first."  
Terra's eyes went wide. What? Deal? "You leave them out of this!" Terra barked, her eyes darkening to the tone and level of her anger. Celes unsheathed her sword, shaking her head.  
"I'll deal with them, so they don't stand in our way."  
The blond haired warrior who resembled a wasp charged ahead of Terra, who was following close behind.

* * *

Not much of an chapter, but there WILL be more ^^

Review please!


	21. Sheer Cold

_Sheer Cold_

Edgar called out Terra's name again, hearing only the sound of the leaves being blown up in the air and the rustle of tree branches. Locke had went his own way to search for Terra, insisiting she needed help despartly. Edgar had scoffed. Clearly the thief didn't know the green hair wonder good enough. Sabin had asked if he could go with Edgar, but the king stated they needed to fan out to search her out of the forest. So, Sabin headed left, Locke right and Edgar north.  
A small clearing was ahead of the blond king when he paused for a break and to call her name. Who gets lost going to the bath room? He sighed, calling her name out loudly. "Terra?!"  
A light crack made the king turn, eying the forest's edges, his hand lightly resting on his sword. "Terra, milady?! We need to hurry...Please come out!"  
He heard sudden shouting and turned, gasping when a crazy blond dressed in yellow and black charged at him. He quickly pulled his sword up, blocking her strike. She smiled warmly, jumping back to slash at Edgar's legs. He stumbled backwards, falling on his back. His sword had fell, too far away from him. He growled, dodging another attack when she attempted to stab down at him. He rolled away, then used his legs to knock the woman to the ground. She fell with a _humph_. Edgar rose, his breathing uneven for a while. He kicked her sword away and peered down at her pale, snow white face and blue eyes. He grinned softly. "Milady...I've no idea why a beauty as yourself," he nodded toward her tall, lithe body and continued. "Would attack me. Although, I'm glad for many reasons: one being that thine face is so beautiful, it shall haunt my heart and mind until I shall die upon a blade protecting you." his grin softened into a brilliant smile, showing his perfectly white teeth. The tall woman croaked out laughter as she stood, unsheathing a dagger longer then her forearm. "I've zero tolerance for you, especially how you speak! Stand down and let Terra leave, or your head will be plastered on a wall in my home." she hissed, her eyes low with anger.  
Edgar blinked, innocently. "Terra? You were friends with Terra?"  
"I said back down!" she snapped, gripping her hands. Terra emerged from the forest, coughing, face flushed. She glared at Celes. "Don't touch my friends!" the green haired witch screamed, running toward Celes with extreme speed. Edgar sighed, stepping between them, he smacked the dagger out of Celes' hands, then held Terra back by pushing against her forehead, softly.  
"Now, now ladies! What do we have here?"  
Terra's eyes grew dark, "She wants to hurt you guys!"  
"...And Terra doesn't! She knows that you guys are the enemy!" Celes hissed, trying to push pass Edgar's grip, failing.  
Edgar sighed, lightly pushing Celes to the ground, he quickly took Terra's hand and walked a little bit away, toward a tree. He pulled his belt off, tying her to the tree. She gasped in horror, her eyes narrowing in innocence and confusion to his acts. Her eye brows fell as her eyes went to her feet. He sighed, patting her back softly. "I'm not picking her side, lady Terra." he whispered, kissing her forehead before turning to Celes. He stopped, realizing she had another sword in hand. Didn't he take them all away from her?  
"You know...I'm scared now. Where are you getting those swords?" he asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly.  
Celes smiled, looking pass the king to Terra. "Don't worry Terra. Together, we can both make Kefka pay."  
Terra looked up at his name, sudden sorrow filled her eyes as she realized this strange lady must be good, an old friend she didn't remember. Edgar blinked at Celes. "You're Celes Chere, are you not?"  
Celes growled, looking away as she pulled her arm away from Edgar, "I am! And you Returners don't scare me one bit. Give me back my friend."  
Edgar made a puzzled face as she said friend. "But...aren't you with the Empire?"  
"No. They betrayed me and Terra, and I will never forgive them for that. Now move!" Celes shouted, pushing Edgar down and charging toward Terra. Terra gasped when the blond started to untie her from the tree, her eyes locked on the future prize. Terra frowned. "We...we were friends?"  
"Yes -- Jeez, what happened to you, Terra? You use to be..." she looked over Terra's body and face, "Softer look and feeling. What happened to you?"  
Terra swallowed. "I...I was sent to Narshe--"  
"That much I know. Something I don't, please."  
Terra blinked, confusingly. "....I woke up in someone's house...I couldn't remember a thing; nothing about my past..."  
Celes' eyes went wide as her hands fell from the belt. Couldn't...remember? "Terra...you mean you forgot who you are?!"  
"Yes. Something about a sl--" Terra was cut off when Celes was smashed over the head by the thief of the party. Terra frowned, her eyes glowing red.  
"Locke! She was good!"  
The thief itched his head, "Not from what I saw, savvy..." He turned to point at Edgar, his hands were frozen to the ground as was his legs. "I don't think that's normal, Tee."  
Terra blinked at the frosty skin over Edgar's limbs and gasped. Celes had used magic on him. She wasn't the only one to use magic anymore!

* * *

  
Not much of an update, but I promise the chapters will get better :}

Stick to it, dudes and ladies. I'll try even harder when I have time, alright?

Later!


	22. Trying Very Hard To Help

_Trying Very Hard To Help  
_

Edgar swore as he torn the ice off of his body, throwing it against the solid ground. It shattered like glass, sprinkling all over the ground like snow. Locke chuckled at him and his lugubrious expression.  
Edgar growled at the thief, then looked at Terra, "Are you well, milady?" he asked as she was finally freed from his prison. She glared, then turned her head. "Don't ever lock me up again, Edgar!" The king merely shook his head and chuckled lightly as he rose, watching the unconscious woman that had been tied up by ropes.  
"Who the hell is she, mate?" Locke asked the king slowly, lightly nudging the woman with his foot. Terra gripped her hands, "Her name is Celes." she said, sure.  
Edgar looked up, "And how do you know, Terra?" his voice was soft, helping. Terra smiled warmly, but he nor Locke noticed. "She's.....was a friend of mine at the Empire. I don't remember her personally, only that we _were_ friends...back then." she stopped, her eyes dropping to Celes' face. "I wonder why she came to get me..."  
Locke sighed, smacking his forehead.  
"Who cares, luv, let's kill `er." he muttered, reaching for his belt knife. "I'll try first," he was about to jab at Celes, when Terra stopped his arm.  
"Don't Locke, or I swear you'll regret it!" she shouted, her eyes changing to black. Locke backed off, holding his hands up.  
"'Aight, Ter, no need ta get angry wit me." he crossed his arms over his chest, frowning deeply. Edgar grinned, sheepishly. "Don't fret yourself, Terra. Locke, nor I, will harm your friend. I promise upon my word as a king."  
"Eddie, ya can't just promise like that, crap! The hell is wrong wit ya, ye crazy loot!" Locke barked, his face bright red. "We have ta kill `er!" Again, Terra sent him a frightening look and he shut his mouth tightly. Edgar sighed, rubbing his neck stiffly. "Well, Locke, I certainly can't and won't let anything happen to a woman, nevertheless a woman that is a friend of Terra's. I shall never harm our lady." he blinked at her, smiling softly. Terra hissed and looked away, watching Celes' blank face. "We have to keep moving, soon. We can't be caught out here." she said, weakly, as if she wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings or friends. The king stood, hurrying over to Celes, he picked her up. "Alright, Terra, led the way, milady." Terra nodded, giving Locke another look that indicated he could move again; which he gladly did, following her and Edgar. Edgar suddenly remembered that Sabin said he'd go further east, to his cabin. So, that was their next stop: Sabin's cabin.

The shelter they used, was a broken down house, with many blue flowers in them. The cabin was a faded red, with blue shutters and green roofing. The outside of the cabin had four gardens, filled with vegetables and dead plants. A small, broken down well sat by the east side, a old, rotten bucket hung from the dry rope. The green door was missing the doorknob, replaced by a acorn, dried in special herbs and spices to harden it like wood. Terra hurried to the cabin, taking no time to knock, she forced the door open, then hurried everyone in. Terra wasn't surprised that Sabin had already made it to the home before them, she growled at him. She still didn't like him, he was _too_ new for her and her likes. Dislike wasn't strong enough for her.  
After Edgar had laid Celes down on one of the two only beds, he started a fire, Terra just a foot behind him, sitting crossed-legged.  
He grinned, finally getting it to start. "And that's how you start a fire," he beamed, turning to Terra, seeing if he impressed her. She shrugged, not interested. I could have down that forty-six minutes ago, Edgar. She thought dryly as she crawled closer to the growing flames. Locke, near the windows and keeping his eye out for soldiers, muttered as he shivered. "Jee, `bout time, Eddie. I was freezin', king." he spat, shaking more as he cuddled closer to himself. Terra regarded Locke, then sighed. "You know," she turned to Sabin, "why don't you do something and move Celes closer to the fire." she gave him a stern look, then went back to the fire. Sabin rolled his eyes, carrying Celes over to the fire and laying her blanket over her cold body. "I think she's got a flu or something. She's very cold." he stated, backing away.  
Terra once again sighed, "Who asked you? You're not a doctor, nor are you a woman. So, naturally, you wouldn't know anything about it." she sent him another glare, then faced the awed Edgar. "Could you possibly lend her your cape, Edgar? I know it's much to ask of, but she could die." her voice was soft, only for him and Locke. Sabin snorted, "Suck up." he whispered.  
Terra's eyes flickered with annoyance. She had heard, very well, as if Sabin said it in her ears. Terra laughed, turning. "Sabin, just because you suck things you shouldn't, doesn't mean I do." she countered sharply, watching Sabin's face turn red from both anger and embarrassment. "Why you!--" he was cut off by Edgar.  
"Why, of course, Terra, she may have my cape." he shrugged it off, offering it to Terra. The green haired vixen slowly draped it over Celes, smiling faintly. "Thanks, Edgar."  
"No problem, milady." he sighed at the alluring smile on her face and felt his heart melt away. "You're welcome, dear."

Celes' eyes fluttered open, and she realized she wasn't in the forest anymore. She sat up quickly, her eyes scanning the room carefully. A large man, with very big muscles, was sleeping (snoring loudly) against a wall, while a shorter man with sandy-blond hair (more brown then blond) was curled up near the windows, drool dripped from his open mouth. She narrowed her eyes as she saw the same man that had stopped her from taking Terra. He had fallen asleep near the fire place, Terra was leaning against him, her light breathing was the only rich sound in the room. It was hard to hear when someone was snoring loudly in the same room. The man, besides Terra, was muttering something under his breath.  
"No.....don't leave me....but, you said....father, you can't....hmmm, Terra." his lips twitched, and Celes' eyes twitched at the flushed look on his face, and the name he called out in his sleep. She felt like laughing -- he wouldn't have Terra, for many reasons. She threw the sheets off, her gaze falling on Terra's tired face. "What a _dope_..." she whispered, slowly and silently making her way over, she shook Terra several times before her eyes snapped open, glowing. Celes smiled, _now there's the Terra I remember._  
Terra rubbed at her eyes, "What are you doing up?"  
"I feel fine, really!" she hissed, angry. "Come on, before they wake up. I won't let Kefka or the Returners get hold of you."  
Terra blinked, confused. "What are you talking about!" her lips curled in a snarl. "I'm not leaving with out Locke and Edgar." she left out Sabin for a reason, many actually.  
Celes bit her lower lip and grabbed Terra's hand. "Listen, Terra, the Returners are using you just like Kefka and the Empire!" she whispered harshly, lowering her voice even more. She was trying very hard to convince Terra, but the way she glared at Celes was quickly changing her mind.  
Terra pulled away, "I saved your life once, but I won't guarantee I can stop it from happening again." she growled, leaning back again, for warmth. "You must rest. If you don't want to, you may go. I'm not forcing you to stay, neither are my friends."  
Friends?! FRIENDS?! "You...think they are your friends, Terra? They don't care about you, only for your ability!"  
Terra swallowed, shaking her head. "No, you're wrong. They cared before they knew!" she shouted, angry.  
Edgar stirred, woke up and rubbed his eyes. Soon, Locke and Sabin followed.  
"What's going on here, Terra?" they asked, watching the two women and frowning.

* * *

Alright, finally! The next chapters will be way better from now on. I've been working on something very hard lately, but now, I can make the next chapters good!

Thanks for reading this, people! It helps meh alot ^^


	23. Fire Melts Ice

**Author**'**s Notes:**

_Mr. Toes, I really appreciate your help, and I hope this chapter makes up for the bad ones I couldn_'_t fix. If the spacing is still bad, please tell me how I can double space between paragraphs.  
Also, I had a friend of mine look over this chapter, I hope we got rid of the problems ^^  
Again, my thanks and please review if you find anymore problems._

* * *

_Fire Melts Ice_

The expressions they wore were that of awed surprise. Edgar was very startled at seeing Celes up so early. The knock on her head should have had her out for at least two days, maybe. But she was up. Looked fine, and acted as vile as she did in the forest when they met.  
Locke was pushing himself up, while Sabin rose swiftly, eying Celes in suspicion. His blue eyes were concentrating on her, and thinking of ways to easily break her neck if she were to try something against them, like freezing his brother's legs again - that would be intolerable.  
Whatever feeling Terra had, was masked professionally. Her red shaded eyes were now a dull cherrywood. Her lips were pulled back in a straight line, while her breathing was leveled. She was the most calm they've ever seen her before, well, at least for Edgar and Sabin.  
Terra was watching Celes blankly, as if she was thinking to herself about something very important to herself and to Celes, but what? Suddenly, Terra's eyebrows sunk to shape a "_V_", Celes followed suit, both women were glaring at each other know; fiery glare on icy stare.  
It was a very awkward moment for the men of the team, not knowing what the girls were thinking, or what they were about to do to each other. It was like watching a play you knew down to the very periods, but at the same time, you couldn't possibly know what was about to happen. Edgar, Sabin and Locke knew there would be a fight, but how, why and when will it happen? Was there a reason for these two girls to be so angry with each other, to scowl at each other as if they would tear one another apart in sheer joy of it?  
Celes' hand twitched after Terra's mouth lightly curled into a smile. Celes took a breath, smirking.

"So, you think I did it?" asked the woman with the icy stare, a laughable tone played through her, as if it were a joke. "Why would I cause you, or myself, such trouble?"  
Terra's response was quick and venomous.

"Why wouldn't you? You're a former Colonel--" she was stopped by Celes' cold anger.

"--I was a Brigadier, _Corporal_." the blond woman shrugged as she stood Sabin stepped forward, ready to strike, but Celes regarded him like he meant no threat to her at all.  
"Besides that, _Terra_, you are a part of the Empire, just as I am." her sentence ended, and Terra narrowed her eyes.

"I _was forced_! But _was_ is better then _present, _is it not?" Terra spat, lowering her body closer to the floor in what seemed to Edgar and Sabin, a leaping position. Celes smiled, then laughed. She reached for a hidden dagger in her boots and swiftly turned to Sabin, ready to kill him and the rest so she could get Terra out safely.  
Terra growled and leapt forward, landing on Celes with crushing strength. Celes hissed, pushing at Terra's face and chest with one arm.

"Get off of me, Terra! NOW!" with a quick motion, Celes slapped Terra across the face, stunning her long enough to throw her off of her body and into Locke who was huddling over them like a vulture. Locke coughed when Terra's hard, stone like body was thrown onto him; it wasn't the fact that she was heavy, just that her body was hard. She knocked the air of him.  
His head hit the floor in a thud as Terra's boots planted themselves onto the flat floor. She was up already, as was Celes. Edgar was appalled at their speed and agility almost as much as he was for their strength. Women were suppose to be weaker then men! Or so he thought. Edgar turned to grab something to tie Celes up with when Terra was across the room already. Her hand curled into a fist as she shot it towards Celes' stomach. Her strike was ill placed as Celes twirled out of the way and used her fingers of her left hand to hit Terra on special parts of her back, were tendons were the weakest. Terra's body twitched and shriveled as she had a seizure. She fell limp, heaving breaths.  
Edgar snapped. He drew his sword and ran at Celes, slicing down at her left arm. But Celes easily used her dagger to knock Edgar's blade away, kicking him between the legs. Edgar coughed, falling to the floor on his knees, dazed.  
Locke sprinted after Celes, but she jumped to the left and he hit the wall. Then Sabin gripped his hands and went after her, shoving fists in the air, legs across to hit her and head butts.  
Celes gracefully jumped up, landed on his shoulders and leapt backwards, kicking her feet into his back and shoving him against Edgar who was just getting up. Together, they crashed into the wall, Sabin's weight almost broke Edgar in half. Terra rose, over her episode, she charged at Celes, holding her against the wall, snarling and bearing sharp, white teeth at her like a savage animal. Celes was holding her face back using her forearm on her neck, trying her best to hold Terra off as she thought of a better plan.  
_It will be a little tricky, but I can handle it,_ Celes thought to herself as she shoved her weight against Terra, knocking her to the floor, she slapped her hands together and shouted.

"Ice!" she aimed her spell at Sabin first, freezing him in place, she shot another spell at Edgar, who now had his left arm and right leg attached to the wall behind him, he swore, angry with himself for letting this happen again. She went for Locke last. Strengthening her magic to allow him to be completely frozen over; to die.  
Terra stood and quickly conjured up her own spell, throwing all her thoughts, anger and energy at Celes.

"FIRE!" Sparks flew from her hands as a fireball as big as her torso appeared between her hands. She tossed the fire at the ice that was heading for Locke.  
The fiery blazes of Terra's magic quickly melted away the ice, leaving a large puddle in the middle of the room and a very heated up cabin. Sweat dotted Celes' head as she unsheathed her thin, gray blade, a wry grin on her face.

"Is this what it has come down to, Terra?" she asked her friend sadly, her eyes falling into sorrow. "must I really have to fight you and hurt you? I don't want to, but if it means taking you away from the Empire and...._them_," she nudged her head at Edgar, Sabin and Locke, dismissing them from her thoughts like trash. "I've helped you in the Empire, I'm your friend! Not them!" she shouted, her icy blue eyes scorching with rage at Terra, who was breathing harder from the spell, which took a lot from her, considering the fact she didn't know how to handle it yet.

The way Terra snarled made Celes laugh. She shrugged and waited for her to take her sword out. Terra, understanding the gesture, reached for the shiny, orange sword with the red hilt. The sword shimmered with energy and life as Terra rolled it from her right hand to her left, remembering how to use it, but now how she learned to.  
The green haired woman jumped first, striking and slicing the best she could and remember, while Celes easily dodged them, holding her back. Maybe if she could get Terra to remember something from their past life, Terra would know how close they were, how friendly she use to be to Celes and the people who hurt her, how her soft heart always loved no matter what. Celes went for it, she blocked another strike aimed at her chest.

"Terra, remember when we use to trick Mr. Dent into walking over the spilled oil?" she asked, still avoiding her hits of anger: the pure rage burning in Terra's eyes startled Celes, she swallowed. "Remember when he fell and cried like a baby?" Terra snapped at Celes, pausing lightly when images appeared in her head.

* * *

_"Ahahah, look at him, Terra. He_'_s such a baby." Celes chuckled, pointing at Mr. Dent, who was laying on his back, kicking his feet and sniveling. Besides the icy blond, was a younger and shorter, more pale girl with green hair and red eyes. The girl giggled, nodding, her face flushed, her eyes whirling in delight._

_"I see, Celes, I see." a sweet, broad smile spread across her face, shifting the terrifying red eyes to a light shade of pink. The girls were dressed in green and red formal wear of the Empire, two thin swords at their sides. Badges shaped like roses hung properly over their hearts, under the numerous colored badges they got from great performances at their jobs. The green haired girl turned to the older girl, a wry expression on her face._

_"Won_'_t he be hurt after that?" she asked, weakly looking back at Mr. Dent in an attempt to see if he was okay, or if she should go after him and check. Celes chortled, her bright blue eyes sparkling, she shrugged, taking the girl_'_s hand softly and dragging her away from the crime scene._

_"Nay, he_'_ll be fine. I do it all the time. He_'_s just a fatty, he_'_ll get back up on his own!" she cheered, calming Terra_'_s frantic, over caring heart enough to get her off the subject. "So," she said, taking them into the hall. "What should we do now?"  


* * *

_Terra's eyes were wondering off in the distance, her hand shook, wiggling the blade around. Eyes filling with scared tears, Terra shook her head and charged in again, trying her best to break through Celes' iron hard defenses. Celes swore under her breath, catching the man called Locke out of the corner of her eye. He was stunned, blinking confusingly at Terra. Sparing a glance at Terra, she saw the tears and burning red skin. Scared, Celes pulled away and swiftly called upon her magic.

"Sleep!" black clouds engulfed Terra, she tried to shake them away, swinging her arms around, she screamed. "Get away from me!" she continued to fight back the black clouds, gaining no ground with it, she slipped away from the clouds, to the back corner of the house, she growled as she took Celes' full figure in sight.

"You liar! How dare you trick me with those false memories!" Terra put her hands together as well, in a last attempt to stop Celes, she used more magic.

"F...f-fi...fire.." her lids grew heavy, her voice broke, her legs heaved from underneath her. She blinked several times, trying to clear away the sudden wariness that overcame her. Her sword dropped to the wooden floor, then she fell to her knees, reaching her hand out, she muttered. "..fi...re..." a small, little orange flame puffed out of her hands, then burned away like a dying candle. The last thing she saw, was Celes watching her, along with Edgar, Locke and now Sabin. They had freed themselves somehow in the midst of her battle with Celes, she smiled, thinking they would kill Celes for her. It brought happier dreams...a bit more happier.

Edgar was watching Locke when Celes decided to leave the small cabin, murmuring something about clearing her head. Locke didn't seem too happy about letting this ice woman free. But he let her go without a word, but Sabin's hands were clenched tightly. His pride had been hurt, as well as his sore back. Edgar was silent through it all, staying in the corner, on a chair. His eyes often wilted from Locke or Sabin, to Terra's bunched up form near the fire place. Her arms were wrapped around her long, pale legs, while a thin, gray blanket was draped over her. She seemed restless, even though she was sleeping. Occasionally her hands twitched, or her body convulsed in slight spasms. She'd mutter and start to breath hard, silently begging _it_ to stop. It seemed to Edgar, he was the only one really concerned about her health and mental state.  
Locked shrugged when the king asked if he knew if she would be okay.

"Can't say, Eddie. But I'd say she'll wake quicker then before. Eh, what's this?" Locke laughed at Edgar's concerned, raged face. "Now I know ya can't help but fallin' for the girls, mate. Can't blame ya though..." he nudged his head in Terra's direction. "she's a lil' cute, but not _my_ taste." he laughed then, his chest shaking. He turned to the window, to keep an out for Celes, if she was coming back.

Edgar took the liberty of refreshing the fire, then made some green tea with the help of Sabin, of course. When it was done, Edgar poured it in three glass cups, taking his, he watched the flickering flames with no interest at all. All that played in his mind was Terra summoning fire to melt away Celes' icy storm. Her eyes were glowing fiercely, her skin burning red, her fingers arched like talons. She was stunningly beautiful, yet very dangerous looking, with a spark of pure evil written over her milky skin. It frightened him how quickly she changed from her creamy skin and pure soul, to something so vile and evil. He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat, terrified. What if she turned like that, to them? It would only take a simple thing to set her off and then within seconds, they would be toasted humans.  
Edgar sighed, leaning back in his chair, he watched the ceiling with dull interest. He heard movement and looked to the door. Celes burst in, her breathing only slightly labored. Her eye brows were met in the same "_V_" formation like Terra's had before the fight had broken out. A long scratch was over her right cheek, her sword bloody. Locke shot up, as did Sabin. Celes frowned, raising a hand at the two men, to make them pause where they stood.

"The Empire has sent soldiers after you?! It would have been nice to know that, you idiots! You've put Terra in danger!" she shouted, sheathing her sword, she made her way to Terra, ducking down to survey the young woman's face. Edgar frowned, his blue eyes molting to darker shades.

"As if you didn't know that yourself, lady of Gastra? I have no dealings with the Empire in such arts, but I'm smart enough to know when I'm being played. If you don't leave soon, I will have to stop you -- and I hate hurting beautiful women." his voice was pleading, but his eyes were sharp with command. Celes chuckled stiffly, as if Edgar's mood had made her day.

"Listen...._king_," her eye brows rose in amusement. "I don't have time to spend chit-chatting with you. I've know Terra ten times longer then you, I know what's best for her. And if we don't get her out of here before they find her, she'll end up with another Slave Crown on. I won't let that happen again!" she shouted, faint tears gleamed in her crystalline blue eyes. She laid a hand on Terra's cheek, feeling the warmth she had flood through her hands. "she's like a sister to me, and no _man_ will change that." she spat.  
Edgar sighed, turning to Locke and Sabin.

"I believe her. Let's move Terra out of here, to South Figaro. We'll hide out with Grama Kimi." Edgar's voice was low as he bent down near Terra, eying her and Celes quickly. "will you trust us to help her? I won't let anything happen to her, I promise my word as king of Figaro..." he waited for her to answer. She nodded, looking away.

* * *

The dim glows of the buildings' lights were seen first as the small group of five appeared on a foothill just a hundred or two feet away from South Figaro. The smoke of chimneys and coal being burned snaked into the air, leaving behind the faint smell of burned coal, wood and oils.  
The tallest of the twins - Edgar - sniffed the air, a small smirk appeared.

"South Figaro." he explained with a flush of his hand, gesturing to the lively town. The flush of gray above the town made Locke chortle. It brought up many arguments about the population in the town, Locke saying they needed more people (for thieving purposes) and Edgar saying to many people were popping up. Celes grew angry, her eyes shimmering with rage.

"Let's move." she started off, Edgar followed. Locke hurried along, carrying Terra in his arms. Sabin sighed, then ran after them.

It was dark by the time they got into town, the moon was just above them. All the stores were starting to lock up for the night, the owners eying Locke with suspicion. He grinned at them, nodding his head as if he were saying "_I'll be here t__'__night_". Locke shifted Terra from his arms to Sabin's warmer arms. Secretly, he did it on purpose. Terra didn't like Sabin and he wanted to see her slap him across the face for holding her. He wanted her to wake just then, but sighed in defeat.  
After an hour walking through town, they ended up in front of an old house painted gray and red. It belonged to a friend of Edgar and Sabin's -- Grama Kimi. Edgar knocked twice and the old woman answered, smiling brightly at him.

"O, Edgar! And Sabin too! What a nice surprise. Please, come in and make yourselves at home." she stepped out of the way, allowing Edgar and the rest to come in. Kimi noticed Terra limp in Sabin's arms and gasped. "Oh my, what happened to the girl?"  
Edgar smiled sweetly at Kimi.

"She's just asleep. She's fine, really. Kimi, may we stay here tonight, please?" the king queried as he took Terra from Sabin, laying her gently down on a soft sofa. Kimi nodded wildly.

"Of course, of course! I'll brew some tea..." she looked at Celes, then at Terra. "What would you two younger kids want? Coffee or hot coco?" she asked, heading to the kitchen. Celes was about to shout that she wasn't a kid, but instead pushed her lips together.

"Nothing for me, ma_'_am." Celes glared over at Locke when Kimi was gone. "I suppose you are the thief the Empire has been after for three years?" her voice was flat, as if she wasn't asking a question. Edgar and Sabin silently laughed with each other. Locke shrugged, grinning form ear to ear.

"Whoa, my rep is better then I thought. Thanks, savvy." he blinked at her, heading for the door. He paused to look at Edgar. "I'm...gonna go _look_ for treasure. Be back later, kay?" Edgar rolled his eyes then waved him off. Locke swiftly left, shutting the door behind him quietly, so he didn't wake Terra.  
Sabin rubbed his neck, his face dirty.

"Do you think Grama Kimi will have some food?" he sheepishly wondered, his cheeks flushed. Celes chuckled in the corner, shaking her head. Sabin growled. "What's wrong with eating, twig?"  
Celes just smiled, shaking her head more.

"Oh nothing, you ox." she sighed, leaning away from the wall. "I'll be back. I'm going to go to...get payback for something. Leave this place without me, and you'll regret it." she shot them one long angry, icy stare before leaving the house. As she left the house, she waved a hand behind her, muttering, "Wake." Terra stirred rolling on her side. Edgar smiled, getting up to lean over the sofa.

"Terra?" his voice was softer then normal, Sabin crossed his arms, watching his twin brother hover over Terra. Her eyes fluttered open, she weakly sat up, rubbing her eyes. Edgar noted the tears in her eyes and gasped, "Terra, what's wrong?!" he grabbed her hand, rubbing it slowly. She gazed at him through watery eyes as the dream came back to her.

* * *

_"Now, now Terra, you should know by now that you shouldn_'_t be here." the voice rang with hate. The owner_'_s face was white, with painted on purple lips. His ears were pointed, like hers, and under his eyes was red paint making spikes, which ran up to his his hair line and deeper. He was short, but by his voice you_'_d think he was thin, tall and too pale. He was dressed in jesters_'_ clothing, with many beads hanging by strings. A cane and sword was buckled to his sides, a thick scroll in his left hand as he searched the room over, skipping the young girl he already knew was in the room. He was making sure no one else had followed her here.  
He grinned, showing yellow strained teeth, the sharpest two teeth at the front hung down, over his lips.  
The young girl gave him a sorry look, as if she didn_'_t mean to come into the room again._

_"I_'_m sorry...I don_'_t know how I got here...I woke up here." she honestly answered, looking down at her hands, which was clutched over her pendant. The older man looked down upon her like she was his little doll. He reached a hand out to her, smiling. The young looked worried by the gesture, but took his hand anyway. His hand was very cold.  
_

_"Come, Terra...we_'_ll have those nightmares and night-walks taken care of..." he whispered, closing his long, bony fingers around her smaller hand. She may have been sixteen or seventeen, but she was so small and pale -- too thin as well. Her round, red eyes were the only color on her besides the bright tunic she wore. She frowned, watching his face._

_"Really? Can you really stop my night-walks, Kefka?" she asked, hopeful. He nodded once, stopping to place a hand on her rosy red cheeks. _

_"Of course..." he led her into a larger room, where a machine as big as Kefka stood in the middle, a table underneath it. Terra noted the needles and bottles of yellow liquid. She swallowed. She wondered then, that if she had to get more injections...or lose more blood. She asked him, and he brought her suspicions to life._

_"Yes. Don_'_t you want to help Gastra, Terra dear?" he asked, smoothing her hair out. She took his hand and then took a deep breath. He led her in, helping her on the table. He lifted a needle and slowly pinned it in her arm. She jerked about, crying. Suddenly, she felt like her skin was on fire.  
Everything was black and hazy as the dream ended as another voice filled her ears. It was sweeter, stronger...more familiar. _

_"..Terra? Can you hear me...?" then the magical, musical voice ended and she heard Edgar_'_s voice.  
_

* * *

"Terra....what happened? Are you okay?" Edgar shook her gently, again. She gazed up at him, frowning. She shook slightly as she crawled closer to him, hiding her face in his chest.

"...Why won't he leave me alone...?" she whispered against his chest, feeling his muscles tense up. He rubbed her back, laying his cheek on her hair. He closed his eyes as he thought.  
_Kefka...._

"It will go away...in time." he muttered back, patting her back softly. _Time...that_'_s what we all need._

* * *

**Author Note'****s:**

_Alright, I hope this was easier to read for you guys, if not, tell me how I can fix it please, because I don_'_t know how.  
Also, what did you think of the chapter, bad....good? Any helpful hints or spelling errors? _

_Please reivew....and be kind, please.  
_


	24. Hang Me or Save Me

_Hang Me or Save Me_

Locke wasn't sure when he was done gathering his treasures, but it was light out. When he heard two mean walking pass the same shop. They were soldiers of the Empire. Locke paused, then hurried behind crates so his eavesdropping couldn't be seen. He ducked and pulled his knees close to his chest, silencing his breathing. The tallest of the two, who wore green, began to talk to the shorter one in red.

"Yeah, they found her attacking the chief here about tricks or betraying her...she's gone star-crazy! I've never seen her this way before. Now that they have caught her, they are going to hang her here in South Figaro." his brown eyes were slanted down, towards his long nose. His skin was dark and very dirty from traveling. The shorter man laughed, his tone bitter.

"Good! Brigadier Chere was a thorn in my ass. I couldn't stand her anymore then Magister Kefka could! I hope her hanging is good." he seemed cheered up by the statement, his old, red face wrinkled up as he sniffed the air. "Damn sea, making me smell nasty smells. Hey, do you smell cooking roast? And pies!?" he pointed to a tall green house with many windows.  
"Let's go, this house might have some goodies they can spare us." his grin was ugly : his teeth were stained from drinking too much. The green soldier nodded and followed the red soldier to the house's front door. They banged a few times.  
A young, beautiful woman answered. She had blue eyes and brown hair. She gasped, but smiled politely at the two men.

"May I help you, good sirs?" she wondered, ducking her head in respect.  
_They must be generals._ Locke thought as he watched the men laughed. The men grabbed her hand, smiling even more.

"Are you the owner of this house, girl?" the red one asked, gripping her frail wrist. She withered in pain, nodding.

"Of-of course, sirs. I live here with my older sister." when the men growled, she added her family name. "This household is that of Lady Meria Omega. I'm her little sister, _Kristen_ O-O-Omega." her voice broke in fear when the green soldier took her other hand.

"Led us in, girl. Serve us and maybe there won't any problems." he growled. The girl nodded and led them in, her face flushed, her hands shaking. Locke growled. _How could they treat her like that, or any woman? It's outrageous!_ Locke knew that if Edgar were here, those men would be dead. He'd have to sneak in later and save the girls of the house -- before something terrible happened to them. He shivered as he stood.

"So," he muttered to himself out loud. "Celes has been captured? How..." he ran off into the streets, heading back to Grama Kimi's house.

* * *

Edgar's hand on Terra's lower back slowly slide away when she calmed down enough to speak. Her eyes were a light red, almost pink, as muttered her reply to the king.  
"I don't...want to talk about it." she pulled her knees close to her chest, trying to shield herself from the outside world. "just leave it be." she growled when Edgar asked again. He nodded, handing her the fresh hot coco.

"I wasn't sure if you liked tea...or coffee. So...hot coco should do, or at least I hope." he murmured as he gave it to her. Terra sipped off it a few times, still taken by the dream. She shivered lightly, cuddling into the fur blanket Kimi had given her when she woke. The old lady was watching her softly, as well as Edgar. A smile was on her old face.

"I'm heading to bed, Edgar and Sabin....lock up after you leave later, alright? Sweet dreams, child." Kimi whispered into Terra's ear when she bent down to hug the girl and kiss her cheek. Terra was stunned. W..why..? She reached a hand up to her cheek, looking at her fingers, she frowned. "..."  
Edgar took the cup from her other hand and laid it on the table, looking over at his twin, he said.

"Can you set up a bed near the fire, Sabin? She'll need the warmth..." Edgar turned before he could see Sabin shake his head and cross his arms. He snorted.

"I'm not a maid, brother. Especially not for her....after what I saw, I can't trust her yet." Sabin said, leaving the room quickly. Edgar's eyes followed him until he was gone. The king sighed, getting up, he began to set up a furry bed near the fireplace, so she could have more warmth. Terra watched, silently berating herself for letting him do so much for her.  
When the bed was set, Terra swallowed.

"Edgar...where...where is Celes?" she wondered, looking down. Edgar smiled, weakly, as he came over and helped her up and over to the bed. Terra hissed. "I can walk, Edgar." he chuckled and let her go by herself, she sighed as she drew herself into the thick sheets and blankets, laying her head down on the feather filled pillows. Her eyes found Edgar again. "Where?" she asked again, annoyed.  
Edgar dropped to her side, crossing his legs and arms, he glanced down at her face.

"She...left earlier. She'll be back -- to talk to you." he poked her forehead with his index finger, looking back at the flames in the fire place. She nearly took his finger off. Terra sighed.

"Why didn't you guys stop her? She's an enemy!" she snarled, her red eyes watching the flames as well. Edgar shrugged.

"Terra...she's better then you think. She's been working against the Empire to free you...she's only worried about you -- about _us _hurting you." the way he said it made Terra glance at him suddenly.  
The king's eyes were soft, he knew the truth. Terra narrowed her eyes.

"And you know that for sure? I'm not worried about myself, Edgar, I'm worried about you and Locke...and a little about Sabin." she closed her eyes. "but...since you seem to trust her so much...I will too."

* * *

Locke was in a hurry when he neatly snuck into and down the stairs of the Wine Dealers' place. He hid away in the smallest room, sitting on a dusky chair, looking out the windows, waiting until it was night before he could move out and save (he didn't want to just then) Celes Chére. He knew trying to get to her while it was light out would be a mistake; the army would be after then quicker, and he had no idea for sure if Terra had woken up, and being asleep would put her and the rest of them in danger even more. He yawned, leaning back. He was hoping they weren't killing her now, he'd just have to hope and pray. But, if they did? He would have that on his mind for the rest of his life, and he knew she didn't nothing but be subjected to Gastra's rage. From what he got from Celes' little chats with Terra, she didn't like what they were becoming and what they were doing, especially to Terra.  
He shudder. What _did_ they do to Terra? Was it so bad, Celes had risked her own life to keep it from happening? What did cause the green haired mage on their team to have so many scars? Locke remembered -- as he, Sabin, Edgar and Terra walked the fields of Figaro -- he had rarely seen cuts running up her arms, this is of course, when she didn't have her very long arm gloves arms : which was almost every day. It was scary, the way they looked and where they were placed. When he had carried in Narshe, he had found the same marks, cuts and bruises over her shoulders and the top of her chest -- He didn't dare look further. He knew there was stuff, way too much stuff, going on with her and he didn't like the idea of her hurting anymore then she already was. She seemed...afraid of herself. He sighed as he thought of Celes. What did she know about Terra? He'd ask her, as a pay back for saving her sorry ass. He curled up on the chair, and closed his eyes.  
He swore, jumping up when he had seen an image in his head of Celes hanging by a rope. _Fuck, me and me heart!_

He slide down the long, rusty pipe that pumped water under ground. He wiped his hands on his pants and then sniffed the air, scowling deeply; It smelled like crap. He itched his head as he pulled off the attire he had bargained away from the Wine Dealer's son. It was too thin and tight for him, but it would do until he found out which of the many cells were holding Celes.  
He ran down the long hall way and slide under the low pipes so he could sneak under the main floor made of metal, which criss-crossed like spiderwebs. He had mud caked into his clothing by the time he was out from under the flooring, his face dirty and dark. He didn't look like himself, but like a citizen of South Figaro. He smeared the dirt away from his lips and frowned when he heard voices at least two stair cases above him.

"Aye, she escaped after killing the guard."

"Well then, don't just stand there! She took the key, so you know where she's going, right?" the angry voice muttered, clearly angry. The softer voice broke.

"Well sir...see, she kind of blocked the way with massive sized ice. The top stair case is blocked off completely. There are six hundred and seventy three tunnels and thirty eight hundred holes and forty two stair cases. She could be anywhere, all leading outside and everywhere we don't know where to search at." he seemed lost. Locke looked up, seeing the many pipes that could be used as a ladder up to the top stair case, where the ice blocked their way. He grinned, grabbing the pipes, he climbed his way up.

The top was crowed with small, thinner pipes and nasty green muck. He scraped himself several times before he was out and standing at a gaping hole, where he looked in and see the ice blockade. Ice was melted down one of the many halls. _Which could she have taken, my audience?_ Locke laughed aloud to himself. She had left a trail, which was very stupid of her. he bolted down the watery hall, he noticed that it got colder and colder, even more wet.  
He slide to a stop when he saw a tall blond standing in front of a radiator, her hands against it. Locke growled.

"What the hell!? Does this mean they got Ter?" he asked, and she turned, not surprised that he was there. She narrowed her eyes.

"About time. Help me will you?" she muttered, turning back to the radiator. Locke gripped his hands.

"Why? What's so important about it?"

"Well, thief," she turned, her blue eyes annoyed. "this controls the army front that is heading over from across the seas. Their coming over HERE to attack Figaro and get Terra back." her masked concern made it apparent to Locke that it was serious, so he hurried over and said, leaning forward with his dagger.

"Don't use magic, luv," he blinked at her lovingly. "It'll cause trouble, doll." he slowly used the knife to rip the radiator's side open.

* * *

The alarms went off quickly, and Kimi knew exactly why. She hurried down stairs, where Edgar, Sabin and Terra were resting. She woke Terra first, "Honey, you must wake up!"  
Terra stirred and moaned lightly. Huh? She didn't have time to ask a question, for Kimi headed over to Edgar, who slept right besides Terra. The king had woken swiftly, already on his feet, he made it to Terra's side. His smile was tired, but it was still breathing taking as ever.

"Milady, it's time we leave..." he helped her up, despite her weak, wobbly legs. She grabbed onto his side, frowning. "Come now, Terra...I won't let you fall." he said softly in her ear as he helped her down a secret door under a large, thick rug. Sabin locked the door behind them, sighing. He loved Kimi alot, and he didn't want to leave her just so soon.  
Terra was the only one who could see perfectly in the dark, Edgar and Sabin stumbled blindly around, complaining whenever they stumped their toes or hit their heads. Terra was glade she had the privacy of the darkness, when Edgar or Sabin couldn't see them...wait, what about Locke? She stopped, Edgar bumped into her. He blushed, jumping back. "Is there a reason you stopped, Miss Terra?"

"Locke...where is he?" she spat, her voice flat, worried. Edgar swallowed.

"He's...going to meet up with us later, at Bannan." he whispered. She seemed to believe and continued on her way. he only sound was that of foot steps splashing through water.  


* * *

So, how was this chapter?

Mu editor wasn't available...so, I tried my best with tired eyes. I will edit it again later....


	25. Lord of The Kings And Emperors!

Done by Makus and myself. Great job, Makus!

_Lord of The Kings And Emperors!  
_

Edgar lifted Terra up to the higher bluffs were she couldn't reach. Sabin stayed in front of them, leading the way through the bushes and mountains. Gazelle and Elk ran across the fields, mountain goat bucked up the sides and loomed over the cliffs to watch the three people ascend the trails of the field and it's mountains.  
The sky was a light blue, no clouds were in sky but the sun was bright and hot on their backs. An occasionally breeze kept them a little cool, but it was too much for Sabin. He tore out of his thin shirt, stuffing it in his bag, he moved on. Edgar swallowed a dry lump in his throat and wiped at his forehead.  
On the open fields, trees were low in numbers, there was not enough shade. He took all he could off ; his cape, his over tunic, his under shirt, his breast plate and his actual shirt. He took his sash and leg armor off as well, and tied them up in his bags. Sabin offered to carry it, and Edgar thanked him.  
Edgar gazed over at Terra in secret, to see if the weather affected her yet. She looked fine. Her face was a little flushed, but she was walking like they just started. He saw her pick her water-skin up and tried to drink, but she was out. She frowned, but tucked it away and looked ahead -- scouting for a pond or river. She licked her lips and looked down.  
Edgar smiled as he walked over, tapping her shoulder. "Milady?"  
She glanced at him and turned away, her cheeks red.

"What?" she muttered, crossing her arms. Edgar handed her his water-skin. His smile was lop-sided. She sent the water one long look before taking it slowly from his hands. She sipped it a few times and quickly handed it back, afraid she took too much.  
"Thank you, Edgar." she offered a smile, then hurried off in front of Sabin. Edgar chuckled dryly to himself.

The day ended swiftly with them stopping near a fork in the paths, a river floated on by the right, where Terra refilled her and Edgar's water-skin. She politely handed him his and went on her way. Edgar gripped the water-skin, his eyes following Terra's lithe, perfectly muscled back.  
Together, they all managed to put the one tent up against a small cliff side. Terra held it down while Edgar reached for the other side, to help her. Sabin put giant rocks on each side, grinning when it held. Sabin laughed a throaty laugh when they were done.

"AH! We did it!" he crushed Edgar in a bear hug and then Terra. She gasped and set her body on fire. Before it could do too much damage, Sabin pulled away, startled. "What the hell--"

"Don't ever touch me again!" she snarled, her eyes suddenly darker on her pale skin. Edgar's eyes were wide, he reached out slowly.

"Terra? Terra, Sabin didn't mean any harm." he ushered the words as he advanced toward her shaken pose. She slapped his hand away and growled.

"Just leave me alone!" she turned and ran off behind the largest of the trees, where she sat down and hid her face between her knees. Edgar sighed, asking Sabin if he was alright. He nodded, saying it was more like a shock and that he pulled away in time. He thanked the gods that Sabin wasn't cooked alive by Terra. As hard as she seemed to be, she was softer on the inside and if she had hurt Sabin, she wouldn't be able to deal with it. Edgar sat on a round rock and watched Terra's unmoving posture all night. Whatever she was thinking of, was obviously hard on her.

As the hours grew on, Edgar noticed that Sabin had fallen down and fell asleep. Edgar had fallen sleep as well and awoken by the softest voice and touch...he smiled. "Hmm..."

"Edgar...Edgar..." the voice whispered gently, as if it wasn't trying to be loud. Edgar opened his eyes and saw Terra's silhouette in front of the sky and moon above him. He gasped and jumped up, blushing.  
"Terra?" he smiled, but quickly ended it. "Are you well, milady?" she nodded, but she seemed lost.

"Can...can I talk with you..I won't be long, I promise." her eyes were soft and he couldn't say no, even if they were hard and vile, he'd go with her. He nodded and got up, followed her to the forest edge and waited for her to hear something he knew he couldn't. She looked at Sabin for several moments, then narrowed her eyes and faintly smiled. "He's asleep." she said like it was strange.  
Edgar bowed his head.

"Like most humans, he sleeps." he chuckled dryly, but fell silent when she gazed at him with wondering eyes. He smiled. "So...what was it that you wanted to talk about?"  
Terra frowned, her eye brows arched.

"Huh?"

"You...you woke me. R-remember?" he was concerned now. After a few seconds, she sighed.

"Oh, right...sorry." she swallowed and looked at Sabin again, to make she he wasn't awake. "I...I'm sorry I hurt him. I made a wrong. He can hit me if he wants."  
Edgar froze, stunned. He took her hand, but she ripped away from him.

"Sabin would never harm you. He knows you didn't mean to. He's happy about it!" he chirped. Terra shushed him. She made a hurt face.

"What are you trying to do, make him hear all of it! I don't want to be hurt _that_ bad!" she hissed. Edgar was creeped out. He was about to speak when she did.

"I...if he knows about it, he'll hurt me more then I did to him. ' _It's only fair to be fair_ '." she said it like she was quoting someone. "Now, I'm..." she looked up at him, but only by a few inches instead of feet, unlike most women he's ever met.  
"You said...I could talk with you...earlier?"

Edgar no memory of such a thing and asked what he had said. She looked down. "You...n-never mind. I don't think I rea--"

"Tell me, please." he begged, his voice crispy. Terra blinked. He asked her to sit down and she did without question or hesitation. He was worried about that, but fought that question away. He asked what was on her mind and she frowned again. Edgar thought that that was all he ever saw on her face: sadness, loneliness and sorrow.

"When I hurt Sabin and...went away," she was struggling with her words, searching endlessly for the right ones. She was afraid of him, or what she would say to him that would cause anger. "and I..r-remembered something." she looked up at the trees. "I saw...a room with black walls and four windows. It was empty, only there was a bed near the back and...I was on it." she glanced at him.  
"I had...said something in this...thing that I had--"

"Memory. Terra, it's called memories." she smiled, nodding.

"Yes, that. I think I said your name..." he was blushing, but he thanked the gods she didn't notice. "And then...Kefka came in and told me I had..." she swallowed, tears in her eyes. "that I had killed someone the same way I had hurt your brother." he was stunned.

"You killed?" he criticized. She gazed him with understanding eyes, as if she knew that would be his reaction. She nodded slowly.

"I knew you wouldn't like it...but I..It was hurting me? I don't know how to explain it, and I'm sorry I can't be normal for you." she wiped her eyes and looked at her fingers. "How can I cry when I caused so many tears?" she asked, weak.  
Edgar touched her hand.

"I..I'm so sorry Terra...is there anything I can do?" she shook her head, suddenly glaring at Edgar. The king pulled away, his hand raised in front of him in a gesture of defense. "M-milady! Don't get angry!"

"How can you help me?! You can barely....barely..." she gripped her hands to her sides and then grasped her head, digging her finger nails into her skin and hair. "Urh! I did it again!" she covered her face and sobbed gently. "I...can't control myself." Edgar frowned as he leaned forward, watching the forest. His eyes were low.

"The hardest thing a person can do is learn to break a bad habit, Terra." he gently went on, not wanting to anger her any further. "...but, you can try. If you want, I could help you and we can get through it together. As friends." he waited, closing his eyes to envision the gentler Terra he knew was there. He had seen that side before, in the meadow, under the Oak tree. Where it seemed she had just let down her shields, her barriers and wanted him to talk to her and comfort her. But...her hormones shifted from sweet to crazed quickly and it was hard to keep up with her. She sighed and he found himself watching her intensively. It was inappropriate, but she didn't the know the difference.

"If I can't learn to keep myself calm....I could hurt someone badly. Maybe even kill them." she stated coldly. "would you take those chances?" she eyed him and then rubbed her hands. "..I'm different, and that's never good." her eyes lightly mist over with tears, but she shook them away, determined to stay independent and strong. Edgar snorted.

"Everyone is different, milady." he tapped his finger on the ground as he spoke. "my brother is different for what he does and likes. I'm different because I'm probably the only one on this damned planet to have such interest in machines constructed by those with evil intentions. But...see, I look into those machines so I could make them better and for the use of the good people." he gazed back at her, to see if he were getting through to her.  
"you're not different, hell, you're not even different in a bad way! You're a challenging young woman, with wit enough to consider herself upon those ranks. You are caring and sure, you shoot flames out of your hands." she frowned at that and arched her eye brows, as if she thought he was scared of it. "but...I'm sure there are others who can shoot...elements from their hands."  
He leaned back, his hands on the grass. "You aren't bad, Terra, and you won't harm someone. I promise you."

Terra stared at him and crossed her arms closely to her chest; she didn't want to let go, she was afraid. "How can you say that? I've killed before..."  
Edgar reached over and patted her shoulder, she grimaced and not that it hurt. Edgar immediately pulled away and stood.

"I don't judge those who were forced. Especially when a slave crown was placed upon their..." he looked at her face and sighed. "pretty heads." he turned, intending to walk away, but she tutted.

"Where are you going?" she asked, confused.

"To the camp. Will you be joining me?" he waited for an answer and started off when he didn't hear movement. As he climbed the hill to camp, he heard footsteps and smiled sweetly. She had chased after her him, her steps fragile against his harder steps, which sounded more like stomps. He could hear her breathing playing with the whistle of the night's breeze and stopped, turning to her when they had made it to camp. He pointed to the small bedfurs near the fire place. "I took the liberty of constructing you a bed for the night." he offered.  
Terra looked at it once and then at him.

"I'd feel more comfortable if I could just sleep on the grass, please...if I'm allowed." she added, waiting. He itched his neck in confusion and shrugged.

"As you wish...but remember, there are fiends out, so don't go too far, okay?" he watched as she walked over to the hillside, to lay down and feel the breeze. He dropped down on his bed, his eye sight on her the whole time. He wondered then, how she was like in the Empire and sighed at the thought of a small little girl with nothing.

* * *

Locke laughed as he stood on the cliff side facing South Figaro. Soot and grass stains clotted his clothes and face, his hazel eyes cheery as he chuckled about the defeat he and Celes just manage in South Figaro, against two hundred and ten soldiers. Although Celes took eighty percent of it, he was still thrilled by it. He and a woman did it! A woman!  
Locke wasn't normally the guy who gave women credit or thought they could protect themselves, but Celes was different, like Terra, she could spin spells of ice. He glanced behind him to Celes, who was leaning gloomily against a tree, her face clean and her attire well. Her pure blue eyes were off in the distance, her eyes watching the moon glaze it's light over the ocean and South Figaro. He shrugged as he turned.

"Alright, you may be stronger then most, but yer still a lil' lady. I can't say I didn't warn ya, though, lass, but I failed to mention how I don't take well to the Empire." His eyes were serious now, and didn't hold any of the cheery mood he had before. She quirked an eye brow at him and laughed: it was icy, yet soft and smooth. But it sent chills of fear down Locke's spine.

"You take me for one of those women who following blindly behind a man that will always fail her and then die herself upon the ground that held the man's blood?" she asked coldly, her eyes wondering to the mountains she knew Edgar and the rest took. Locke crossed his arms, the night's breeze getting to him just a little. He noticed how she didn't seem to be affected by it at all.  
He snorted. "No? Well, good. You better be smart and realize that now -- I never rely on a man." she stood and crossed her arms. "I'm heading out."

"Where, exactly?" Locke grunted, angry. "we jus' found out that the Empire intends to send men over to Narshe to destroy them! Don't you care at all! Children and families can die!" Locke growled. Celes paused.

"I care more about Terra's safety then strangers."

"Well..." he swallowed, knowing he'd regret this, he lied. "Terra and Edgar are heading down the Lethé River down to Narshe once they get ahold of Bannan. We should head out quickly before the soldiers do." he walked off, praying and hoping she'd follow through to his plan. When his left foot entered inside of the cave, he heard Celes' voice.

"She better be there." she muttered, frosty.

* * *

_"Give me a basic fire spell!" yelled the gawky man with blond hair. His hand threatening to slap the girl again. The young girl with rosy red cheeks and a full head of lush green hair, coward beside him, her frantic red eyes locked on the straw target set before her. The only difference, was the human inside the straw, his muffled screaming alarmed and scared the girl greatly.  
She could still see his legs and arms tied to the stick -- more liked nailed to the cross-like stick. He was screaming and begging. The girl withdrew more, holding her sides in fear.  
The man screamed it again, pointing the the straw man. "Give me a fire spell!" He smacked her across the face when she ignored him. He growled and pointed his fingers at the straw man._

_"Fire!" the man inside the straw sat on fire and began to scream even louder, his crying a beating against the girl's heart and mental state. She covered her ears and started to cry as the man's pain entered her body and mind, crushing her with guilt and strikes of pure pain. She cried and dropped to the floor, her face even more red as more tears washed down her face. The tall man hissed. "Get up Terra and give me a fire spell!" he smacked her and she stood, her arms weakly in front of her, aimed directly at the second straw man. Tears collected in her eyes as she whispered the spell's name._

_"Fire!" her hands cracked and fire spewed forth, burning the man inside with the intensity of a hundred suns. The ground around the straw man burned and cracked, practically melting under him.  
As he screamed Terra's eyes grew more dark and round, the kills were filling up inside her, ready to explode. When the man melted away to the ground like liquid, Terra fell to her knees, exhausted. The tall man grinned and patted the girl's head like a pet. He hummed as he observed the charred area._

_"Great work, Terra!" he chirped in pride as he drop to the ground beside her, patting her back. "you did greatly. That was even better then the last tries. Isn't using magic fun?" he asked, stiffly. Terra swallowed the vile in her throat and shook her head._

_"I can hear them...I hurt them..." the man rose at her response and sighed, laying his hands on his sides._

_"Oh, how shameful!" he pulled her up with one arm and pointed to the last straw man, who was wiggling around, trying to get free. "torch him." his finger stayed in a straight line, aimed at the last man, who would soon meet the same fate the others did. She lifted her hands and whispered a prayer first, then sent the fiery pillars of fire toward the straw, which easily burned.  
The man laughed, his voice was scratchy and tight: evil._

_The fire burned away, reflecting in Terra's eyes the sadness and murder her flames described. The flames moved like they were alive, and Terra knew they were. Everything was alive, if it had energy, that is. She remembered her father and mother telling her this every time she -- by mistake -- burned something when she lost control of her emotions. More tears came as she looked at her leader, shocked that he enjoyed what she was doing -- magic was a curse._

_"Kefka?" she whispered, and he gazed down at her, his angry eyes were now colored with annoyance._

_"What is it?" he crossed his arms, waiting. He just wanted her to destroy and destroy. She couldn't handle it anymore, but she had to, for her parents. Because she was told that they wanted her here. She looked away, toward the fire, that so matched her._

_"What...why does magic and life exist?" her question seemed so more complex to her then it did to Kefka. He laughed, dryly._

_"Why, magic thrives to be used as power. Life exists to serve the powerful." His eyes scorched with inner want of such powers. "to serve me." he looked down at her. "you're both of those things, Terra. You're magic and life -- so what must you do?" he asked, grinning. The girl looked back at the fire, and than back at him._

_"To...serve?" she saw him nod in approval and then frowned. "But I don't want to be like that, Kefka." he paused and glared at her, angry. She smiled. "I want to be something bigger in this world. Like...I want to help those who are in need. I want to see people safe." her innocent look made Kefka burst out in laughter._

_"You, a helper?" he chuckled. "Terra, you are a tool. Do you know why?"_

_"..." she blinked and peered at her hands. "because...I can use magic?"_

_"Not just because you can, but because you're different then the rest. Take a look at your hair. Do you think that's normal?"_

_Terra touched her hair and glanced back at Kefka, ashamed of herself. "I...thought so. Am I that different?" she asked, begging to be wrong. He nodded._

_"No. Different is better. You're...something else to us. You're one of those monsters in Vector's fields." his eyes watched her's turn from innocence to hurt mixed grief. She knew what those monsters were and how they were created and what they killed and ate. She swallowed._

_"I'm a..." she tried to say the word, but her lips trembled and her eyes filled with water. Her chest tightened and her throat dried up. She sobbed gently and rubbed her eyes. "I'm..._one_ of _them_?" she whispered as rubbed the tears away. Kefka smiled bitterly and patted her head._

_"Oh, it isn't that bad, pet. Don't you see, you're a monster that can do anything she pleases! Just because people are frightened by you, doesn't mean you can't have what you want." he was planting evil in her, building her up to the final moment when everything would pay off. He took her chin in his hands and made her look at him. He looked into her sangria eyes.  
"Now, why don_'_t you show me how much you can burn?"_

_Terra followed his finger to the object he wanted torched. It was a large house, with a large sign hanging off the front. It was a smithy_'_s workshop. "Burn it, Terra." he ordered.  
She let her hands aim at the building and than she took a breath and closed her eyes._

_"Fire!" white and blue flames poured from her hands and devoured the house that was a hundred feet away. It only took four seconds for her to hear the people screaming inside and the powder hissing and cracking. The house exploded into bigger flames and she felt the people dying inside. Kefka laughed besides her, his eyes gleaming with delight._

_"Uwee-hee-hee!" his crispy voice shattered like glass. "Ooohee-hee-hee! That_'_s right, Terra, you_'_re my little pet!"  
She looked at him, lost and confused. _Pet?_ she wondered as another wave of pain hit her. She fell to her back and watched as black and yellow flashes took her into slumber._

* * *

Terra woke, her eyes hidden behind tears. Her heart throbbed terribly in her chest as she gazed at the morning sky. _Pet. Pet. Pet. Pet...Pet._ she shook in horror and covered her eyes with her hands, sobbing into them. She heard footsteps and sat up. It was Sabin. He frowned upon seeing her face and crossed his arms.

"Is something the matter?" he asked, his eye brows went down. "Are you well?"

Terra made a angry face and stood up. "I'm fine." she wasn't meeting his gaze. He began to wonder. He stepped in front of her.

"I heard you crying." he insisted and she pushed pass him. He sighed. "Hiding this won't change anything, Terra." he muttered, straight forward. She paused, waiting. "I know you think you're alone in this, but you aren't. You have friends...in Locke, Edgar...and myself." he continued. "You won't heal if you won't let anyone try to help you."

Terra looked down. "I don't need healing." and then she walked off, heading toward the river to wash her face and hair before leaving.

When she finished cleaning herself, she looked up to see Edgar across the river. She froze, her cheeks bright red as she watched the king's muscled body working in the riverbed to catch fish for their breakfast. Her eyes followed his movements, followed how he flexed and when he bent down to retrieve the fish he caught. Her hands were still in the water as she watched him, a small smile on her face. She blinked when it appeared he saw her, but he simply looked away, as if he didn't see her. Terra realized she was too far away for him to see. Terra leaned forward, trying to see the water on his chest and how the sun rippled it's rays on him, making him appear swallowed and bit down on her lower lip as her cheeks flared red.

Edgar was using the spear he brought with him to pierce the fish and rip them out of the water. He already caught six. Three for his muscle-headed brother, one for him and two for Terra, if she wanted two. He decided that it was enough and threw the fish in a small pot he collected from his bags. He leaned down to retrieve the top and a cloth to dry himself when he paused to look out at the river. The sunlight was too bright for him to see anything to the other side, so he simply left the area, drying himself as he went.

Terra blinked, she was so sure he saw her then, but he just went on. She sighed and looked down at the water, gasping when she the face of Sabin's smirking face. She fell forward into the water and made a splash. She sat up, her face confused and embarrassed. "S-Sabin?"

"Hehe, what was that about?" he asked, suddenly laughing. Terra's ears went pink, she looked away, still in the water. Sabin chuckled as he sniffed. "were you peaking on my brother?"

"No!" was her quick response. He arched an eye brow and she blushed, dropping her gaze. "I...was washing my face."

"Washing your face? It seems to me that you were watching my brother with your face!" he laughed again and it caused her to grip her hands.

"I wasn't, you giant ape!" she shouted, standing up, the waster dripping off of her. She pushed pass him and tried to ignore his laughter that boomed clearly in her ears.

---  
Edgar looked up as he was about to down his shirt. Terra was soaking wet and stomping toward the camp area, her face red and her eyes angry. He put two and two together and growled. _Sabin! Did he push her in?_ Edgar stood and stepped in front of Terra. "Are you well, milady?" he asked, softly as she looked up and gasped. She swallowed and hurried pass him. Edgar frowned and sniffed himself. _I don't smell bad, do I?_

After Edgar dressed and gave his team a meal, they packed up and Edgar couldn't help but wonder why Terra was wet. She was still damp, but her mood suggested she didn't make anything of it, so he kept silent. When he finally got Sabin alone while Terra was out in the forest...having a private moment, Edgar stopped his twin and kindly asked what went on. His twin hid a laugh from him. He coughed, clearing his throat.

"...Um, you know, you should ask her. I can't and won't tell." he raised his hands up. "she'd kill me....but I will tell you I was heading over to wake her when I found her crying in her sleep...you might want to talk to her, but don't tell her I told you! She'd fry me like those fish!" Edgar was about to thank his brother when a delicate voice hum lightly in their ears.

"Why would I do that?" the sweet musical voice asked. Edgar turned and smiled.

"Terra, it's good to see you're done." he bowed. "Should we continue on our way?" he watched Terra pass Sabin with an angry look, then a softer one and than she nodded to Edgar and continued, walking pass both of them. Edgar gazed at his brother and shrugged.

"I'll ask her." was his short response.

* * *

"Face it, thief, you don't know where you're going." she muttered, her arms crossed in anger. Her pale blond hair was draped down her back as she followed the thief blindly around the cave. He puffed and than laughed.

"Yeah, an I'm the bloody guv of Jidoor." he chirped as he pushed on the wall of the cave. "damn, coulda' sworn it was `ere, princess." he muttered, disappointed. Celes was annoyed.

"You've led me into a cave and now you got us lost? What kind of thief are you?!" she shouted, her hands gripping the long, thin sword on her hip. Locke turned, his gray eyes dark.

"I'm tryin' to help, kay! Jeez...the nerve of women..." he growled as he kicked the wall in frustration. The wall vibrated and then shook, a sharp spike broke through and Locke jumped back, dagger in hand already. His jaw dropped open. "R-Run!"

Celes didn't budge an inch. She sighed and took out her sword and stood in front of the iron beast, with long fang-like metal bars hanging from his's maw. Locke gasped when it spit green and purple mist from it's maw. But, Celes held her sword out and and whispered, the mist swirled around the blade and then inside of her. She held a hand out. "Ice!" shards of ice shot forth and damaged the front of the beast. Locke frowned. W-Whoa...  
She turned to him.

"Don't just stand there, you fool, help!" it was that she was worried, but that was annoyed he decided to sit around. He nodded and jumped forth, yelling.

* * *

"Terra?" Edgar asked as they finally broke free of the forest line and was in the middle of the mountain range. Sabin had taken them through a shortcut he took more than once. She paused at glanced at him through the corners of her eyes. He stopped as well. "Are you fine, milady? If you need rest, we can stop. I assure you, we won't be bothered."

"I'm fine. Thank-you." she smiled weakly at him and was about to walk when he grabbed her hand, softly. She didn't pull away as quickly as she did before. She waited. "Yes, what is it?"  
Edgar tapped his fingers on the sides of his legs.

"Well...you see, I heard you crying earlier..." she narrowed her eyes, but didn't interrupt him. "I wanted to let you know I'm here for you...and so is Sabin. And Locke." he added, quickly. "you can talk with me, if you want. I'm always here to listen." he watched the odd expression cross her face and the strange emotion in her eyes. She turned.

"I'm fine, really. I just had a bad dream." she muttered. "I'm tired and my head hurts. Can we please continue?" she waited for him to walk on before following. "...How long until we reach this Bannan?" she weakly tossed the question. When he didn't answer, she assumed he was angry with her for not talking and sighed.

"About a day or so. Why?" Edgar wondered, gazing down at her unique red eyes, tinted with purple. He looked away but saw the small smile lit her face.

"I was just wondering...thanks, Edgar." she whispered, he barely heard. He laughed.

"Of course, anything for a beautiful woman." he blinked at her and blushed, looking away suddenly. "Come, let us hurry. Sabin should be ahead." he went further, slightly faster then her. She wanted to thank him again, for talking to her after she wouldn't let him in, but she decided not to. After all, she didn't have to listen to everyone or to any requests or commands if she didn't want to.

* * *

"Crap!" Locke shouted as he was shoved back by the beast's claw. He coughed as he sat up, wiping the blood away from his mouth. Celes swore as she countered another magic strike. She growled at Locke.

"Get up and attack him! I'm going to stun him!" Locke listened and jumped up, racing toward the beast, he rolled underneath it and then behind it, grabbing a fist full of red and blue wires to hold onto. Locke heard Celes shout the ice spell and then dug his hands inside of the machine's back, ripping hand fulls of wire out at a time, he saw a silver like door. A small window was on the center and Locke could see the man inside, pressing buttons to try and destroy Celes, who was gracefully dodging the claws and swipes of the claws. Locke kicked the door open and took his dagger out and fought the man away from the controls.

Celes frowned when the machine suddenly stopped; she was ready pounce out of the way. Celes was about to jump back when Locke broke the screen and jumped out, carrying a map and a longer weapon he had found inside. He smirked. "Eddy would like it." he held the spear up and laughed, dryly. She frowned.

"Stop fooling around you oaf and let's hurry. I'd like to see Terra sooner then later." then she stiffly walked pass him, no sign that the battle or the use of magic affected her any. Locke itched his head and turned to follow Celes through the giant hole in the wall that led directly outside. _It wore Ter out..._ he thought as he jumped out of the hole and onto the fresh, green grass.

* * *

Edgar pointed to the hallow of the glen, where on each side of the valley, mountains loomed over the glen. On the left, was the path they were currently on and on the right, was the Returner's hideout. Edgar told Terra that they could make it by evening, but she might not be able to rest when they reached the cave. She had clearly expressed her distaste of that and almost burned Edgar's hands off when he touched her arm. She told him she didn't want him to touch her and stormed off to the glen, trying her best to hurry to the caves.  
Edgar took a breath and trailed her with Sabin. The twin chuckled dryly. "She's getting worse with her temper problem, brother." Sabin stated easily as they watched her green hair from behind. They could easily see her, for the grass of the valley was darker and brown at most spots. Edgar's eyes were following something Sabin gazed at. The bear twin chortled.  
"I don't think she'd appreciate you looking at her...backside, Edgar." he reminded his kingly brother, who snapped out of it and crossed his arms.

"I was watching her legs." he said in a matter-of-factly tone. Edgar sighed. "What do you think Bannan will say when he learns of her...past?" Sabin eyed his brother.

"Past?" he questioned, looking back at Terra. "What did she do?" Edgar explained everything in a small box to his brother and why she did it. Sabin gripped his hands. "A slave crown? Crap...I thought the Empire chose not to use those things because of what happened to...Gastra's son?" Sabin was perplexed. Edgar shrugged.

"I don't know...Gastra has a reason for using it on Terra...but why? If I could just speak with Celes, then we could figure it all out." the twins sighed.

"Let me handle the speaking, all right?" Edgar was glaring at his team mates. Sabin shrugged while Terra nodded weakly. Edgar knocked on the solid oak door and waited for several seconds while someone behind it began to open it.

"King Edgar!`Tis good to see you here...and with friends?" he muttered as his gaze fell on Terra's face. He seemed confused by her presence but urged them all in. "Hurry. I've sent someone to sir Bannan." he led them all in, but before heading in, Terra gazed at the setting sun and looked down. Night brought back the nightmares. Than she headed in with her friends.

"Edgar...and Sabin too!" cheered the old man as he descended the stairs made of mud and rock to level up with the king and prince of Figaro. "It's been a while, Edgar...how has Figaro been doing?" he asked as he motioned for them to seat, but when he saw a woman to the way back with green hair he waved to them all for them to stop. Edgar and Sabin stepped to the side. Bannan stopped in front of Terra, his eyes watching her. "You." was his only word. Terra gazed at him with misunderstood eyes and looked down.  
"Who let you in here?" was his request but Terra couldn't answer, she looked hurt.

"...I'm sorry." was her awkward retort. Edgar and Sabin were confused. The king rubbed his neck.

"Bannan...what's going on here?" asked the king, stifled. Bannan glared at Terra.

"You've been traveling with a _Magitek Elite_...the most powerful of them all." the room was silent, but Terra's hurt expression made Edgar feel...sick. Bannan grabbed Terra's hand and gripped it, she didn't bother to burn him away like she did with the rest. "Girl...do you not know how long I've waited to see you?"  
She shook her head.

"Then let me tell you..."

* * *

Review please!


	26. Lethe River And Purple Mistakes

Done by Makus and myself. Great job, Makus!

**NOTES:**

_Now, I know Locke should have been here to say all his hip-hoppy stuff, but I wanted him free to meet Celes better. So Sabin will be taking his place, so don't feel left out T.T I apologize that this has been this way, but if I didn't do it this way, this fanfic would be 211 chapters long...O.o_

_Lethe River And Purple Mistakes_

"I can't believe I know two gals that can do magic..." muttered Locke as he followed the tall woman through the woods. They got lost because Locke led them to the wrong path, which in the end, got them lost somewhere between Figaro Castle's forest area and Narshe's field range. The forest was large, but Locke was sure they'd make it out in time. He wanted to make sure Terra was okay, even though he knew she could take care of herself...but she shouldn't have to. He gazed up at Celes, who was climbing a tree to see where they were. He smiled faintly. He's never met a woman quite like Celes before. She was strong, lithe, cunning and bossy. She wasn't girly, nor was she weak. He admired that, especially in a woman. He watched as she rested her white heeled boots on the thickest branch at the top. She gazed over the forest, left, right, north and than south. She sighed as her finger pointed north.

"There! Just follow my finger!" she leapt down and it startled Locke, because it was at least thirty feet high, he growled, crossing his arms. _I coulda found that out..._

"Righty, than! Let's go, princess." he blinked at her and ran off, she scoffed. She hurried after him, her awing agility made Locke's pride take a hit. He swallowed and tried to out run her. She easily outfitted him and raced forward, her golden hair whipped behind her, her fierce blues eyes sparkling. She was determined not to let him outshine her, and he was just as hot-headed as she was. Locke shouted as he jumped forward, only a foot ahead of her.  
"YEAAA--AHHH!" He tripped and rolled down a cliff side and into a large mud puddle. Celes paused and peered over the ledge, laughing when she saw the mud caked into his clothes and hair. He slapped the mud and attempted to throw a pile at Celes but she ducked and laughed again, pointing at him. He blushed.

"Yeah, Yeah! Hurry and get me out, woman!" Celes growled and turned, leaving him. Locke gasped. "H-Hey! Wait, I was jokin', luv! Come back!"

"Oh, shut your crying!" she called, throwing a vine down to him. He felt relieved and grabbed the vine, letting her pull him up to the cliff. He wiped most of the mud off and growled as he glared at Celes.

"You let me fall in!" he hissed, shaking his body, causing the mud to his Celes' boots. The Ice general froze, looking down at her _white_ boots, not dotted with mud. "You are the most craziest woman I've ever seen!" He spat, taking his bandanna off to wipe his face clean. Celes looked up, her blue eyes sinking in rage.

"Call me crazy....one more time...." she whispered, her hands clenched. Locke turned to her, his gray eyes on hers.

"Coo-koo." he wiggled his fingers at her and rolled his eyes, as if he were crazy. She tightened her fists into balls and jumped at him, knocking him to the ground. Locke gasped and held her back with one arm, laughing. "Ooh, I set her off!" he laughed but shouted when Celes elbowed him. Locke rolled over, holding his ribs. "You crazy woman! What the bloody hell was that for?!"  
Celes stood, turning her head.

"For calling me crazy. It could have been worse, you sissy."

"Hehe, yeah, I bet..." he muttered, kicking dirt at her. She waggled one finger at him, warning him. He stepped back, ready.

"I won't go easy on you next time." she turned with a twirl and headed off to the direction of Narshe. Locke sighed and went after, muttering to himself that all women were crazy.

* * *

"A Magitek Elite?" questioned Edgar and Sabin at the same time, stunned. Edgar frowned, rubbing his chin.

"I thought she was just a Magitek Knight? That's what Celes is! For heaven's sake, man! Are you telling me this...Terra, is stronger then even Celes Chere!" Edgar's blue eyes were full of confusion and misunderstanding. He glanced over at Terra and saw that she was looking down. He sighed. "Is this true, Bannan?"  
Bannan sighed as he fingered his giant red beard, his green eyes tight, he nodded sadly.

"Aye, is it, my dear friend. Terra is an Elite, one trained to kill." Terra gripped her hands as he continued. "shes the girl that reacted to the Esper in Narshe." Terra gazed up.

"Esper...?" she asked, softly. Her eyes were a lighter red shade. For some strange reason...she found that word...comforting. Edgar frowned at Terra's sorrowed face and sighed, walking over to stand in front of her and Bannan.

"It seems the Empire had complete control over her, Bannan. The girl did nothing wrong." Edgar winked weakly at Terra when she looked up at him, worried. She sighed, a little taken by the moment of all this, until....

"Carrier pigeons have kept me informed. I also heard that she wiped out three hundred Imperial soldiers in mere minutes..." Bannan stated with a cold stare at both Terra and Edgar. Terra stepped back, tears in her eyes.

"No, that's not true...!" she clamped her hands over her face and sobbed gently into her hands. Edgar rushed forward, Sabin's angry growl echoed in the cave. Edgar grabbed her hands and rubbed them soothing her.

"For heaven's sake, Bannan! The girl doesn't remember anything!" he shouted, his blue eyes hard now." Edgar screamed, his eyes burning now.

Bannan turned, his green eyes serious. "Hiding from the truth won't change it!" he snapped at Edgar and than looked at Terra's misty red eyes. "Perhaps you've heard this story before? Once, when people were still pure and innocent, there was a box they were told never to open. But someone went and opened it anyway, unleashing all the evils of the world. Pride...envy...greed...wrath...gluttony... The only thing that remained in the box was a single ray of light: hope." his eyes went soft as he took her hand, gently. Terra stared into his eyes.  
"..." She sighed. Bannan smiled as he patted her hand. "Your power is a gift, not a curse. No matter what happens, you must remember that. You are this world's last ray of light...our final  
hope." she gasped as she locked eyes with him, her breathing very light. Edgar took a few steps toward Bannan, his hands shaking.

"Bannan!" Sabin could have sworn he saw Edgar's face turn dark red and his eyes almost popped out: He never saw his brother that way before. Something went down earlier to make Edgar understand Terra's dilemma. Sabin frowned, stepping between him and the old man with fiery hair. He shook his head at his brother, calming him. Bannan coughed, shaking his head as he turned to the stairs.

"I've grown weary with the hour... Allow me to rest for a while." and with that, he went up the stairs and into his room, closing the door behind him. Edgar turned to Terra, frowning.

"I'm so sorry, Terra..." he whispered, but she pushed him away and ran off, into the long hall way. Edgar sighed as he turned to his brother. "She hates us now, huh?" he went into the lower half of the cave, where the pub was. Sabin puffed deeply and sat down on a free chair.

Terra sniffed as she opened a door to a large room, where a straw bed was stored. She headed over to it and kicked at it. She closed her eyes and gasped when she saw images flashed by, a man's voice, mixed with hers.

_"What...why does magic and life exist?" her question seemed so more complex to her then it did to Kefka. He laughed, dryly._

_"Why, magic thrives to be used as power. Life exists to serve the powerful."  
__  
"Fire!" white and blue flames poured from her hands and devoured the house that was a hundred feet away. It only took four seconds for her to hear the people screaming inside and the powder hissing and cracking. The house exploded into bigger flames and she felt the people dying inside. Kefka laughed besides her, his eyes gleaming with delight._

_"Uwee-hee-hee!" his crispy voice shattered like glass. "Ooohee-hee-hee! That_'_s right, Terra, you_'_re my little pet!"_

Terra fell to her knees, the dream hitting her raw, just like the first time. She picked a hand full of hay up and swallowed back the sob that threatened to break free. She sat the hay on fire when one word rang in her head like an alarm.  
Burn.  
The hay sizzled away and her hand became empty. She fell back onto the hay and hid her face in her hands and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Terra opened her eyes to see she was laying on the hay, a thin sheet over her. She sat up and blinked, adjusting her eyes to the candle light. She stretched and slide out from under the sheets, looking about. No one was in the room. She frowned and headed out the door. She headed down the small steps and noticed Sabin, his eyes closed as he was sleeping in the chair. Terra tried to sneak pass him without making a sound, when he woke. "Terra?" she frowned, turning to look at him.

"Yes, Sabin...?" she whispered, looking down. He knew she had been crying. He smiled, looking about, he said:

"I don't know what to tell you... But I do know that I trust my brother completely. He's always thought of my needs before his own, ever since we were little. I think you should trust him, too. But  
don't tell him I said that! He'll turn as red as a tomato!" He laughed and heard her giggling, smiling back at him.

"Thanks...Sabin. I know I can trust him." she left him and wondered off to the pub, where she stopped at the entrance, her eyes stuck on the form of Edgar, hunched over a large square paper. She sighed and went in, sitting down at the counter. Only one person was here, besides Edgar, who was at the counter, working. He smiled at her and asked if she were thirsty, Terra nodded. The man handed her some water and turned around, to clean glass mugs. Occasionally, she'd glance over at Edgar and look away, back at her cup. The man smiled, fondly.  
"You know...you'll never get to tell him how you feel if you stay here." he muttered, she Edgar couldn't hear. Terra gasped.

"N-no, that's...I don't like him. I just wanted...to ask him something, but I'm not sure if he'll listen."

"And whys that?" he asked.

"...Because they think I'm their last hope and that I'll help them defeat the Empire. But I can't...and if I tell him no, he'll be angry with me."

"So what? He can't force you. Besides, your feet are on free man's land. He can't make ya do nothing." he smiled, nudging his head at Edgar. "Just go tell him how you feel. I've talked to him a couple of times and he didn't seem to misunderstanding." Terra looked back at him and sighed, looking down.

Edgar looked up and smiled when he saw Terra looking at him...she was talking with the man behind the counter? Why? He swallowed when she looked down and got up, walking over, slowly, as if she were worried. He stood up when she was close enough to talk with, and would allow. He smiled, bowing. "Milady, what wakes you up this early in the day? It's only four, you should be resting from our journey."

"I couldn't sleep. I...had a bad dream." she looked up at him, frowning. "C-Can I speak with you?" he nodded, leading her into the next room. He pointed to the two sits in the small library and sat down, she did too. She decided to just say it.  
"Edgar, I'm not sure I can be anyone's last hope. Nor do I think I can help. I'm sorry." he just looked at her with caring eyes, thoughtful. They weren't angered eyes, but understanding ones. She smiled at him. Edgar sat back.

"Terra, I believe in rights and wrongs and I won't force you, nor will I allow Bannan too, either." he patted her hand and frowned. "It's not easy asking so much of you... And if we force our ideas on you, we're no different than the Empire. So...we want you to decide for yourself." Terra looked down.

"Thanks Edgar..." she stood up and he did too, ready to walk her to her room, but she shook her head. "I think I'm going to speak with Bannan first...then I'll head back to bed," she saw his worried eyes. "Promise." he became cheered by that and wished her luck as she left the room.

"Sir, a woman is waiting to see you. Should I send her out here or away?"

"No. Send her in. I want to speak with her." Bannan said as he leaned against the rock cliff. After a few seconds, a green haired woman came out, her face written in sorrow. He sighed. He knew what she had decided and looked away, his hope gone. "I take it you've decided? So," he gazed up at her red eyes.

"Will you be our last hope?"

Terra sighed as she felt her eyes water up. "H-how can I be? All I've done was ruin everything and kill people! Is that how you pictured your hope?! Blood stained and dark?!" she shouted, her hands shaking. "I just remembered burning a whole house hold of people down! I killed so many and you want me to be the planet's hope? Why?" she asked, sniffing. Bannan chuckled, patting her arm.

"Dear child, you are our hope. Don't you see, you've been wronged by the Empire the most! Your life stolen by a crown of metal horror. It's not your fault you were manipulated by Kefka Palazzo. No, not at all. You have broken free of him and the Empire and now you're free! If you don't want to help us, then so be it, we will NOT force you like them...Although we'd appreciate it..." he looked away. "What's your decision?" Terra felt like Sabin had just jumped on her back for a piggy ride.

"...I can't. I'm so sorry!" she ran off and Bannan sighed.

"So be it than..."

* * *

Terra was awoken by shouts and running outside her room. She sat up on her bed and frowned, her eyes watching the door and the light beneath it. Suddenly the door flew up and Edgar was there, panting. She stood, frightened. "W-What?"

"Hurry and get dressed. We need to leave right away!" he looked behind him, gasping at what someone said to him. "Hurry up, milady! I'll be back!" he left the door open and Terra growled, hurrying into her red tunic shirt and skirt, she tied her sashes on and her swords, then tied her hair back, each tendril bouncy and fresh: soft and wavy. She quickly left the room and saw Edgar running back to her. He took her hand and led her down the stairs, to where she saw a man laying on the ground. Her eyes went wide. "Is...he...okay?" she whispered, but he didn't answer back and she knew why. She saw Bannan shaking his head and Sabin with his arms crossed.

Bannan spoke. He said, angrily: "The Empire is just south of here, they've kill thirty of our troops...including Mr. Jon here...he warned us with his last breath." Bannan looked up at Terra and Edgar. "They will be here in mere hours. We must hurry through the Lethe River. We'll take the rapids with the Returner's raft. We must make haste. We'll take out last troops." he hurried off to the raft, while stayed behind with Terra and Edgar. The monk crossed his arms.

"We better hurry," he took Terra's arm and dragged her off. Edgar was confused. Why is he in such a hurry to get her away from me...?

The raft was very large and more like a boat. It could hold at least sixty people, but luckily for Terra (and sadly for the lives lost) only nine people we're heading out on this raft. Five were soldiers and the rest her teammates.  
Terra swallowed as she stepped out to the moving raft, her heeled boots hitting the wood, she took off for the center of the raft and sat down, crossed legged and paled face. Edgar and Bannan went on after Terra and the men, and than Sabin chuckled as he jumped onto the wood, making it shake terribly. Terra gasped and covered her mouth. Edgar turned about to ask if she were okay when she puked over the side. Edgar frowned at his twin.

"Don't do that again, Sabin! We have a weak stomach here..." he nudged his head at Terra and then told the men to hurry. And so the raft made it's way down the rapids, to Narshe, but...trouble was just around the corner for Terra and her friends.

* * *

It was midday when the raft was caught between three rocks. Edgar swore and asked the men and Sabin to help shift it away. Edgar used his spear to try and push the raft away, but it didn't work, so he stepped back and looked at the three rocks, thinking. He closed his eyes and pictured his plan. He smiled and turned to Terra, who was hunched over her knees, trying to keep her stomach leveled. He stepped up to her and smiled.  
"Milady, I was just wondering if you could melt those rocks away for me." she looked up at him with weary eyes and than at the large rocks. She blinked and stood up, heading over to them, Edgar told them all to move away for her. Terra sighed as she placed a hand on the left rock and the right rock.

"Fire!" the rocks burned with red intensity and then melted away after two minutes of cooking. She looked behind her and saw Edgar smiling, nodding to her. He mouthed "the last rock" so she pointed her hands at the rock preventing their leave and shouted. "Fire!" spews of flames hit the odd colored rock. They all heard screeching and watched as the rock went under water. Terra gasped, frozen when a purple monster shot out from the water, his yellow eyes blood shot as they fell upon the people on the raft. Out from the water came eight purple tentacles, whipping about.  
It hissed.

"Hey, what've we got here?" his eyes fell upon Edgar's regal attire, he laughed. "Gwee-hee-hee... You're up the creek without a paddle. And I'm not gonna let you through! ...Does that make me a bad octopus?" he swung one arm at a man, knocking him off and into the rapids, were he was washed away screaming. The other four men brought out their weapons: spears and bows. Two men shot an wave of arrows at it, but it smiled and picked them up, smashing them against a cave wall. The last two threw their spears, but they missed and hit the water. The octopus was about to send them flying when Edgar shot metal arrows at him. It screamed. "No one hurts Ultros!" Edgar told the men to stay safe and muttered something to Sabin and then touched Terra's arm, waking her from her awed state.

"Milady, please, you must move away from here and stay in the middle with Bannan." Terra was shoved toward the old man, who took her arm and led her to the center, where the men took a line formation in front of them, pulling swords out, they waited for commands. Terra frowned. She could easily defend herself.  
Edgar shot another wave of arrows at Ultros, but they didn't harm him at all. So, instead, Sabin slapped his hands together and muttered a saying, then jumped up at Ultros and shouted.

"Raging Fist!" his hands glowed white and pink as he slammed his fists into Ultros' face.

"Muscle-heads? Hate 'em!"The purple monster screamed and dived under, reappearing behind Terra. Edgar screamed to her and Terra turned, seeing Ultros grinning down at them. His yellow eyes were on Terra as he knocked the men down to the raft, so he could see the green haired woman better. Edgar ran forward, as did Sabin, they attacked Ultros, but he picked them up with two tentacles and threw them in front of the raft, into the water. Bannan swallowed and stepped back, pulling a short staff out, with a crystal on top. He'd heal Terra if she got hurt, even if it meant his life. Edgar and Sabin resurfaced, trying to get up on the raft as they watched Ultros and Terra with worried eyes.  
"Oh, that one's a tasty morsel! I'd love to get my tentacles around her..." he slurped back spit and reached out to her, wrapping an tentacle around her ankle, he brought her up in the air, where upon Terra started to scream and toss about. Ultros licked his lips. "You're coming with me, little lady!"

"Oh no she's not!" growled Edgar as he jumped up and sliced down on the tentacle holding Terra. The purple arm fell dead, Terra fell but Edgar caught her and took her to the other side, sitting her down, he smiled, even though he was all wet and cold, he wasn't shivering at all, nor was his brother, who was standing behind Edgar, his arms outstretched. "You okay, Terra?" he asked. She nodded and he took off again, standing beside his brother. "Don't touch her again, you freak."

Ultros hissed. "You chopped my arm off! For that, I'll take her away and sell her away to slavers!" he smashed his arm down on Edgar, holding him to the raft, Sabin swore and jumped up at Ultros again, shouting:

"Rising Phoenix!" fire engulfed his body as he slammed into Ultros' side, bringing him into the water, he pummeled Ultros' face until he had to reire under water, where he came up behind Sabin, smacking the monk under water. Sabin floated up, hurt. Terra gasped and stood up, her eyes locked onto Ultros as she raised her hands to point at him.

"I've had enough of you!" Terra ran in front of Bannan and shouted: "Fire!" spews of white and blue flames hit Ultros, he sank, screaming in pain as Terra's spell melted away three of his arms. He dived before it could do anymore harm. Terra ran to the side and held a hand out to Sabin. "Give me your hand!" Sabin grabbed her hand and let her pull him closer, where he got up on the raft and coughed out the water in his lungs. He grinned and thanked her. Edgar and Bannan woke the other men and then came over.

"You okay, Sabin?" Edgar asked, bending down to smack his brother's back. Sabin chuckld.

"Nothing a quick dive won't cure!" he joked. Terra smiled.

"At least he's gone, right?" Terra felt like she was just stretched too thin. Her arms shook as she tried to lay down, to rest, but instead she just sat down. She felt something sticky on her leg and gasped. "Ewww!!! Something's stuck to my leg!"

"Terra! Get away from there!" Edgar turned, picking her up, he carried her to the middle of the raft and patted her hand and than kissed palm. Sabin chuckled along with Bannan, who had just gave the last two men potions. He sat up, laughing.

"Terra, watch out for a certain lecherous young king who shall remain nameless. The guy moves in like a hawk!" Edgar growled, gripping his hands.

"Sabin!"

"Someone had to say what Locke would have!" Sabin smiled.

"Old Habits die hard, don't they young king?" Bannan chirped, not noticing Terra's blush. She frowned, thinking about Locke, she sighed. "We should be close to Narshe now, if we don't get attacked by yet another purple beast."

Terra looked over the edge of the raft and gasped. "It's back!" a purple color was swimming under neath them. Sabin hissed and jumped up, punching the air.

"Eight-armed freak... I'm gonna smash it with a blitz!"

"No! Sabin!!!"

"Out of my way, Edgar!"

Before Edgar could stop him, Sabin launched into the water using a Blitz and crushed Ultros' head.

Edgar laughed, dryly. "Well, he's always been a bit rash..." Terra frowned, worried, she peeked over the raft, trying to find Sabin in the water.

"Sabin..." Bannan chuckled, patting her shoulder, he smiled.

"Oh, he'll be fine!"

Edgar sighed, looking over, said: "Are you sure, Bannan? ...Sir?"

Bannan gasped, smiling. "You're his brother! You should know better than any of us. Any second now he'll flop back up onto the raft, right as rain!" Suddenly Sabin was thrown from the water and over them, landing at least a hundred feet away. Edgar broke out in laughter, holding his sides.

"I think he missed the `onto the raft' part. Haha!"

Terra shouted. "Sabin!!"

"You're on your own now, Sabin! Take care!" Terra sighed as she watched Sabin's head bob under water and than disappear.

Review please!


	27. Better Acquaintance

_Better Acquaintance _

Edgar wasn't so sure when night fell over that his brother was safe. He had just been swept away by powerful currents of black water with squids bigger than Magitek armor. He had paddled them to safety when the last men passed out from the poison touch of Ultros. Edgar thought that Ultros had only poisoned Terra when he touched her so he gave her the last antidote.  
Terra seemed so sad when the men passed out. Edgar and Bannan explained that they would be okay, but Terra didn't like that at all and complained to Edgar that he should have picked the men.

When night fell and the five people needed rest, Edgar and the two men started building the tents on some tall cliffs, high over the water. Edgar wanted to make sure that if the water rose, they wouldn't drown in their sleep.  
As they were building, Bannan asked Terra if she wanted to help cook the meal for the dinner of five. And of course, all Bannan wanted her to actually do, was set the fire. She knew he just wanted to see her powers and watch the destruction of the poor wood they found lying about. After starting the fire, Terra went off to the back, to sit against the cliff wall, watching the men argue over what way the tent was suppose to go.  
Half an hour later, it was all done and the fish that was caught was done cooking, they all settled about the fire. All was silent, all was too silent. Edgar coughed a few times and smiled.

"Anyone up to singing?" his eyes fell on Terra. She was playing with the cooked fish on her plate. Her fork tossing and moving it about, as if she was tOo lost to eat. He laughed. "How about you, milady? Would you mind singing for us?" she looked up, dryly, sighed and looked back down. Edgar crossed his arms. "Won't anyone sing for us?" the second man, known as Mikel smiled and laughed.

"`Ow `bout me, sir?" Edgar nodded to him and made himself comfortably so he could enjoy the tune. Bannan and Samson (the other soldier) laughed as they came to a comfortable position in front of the fire. The man begun:

"Tyger! Tyger! Burning bright In the forests of the night, What immortal hand or eye Could frame thy fearful symmetry?" he smiled as his voice grew louder. "In what distant deeps or skies Burnt the fire of thine eyes? On what wings dare he aspire? What the hand dare seize the fire? And what shoulder & what art, Could twist the sinews of thy heart? And when thy heart began to beat, What dread hand? And what dread feet? What the hammer, what the chain? In what furnace was thy brain? What the anvil, what dread grasp Dare its deadly terrors clasp? When the stars threw down their spears, And water'd heaven with their tears, Did he smile his work to see ? De he who made the Lamb make thee? Tyger! Tyger! Burning bright In the forests of the night, What immortal hand or eye Dare frame thy fearful symmetry?" his voice faltered and slowly dropped. Edgar clapped, as did Bannan, who jabbed a thick elbow into Terra's side. She clapped weakly. Bannan beamed.

"Lemme try, my boy!" he took a deep breath and chuckled. "I awoke in the Midsummer not to call night, in the white and the walk of the morning: The moon, dwindled and thinned to the fringe of a finger-nail held to the candle, Or paring of paradisaical fruit, lovely in waning but lusterless, Stepped from the stool, drew back from the barrow, of dark Maenefa the mountain; A cusp still clasped him, a fluke yet fanged him, entangled him, not quit utterly. This was the prized, the desirable sight, unsought, presented so easily, Parted me leaf and leaf, divided me, eyelid and eyelid of slumber."  
Edgar complimented the poem and looked at Terra with soft eyes.

"Don't you have one to share with us, dear lady?" she shook her head. Edgar frowned. "Sure you have one poem? One song? A song sung to you so you may sleep?" her head shook again. "Not even a tune your parents chirped up?" She looked away and Edgar sighed. "Alright. How about I sing one? I'm sure you'll love it!" but, Samson cried out.

"No, no! I wanna go next, milord!" Edgar laughed a handsome laugh and let him go next.  
"He clasps the crag with crooked hands ; Close to the sun in lonely lands, Ring'd with the azure world, he stands. The wrinkled sea beneath him crawls ; He watches from his mountain walls, And like a thunderbolt he falls." Edgar frowned, saying it was a bit short. So the man asked for a new one.  
"Out in the dark over the snow The fallow fawns invisible go With the fallow doe ; And the winds blow Fast as the stars are slow. Stealthily the dark haunts round And, when the lamp goes, without sound At a swifter bound Than the swiftest hound, Arrives, and all else is drowned ; And star and I and wind and deer, Are in the dark together, - near, Yet far, - and fear Drums on my ear In that sage company drear. How weak and little is the light, All the universe of sight, Love and delight, Before the might, If you love it not, of night." Bannan said it was a very good tune and Mikel agreed, asking where he heard of it. Edgar smiled faintly.

"It was the poet Edward Thomas, from Jidoor." Samson nodded.  
"Indeed it was!" Samson cried out that Edgar should sing some and the two other men agreed, clapping when Edgar sighed.

"Alright, Alright...." He looked at Terra, glowing so beautiful besides the fire, her eyes so dazzlingly and stunning, it took his breath away. She looked so lonely, so afraid of something that hasn't happened yet; as if someone told her that her death was near and she was cowering before it, determined not to have a nice time. He could see the hurt she was feeling, the pain her soul was enduring. He thought quick and hard, concentrating on how beautiful she was and how smart and wonderful she was.

His eyes dropped on her clutched hands, which was tightly curled over each other. The sadness in her eyes. He sung: "My love is like a red, red rose. That's newly sprung in June : My love is like the melody That's sweetly played in tune. As fair art thou, my bonnie lass, So deep in love am I : And I will love thee still, my dear, Till a' the seas gang dry. Till a' the seas gang dry, my dear, And the rocks melt wi' the sun : And I will love thee still, my dear, While the sands o' life shall run." Bannan gazed slowly over at Terra and than back at Edgar, he sighed._ O, Edgar. Thy heart is too weak...._Edgar's voice carried on through Bannan's thoughts.  
"And fare thee weel, my only love, And fare thee weel a while! And I will come again, my love, Thou' it were ten thousand mile. " Samson and Mikel clapped loudly. They said that was the finest tune they've ever heard. Terra didn't seem to notice that eight eyes were on her, waiting and waiting. Edgar frowned when she stood and headed over to the tent. Edgar stabbed his fork into the fish and ripped a piece off to eat. Bannan patted Edgar's back.

"You tried to cheer her up. Best to let her decide when she wants to be happy...." Edgar nodded and enjoyed his meal with the three other men, only wishing Terra would join them.

* * *

"Say...whaddya think Edgar an Ter is doing right bout now?" Locke asked, yawning as he looked up at the stars. Celes rolled her eyes. Locke had been talking none-stop since they left South Figaro. They were now a day or two from Narshe, three if Locke kept annoying her.

"Probably being silent..." she said as she pushed pass a tough bush with thorns. Locke crossed his arms.

"Or, maybe, they've made it to Narshe....hm, maybe we should hurry, eh?"

Celes growled, turning to Locke. "I've been trying to, but you keep talking and talking! I can't concentrate!"

Locke laughed. "Figures a woman would blame someone else for their failures."

Celes kicked Locke on the knee. He cried out and the owls chirped and flew away into the dark night's sky.

* * *

It was midnight when Edgar took up the mantle of watching over his team. The stars were bright and the moon hidden behind a smoky cloud, the tree's leaves rustled as wind tossed through them. The moon's light kissed ever so sweetly upon the rocks their tent was parched on. Edgar had to admit to himself, being so close to the rapids, made it even colder.  
The fire flickered behind him, occasionally popping and hissing. Edgar could see their light bouncing around the rocks and glimmering so brightly, Edgar's shadow was long before him. The swooshing of the rapids added an startling tune to it all, but to him, it was so peaceful.  
He heard light rustling and the sound of rocks being stepped on and turned his head just slightly and smiled.

"Its a nice night, isn't it?" he asked the green haired girl as she seemed to be frightened at first. She sighed, remembering he was watching over the team tonight. She frowned and came over to sit besides him, away from him by at least three-four feet. She pulled her knees up against her chest and wrapped her arms around them, than rested her chin on her arms.

After a pause of silence from them an nature, Terra sighed. ".....It could be warmer...." Edgar laughed, his clear and smooth voice echoing. He smiled at her confused face. "What's so funny?"

"You, my dear." he reached down and took a rock and threw it at the water, the flat rock bounced by three jumps. Terra's eyes opened wide in innocent excitement at the activity Edgar just did. She smiled, taking a rock. He saw and smiled, taking her hand gently, he cupped it over the rock and looked into her eyes, which were sparkling in delight. "You must cup it like so..." he fixed her hand around it and than angled her arm to point at the water in the best way possible.  
"Now, when you throw, make sure its angled like so, or it will just sink. You need to throw it - no, not like that - like so when you are ready - no, Terra, not like that - and than make sure its pointed down just lightly enough to skip. Ahaha, yes, like that..." he smiled when she did everything he said and than threw it. It sunk. She frowned deeply and took another rock. It sunk again. She threw another and another, but they all sunk. Finally she picked a bigger rock up in frustration and threw it into the water, creating a loud "_swoosh_" and water to sprinkled down on Edgar. He sighed and shook his head as he stood. He took her clutched hand and slowly soothed her angered mood.  
"Its okay, everything is fine. You'll get it, promise. Took me..." he looked at her eyes and swallowed. "Three days. But I'm positive you'll get, you being such a brilliant woman." she gazed at him with a soft expression, but a few seconds went by and her face went more serious. Edgar licked his lips.  
She was going to say something to completely take back the moment they just had, or show some kind of heated rage to take back the tenderness she showed with wanting to skip rocks.

Instead, she frowned and looked down at her hands. "...Earlier...when you were asking about poems..I have --do-- no...wait.." she looked flustered and bothered about something and Edgar softly gripped her hand, encouraging her to go on. She blushed.

"I...remember one...I don't know how I know it, I just do...I had a dream and woke up, remembering that its called `_All Through The Night_'...I don't know if its a poem, so it probably doesn't count--"

"Tell me. I want to hear, please?" he asked, with a hint of begging in his tone. She sat down and he quickly followed. She closed her eyes to remember it better and Edgar smiled so gently at her face. _She looks so beautiful when she thinks..._he sighed when she started to speak with a soft voice that washed over him and made his heart tingle.

" Sleep, my child, and peace attend thee. All through the night. Guardian angels God will send thee. All through the night. Soft the drowsy hours are creeping. Hill and dale in slumber sleeping. My loving vigil keeping .All through the night .While the moon her watch is keeping .All through the night. While the weary world is sleeping. All through the night. O'er thy spirit gently stealing. Visions of delight revealing. Breathes a pure and holy feeling. All through the night. Though I roam a minstrel lonely. All through the night. My true harp shall praise sing only. All through the night. Love's young dream, alas, is over. Yet my strains of love shall hover. Near the presence of my lover. All through the night," she struggled with the next verse. "Um...uh...Hark...Hark, a solemn bell is ringing. Clear  
through the night. Thou, my love, art heavenward winging....home through the night, earthly dust from the thee shaken. Soul immortal shalt though awaken...." her eye brows fell in sheer concentration. "....With..with thy last dim journey taken. Home through the night...." she opened her eyes and looked at his surprised face. She blushed and looked away.

"Its stupid, I know..." her face looked beaten, but Edgar chuckled softly.

"I assure you...Terra, that is was beautiful. I'm very grateful you shared it with me. Thank you." Terra smiled at him. It was awkward. She never really smiled like that in front of him; she looked so gorgeous smiling, it made her look a million times more friendly and lovely: he reached out to take her hand in his. She pulled away when she heard something Edgar couldn't hear --

"Hm...so I see...." was the ghost whisper of Bannan. Terra blushed and stood, thanking Edgar for listening, she hurried to the tent, leaving Edgar with jars hanging._ What in heavens did I do wrong?_

Edgar gazed back at the water and sighed, crossing his arms in defeat. He heard footsteps and thought it was Terra. He turned sharply and gasped when he saw Bannan. He stood, bowing slightly.  
"Sir...?"

"Hm, Edgar, may I ask something?"

"Sure."

"Does Terra seem....different than normal?"

"Normal? How do you know what shes normally like?" Edgar asked, confused. Bannan faltered and shrugged to hide his sudden sweat.

"I meant...normal as in `our kind of normal'. She seems to...how would I say this?...too different; a..freak?" Bannan shook his head when he saw Edgar's eyes flaring in rage. "Wait, that's not what I mean--"

Edgar pushed him. "Don't you ever say that again! Do you hear me?!" he hissed sharply, looking back at the tent where Terra was sleeping. No movement was being made. He sighed. "You're lucky she didn't hear you, Bannan."

"I meant that she...Edgar, I simply meant that--"

"Forget it Bannan. Don't say anything like that again." Edgar stormed off into the tent.

* * *

"I didn't hit you that hard..." Celes complained when Locke groaned as she laid her freezing hand on his knee. He winced.

"Hard? I think ya broke it...." he sniffed, gripping his hands when he tried to stand up once her treatment was over. "At least...I can walk...Lets get goin', I ain't got all day..." he stomped off, limping every few steps. Celes chuckled to herself and followed behind him.

"Are we close?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Um...by nightfall, I guess. `Been travelin' for a while, hope we gave them enough time..." Locke sighed as they stepped over a hill and saw the snowy mountains of Narshe in view. He crossed his arms, smiling when he remembered helping Terra for the first time. "This is....is where I found her. Narshe...the hellwhole. I wonder if she'd even want to go back in, eh? Probabl' not..."

"Terra?" Celes asked, walking forward as she let her icy gaze fall upon Narshe. "Seems cold. I like it."

"Terra didn't." he puffed. "I hope she's okay..."

"I do too. She's like a little sister to me...." Celes sighed and started off without Locke. He rolled his eyes and hurried after her.

* * *

Morning came and the small team of five ate quickly. Since Terra threw up this morning after eating the fish, Edgar had to find something else to cook for her; he dug through his bags and found a small bag of chestnuts and bread. He heated the chestnuts and bread up and than handed it to her.  
"Here. I don't want you walking on a empty stomach." he smiled at her but she looked away after noticing Bannan's scrutiny.

"I don't feel good. I don't want to eat right now..."

"But--"

"I said I'm not hungry!" she snapped, slapping the food out of his hands. She got up and headed over to the raft, waiting to leave. Edgar shrugged and picked the food up, he didn't want to waste it. He'd eat it if he had too.  
After their camp was picked up and packed away, they headed out on the rapids.

"This river," said Samson. "Will take us far away to Narshe's close border. We should be able to just get out of the water and walk a few miles. Should be easy, Mikel." he nodded to his friend and began to push the raft further with his paddles. Bannan was resting in the middle, his head on his rolled up cape. Edgar was humming a tune as he sharpened his sword and spear. Terra sat on the far corner, watching the fish swim by in boredom. Mikel and Samson began talking again, Edgar hummed louder, Bannan started to snore and Terra gripped her head in frustration. Why were they so loud all the time?  
She sighed, rubbing her temples, she tried to close her mind off from them. Please shut up! Her head felt like it was being crushed. She twitched and fell back gripped her head with more strength.  
Edgar looked up and gasped, "Terra?!" he ran over, shaking her. "Terra?!"

* * *

Black water swayed around her, a storm bellowed in the sky and the clouds of smoke hazed over the iron building that went almost a hundred feet up. The windows were barred, the street empty and the iron rusted. The building was old, a very old iron shop, where smiths welded away. But now, the smiths were gone, replaced by crazed doctors and horrible instruments of death and pain. Terra could see a long hallway, the candles only providing enough light to now there were even walls. The hall stretched all the way done to a small door, with bars and chains locking it. A giant triangle lock was fastened to the middle of the door, with strange symbols she didn't recognize. A man dressed in a red cape opened the door by picking eighteen different symbols in a order. The door creaked open and revealed a small room.

Inside, was complete darkness. No windows, no bedding, no warmth...only the silhouette of a young girl. The man in red walked in and closed the door, he whispered something and lights flickered. The room was somewhat lighted now and the silhouette was a young girl with green hair, which was dirty and clumped together from trying to get away from the darkness. The man sighed.

"I guess you've stuck it through again, Terra."

"..." the girl shook lightly.

"I've never seen such power before, never. The others of your kind certainly thought the same way..." the girl coughed weakly.

"...Where am I...?"

"Your at your cell."

"...where....where...." the girl was gazing off into space, her eyes glazed over with hidden pain and lose. Her voice came out in whispers of confusion and her body was limp against the cold stone walls that chilled the very air around them. The man laughed bitterly, as if the girl's pain and confusion cheered him up. He reached down to touch her shoulder. He laughed when she convulsed in fear and cried, trying to back away from him, but the wall kept her from doing so. From the small touch, it left his hand freezing cold. He knew her type; she was suppose to be warm to touch, heating his whole body. But ever since they ran their exams on her and tests, she lost her warmth and character: she was now a shell of the once harmless girl on the planet, the most sweetest...turned into a demon, with the power to kill everything it saw.  
The man smiled at her bent form and laughed louder.

"Don't you see Terra...you can't ever live the way we do, you are a monster. All you were made for was to kill and kill until your hands are stained red!"

The girl shook. "D-Dad...daddy?" she murmured through a broken voice. The man laughed.

"Aw, still crying about that? I guess we'll just add more pressure." he started off to the door when he heard her whisper, he paused.

"...Kef...ka..." she looked extremely tired and cold, Kefka smiled at it. He walked away, bolting the door shut.

* * *

Terra coughed, kicking and screaming. "No! No!" Someone shook her.

"Terra?" he asked, softly. "Terra, you okay now?" she opened her eyes and saw Edgar looking down at her face. She coughed and rubbed her eyes tiredly, her breathing labored lightly. She looked around and noticed they were on land, under a tree - under nice shade. She smiled and leaned against Edgar. He blushed. "I'll take that as a yes...?" she nodded weakly.

"Where are we?"

"Just outside of Narshe, Terra. Is something wrong?" Edgar asked, gently touching her hand. He was surprised when she didn't pull away or growl, snap, bite or push him away. Her hand was so....cold? Why? He tightened his hand and was happy when she didn't reject it. She frowned and shook her head.

"How far?"

"About an hour or so. Would you like to hurry? I sent the men ahead, but Bannan refused to leave." Edgar looked over at Bannan, who was brewing some tea quickly. Terra shivered.

"Could we move out quickly? I...I'm very tired." Edgar nodded and went over to Bannan, whispering something in his ear. He smiled and poured three cups. He gave two to Edgar and drank his as he cleaned up his mess. Edgar came back, insisting that she had something to drink before going. She let a soft smile go on her face.

"Thank you, Edgar." she took the cup thankfully and sipped off of it. Edgar was stunned. She...was acting different. Too different. He liked it. He smiled and sat besides her, not to close because he knew of her claustrophobia. Within the eight minutes it took her to drink her tea, Edgar received some conversation from her; probably the longest he has ever had from her. She told him that sometimes she wakes up and forgets where she is, or who she is. And that she loved stuffed animal toys and cute animals she could pet. Edgar encouraged her to remember more, but the last bit he got from her before she was done with her tea, was that she has horrible nightmares of Kefka and than she got up and asked to leave. Edgar sighed.

It was silent when they got to Narshe. It was around noon and they were tired from their journey. Terra's feet were sore, Edgar's neck hurt and Bannan's back was bothering him. When their feet touched the crunchy snow of Narshe, Edgar looked up and noticed seven gleams of light. He focused his eyes and saw men in white camoflaug, pointing arrows at him. Edgar swallowed when he saw the archers turn to his left, where Terra was walking. He stepped back slowly and whispered.  
"Terra...don't move."

"Why?" she asked, stepping in front of him with an innocent look on her face. He gasped when one archer let a arrow go.

"NO! Terra!" he pushed her enough so the arrow just skinned her shoulder. She fell back and gripped the injury, shaking. Edgar looked up, waving his arms.

"Stop! Stop! She didn't do anything!" Another arrow was shot, but it missed and hit the ground besides Terra. Edgar and Bannan jumped in the way. "Stop!" the archers paused, lowering their bows just a bit. One was about to speak when a fireball as big as Edgar's torso was flung towards the first archer. It barely touhed him and smash the bride they were standing on. Three men fell in a giant pile of snow. Edgar turned and saw Terra's eyes glowing yellow. "Terra...don't. You need to calm down. Now!" she looked at him with hurt eyes and he wanted so badly to say kill them, but he shook his head and walked in frotn of her. "Just stop. I promise they won't hurt you..." her eyes watered and than turned back to their dark red shade. Edgar sighed and reached his hand out.  
"Come on. I'll explain everything to them...and Bannan will too, right Bannan?" he looked over at Bannan. He nodded.

"Of course."

Terra gazed past Edgar at the men and frowned, walking closer to him.

* * *

_Alright, I know its been a while. And that whole time I've been writing this...I hope its good!_

_Please review, or message me that your reading._

_Me~_


	28. Train of Thought

_Train of Thought_

"So you all understand clearly?" asked Bannan, running his fingers through his large fiery beard. Three men and an old man shook their heads at Bannan in distrust.

"How can you think we can trust her? After what she's done?!" asked the old one, clearly angry. He snapped his gaze over to Terra, who was having her arm checked out by Edgar. She was looking at Edgar's fingers move across her skin smoothly and softly. Bannan followed the old man's gaze until he saw Terra's flushed cheeks and her worried look that she planted firmly on Edgar's fingers as he rubbed the healing ointment onto her milky skin. Bannan sighed, shaking his head.

"Don't worry; the king showers all his attention on women, mostly in a gentlemanly way, of course." Bannan stated as he showed the old man a map of the Figaroian lands. "They already have a whole fleet that came up from the ocean by South Figaro. They are now making their way pass Figaro, our men scouted them; they're close." Bannan's voice was full of worry and hurt.

Terra looked up, watching them talk among themselves. "Edgar...what do you think Bannan is saying to the old man?" Edgar laughed at her very low voice.

"Hm, probably about the army that's coming up Narshe's borders without an invite." he saw her eyes cast down, toward her feet and patted her hand, smiling warmly at the softness of her skin. "Don't worry, dear, they aren't talking about you nor are they talking about how you _were_ involved unfairly." he smiled at her with his charming, lazy smile that made her feel better about herself. He always knew how to make her feel better and others. Terra remembered hearing Locke muttered that to himself about Edgar. She smiled faintly; she thought it was true, Edgar had a knack for making people, her specifically, feel better even if its just for a while. She sighed, looking away from Edgar.

The king chuckled at his Handy work. "I think I'm done. Why don't you promise me you won't move it too much, dear?" he asked, lending her his strong hand so she could get help to stand. She took his hand and was lifted up swiftly onto her heeled boots. She thanked him silently and looked over at the fiery manned leader, Bannan.

"Do you think he can get the old man--"

"--Lord Johnna." he whispered in a flirty hushed tone. She blushed.

"Um...do you think that he can get _Lord Johnna_, to listen to his plea?" she asked, weakly. He shrugged.

"Bannan is a smart leader; he'll think of something." he yawned. "it sure is getting late. Maybe we should head to bed?" before Terra could answer, the door busted in and a tall, muscly man came in; his tan even worse than before.

"Did I miss something, brother?!" came a loud, husky chortled. Edgar turned and smiled, laughing as he went over and hugged Sabin.

"Sabin! Nice to see you survived the purple mistake." Sabin chuckled at his brother and turned to the people behind him. He pointed to a little boy with green hair.

"Edgar, this is Gau! A powerful little brute who can do anything!" he smiled when the boy turned his head at Terra like a confused dog. He saw her hair.

"Ouwwo! Green! Green!" he ran toward her, leaping on her. Terra hit the hard wood flooring with a "uff" and giggled when the boy hugged her tightly and kissed her cheeks. "Green, green..." he pulled back and looked at her face. "Purrdy too!" Terra blushed, laughing.

"Thank you, Gau..." she slowly pushed him off of her and smiled. "I'm Terra." she held her hand out. Gau licked his lips and licked her hand, Terra pulled it back, disgusted. "Ew...why did you do that?"

"Ouwwo! Me like girl." Edgar growled, pulling the kid back away from Terra, who was starting to get up. She thanked him for the compliment and than tried to wipe the mud he got on her off.

Just than, an old man came in. He wore black armor and his hair was pulled into a pony tail. "Sir Sabin?"

Sabin turned to the old timer, grinning form ear to ear. "Ah! This is Cyan, he's a knight over at Doma Castle..." Sabin gripped his hands while Cyan and Gau looked down in disgust. "Kefka poisoned Doma and killed very single soul, even the king's life was taken. Even Cyan's family..."

Lord Johnna gasped. "But surely Leo would have stopped him!"

"Leo was called back to the Empire; Kefka was free to do as he wished." Bannan turned to Johnna.

"Don't you see! They are planning on doing the same here in Narshe! Even though its neutral, Kefka will destroy the town if we don't do something." Johnna frowned, looking up at Edgar, who nodded to him slowly. Johnna trusted Edgar for being Stewart's son, a brave courageous, smart and caring man. He made a great king. Stewart would be proud of Edgar and Sabin.

The door opened again and Locke came in, dirty and muddy. Terra smiled, running toward Locke, she hugged him. "Locke! I thought you were-"

"No time, Terra." he pushed her off of him and looked over at Edgar, his face pale. "Kefka's men are all over the fields. They'll be here within hours! We gotta hurry!"

Edgar frowned, watching Terra's eyes sink. "Where...did you hear this from, Cole?"

"Celes. I found her while I was....lookin' for treasure. I'm not so sure she-"

"Celes is with you? Good, I wouldn't have wanted her to go crazy on us again." Edgar muttered. Cyan muttered something and made a face like he was thinking. Celes walked in through the door, snow all over her. She shook her head and the snow fell into a pile at her feet. She didn't look affected by cold.

"Next time you decided to throw snow, I'll cut your ba-" she paused when she saw Terra, who looked up suddenly at the woman's voice. Celes offered a weak smile. "...Terra." The green haired girl looked away from Celes, disappointed.

"You..." Cyan growled. "You're that general! You killed many in Miranda with your sick blade! You shall die before thine blade!" Cyan charged at Celes, swinging his sword down toward the blonde's head. She gracefully used the sheath to her sword and blocked Cyan's attack than used her palm to push him back and knock his weapon out of his hand. He growled and searched for his weapon."How can you all let a monstrous woman who was in the sick Empire within thy home?!"

Terra paused, looking up at Cyan, she stepped forward. Edgar tensed, gripping the silver and gold sword to his side, ready to defend Terra. "I'm....from the Empire too." Cyan gasped, charging at Terra the same way he did to Celes, this time fist curled for his blade. Before Celes could cast ice at Cyan, Edgar planted a full fist into Cyan's stomach, causing the old man to fall back, coughing. He glared at Edgar with rage and confusion.

"Why...?" he asked, stunned. Edgar's face was tense and hard. Edgar frowned down at Cyan.

"The Empire is evil, but that doesn't mean that all of its citizens and slaves are." he looked over at Terra with soft eyes. "especially the ones wronged."

* * *

_I_'_m so sorry this is late and short. Problems lol_

_I_'_ll try my best to make the next chapter better and longer._

Review please, because they are my food! :P


	29. Something I could Remember

**_I will occasionally review some parts of my fanfiction, because when I do, I'm reviewing my friend Makus' work. He's learning better English lol_**

**_I will either do it as MagitekElite or as this account. But, anyway, when I do review remember I'm not reviewing my own stuff lol_**

_Something I could Remember_

"So," Locke growled at Cyan. "ya shouldn't blame the girls!" he stood in front of Celes, his hand tightening around his dagger while Edgar took the place in front of Terra, who was stilled a little confused about Locke's sudden need to protect Celes. Cyan frowned, standing up as he held his stomach.

"Sir Edgar would let two Imperial women near thy kingdom? Think of the people they murdered!" he snapped, his old face wrinkled in anger. "think of the children they took away from the families! Especially the green Mage." he pointed his sword at Terra. "I've seen the towns after she was threw; they were completely destroyed!" Terra looked away, her eyes low. Edgar sighed.

"Cyan, I have no clue about Celes' role in the Empire," Locke gave Edgar a glare. "but I know that Miss Terra's role was forced! She wore a crown that made her do the horrible deeds!" Edgar shook his head. "The Empire will not be forgiven for it either, I will make them pay for everything, even what they have done to you and your kingdom. But I will not allow you to stand there and insult two women, especially if they didn't know their Empire was corrupt!" Cyan threw his sword down, tears in his eyes.

"Am I to forget about my child and wife?! About the pain they were forced to deal with?!" Cyan glared at Terra and Celes. "what if it were your brother, king Edgar? What would thy do?" Edgar made a thoughtful face and turned to Terra and Celes.

"I'd express myself accordingly; I would tell them that I felt that they had done me wrong and that I would never forget it. But I wouldn't," he turned back to Cyan. "blame them for following an Empire that lied to them as much as they did for us, for me and my kingdom. I would never harm them, I would believe them to want to make things right and join the side that has something to fight for."

Terra stared at Edgar's back. She was confused. Why would Edgar feel like he should protect her or Celes? They were certainly stronger than Cyan, in both power and magicks. But, for some strange reason while Cyan accused and hurt Terra, she wanted to tear him apart...but emotionally, she didn't want to speak or move. It frustrated her! Why couldn't she say anything to Cyan? Why did her eyes burn? She couldn't understand crying for something like this. She knew she would have killed Cyan if he had touched her in any way. But why didn't she?

The tears softly rolled down her cheeks as Locke stepped forward, his eyes dark. "We have no time for this!" he hissed, looking over at the Mayor of Narshe and Bannan. "the Empire will be `ere any moment! We can't just stand `ere like yellowbellies!"  
Edgar nodded and told Sabin to take Gau, Cyan, Locke and Celes to the back and get the plans down he had made for everyone. He turned to tell Terra her part when he paused. She turned toward the window. Edgar walked over, lying a hand on her shoulder. "Terra?" he whispered in her ear. She looked away from him when he turned her toward him, away from the window. He frowned and took her chin between his thumb and index finger, turning her face to him again. He sighed when he saw tears and took his handkerchief out, softly wiping the tears away.

"Don't cry. The tears don't match your beautiful eyes." he smiled at her with a lopesided smirk, flashing his perfect smile and white teeth at her. Terra's heart beat peaked. She blushed and wiped the rest away herself. He chuckled. "Feeling better?" he asked with a hushed voice, his clear blue eyes held so much passion and sincerity. She scowled at him with her purple eyes. Edgar stared at her. Wait a second...wasn't her eyes red? His intense stare made Terra uncomfortable. She swallowed and lost her strength, looking away with a dark blush. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry!" he muttered. "I...I was just thinking about your eyes; I got lost in them." she frowned at him, clearly not buying his flirt. She had no idea he literally meant being lost in them. "Well, anyway, we should hurry in. Although, since you know the plan already, why don't you get some rest?" She nodded, weakly.

"I am tired...." she looked at Locke. She could see him through the arch way to the other room. She wanted him to say goodnight to her, but she knew he wouldn't, not with Celes here. Edgar nodded and took her hand, leading her to the room where Jun slept.

***

"Who knew this would be tricky?" Sabin muttered as he crossed lines through the map of the caves. "I can't seem to find a right path anywhere!" he growled to his twin brother, who was thoughtfully gazing at the windows. Locke, Jun and Celes were hovering over a battle plan for the towns' people. Cyan was keeping guard while Gau had fallen asleep leaning against Terra, who was lying down on Jun's bed, for the second time.

Sabin arched an eye brow at his brother's face. "Edgar?" the king coughed and looked over at his brother. He made a weird face, Sabin laughed weakly. "What has got your mind so tied up, hm?" Edgar lowered his eyes to the map.

"Things; important things."

"Like?"

Edgar hesitatingly looked over at Terra. When he saw Sabin's eyes widen, he blushed and looked away. Sabin chuckled and elbowed Edgar in the ribs. "You dog, you." he laughed when Edgar punched him on the arm.

"Its not like that, Sabin. I'm worried. Have...have you noticed her eyes?"

"Um...no. Why?"

"They are purple now..." Edgar whispered, his eyes going back to Terra's sleeping face. He smiled at her. She looked at ease when she slept, so beautiful...so innocent. He sighed. What are you...? "I wonder why her eyes have shifted color."

Sabin shrugged. "She is a bit different...maybe its normal for her and whatever kind she comes from." Edgar frowned, shaking his head.

"I doubt it. Something is very strange about her...something always draws you back in - foe or not, she captivates you." Sabin laughed, this time louder. Everyone looked at him, concerned. Edgar waved them off, glaring at his brother. "What the hell, Sabin?"

"I can't believe it!" he muttered, grinning. "my brother _actually likes_ a girl! A girl he _likes_!" he was still laughing at it...no, at him. Edgar punched his brother again.  
"I've always liked women! Damn it, Sabin, I'm in love with _all_ women!" he hissed back, crossing his arms. "besides that, I like Terra as a friend, nothing else! Understand? Now let's get back to the planing..."  
Sabin rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, lover boy."

***

Edgar was taking his nape when he felt someone shake him awake; it was Sabin. He looked startled. He whispered in a hushed tone, his face pale. "Hurry, Edgar. Wake Terra and Gau. You bring them through the east caves up to the hill where the frozen shard is, okay? I'm gonna bring Cyan through the west caves and Locke and Celes will go north through the battles. Hopefully they can handle the men that will storm up through there until we can break through the caves and give em a nasty surprise!" he chuckled and hurried over to Cyan, who was now prepared for battle. Locke and Celes were equipping their weapons. Edgar stood, wry. He rubbed his eyes and hurried into the room with Terra and Gau; they were sleeping soundly, smiles on their faces.

Edgar didn't want to play bad guy, but he had to. He leaned down and shook Terra until she moaned and rolled her head away, moving closer to the warmth of the bed. He smiled and shook Gau. The boy jumped, startled. Edgar told him the plan and smiled when he took off into the other room. Edgar sighed and shook Terra again. "Wake up, milady."

Terra opened her eyes and frowned. "...Already?" she whispered, stretching. He nodded, helping her up.

"Aye. Our plans are to move east through the caves and meet back up with Locke and Celes-"

"-Locke and Celes?" she asked, disappointed. Edgar couldn't help but feel jealous. He couldn't stop himself before he said:

"-Aye. Locke said he wanted some alone time." Terra made an hurt face, which was open for every one to see. Her throat felt tight.

"Oh..." she whispered, standing up to buckle her sword on. "..so, alone...?" she asked again, stunned. He nodded.  
"I'm afraid so..." he muttered as he helped her to the other room. Locke and Celes were gone, as well as Sabin's group. Terra frowned.  
"If he wanted to be alone, than why did he take Celes?" she asked, bitter. Edgar shrugged as he looked for a good coat for Terra. He only found a think cape.  
"Aye," he put it on for her, although he knew her mind was else where as he did. "I'm sure he said something about wanting to know Celes more and to...protect her." he quickly added the last part. He felt her shoulders tense up, as if he was a physical blow. She closed her eyes, trying to avoid tears.

"Oh...well, at least she has someone to protect her, huh?" she said in a forced happy tone as she hurried out of the house, defeated by fate and Edgar's lies. The king sighed as he took his spear and sword and made his way out the door.

***

"Hmm...I think the path is this way." Celes said as she knelt down and touched something. Locke rolled his eyes.

"And by touchin' the snow, ya found that out?" he asked, amused.

"No," said Celes, smirking. "I could see the sign." Locke frowned and looked about. There was a sign pointing north toward a valley. He itched his head.

"Than why did ya kneel down and stuff?"

Celes laughed. "I was tying the strings up to my boots." she walked away, laughing at him. He blushed and followed her.

***

Gau was running circles around Terra's feet as they made their way through the wide cave with a low top. Edgar was leaning so he didn't hit his head on the roof's spiked rocks. He watched as Gau playfully jumped at Terra, bit at her boots and grabbed her arm and tried to drag her to the floor. She'd smile and pat his head, telling him she'd play with him later. He'd growl and still jump at her, nudging her toward different directions, tempting her to play.  
Edgar enjoyed watching it; it was cute, or at least, how Terra handle Gau was cute to him. The boy lunged at her and dragged her to the floor. Edgar paused, watching. Terra sat up and held her cheek, which had been cut. She glared at Gau and the boy curled back, as if recoiling just like a snake. She snapped at him.

"I told you not right now!" she shouted. Edgar felt the roof - which was easy considering the fact that his head touched it - was shaking. He frowned and ran forward, helping Terra up. She pushed him away. "What Edgar?!"

"You're causing the cave to come down! We need to go, now!" he grabbed her arm and than Gau's and rushed forward, seeing the small ditch ahead and the opening to the next cave. He ran as fast as he could, dragging Terra along. Gau caught on and ripped away from Edgar and leapt forward and through the door. Edgar threw Terra out and jumped himself. As he jumped, he looked down and gasped. Gau was rolling down a snowy cliff, as was Terra. Soon, he fell and rolled down with them. To him, the snowy cliff was forty feet, but within a few seconds, he hit something, knocking it down.

He groaned and looked about. He gasped and stood up. "I'm terribly sorry, milady!" he shouted, ashamed of himself. She pushed his hand away.

"I'm fine! Jeez..." she brushed the snow away and looked around. "Where are we?" she asked, shivering as the snow melted away onto her cape. Gau popped his head out of the snow pile he landed in and smiled.

"Uwoo!" he ran toward the end of the valley, looking about. "Oh!" he pointed to something over the cliff side and smiled. "Oooh!" Edgar and Terra came over and gasped. The king was confused.

"How did we roll down but end up...up?" Terra frowned.

Within a few hours of falling down and ending up, Terra and Gau huddled under a cliff side, trying to keep the cold off their backs. Edgar tried his best to find a path down to the valley way, where he knew Locke and Celes would be in a few hours. He knew that in the valley, the wind wasn't so strong but up on this bluff, the winds were dangerously cold. He turned to Terra and Gau, were shivering and cuddled close together and sighed. Her cape wasn't good enough for them, and it was wet. He shrugged out of his over cape with the fur around the collar and hurried over to them wrapping it around them he smiled tenderly.

"Children and women first," he muttered, frozen but with his usual flirty tone. Gau sniffed it and shoved his head under and besides Terra's very cold chest. She thanked Edgar through clicking teeth and frowned.

"Y-you can c-cover up with it t-too..." he smiled, chuckling at her as he tucked it in around the two.

"I'm quite fine, thank you. Besides that, I have my overcoat as well; I will be okay." he sat besides them. "Although, I do wish to sit near a beautiful woman and a fine young man." Terra rolled her eyes and sighed, leaning her head against his left shoulder. She closed her eyes. Edgar wrapped his arm around her and Gau and brought them closer to him. "Now, now, I will keep you two nice and warm!" Edgar sighed.  
_I hope Sabin finds us...or were dead._

***

"Sir Sabin, why must we make haste through these selected tunnels?"Cyan asked aloud as Sabin pushed a giant rock out of the way of an opening. The monk grinned, proudly.

"Because I love taking and giving plans and never following em! Its pisses my brother off and I love to see his face screwed with anger!" he chuckled as he went through the cave opening. Cyan shook his head.

"Not following a plan can be dangerous, sir Sabin."

"Ah, my brother is strong! Besides that, he has Gau and Terra. Believe it or not, Terra can put up a punch! She doesn't always need her magic..." Sabin muttered as he blitzed his way through a hallow feeling wall of rock. "And" he shouted over his punching. "what is the worse that can happen?! They freeze to death?! Not with a fire girl on their team!" he chuckled and made the last punch through the wall. An opening to the outside world could be seen. Sabin and Cyan headed out. They were standing at least fifty-sixty feet over the valley that Locke and Celes were suppose to be at. Sabin looked carefully and saw the two heading up the path, to the top where the frozen shard was. The same shard that made the Empire send their greatest weapon over - Terra.

Cyan squinted his eyes and frowned, pointing directly in front of them. "Sir Sabin...is that king Edgar?" Sabin followed is bony finger to the other side of the valley and frowned as he saw Edgar sitting up against a cliff wall, with Terra and Gau. They were all huddled under neath his coat. Sabin growled.

"Damn it! Shoulda followed the plan!"

"I told you, sir Sabin." the monk crossed his arms as Cyan spoke again. "Whatever do we do now? It looks like the king and his team are stuck and I daresay it is freezing at this height. Even I can't feel my feet and fingers anymore." Cyan turned to see Sabin looking over the cliff side. "N-no, sir Sabin! You will kill thyself!"Sabin laughed, shrugging.

"Eh! At least I'll have some fun first, huh?" Sabin started to climb down the cliff, calling out. "Come on, Cyan! It will even get warmer as we climb down! Hurry or I'm leaving ya!" Cyan frowned and hurried after his leader.

***

The wear the cold was inflicting on Terra was far worse than Gau's or his. Rings appeared around her eyes of multiple colors and her face became increasingly fair. Her eyes even lost shades. Her finger tips were a light blue and her lips were white. She could start a fire, but Edgar didn't have wood and if this continued on, they would all die. Edgar decided to make some sacrifices. He broke the shaft of his spear and put it down. He held Terra up straight, waking her.

"Do you think you could start a fire? It could help you a lot..." Terra nodded and laid a hand on the wood. Her lips moves slightly and the wood blew up into a flame. Gau and Edgar smiled, leaning forward. Terra smiled at the warmth. It wouldn't last long, especially since the wood wasn't very thick or long. Within a minute, Terra's face regained color. Edgar frowned. _What the...? How did that happen?_ He looked over at Gau's face and it was still pale - better - but still pale. _Hmm...I wonder. _He asked Terra to get closer to the fire. When she did, he could see the difference. _This is strange...it shouldn't be affecting her like this! What is she?!_ Edgar was at loss. Whatever she was, healed faster than normal people. But what...?

After the wood died out, Edgar told them to huddle close and keep the warmth. When they all fell asleep, Edgar watched them, closely. Gau's mumbling in his sleep and Terra's soft lips just lightly shivering. He swallowed. She was the most beautiful created on the face of the planet and in the universe! Edgar blushed as he thought of kissing her. _Not in her sleep...you want the kiss while she is awake! You want her to feel it, to feel her lips reacting to yours...you want her to want you. You want her...._Edgar kept telling himself, over and over again. _Maybe the kiss will give her warmth...although I certainly won't kiss Gau! Preposterous!_ He covered his face with his cold hands and frowned. He couldn't figure out that feeling that held him to her. He'd usually kiss the girl he had feelings for and than sleep with her and after that, he never felt anything. Although, each and every time before he had sex he was convinced she was going to be the one. But after those nights - and sometimes the day! - he'd just feel...empty. He knew what he felt for Terra wasn't affection! It was lust! He knew it! He had to! But he felt it and it was there. Maybe if he just tried it one more time with a girl, to see if Terra was his-- _No, Edgar! Stop thinking this way! She is your friend! Friend! _He looked over at her face and licked his dry lips. _Maybe...just one time..._ He leaned in and swallowed. _Do it!_ He brushed his lips against hers and smiled fondly. He pulled back with a smirk on. _That was...pretty good, even though she is asleep...maybe if I could get her to kiss me while she is awake! No....she'd never, not with me. Maybe with that idiot thief...but not me._ Edgar took a breath and leaned in again, his lips just slightly touching hers. He kissed her with a little bit more strength and smiled against her lips. If only she were awake...  
"Why couldn't you be awake....?" he whispered, his eyes closed.

"Well, bro, I don't think you'd want that." said a familiar voice. Edgar blushed and pulled away from Terra to see his brother standing tall besides Cyan who was chuckling.

"S-Sabin?! What are you doing here?!" his shouting woke Gau and Terra. Gau smirked and jumped at Sabin. The monk patted the boy's head. Terra rubbed her eyes and yawned. She saw Cyan and glared. Even if them coming meant she was safe, she still didn't like Cyan that much. Sabin corked an eye brow at Edgar, as if asking the king if he should tell Terra he was kissing her in her sleep. Edgar growled, shaking his head slowly. The monk chuckled.

"Well! Cyan here happened to see you guys while we were over there," he pointed to the west cliff they were on, which was way taller than the one they were currently on and smiled. "We could see everything! We climbed down and told Celes and Locke about it and climbed up here to help! I'm guessing you can't climb?" he asked Edgar in a teasing voice.

The king snapped. "No! I can, but what was I to do with Miss Terra and young master Gau? I don't know about the boy, but I know at least enough to release Terra here," he waved at her. "is deathly afraid of heights! I couldn't leave them behind!" Sabin rose his hands at him.

"Alright, alright...crap, Edgar! You take things way _too_ serious. Come on, I sorta...`carved' a path for you guys." Sabin turned and started down the cliff. It looked like he walked down. Gau ran and jumped off, Terra gasped. She felt relieved when the boy poked his head up at them and smiled, and then he hurried off. Edgar helped Terra up and blushed when she looked at him.

"Why was Sabin acting so strange?" she asked as she carefully peaked over the bluff's edge. Edgar shrugged, his cheeks burning.

"My brother is a strange one. Come, if you need help-"

"I-I'm fine, thank you." she swallowed at the height and carefully stepped down on the path Sabin had somehow carved for them. The steps were a little unstable, but it was better than climbing down.

***

Terra was glad when they finally touched hard snow and when the wind wasn't so cold on her. She smiled, her cheeks red from frost bite. She looked up while she rested; her hands on her knees, she was bent over and breathing hard, her lips frozen blue. She looked around and smiled when she saw Locke sharpening his dagger and boomerang. Locke! She stood and ran over.

Locke gazed up and gasped. "W-wait Ter-" she ran into him and hugged him tightly. He fell on his back and smiled, wrapping his arms around her. "Its good top see you too, Ter." he laughed, patting her back. She smiled and pulled away, blushing. Locke frowned. _Since when, did she hug people? Hmm... _Locke smiled at her and reached out to pinch her cheeks. She growled and pushed his hands away. He laughed. _Same old Terra_.  
"Where were you mates? We were waitin' longer than expected..."

"Well," said Edgar as he approached them. "we fell out of a cave and rolled down a cliff. We ended up instead of down..."

Locke chuckled. "Oh...ya went through the mirage tunnels, didn't ya?" he laughed at them. Terra frowned.

"Mirage what?" she asked. Locke was about to answer her, smiling, when Celes interrupted her.

"They are here." she said coldly, turning to Edgar. "we have to hurry to the top and pick out our teams carefully." she walked ahead toward the tip of the valley. Locke sighed and got up. He ran after Celes, stopping by her to speak with her. Terra looked down at her hands, which were clutching the harden snow. Why did she have to come and take him away...?

Edgar frowned. He knew why she was sad. He leaned down and whispered. "We should go..." he offered his hand and she took it, reluctant. He smiled when she was on her feet and kissed her hand. Terra's vision blurred as she heard a different man's voice. She could see...herself?

_She was sitting on a chair, playing piano. Her smile bright and wide. A tall man with blond hair stood besides her, laughing when she hit the right key more than once. He seemed proud, proud of something she was doing. When Terra stopped playing the piano, the man kissed her cheeks and hugged her, trying to avoid the bruises and cuts all over her._

Edgar shook Terra. "Terra? Milady? Are you okay?" she looked at him with confused eyes. She reached up to touch her cheek and frowned. _Kiss?_

"I was kissed...?" she asked him, looking into his eyes. Edgar saw and blushed. _Oh no...did..did she see? _

"Of course not! You...you probably forced the memory or something. Come milady, we should hurry." he took her hand and hurried her off, although she was still thinking about the memory she saw, of herself. Her eyes were different and she looked...younger.

_***_

"I don't want one of them to go near that Esper!" Kefka shouted to a tall figure in a black robe. He had a metal mask on with giant horns and a long spear. A sword with a curved blade was gripped tightly in his right hand. The figure gripped the spear.

"Shall I make them bleed?"

Kefka smirked. "Make them bleed...bring me back my little green hair mage. I want her back."

The black beast chuckled darkly. "May I damage her first?"

"Do as you wish; just don't kill her."

* * *

_Next chapter is being worked on right now._

_(Is anyone reading? I wanna know if instead of using italics, I could use"( and )" for when someone is speaking. Like the Spanish and Japanese fanfictions use here ^^)_

_PLEASE REVIEW! Until then, buh-bye!_


	30. Fang, Claw & Heat

**Notes**: I'm so sorry for the delay, my readers. I was bus with my novel lol

I will update quicker this time!

_Fang, Claw & Heat_

Terra wasn't sure when the snow picked up and turned into a blizzard, but she was sure not to let it affect her. She was hiding behind a stone, waiting for the three soldiers to turn and lose their ground. Somewhere along the time they all charged out into battle, they were separated. She could faintly hear Gau's howling and the ice blasts from Celes and the thunderous booms of Sabin's fists. Terra's breathing was short, not due to fatigue, but to the cold. Her lips were dry and her throat ached for water. The blizzard created a nasty veil over the whole fighting area. And if that wasn't enough, it was already a massive maze to begin with.

Terra's lethe sword was frozen to her sheath, so instead she pulled her boot off carefully and took the hidden dagger out. She slipped her boot on and circled around the rock pillar to peak behind the searching men. She flipped the dagger around so the blade was pointing behind her and then she rushed forward and kicked one man into another and then her dagger found the third's throat. The other two got up and sliced down at her at the same time, but she avoided the attacks by smacking the flat part of the back of her hand against one of the man's swords, making it vibrate. For the second, she bent backwards, the sword tip sizzling pass her nose, barely a inch away from her face. She smacked the sword from his hand and heeled the man in the chest. The second man managed to charge at her, swiping and striking at her. She had sheathed her dagger in her belt for a temporary hold. She dodged each strike, watching the man's arms for different patterns. He aimed for her legs, but she jumped back and kicked snow in his face, just barely making it away from the other man's sword.

"Get back her girly!" he hissed, frustrated. He reached into his pocket and threw a smoke bag on the floor. It was chili powder. She covered her eyes and mouth, attempting not to sniff it in. She coughed, her throat burning, her eyes tears up from the potent heat. She swallowed, gagging on spicy air as she tried to search the area for the two men. One jumped out of the snowy blizzard's shield and sliced at her, but she moved in time to avoid him. As that man regained ground, the other jumped out from behind and sliced at her. She coughed as she tried to run forward, away from him. The blade managed to nick her on the arm, cutting her exposed arm. She growled, turning. The teary chili powder in the air made it hard for her to see and concentrate, but she managed to pull her sword out. The two men charged in and in-circled her, jabbing and stabbing at her like she was a caught animal. With the pain in her throat, she couldn't fight so well. The man that got her before cut her leg this time. Her sword dropped when the other cut her cheek. She fell on her knees, coughing. She was trying to clear her throat and eyes, she couldn't stand it anymore! It wasn't the good heat she wanted, it was the...odd burning sensation that irritated you. One man chuckled.

"Oh, a bird without wings?" he leaned down. "Kefka's orders, missy." he pulled out glowing blue coffs and reached for her hands. Terra's eyes widened as she saw images of Kefka in her head dragging her around back in Vector. She ripped her arm back and screamed: "FIRAGA!"

***

Edgar was too concerned with Gau to have gone off to look for Terra. He pressed the red button with the arrows on it on his Tool Set. It was shaped like a little sword until he pressed the button. The form shifted into a gun-like weapon with a rack of arrows hanging off of it. He hammered the six men down with a cloud of arrows and turned to Gau, checking to see if he needed help. The little boy had managed to melt a Magitek Armor Suit MD2 into a puddle of iron and metal. He was on another tank, which was not to be confused with Magitek Armor.

As Edgar cut through another set of armored men, he heard a scream and knew it was Terra. He paused and looked around. He stopped mid-track when he saw a mushroom cloud of fire and meteors explode at least four hundred feet away. He frowned and patted Gau's back. "You up to rescuing, Terra?" the young boy chirped and jumped up. He clearly had a crush on her. He nodded and smelled the air, running off toward the mushroom cloud of fire.

The boy growled when he heard tanks shooting and fighting something -- it seemed big. Edgar growled and switch his Tool to a Flame Thrower. He glanced at Gau tenderly. "You sure you want to stay, young master?" the boy nodded and lept away, his feral teeth pointing out of his mouth like a canine. Edgar turned around the boulder and paused when he saw Terra on top of a Magitek Suit, her eyes glowing. Edgar saw the point fangs sticking out of her mouth and the sharp claws ripping out of her fingers. Her ears were even more...pointed. Her eyes were slanted down and her arms were arched like she was a animal. Edgar stared at her shocking form. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Gau joining the fun in his feral way and jumped on one himself, tearing the metal off of one of the Magitek Suits with his new iron claws he adapted from a enemy. He knew the Flame Thrower in his hand would melt a M Suit, but he was too shocked at Terra. She looked like she was in pain in that form, her screeches full of dismay and anger.

He swallowed and held the machine up toward a free M Suit. He held the trigger down and completely melted it away. It wasn't as good as Terra's fire or Gau's mystical blue fire, but it was pretty good. Edgar charged a platoon of men with a Needle Arrow Gun and killed them all. He turned to watch Terra again, she lept off of the back of the now empty Magitek Suit -- she had killed the man inside and threw him aside -- and landed gracefully on another. She began to pound her way through the top of the suit, her claws and strength just breaking through the metal and iron with ease. His eyes never left Terra's agile body bouncing from Suit to Suit, her feral anger ripping men out of their safety and tearing them apart like a savage beast. He noticed that her cloths were dissipating away and panicked. He didn't know what the hell was happening to her, but he had to stop her. He switched his Tool over to Stun Gun and aimed it carefully at her legs and back._ I'm sorry, Terra._ He thought as he pressed the trigger and let go.

Six darts larger than Terra's curled fist dotted her back; she screamed in agony and turned to Edgar, her eyes slowly closer. She took a step toward him, her foot hovering off the Magitek Suit. She took another, attempting to go and kill hi, but instead fell to the snow. Her body went back to her normal form. The tank she was on turned and the guy inside laughed.

"Out of juice, angel?!" he reached down with his clawed arm and picked her up, creating a cage around her with his blade-fingers. Edgar could see the man inside pressing buttons on the roof and gasped, quickly changing his weapon to Zap Canon. He pressed the charge button and swore when it didn't go fast enough. The man pulled a lever and pressed one last button and laughed when his fingers lit up and shocked Terra. Edgar shouted her name when he saw her shaking inside, crying softly in pain. He knew it was hurting her and ran up to the legs of the iron beast. He pulled a screw-driver out and began to loosen the bolts to the circuit board. He ripped the only cords out, which were the fuels to the tank's magicks.

The hand stopped shocking Terra and dropped her weaken body to the snow. Edgar heard the clicking of his weapon and smiled. It was fully charged. He held it to the circuit board and pressed the trigger. Bolts zapped out of the gun and blew up the whole circuit board in the Magitek Suit. The man inside screamed and screamed until the actual Suit exploded. Gau was taking care of the last Tank, so Edgar knelt over Terra and frowned, rolling her over on her back. A trickle of blood ran from the corner of her mouth to her chin. He checked her pulse and sighed in relieve. He lifted her up in his arms and looked around for a safe place for her to rest -- there was a little dent in a rock where he could lean her up against. He wanted to ask Gau to stay and protect her, but decided against it and just leaned her against the rock, out of the freezing wind and snow. He lightly shook her shoulders, it awoke her. Her tired eyes glanced up at Edgar, she rubbed her eyes.

"W-what happened?"

Edgar sighed. I will lie for now. "I don't know. When I got here, one of the tanks had you. They were shocking you -- are you okay?" she nodded.

"I...feel okay. But my back hurts?" she said it as a question and that confused him, but he shook his head and held a hand out.

"Are you well enough to come join the battle or should you rest?"

"I'll be fine." she stood and took a deep breath, lightly coughing. "I inhaled powdered earlier, its making it tough to concentrate." Edgar handed her his water-skin and waited for her to drink -- she almost drank it all -- and then he took it back and tied it to his belt and then took her hand.

"Let's go." she nodded and Edgar ran off, dragging her behind. He didn't want to lose her again. He called to Gau and the boy chirped when he saw Terra, hugging her legs. She giggled and took the boy's hand so he wouldn't get lost.

***

"Sabin!" Celes yelled, pointing behind him. A Large canine was snarling behind him. Sabin turned and smashed his fist into the dog's nose, breaking it. He smiled to Celes. He rolled her eyes. It was just like Edgar's smile, although it didn't have the charm -- it had the spark of life and laughter.

"I'll handle the muts! You handle the iron things!" Celes ran off, dispatching several men and two tanks. She stopped and heard talking. She followed the voice and saw Terra with Gau, Edgar was fighting off three men. Celes was wondering why Terra wasn't helping. She hurried over and slayed one man, Edgar nodded to her and killed the other. Celes easily killed the last one and turned to Terra.

"Why aren't you fighting?"

Terra glared at her. "I...I can't use my magic."

"Then use sword!" she twirled around. "Magic shouldn't be the number one tool you use--"

"Go easy Celes," Edgar whispered. "She was fighting over three large platoons of all Magitek Armor, okay? She's tired."

"She's taken care of larger platoons." Celes growled backing, running off to help Sabin again. Gau gripped Terra's hand.

"Woman mad." Terra nodded, letting go of his hand.

"You want to help me, Gau?" he nodded before knowing what the help entailed. Terra smiled. "Okay then, you think you can do that little trick and enter my body and copy my magicks?" the frowned frowned. Edgar came up, worried about her plan.

"What are you talking about, Terra? That--"

"Awuuaa! Hurt pretty lady." he frowned, shaking his head. "Hurt pretty lady!" Terra took his hand.

"I'll be fine, I promise. If you do this, I...I will do whatever you want." the boy made a sad face.

"Pretty lady not angry I hurt?"

"I promise I won't get angry." she softly whispered to the boy. Edgar growled.

"This is insane! Most of the time he kills the thing he enters! Terra, what exactly are you trying to do? she turned to him and made a lost face.

"I remembered a trick I used to do in the Empire." she stated sadly as she turned to Gau and held her arms wide open. "Okay Gau. I'm ready." The boy backed up and then lept at Terra, his body blew away into blue energy as it mixed into Terra. Edgar reached for Terra when she coughed, holding her throat. She fell to her knees and arched her back, as if she were trying to throw Gau out of her. Her teeth sharpened much like before and Edgar readied his weapon. Her eyes became white like a ghost's and her skin turned blue. Edgar gasped when a spirit form of Gau ripped out of her body and started to regain his real body back. The boy's arms looked thicker, as if he had been training in her for years. Terra's body shook and then collapsed. The king gentled lifted her up and shook her.

"Terra?" she opened her eyes and sighed.

"Did it work?"

"I'm not even sure what you were trying to do, Terra." Gau made a sad noise and Edgar looked over. The boy's eyes were red. Terra smiled, standing up. She held a hand out. Gau did the same. Edgar gasped.

"You took over his body? H-how?"

Terra rubbed her arm, afraid to say it. "In Vector...there was a clan called 'Feral Copiers.' I remember them entering my body and I...took over." She looked at Gau, who was being controlled by Terra. "He's part of the clan. He's a Feral Copier. I had to make sure first, but time wasn't really going to wait for me." she frowned, holding a hand against her head. "It takes a lot, but I think I can do it." Edgar gripped his hands.

"Do what exactly?" Terra asked him to follow her and ran off, Gau shadowing her movements. The king rushed after the green witch.

***

"Sir Locke!" Cyan shouted over the winds. He threw the thief a dagger. "You dropped tha...." Locke frowned.

"Cyan? Ya okay?" Cyan pointed behind him.

"What is that evil witch doing?" Locke turned and saw Terra on a tip of a rock, her hands out in front of her. Gau was set besides her, his hands in the same pose. Edgar was behind them, his face stricken with worry for Gau. Sabin and Celes paused to watch too. The peaceful monk grew worried when he saw Gau's eyes.

"Edgar, make sure nothing hits us, okay?" she whispered, closing her eyes. "If I get hit while I'm controlling him, he gets hit." Edgar made a surprised face.

"Then let him go, Terra! This is dangerous! Let him go!" he shouted, gripping his hands. He stepped back when Terra's eyes went black. Energy was being taken from Gau, he could see it. Blue aura was pouring out of Gau and into Terra's hands. Edgar followed the line her hands were pointing to and saw the three lines of tanks and seven lines of men. She was aiming to destroy them all in one blast. Without mercy, without honor...it was disgusting. She was using Gau to do it too, and that was wrong. She opened her eyes.

"Quake!" the ground shook and opened up under neath the men. They were shouting and screaming for their lives as they fell into a abyss. As the last few men fell to their horrible death, the ground shook and closed up on them, sealing them to their doom. Terra fell to her knees -- Gau too -- exhausted. Edgar shook in anger. How could she use a little boy like that?

"You can let him go now, Terra." Edgar hissed, walking over. Terra turned about to set the boy free when a black shadow swooped over head and slashed at the cliff's end. The piece that Gau was on fell off and Gau went with it. He rolled down the rocky sides, banging and hitting his face and bones. Terra screamed in pain and let go of the mental link and fell to her back, gasping. Edgar charged over to the edge.

"Gau!" the boy rolled and rolled, but before he fell to his death, Sabin jumped and caught him in time. He looked up at Edgar and smiled in relieve. The king looked around for whatever caused the cliff to break apart and saw nothing -- it probably couldn't hold the weight. He turned to Terra, upset.

"Why wouldn't you just let him go?! Just because you don't care about anyone's safety doesn't mean we shouldn't!" he snapped, glaring at her. Terra coughed.

"I tried to let him go, it was hard--"

"You shouldn't have used him for you own selfish gain! He's just a little boy!" Terra frowned, getting up.

"I was trying to help you and everyone else." she turned and sighed, about to run off but before she made it far enough to be ten feet away, the shadow came and smashed into her side, throwing her off the cliff. Edgar gasped.

"Terra!" he ran over and saw her lying on her back,her breathing weak. She had fallen straight down, nothing broke her fall or slowed her pace. He turned to the shadow. It was a flying horse with a tall figure hidden under a pitch black cloak. "I'll make you pay for this!" he charged forward but was thrown over the side as well, but Sabin caught him.

"You okay brother?"

"Y-yea! Where is Terra. Did you get her?"

"No. We weren't aware she fell too..." Edgar pushed away from his brother and ran toward the right of the large cliff, his breathing panicked. The group followed, Locke carrying Gau's unconscious body. "Terra?!" Edgar called, sliding to a stop when he saw the black figure hovering over Terra's body. Edgar pulled his sword out. "Let her go!"

Celes made her hands glow with icy determination to get her friend back. Locke and Sabin got into attack poses, while Cyan stared at the beast. It hissed.

"You expect me to hand over the Magitek Elite?"

"The what?" Locke asked, frowning. The black figure laughed.

"My orders were to bring her back to Kefka." he saw Edgar's eyes flaring in rage and grinned. "Does she mean that much to you all?" Locke stepped forward.

"Yes! You better put her down `ere right now!" he shouted. As a response, he held Terra over his head with one arm. Edgar stepped back when he saw her ears and teeth. She was that monster thing again. He whispered to Locke to get everyone as far back as possible. Knowing better than to question Edgar, he gathered his friends and moved back. Edgar looked up at the beast.

"Trust me when I saw this, you monster; you will regret it if you don't put her down right now."

"And why is this?"

"I know that she doesn't like to be handled like that--" as if listening, Terra exploded into red light which burned at the monster's hand. He screeched and hurled Terra through the air. Edgar saw Terra's body. It was completely different than the last form. Her skin was white-blue and her feet had long claws attached to them. Her clothes were half way gone. Edgar turned back to the monster and saw that the red light was eating away his arm.

_Well, I warned him._

* * *

_I'm so sorry for the delay, peoples. I had a long break and I'm sorry. I will update this sooner than last time, promise. Review please :P_


	31. Golden Guidance

**A's Notes**: I based this fight on how easy it was for me in the game with Terra. I seriously owned him in two attacks with Terra. My Terra always kicks ass and takes names. :D

_Golden Guidance_

Terra fell to the snow, coughing. Her cheek was cut and her hands scratched from the fall. She stood, panting. Her feline fangs hung from her mouth, her eyes wide with the thrill of the moment. She turned her head when she saw the black beast shooting flames at her friends. A nasty snarl escaped her lips, she slowly walked over and pass Edgar. The king paused, watching the lithe body that belonged to Terra stop before the beast. The black figure chuckled.

"Come back for me?" her eyes set low. She held a hand out and aimed it at his other hand. "Oh? A spell?" he laughed. "Dear girl, your magic isn't as strong as a Esper's magic! I am a hundred times stronger than--" He screeched when Terra blasted a fire spell at his arm, melting it away. "You stupid child!" he grew his arms back and growled, throwing his flames at Terra. She dodged them and ran under neath his flying horse.

From afar, Celes knew what to do. She asked Locke if he had any powder bags that could hide her as she moved to a better shooting spot. Locke nodded and gave her the bag. While Terra played '_Catch me_' with the beast, Celes snuck up near a boulder and placed the bag right next to the beast's large feet and ran off toward Edgar. "Edgar, when I say to blast that bag with an arrow -- Sabin, I think this will hurt Terra, so be ready to heal her with your Chakra, okay?" he nodded and started to charge his energy. Edgar put a hand on Celes' shoulder.

"Please don't hurt her..."

"I won't, Edgar." Celes ran off toward the same cliff Gau and Terra were on. Cyan came up behind Edgar.

"I daresay thy Blue Woman has left us."

"She'll be back and I'll be ready." Edgar pointed his machine at the bag near the beast's foot, waiting for the call.

---

Celes checked the positions of each person and the bag. It would work greatly! She charged a ice spell and hurled it at the black monster. He growled and turned to Celes, hissing. "How dare you, you human!" he threw a fireball at her and Celes shouted to Edgar, saying go. Celes conjured up a barrier spell (reflect) and deflected the the fireball, it went hurling back at the monster...and Terra.

Edgar shot off the arrow and it hit the bag, making a large cloud of black dust. Celes screamed for Sabin to get ready and for everyone to hide as the flame she deflected smashed into the beast and the cloud of black smoke. The whole area around them exploded into a mass ball of fire, rocks and melted snow; Edgar saw before the bomb went off Terra's worried face as she saw the bomb exploded. He could hear what was going on in her head...or so he thought he could. He knew she was thinking they betrayed her and it hurt him. He ducked as chunks of rock flew over head, he knelt over Gau's body, guarding him as rocks pelted all around them. When the rocks finally stopped falling, Edgar got up and looked over at the blast zone. The beast was gone and so was Terra. He gasped and got up.

"Terra?!" he ran over and dug through the rocks and snow. Sabin got up and headed over to help his brother, Cyan stayed with Gau. Locke ran over, shouting Terra's name. Edgar frantically threw rocks out of his way, calling Terra's name again and again. Sabin helped by smashing the rocks into dust in his hands so they didn't get in the way. Locke picked his own area to look. Edgar's heart was racing. Please let her be okay...please. He heard Locke shout and looked over. He found her and was dragging her out of the snow and rocks. Her clothes were dirty and her hair was out. Edgar looked down and saw her ribbon. He took it and ran over to Terra. Sabin asked them to move and leaned over Terra, placing his hands on her chest and stomach. He healed her.

Her eyes opened slowly. She saw Edgar, Locke and Sabin above her. "What happened?" she asked, sitting up as she rubbed her neck. She suddenly remembered the explosion and looked down. Edgar sighed.

"Are you okay?"

"Why didn't you guys--" she was interrupted by Celes.

"Did it work?" she paused and saw Terra. "Are you okay, Terra?!" she ran over and hugged the girl tightly. The girl nodded dully.

"Y-yea...we should hurry." she pushed herself up, stretching her back. She reached down for her sword and then felt her hair loose. She touched her head. "My ribbon!" she shouted, dropping to the ground to look for it. Locke rolled his eyes.

"Does it matter that much?" Sabin asked before Locke could. She nodded, frantic.

"Yes! Help me find it please!" she was digging through the snow. Celes sighed and leaned down to help her look. Sabin shrugged and joined in on the search. Locke smiled.

"Anything for you, Ter." he helped the search. Edgar swallowed, hiding the ribbon further into his jacket. He decided to help in on the 'hunt' for her ribbon, but when ten minutes of searching failed, Locke had to call it off. Terra made a disappointed face...her eyes, they were softer than usually and light tears were in her eyes she agreed and asked if he had anything for her to use for her hair. He gave her one of his thin bandannas and smiled when she took it and tied her hair up. Celes said she was sorry and for the first time toward Celes, she was nice to the Ex-general. She thanked Celes for helping and weakly went on toward Gau's unconscious body. Edgar sighed and as he walked, said:

"We should let Cyan watched over Gau. Sabin you too. I think Locke and I can take care of the last groups. Girls, you think you can act as a healing team?" Terra didn't mind what she was, Celes growled but agreed. Locke halted.

"We need Sabin." after a large argument, the king finally agreed and the three males left the team behind.

Celes sighed as she dropped the last of the wood she managed to find. "It'll be a while until the boys get through the last few waves of soldiers. Until then, we should keep Gau warm." Celes said, looking at Terra. She was expecting something. Terra _oh'd_ and made a fire, her eyes watching the flames flicker and pop lifelessly. Celes knew why the ribbon meant so much to her, but she wasn't sure she knew Terra remembered it all or if she just had a feeling it meant a lot.

It was nightfall and Cyan offered to keep a lookout. He could hear Sabin's booming attacks and Edgar's weapon exploding. Locke was probably the most silent fighter in the whole group. Gau was still asleep, peacefully. Terra had found a spot near the back, cuddled up against the rock side, her legs up against her chest. Celes was maintaining the fire, making sure it didn't go out. Cyan wasn't too happy with having Celes near him or the poor lad. He wished that he went with Locke instead of Sabin, because at least Sabin liked Terra and Celes. But no matter what, he would keep his promise and protect them.

Another hour passed and Cyan stood when he saw Edgar heading up the hill with Locke; he was injured. As if sensing it, Celes stood up and frowned. Stupid fool. I knew it would be the first. Edgar laid Locke down and switched him out for Cyan. "Celes, you have to act as the watch until you heal Locke all the way." and then the king headed off with Cyan. The old man was happy to go.

When Locke was healed, he thanked Celes and gazed back at Terra, sighing. He went to keep watch, waiting for his turn to leave again. Celes sat near the fire, trying to keep Gau warm. She knew Terra hated to be too close to things or people and didn't ask her to stay near the fire. So, instead she asked Locke for his extra coat and then covered Terra up. She wanted to tell Terra about her life, but refused because she knew if she did...Terra would fall apart when they needed her the most.

_Terra knew she was having a dream, but she couldn't wake up. She saw herself being punched by young men with bags over their heads. Each boy had different colors; orange, blue, green and red. Terra watched herself be kicked multiple times and gasped when she started to remember the pain she felt that day...but something was missing. What couldn't she remember about that day? Before she could see the rest, she woke to Sabin's chatting._

Sabin sighed, crossing his arms. "Edgar said I should come and get you guys. We've defeated the last lines but he's really tired, I can tell. But he refuses to let you waste your magic on him because you might need it." Celes rolled her eyes.

"Is he okay though? Any hits or cuts?"

"No, he's fine -- just tired." he closed his eyes and turned. "I guess he'll make due. Cyan and Gau are to wait here, after all, Gau hasn't woken up from Terra's possession."

Terra looked down when she heard that part. She was truly sorry for what she did...she just wanted to help everyone. She wanted Locke to look at her like he now does for Celes; admiration and encouragement. Only he looked at her like she was a enemy weapon ready self-destruct any moment. Cyan stared with anger, Celes with a secret agenda, Gau with a crush, Sabin looked upon her like a child and so did Edgar, who also looked at her with worry and fear. No one was giving her confidence or courage...she had to find it herself, but she found it no where she could search.

"I'm sorry." everyone looked over at Terra, who was now standing. Sabin itched his neck.

"About what, Terra?" he asked, guilt in his eyes. She looked at her hands and sighed, heading off without them. Celes shook her head, sheathing her sword.

"Don't worry about her, I'll talk with her later. Let's go." she started on, thinking about talking with Terra or not while they walked.

***

Kefka grinned when he finally saw some of the Returners -- and his precious little toy -- standing up on a hill, looking down at him. He main focus was Terra; watching her eyes.

"So," Kefka called out, laughing. "you've decided to play with me today?" he shouted, Sabin stepped forward but Edgar stopped him. The king called down to him.

"Kefka we will not lose to you," he gripped the handle to his sword. "we will stand and fight you....and win!" the king heard someone step back and glanced back. it was Terra, her eyes were wide with fear. She must have remembered something, he wondered what. He turned back to Kefka. "I won't let you near the Esper!"

"As if you'll have a choice!" Kefka chuckled and gazed up at Celes. "As for you Celes! I will make sure you are punished for you treacherous deed!" he dropped his ugly red, green, yellow and white cloak to the ground and revealed a cane with a chained ball at the end, which had spikes on them. They were tiny and meant to stick to the person to pull them closer. Edgar could tell by the odd weapon that Kefka mastered it.

Sabin chuckled. "He can't do shit with that weapon, everyone. Believe me! Cyan, Shadow and I destroyed him easily with just a few hits." he grin was that of giant triumph. They heard a light growl and turned to see Terra staring off in a area where nothing was but a blank spot besides Kefka. Celes frowned.

"Terra?"

"Get back!" she screamed. "I said get away from me!" she was shouting at an invisible thing. Celes looked around, as did everyone else.

"Terra, what do ya see?" Locke asked, a little scared. The green haired woman snapped at what ever she was talking to. Celes could see tears in her eyes. The girl fell to her knees, holding her head.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed, her head snapped up and her eyes were completely black, her mouth open. The Returners stepped back when white light shot from her mouth and eyes, she was shaking and crying. Celes gripped her hands. It must be hurting her! The blond held a hand out.

"Ice!" she was hitting around Celes, encase something was there. Nothing, she could hit nothing! Terra...was seeing things? The taller mage turned back to Kefka. "Release her, Kefka!" The clown-mage chuckled again, shifting his weight.

"I hold naught a thing, dear Celes. You think it could be the beast in the frozen shard?" he was hinting something to her, but what? Celes growled. "Believe me or not, Celes. I'm not doing a thing to her...yet." his mouth pulled into a sick grin. "And clearly," he warped away, appearing behind Terra. "I should be." he gripped his cane and was about to bash her over the head when a boomerang was thrown. It hit Kefka's head and knocked him away long enough for Edgar to run over and swoop Terra up. Her breathing was labored.

"Ed...gar?" she coughed, her eyes searching blindly. He smiled as he laid her down.

"Aye, its me, milady. Are you well?"

"I..I think so." she whispered, sitting up. "No! No...no..." she begged, gripping her head. "Please leave me alone....please, just once leave me alone!" she shouted, her finger nails digging into her head. "Please." she croaked out in pain and sadness. Edgar growled.

"Terra, what's wrong."

"I see them..." she cried. "I see them and all their pain! They won't leave me alone, Edgar! Please make them stop! Please!" she hugged him tightly. "please, they're hurting...please..." he hugged her back.

"It will be fine, Terra. Sshh, just calm down." she turned her head to talk with an invisible object.

"But I can't! Why are you asking me this? I can't do what you're asking me!" Edgar asked what they were saying, but it seemed like Terra could hear him. "I can't kill him. He's stronger than me...I can't." she was trying to convince something or someone. Edgar asked Terra who the things wanted her to kill. "They think I can kill Kefka."

"Who does?" he asked, looking up to see Sabin, Locke and Celes fighting off Kefka on their own. "Terra, who is talking with you?"

"Who?" she asked herself. "Who? Them, them, them, them!" she yelled, tightening her eyes shut. "I can't! I can't!" she was crying now. Edgar was so scared. She was going through all changes; emotional, sad, happy, anger, confusion, fear and insanity. Her eyes were changing colors. "Burn, burn, burn, burn, burn, burn, burn. I must burn....I must burn...." she was rocking back and forth. "Burrrrnnnn....Burrrrnnnn!" she was cooing the word, her hands shaking. Edgar had no idea what to do! He would have rather been fighting Kefka than doing this! It was insane!

"Terra," he shook her. "Terra, what do they look like? Are they human? Monsters?" he asked, shaking her. She paused her running sentence about burning and looked over at the same spot like before.

"Chalseoa Deloa? Neba kaluna? Neba! Neba!" Edgar gasped, jumping. Terra didn't say it, but something besides him did. He gripped Terra closer to him, now knowing she wasn't crazy. "Deso? Deso no nami? Kaombas iuno?" Edgar growled.

"Leave her alone you blasted beast! She did nothing!"

"Vava Ca mono, Edgar?" asked the voice. Edgar swallowed.

"Please...please leave her alone. I'll kill Kefka, just leave Terra alone!"

"Terra-vixa? Terra-vixa tesa no nami?"

"Cono, desma." Terra whispered against Edgar's chest. The king pulled her away.

"What did you just say, Terra?"

"Its asking...if I can still use my magic..."

"What did it say before?! When it said my name?"

Terra blinked. "I...he says you are standing in my way...and that you couldn't possible handle Kefka." Terra looked back at her team fighting against Kefka. Edgar gripped his hands.

"Terra, ignore that thing! You don't have to listen -- T-Terra come back here!" she got up and ran toward Kefka. Edgar felt a flash in his head and fell to his knees.

_"Vava Ca mono, Edgar." _said the voice again and again.

_"What are you saying?! Leave Terra alone!"_

_"You leave her alone, Edgar."_ said the voice, laughing._ "I've lived long enough to know when a man will stand in the way of destiny and hope. You will not and shall not upon my word! Understand? Besides, it sure does take a lot to talk through such a long connection."_

Edgar sighed. _"Why do you need her to do it?"_

_"You should know by now Terra isn't normal, Edgar."_

_"Normal? How is it that you can talk with her and me like this...how do you even know her or me?"_

_"Hm...Terra? Terra...I have a feeling she's just special. As for you...I will give you a warning and fear not, Its not a threat. In the future when you seek advice...just say the words 'Golden Guidence.' I will answer you the best I can. Please remember the words Edgar and don't use them too much...I don't have much power left and believe me, you will only want to use this in the most difficult times." _the voice faded from Edgar's mind and his vision returned.

He looked up, tired. Terra was hurling fire shards as big as meteors at Kefka while Celes blew ice in his way. Sabin and Locke concentrated on fighting him physically. Terra growled, throwing a small meteor of fire into Kefka's chest. The clown fell, hissing.

"This isn't over!" he glared at Terra. "You will be mine again, Terra!" he threw a smoke ball and disappeared. Terra fell, exhausted. Her eyes felt heavy. Celes did the same, only she laid on her back. All her energies were wasted healing and fighting...all day long. A nice, long rest would help her finely. Locke cheered, smacking hands with Sabin. Edgar looked down at his hands.

_What just happened? How long was he kept in his mind with that voice?_

* * *

_  
Oooh, this was another chapter for a apology to my readers. I'm really, really sorry. :)_

_Review please...but be kind, if you can :D_


	32. On Our Way Up

A's Notes: This is a short chapter and was meant like a filler, but only a lot more canon lol

Chapter Name: On Our Way Up

Edgar was a little surprised when Celes and Terra both fell down unconscious. He was under the assumption that they were....indestructible. Sabin had sighed, sitting down to rest. Locke was worried about the two girls, as was Edgar of course, but the thief hurried to..._Celes_'_ side?_ Edgar sighed in disappointment. The young thief smiled mockingly down at Celes.

"Sum general you are, luv." she retorted by telling him to shut up and he laughed. Edgar looked over at Terra, she was on her back, her head turned just lightly enough to see Locke talking with Celes, a frown of great sadness on her face. The king growled, wanting to tear Locke up. He stood -- weakly at first -- and then walked over to Terra, he didn't notice Sabin's eyes on him. He dropped besides Terra.

"Feeling better, milady?" she turned her head and sighed, closing her eyes.

"No...." and then she went to sleep.

---

_Terra could see the boys from the last dream again. They were tying her up and sticking yellow fuzz in her ears. She was laying there, bruised and hurt. She remembered the pain again and the boy_'_s voices. it was coming back...slowly...then she saw a boy lean over her and brush some hair out of her face._

_"Its a shame really...such a pretty face ruined." He shoved something in her mouth and made her pass out. She remembered the words she screamed desperately: _Daddy!

Terra woke to a soft warmth and voices talking. She opened her eyes, aware that there were tears in her eyes. She sat up weakly, because her back was sore. She coughed and rubbed at her eyes, trying to get the tears out of her eyes. Just then Sabin peaked in and frowned, stepping in. "Crying?" she looked up at him and growled.

"Its not....why I'm crying."

"Then why?" Terra couldn't take in these new memories. She still didn't know what happened before the boys knocked her out.

"I...I keep getting these strange dreams," she cried softly. "I see these men...and their hitting me over and over again...I remember the pain but nothing else." she whispered. Sabin's eyes were wide. He was shocked. _She must have been beaten in the Empire..._Sabin suddenly felt more toward the green haired mage. _Maybe that_'_s why...she_'_s so upset and emotional all the time._

"So...you don't remember why they are hurting you?"

"N-no. But I can still feel what they did...my back still feels sore."

"How..." he didn't want to ask. "How old were you?"

Terra shook her head. "I..I don't know!" she whispered, hiding her face in her hands. Edgar came in then, frowning when he saw Terra.

"Sabin, what did you say?" he asked, raged as he came over to Terra. The monk told his brother he said nothing and then quickly left so the king didn't badger him for more questions. Edgar sighed. I wonder what was said...

"Terra," Edgar sat down on the end of the bed. "You okay?" she looked up at him and smiled.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. Just a little...tired."

"Okay, rest--"

"No! I want to see the Esper." she muttered, looking down. Edgar sighed.

"Alright then...get ready, we're leaving soon." he stood and walked away, but stopped when he heard:

"Edgar?" he turned. Terra's eyes were low, tears still in her eyes. "Can...can I trust you?" the king nodded and closed the door. He sat down near her.

"Of course you can..."

"What...what do you do when you remember something painful?" Edgar frowned and rubbed his chin.

"Well, you think about something happy. Any good memories." Terra frowned, nodding her head at him.

"But what if I don't have any good memories?" she asked, confused.

----

When the small group was finished resting and eating, they headed back out from Jun's house. But before they left, Terra ran up to Jun and hugged him tightly, her head against his shoulder. "I'll see you again, right Jun?" he nodded and hugged her back.

"Of course, lass! Now hurry on!" then as a group, they left Jun's house. Bannan stayed behind, waving to them.

The hill leading up to the Frozen Shard was odd. A path was crudely cut straight up to the Crystal. Almost like the path Sabin carved for Edgar, Gau and Terra a while back. It wasn't straight, at all. Rocks were torn out of the ground and left there, footprints were scattered about and equipment (Edgar ordered up to scan the Crystal) sat around the frozen shard ahead. There was a long bridge, not too long of course, but long. Two thick posts at each end held the bridge to the sides of the land. A massive gap lay beneath, at the bottom, sharp rocks like fangs stuck upward, ready to slice and eat the victim that fell.

Heights wasn't really Terra's thing; she dreaded them. She wanted them to burn away...away for ever! But how would one burn heights? They couldn't and that only saddened her even more. Her eyes watched in horror as they came closer to the bridge. _I don_'_t want to cross_, she thought, scared. _What if I fall? Who will save me? Sabin? I doubt so. Why can_'_t we just get over some other way? Walk around the ground or something...I_'_m sure there is another path....one without a fall._ She swallowed when Locke put on foot on the bridge, shaking it to see if it were safe. How could it be? Heights were never safe. He kept shaking it, grinning. Celes noticed Terra's face and sighed.

"Cut it out, Locke." the dirty thief gazed up at Celes, frowning when he saw Terra's green face. He laughed, walking ahead.

"Its a lock, luv!" _that saying_, Edgar laughed, _has always been annoying_. Ever since Edgar met Locke, the thief would promise things as them being a `lock' which meant it was a sure thing. Although the king hardly agreed, the thief seemed to believe in it. Which in end, was the downfall. The king rolled his eyes and went on next, making sure Locke wasn't just being fooled. _Hm_, he thought, _seems sturdy_. He paused though and allowed Gau to run pass him and than Locke, all the way to the other end. The boy jumped with joy. Sabin chuckled and went after the little green haired boy, telling the boy to be calm and relaxed. Next Cyan headed over, completely oblivious to the danger of his life...or could be danger. Before Celes stepped on, she turned to Terra, she looked worried. She frowned.

"Anything wrong, Terra?" the green haired girl looked up, as if she had forgotten her friends were there. She nodded, her knees shaking a bit. Celes headed back to her side. "What's bothering you, then?" her voice was oddly comforting. Terra frowned.

"I...keep remembering these boys." Celes' eyes widened a bit. "they...they are hitting me. Is this memory real or fake? Was it a dream?" her voice was pleaing for the truth behind her life and Celes wanted to tell her...but she couldn't.

"Its a dream, Terra. I recall nothing of the sort. Later...I will tell you everything, how about that?" the young girl nodded, a small smile on her face. The blond started off again, but Terra spoke:

"Celes?"

She turned. "Hmm?"

"Have....Is it possible for you to love other people?" she asked, her eyes focusing on Celes' face. It bunched up in anger.

"...? Are you mocking me?" her tone was monotone and her eyes blazing. Before Terra could apologize and say `that's not what I meant! I'm so sorry!' the icy blond walked away coolly. I didn't mean it like that.... she thought, taking a few steps toward the bridge.

When the group stopped across the bridge, they did a head count. Sabin was the counting. He pointed a finger at each person's head as he called: "Locke, Gau, Celes, Cyan, Edgar...Terra?" his eyes fell on the green haired girl still on the other side. He frowned and crossed his arms. "You're going to have to come over here soon!" he shouted and everyone turned. She was giving him a warm -- but sad -- expression. She shook her head. It was a `No I don't'. The monk chuckled. "Come on! We're waiting." Locke grinned and asked Edgar to holding his dagger sheath and headed across the bridge.

"Luv, what are you doing?"

"I...I'm not going across." she insisted.

"Why?" he asked, rubbing his neck tiredly. She blushed.

"Its...dangerous." Locke laughed, silently.

"You're afraid?" she nodded in defeat and he sighed. "Hm...kay, I think I handle that, deary." he whispered something in her ear and she made a scared look that beat the height fear.

"R-really? Those things are here?" she asked, terrified. He nodded, completely serious. She gasped and took his hand. "I don't want to go alone..." he nodded and led her off.

No one noticed Edgar's angry eyes watching the thief as he led Terra across the bridge. I could have done that. Gau could have done that! Hell, even Cyan could have! The king glared but no one saw. Locke patted Terra's shoulder, smiling. "There! All better!" she nodded, her face still green. Once Locke got his weapon sheath back, they headed up to walk up the steep hill. Soon the gang broke off in pieces. Terra to the way back -- too afraid of tiny places -- and Celes and Edgar together. Cyan and Sabin formed a small team and Locke with Gau.

The icy wind blew against Edgar; he cuddled deeper inside his cape, lightly shivering. He passed a short glance over to Celes, his Prussian blue eyes watched her body. He knew because her element was `ice' she probably felt it less...but it looked like she didn't feel it at all. He wanted to ask, but when he saw her eyes on the thief ahead a small grin broke across his young face. He caught up with her, it caught her attention. "......Locke has a complicated past. Don't go falling for him now, thinking he was protecting you out of love back there at the house. I will take a lot more, namely acting--" he didn't know she'd attack him verbally, he was trying to help her...okay, him.

"Thanks for your concern, but I'm a general, not some loved-starved twit." with that she stomped ahead.

"So much for my next suggestion...." he whispered, watching her tall, lithe body walk up ahead to join Locke and Gau. He sighed.

(*-*)

Terra looked up gently and sighed out a passive breath when she saw Locke and Celes conversing with each other. No matter what they gravitated to each other. It was annoying her! She crossed her arms and picked her pace to match that of Sabin and Cyan. The older man looked at her face gently and saw grief. As much as he hated the Empire and everyone who works or worked with it...it pained his heart to see a young lady so gloom. He broke away from Sabin and sighed as he came up besides her.

"Milady?" she looked up quickly and slightly frowned. _Oh...Cyan..._ "Is there a matter thou wishes to break?" she frowned.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you Cyan..."

"...." he looked ahead. "hearts are tricky." she looked back at him. "they don't always give us the best of this world." he muttered, heading back to Sabin. She sighed, closing her eyes for a few seconds. She saw the boys again and quickly opened her eyes, terrified. She wasn't sure why this fake memory scared her so bad...but it did. She swallowed, as if she knew someone was watching her. She hurried -- ran -- through the small groups. She ran pass Sabin, Cyan, Locke, Celes, Gau and right next to Edgar. He looked down at her gently, with a warm smile.

"Miss Terra?" he asked, a little surprised. "Are you okay?" she nodded but he could see her fear. "Did something happen?"

"No...I'm just scared." she admitted. She'd never do that before, admit that she was frightened, especially to Edgar. She didn't understand why she's been changing so much. Even more so since they stepped back into Narshe. She didn't understand, but she reached for Edgar's hand subconsciously. His heart fluttered when he felt her fingers. He wrapped his hand around hers and squeezed gently.

"You'll be safe with me, I promise." she smiled at him and snuck closer to him and his warmth.

"Thank you..." she whispered.

Locke gazed up at Terra when she bolted pass him and Celes. A worried expression took over his face. _That kid..._ he thought, sighing. Hearing his sigh, Celes peered up from her feet and saw Terra close to Edgar. Her eyes narrowed in sisterly-concern.

"He better keep his hands to himself." Locke heard Celes say. He turned his head to see her face and laughed.

"Yea...or he'll be missin' somethin' he _loves_ dearly."

----

Before they approached the frozen shard, Edgar asked everyone to stop. He sighed when they turned to him. His expression was that of concern and fear. "Look," he said, shaking his head. "we don't know what this thing can do and we have no idea...if its a friend or foe. I have no intention of losing some of my friends." his eyes turned over them all, even Celes, Cyan and Gau. "So Sabin and I will construct the first investigation. He can help me with the machines...if we find out its safe, we'll let all of you come up."

Terra and Celes made a annoyed face. The blond spoke up. "I think we all can handle it, Edgar." _I know Terra and I can..._ "we will go up--"

"No." Edgar said, firm with authority. "you will wait whether you like it or not." his eyes were hard, much like a real angry king's would be. "I will send Sabin down when you can come up." and then he headed up the rest of the hill with his twin brother. Terra sighed and sat down on a tiny boulder, crossing her arms for warmth. Why couldn't Narshe be a little hotter? Its true she hardly feels the heat...when she's fine in a physical way and good n mood, but she couldn't stand the cold. Not one it. She liked the temperature to Figaro; it was pleasant enough. She watched Celes pace around the lower bluff they were on, waiting and waiting.

"I'm starting a fire." Terra whispered, standing up. Locke frowned.

"Ya might wanna..." he saw her annoyed face and shrugged, stopping himself from speaking. She began to look for wood, Locke could see her eyes...she knew Gau was watching her. He looked afraid of her. She only managed to get four sticks and one piece of wood; not nearly enough to last twenty minutes. She sighed and dropped the wood in a crude pile and sat down on the boulder again, disappointed in her find. She turned her head to Gau, smiling just a bit.

"You want to help me look for wood, Gau?" he shook his head frantically and then bolted off toward Celes, hiding behind her legs. The green haired girl sighed and dropped her gaze to her feet. Celes patted the odd boy's head and watched Terra as she stood and headed off to a cliff side to lean against. The tall blond leaned down to Gau.

"Gau...?" the boy looked up at her. "Terra didn't mean to hurt you earlier..." he shook his head.

"Uwagoo! Yell me in cave! Cave! Cave!" he said, refering to back in the cave when she snapped at him. Celes knew she had turned and snapped at him, but didn't know exactly what he was talking about.

"Gau, Terra has a really hard time controlling her anger and emotions...can you please forgive her?" Locke was watching Celes talk with the little boy. He's never seen a soft side like that on her.

"Nao! Nao! Uwahoo!" he ran off toward Cyan and jumped at his feet. Celes sighed and stood, her eyes on Terra's posture. She seemed really hurt. Locke came up.

"She did...ya know, risk him..."

"I know. Terra isn't the kind of person...who, well." Celes shook her head. "she's lost and she can't remember what's right and what's wrong. She had no idea it would harm him." she crossed her arms and growled. "Gau should just forgive her."

"Gau will. He's just a tod, he'll forget."

----

Terra took a deep breath. I don't get it....what did I do wrong? I was helping everyone. Or at least...trying to. She glanced over at Locke and saw that he was throwing rocks over the side of the cliff, aimlessly. He was bored. She looked over at Celes and saw that she was kicking at snow piles. Gau was sitting by by Cyan, they were talking. She glanced up to the top of the hill and could see Edgar and Sabin fiddling with different machines. She could see the frozen shard but nothing inside of it. It glimmered like diamonds. She frowned when she thought she heard someone...

_Come child....come to me..._

She shook her head and turned her gaze to Locke again, smiling. He had his bandanna off, the cold wind was brushing through his sandy-blond hair. He had a weak smile on. He was probably wondering if there was treasure in the caves around Narshe. She lightly laughed at that. He was always thinking about treasures. Always. She remembered when she first met him and how handsome she thought he was. A blush covered her cheeks. Why doesn't he pay attention to me?

"Terra?" she turned and gasped. Her blush got worse. Celes saw her staring at Locke. She turned her head to the direction and frowned. "Locke?" she asked, as if she were way too good for him. Terra pouted and turned on her heel, ignoring her counter-part. Celes laughed.  
"you fell for Locke?"

"No."

"Yes you did...." Celes chuckled."you fell for a thief."

"No I didn't! I think he's rude and stupid!" she frowned, her blush getting worse.

"You think he's cute...don't you?" Terra turned, her eyes narrowed.

"....a little." Celes laughed, crossing her arms, her eyes full of merriment.

"Its okay...he is a little cute. Boyish cute." Celes saw Terra's eyes change from embarrassment to a jealousy. "Cool it, Terra. I haven't fallen for him."

"There's a difference between thinking he's cute and falling for him, Celes." she said, pouting her lips.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Sabin, walking toward them. Terra jumped, turning quickly. Celes' mouth was pulled up in a smile. He saw Terra's blush and Celes' smile. "Okay...you aren't talking about my bisceps, are you?" he teased, laughing. Terra growled, rolling her eyes.

"No Sabin." Terra answered. "They aren't big enough to get our attention." that stunned him and Celes laughed.

"And what, I assume my brother's are?" he asked, chucking weakly. Celes turned her gaze in interest and saw Terra's whole face had darkened. Hm...I wonder....

"No, no they aren't." she growled again, walking off toward Locke. Sabin sighed.

"Well...Edgar said we could all go up in a few moments."

"Sabin?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you tease her using Edgar?" Sabin took a breath.

"A while ago I caught her spying on him."

"What did she say?"

"Nothing. I didn't tell her I saw. He headed out for water and she got up to follow. I followed while Locke cooked. I caught her watching in getting our fish....shirtless."

Celes' eyes went back to Terra's figure that just then sat down near Locke. Edgar, huh? "I'll look into that...I should go and tell them its time." she headed off, away from Sabin.

"So, what do you think I should do?" Terra asked Locke, frowning.

"Well, maybe--"

"Guys?" Celes said, stopping behind them. Terra turned, annoyed. Man, today wasn't her day. Everyone was annoying her. "Its time to go."

(**)

When they got up the hill, they could see Edgar hooking up wires to a giant electricity box. Besides him, a table with many chiseling items. A giant axe was the biggest thing on the table. Terra frowned when she saw the rainbow colored bird inside. She felt something odd when she looked at it. She turned her eyes away from it to Edgar again. Something was strange about that shard....

"Everyone," said Edgar, pointing to the shard. "tell me if you see anything odd. I want to get that bird out of this crystal quickly." Edgar said, picking up a chisel. He came close to the shard and began to hack at the ice. Terra felt a shiver of pain each time Edgar hit the ice.

_Stop...him...come to me..._

Terra closed her eyes. Go away....go away. She felt the pain again and couldn't take it. She shouted: "Stop it, Edgar!" everyone turned to her, confused. "You're hurting me! It! Stop!" he lowered the chisel.

"I don't understand Terra....how is it hurting you?"

"Just stop! You're hurting it!" Locke frowned. "please, just trust me. He doesn't like it--"

"He?" Sabin and Cyan asked. "You know what it is?"

"N-no, but I can feel it." she hesitated. "it doesn't like being hacked like that..." Edgar sighed, dropping the ice chisel.

"How do you know all of this Terra?" it could be talking to her like that thing back there...is it that same thing that talked with me? "Is it speaking with you, Terra?"

She nodded, weakly. "He wants me to stop you. And come to it." she stepped back though, clearly afraid. "I'm not going near it..."

"But Ter, th--" Locke paused when he heard rumbling. He turned and gasped when he saw the ice lighting up. "E-Edgar!" he shouted, pointing. Edgar turned and gasped. The Frozen shard was shimmering and rumbling.


	33. Morphing Pt 1

Notes: I tried to add some flesh to this chapter. I tried to give it something than the basic script. I tried to give it a surrounding and feeling...I hope it worked :)

Chapter: Morphing Pt. 1

Everything happened so quickly; Locke was thrown away from Terra when he managed to get to her and Sabin was tossed over the edge, hanging on by a small fissure in the cracked sides of the mountain cliff. Celes was busy helping Gau up from over the edge and Cyan was knocked out cold. Edgar, just standing up, saw Terra in the middle of the wreckage, her eyes dull as if she wasn't there anymore. The snow around her feet melted away and orange and red light swirled around her legs, matching the same aura that swirled in massive clouds around the frozen shard of the Esper.

Hissing and cracking sounds popped around them as rocks slowly vibrated and began to float mid-air. Suddenly the wind picked up and it became increasingly unstable on the little cliff. Edgar coughed as he stood up, trying to hold himself on the cliff. He looked around, trying his best to see through the snow. He saw Celes with Gau and Locke getting up. Sabin was up as well, trying to find his bearings. The king's worried gaze then fell to the young green haired woman staring blankly at the frozen shard.

Locke turned his eyes to Edgar and shouted something, but the wind hid his words. Edgar followed the thief's fingers to Terra's figure and growled. _I have to get her away from that thing!_ He got up and ran toward Terra, yelling at the top of his lungs in a battle cry. As soon as he got within a one foot of her, he bounced off of what seemed to be a invisible shield and was thrown away, landing on his chest. He got on on his knees, shaking. _What the hell was that?_

Locke stood and and carefully made his way over to Sabin. "Get Terra away! Go!" the monk nodded and charged off, hunching his shoulders in front of him as a ram. Before the over-sized man could get near her, he was thrown off just like Edgar. Locke growled, holding his shoulder. It felt broken.

"Terra!" he shouted over the raging winds. "Terra!" he reached for his knife and hurled it at her legs. It raced toward her with great speed, it inflicted damage as it stabbed into her foot. The girl shouted in pain and feel to her knees, her eyes still on the Esper. The thief's eyes went wide. _What...what is goin' on?_ "Move!" he ordered. Celes helped little Gau over to Locke, his leg must have been fractured or broken. Celes had a few cuts and bruises, nothing too serious.

"The Esper...its responding to her!" she croaked. "I...I think this is why she was sent here in the first place." The young man growled.

"We'll help her." his voice was firm and painful, as if something he did was just broken. He was helped up by Celes. "I think...we jus' need to get her to get `way from it..." he glanced back to Edgar. "Ed's weapons!"

The young kind stood up and turned back to Terra. "Terra! Please, move away from it!" she stared off with a blank expression. _I have to do something!_ He charged in again and tried to hold himself against the push of the shield. "Come......ON!" he broke through the shield and smashed Terra to the ground, trying to hold her down. It was harder than he thought and soon, he was thrown off of her by the shield, but this time he was only dropped a few feet away from her. The girl got up, slowly and faced the frozen Esper.

"What..." the sound of her voice startled Edgar and he looked up at her face; it was shrouded with pain and confusion. "what...am I?" her voice was quiet, as if it were a plea of some-sort. "Please..." she stepped forward. "Tell me! Who am I? Who!?" Edgar reached for her hand to try and stop her from advancing toward the Esper, but the shield was holding him down and as soon as she was away from him, the force lifted its strain and he could get up. Locke came up besides him.

"We need to stall her!"

"I know that Cole!" he growled, getting up weakly. Celes was there.

"Gau and Cyan are out...I think the only way to stop her is to tire her out. Your weapons, Edgar." she hinted and Edgar felt his stomach churn as he remembered shocking her during her fight with the platoon of Magitek Armor.

"I can't....it will hurt her."

"You must! Look!" she pointed ahead of him to Terra who was now in front of the frozen shard. "Do it!" Edgar pulled his machine out and pushed the button that had the thunder bolt on it. He took a breath and aimed the weapon at her lower back.

_Please let this work._ He pressed the button and it shot into her and shocked her, but the glowing light took care of it quickly and wrapped around Terra, hissing with life.

"Please..." they looked up at her when they heard her voice. "Why...why am...I like this? What is this...I'm feeling?" the frozen shard flickered with life and shot a beam of blue-white light into Terra's chest. Her body shook and she stepped back, holding her head tightly. "Nooo! Stop! Stop!" she screamed as fell to her knees. "Please...stop..."

Edgar charged his weapon on the Flame Thrower side and aimed it at the shard of ice. "Leave her alone!" he shouted as he pressed the button. Giant flames spewed forth from the weapon's mouth and engulfed the crystal. The crystal rocked and shot another beam, this time it hit Edgar's weapon and froze it. Edgar growled and took his sword out. Locke grabbed his shoulder.

"Edgar, calm down!" the king ripped his shoulder away and ran toward the frozen shard and sliced down at it, his blade froze over and snapped in half. He began to beat at it. Locke frowned, leaning against Celes. "You gotta help Ed! Do whatever you can! I'm gonna wake Sabin!" he hopped away to find the monk. Celes ran forward, and held her hands out.

"Ice!" ice shards flew into the crystal and of course, it did nothing. They bounced off and fell to the ground with a thud. As if acknowledging them, the crystal flickered and sent a fiery looking shield around Terra. Edgar growled. _Its trying to keep us away from her! What does it want with her?_ Celes formed a heavy shard of ice above the fire shield and called out to Edgar.

"Get her when I get the shield down!" the king nodded to her and got up, ready to jump into the shield and grab Terra, who was now shouting from the apparent pain she was going through. The ice began to melt away above Terra's fire shield. Celes made sure the ice was large enough to create enough water to put out the fire.

As soon as the fire was out, Edgar jumped in and grabbed Terra. He gasped immediately and let go of her, whipping his hands around. She was burning hot! Edgar was pushed away from her again by a blinding flash.

----

Everything was so blurry, so quiet. He could hear the gently sound of screaming dulled off by his popped ears and the smell of something burning. But what? He blinked, swaying on his feet as he stood up weakly. He could barely see the shape of a diamond forming around Terra, or at least he guessed she was in the diamond shaped energy. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head, seeing Locke and Celes throwing everything they had at the diamond....Edgar could hear Terra's horrible screaming and paled as he stepped forward, toward her. His heart beat increased as her screaming became louder and louder, he paused when a flash of her face appeared in his head. _Terra...I will..._ the flashes came again and he could see her face, crippled by pain. _Terra.... _again he could see her face. _Terra!_ He ran as fast as he could toward her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Locke, holding his side. What happened while he was out? He was knocked back down. He got up, only for the same thing to happen.

Celes growled when Edgar got back up for the eighth time, his face bruised from the force of the energy spiraling around Terra. Her hands tightened. Edgar...you idiot! You'll get killed!

The king fell again, coughing. His hands clenched the snow under his hands in defeat. _I...I'm sorry Terra..._he heard Locke's voice.

"Ed! Do something!"

Edgar growled, staring at the burning image of Terra. "Terra! Please, get away from that thing!" he stood, but fell down to his knees. "Terra!" they heard one last scream before the energy became hard. They couldn't see inside anymore, nor hear anything besides the fall of the snow. Slowly the diamond of energy faded away around Terra.

The Returners gasped at what they saw now kneeling before the ice shard, panting. A furry creature was snarling toward the ice shard. The creature had Selago fur with hints of lavender. Its eyes were wide and narrow, much like a canine. They were bright red and black. The creature had long fangs and a small, canine snout. Sharp claws stuck out of its fingers and feet. It had a head of wild, magenta hair. Two, sharp ears were attached tot he side of its head.

Overall. It looked like a dog. Overall. Edgar thought it was exotically beautiful. And when the creature turned toward the Returners, Edgar knew who it was the moment it made eye contact with him. Terra... She gave him a hurtful stare before screeching at them. They covered their ears as the high pitched noise echoed over the mountains of Narshe. Edgar reached a hand out to her. "Terra!" she screeched again and then shot off into the sky. Before Edgar see which way she went, the ground shook and the sky flashed bright red.

*****

"Locke? Locke?" the young thief opened his eyes weakly. Before him stood Celes, her face had worry and horror written all over it. He groaned, sitting up. "Locke...are you okay?"

"I'm...yea." he rubbed his neck tiredly. "Terra?" Celes looked down.

"She...she turned into a...something and flew off." she took a deep breath. "She...she looked like an Esper, Locke." his eyes lowered down to his hands. "I told her I'd protect her...I failed." Celes laid a hand on his shoulder.

"We will find her...don't worry." Locke remembered his friends.

"The others?"

"Gau is fine. I healed him and Sabin fixed himself. Cyan is helping Jun and the Elders..."

"And Ed?"

"He's....he's off drinking."

"I must've been sleepin' for a while, huh?" Celes nodded. "How long?"

"A few days. You were hit with the most energy...magic." Locke threw his feet over the side of the bed.

"I have to find her....get everyone back, I'll handle Ed." and then they went separate paths. Locke painfully got into snow gear and headed out to check each bar. He knew Edgar wouldn't be drinking in the best, but the worst. He found the king sipping vodka in the back of the crummy bar. His hair was messed up and his eyes were red. His clothes were tattered and dirty. Locke noticed the cuts and bruises on his face and sighed, knowing the king had entered into a few bar fights. Two empty bottles of vodka were on the table and a third which was halfway gone. Locke sat besides him, smiling weakly, despite their situation.

"Hmm...smells good. Glass, mate?" he held one of the glasses on the table toward Edgar. "Fill her up." dully, Edgar poured the vodka into the cup and then filled his again. He never took his eyes off the shot of vodka. Locke sighed. "You know, Terra would--"

"I don't want to hear about her." he growled, swallowing the whole glass in one gulp. Locke looked away.

"She'd be sad be--"

"I sai' I don' wan' hear `bout it!" he snapped, filling his glass up again. Locke rolled his eyes.

"Lashin' out at me ain't gonna fix yer problems, Ed!" he hissed at him. "Ter is in danger and ya've been drinkin'? You selfish bastard!" he slammed his fist down on the table. "I thought ya cared..." and then he turned to leave the bar and Edgar.

----

"Did you get through to him?" Celes asked as Locke walked into Jun's home. He suddenly remembered when he met Terra and the sudden fire she showed to him. He chuckled gently when he remembered their trek to Figaro Castle and how stubborn she was... "Locke?" Celes whispered, frowning.

"Oh? Yea..yea...I think I got him to listen..." he headed off towards the chair near the fireplace. "He's in denial. He doesn't wanna hear `bout...Terra."

Celes gazed down at the flooring. "He...he tried to get her when you blacked out and it failed. I think he feels like it's his fault this happened." Locke took a deep breath, rubbing his eyes.

"The idiot...how co--" Locke paused when he saw Edgar opened the door. Snow was all over him. He was glaring at them.

"We need a plan." they could tell he was trying to hide that he was drunk.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait lol

I trust you'll like the chapter, or I hope. Please review and report any errors! I'll try to fix `em as fast as possible! ^.^


	34. A Worthy Sacrifice

Notes: Sorry for the long wait...had a long to do and a lot to update. MagitekElite has given the account fully to me (she's mentioned me before. I even had a full fanfiction on this account about Squall and Terra, but I removed it, wanting to make my own. But instead, she gave me the account! She also promised to continue to help me... :D)

Since its really, really hard to maintain (unless my readers want me to continue) I will be losing as much of Locke's accent as possible. I normally had full help with that, but I'm not very good with that type of accent. If anyone would like to help me out a it, that would be great!

Anyways...thanks for waiting! Please review and I'll try not to wait so long! lol

Chapter name: A Worthy Sacrifice

Their plan was simple; head out and find Terra. They knew she had went south, but where? Witnesses told them the next morning that they knew for sure she was heading south. Edgar gave Cyan and Sabin a large bag of money and told them to buy what they would need to get to Figaro quickly. Sabin bought chocobos, food, new weapons and sleeping gear. Celes healed Locke and Edgar the best she could, which helped a lot. Locke was in working order, barely though. So, when everyone was gathered around, Edgar laid a map of the world down on the table. He circled the possible areas.

"Now, there could be many places Terra found as a asylum." he pointed to South Figaro. "And I mean any where. We can't leave a place unchecked. I think the best possible solution would to be to check out the cities by the fastest form of transportation. Chocobo being the wisest choice." Celes raised a hand.

"Wouldn't that take too long?" Celes asked, confused. "By that time, something could happen." Edgar frowned and shook his head.

"That's why we have the birds, Celes. Quick and effective. We'd do a quick swoop for people who have seen her." she rose her hand again.

"Couldn't we split up in two groups, or more? It would save time instead of having all our forces on one city at a time-"

"Celes," he calmly said, his eyes agitated. "Please allow me to finish before you ask another question." she nodded and crossed her arms. She didn't want to upset him more than he already was. "Now, that was my plan, but you wouldn't allow me to finish." he sounded annoyed. "But thank you for bringing it up, I'd like to discuss that." he pulled another piece of paper up. "Now, I was thinking, Narshe will need a team as well, so I figured that same team would be the ones to check South Figaro and the surrounding villages - big or small. I need to determine the team, of course." he glanced at Cyan and knew, as much as he'd hide it, that he wouldn't like to help save someone he barely knew who was apart of the Empire.

"I've decided to keep Cyan and Gua as the Narshe team. I've seen them fight, they are extreme fighters, I trust them. Team 2, or 'Cole', will be of Sabin and Locke. Celes will be with me-" Locke's eyes sharpened with jealousy.

"Why is that, Ed?"

The king looked up at him. "I've no time for your silly arguments, Cole." he growled. "I picked the teams based souly on their properties. Sabin is brute force with healing energies. You fit better with him."

"How!"

"Because you need brute strength and curing abilities." he muttered, as if he already explained it. "Do I have to elaborate myself more than once?"

"And I suppose you are the `brute force' in our team?" Celes asked, her eyes sparking with rage.

"Actually," Edgar glared at them. "I am. Are you forgetting my tools and sword? I am far more experienced in this sort of thing than either of you! So you will follow my direct line of orders or I'll look for Terra by myself!" the room was stunned, but no one dared to question his orders again, without a fist fight or worse. "The first place team Cole will check after we arrive at Kohlingen," Locke gasped. "will to be to gather information." Everyone sighed. "Celes and I will head down to Jidoor. A week after we split up, if that's the need, we'll meet up at the center of Jidoor, understand?"

"Yes," they all said, except Gua jumped up and bellowed as his affirmative. Edgar nodded and looked down at the map. _I_'_ll find you Terra...I promise._

_

* * *

_

The travel to Figaro castle the next day went fairly fast. They had the fastest birds in Narshe, so their travel wasn't prolonged or shortened in anyway. The castle welcomed Edgar and Sabin and hugged them and kissed their cheeks, but Edgar said he would not be staying because he was looking for a teammate and that he would not give up until he found her. Alarmed at first, they asked of the situation and when it was described in full, they were immediately on board to saving the girl. They came to his group with stronger forged weapons and leather armors for sensitive places. They had Celes a frail which curled into a neat ball to be buckled to her side. They explained that when they press the button on the left of the handle of the frail, it would shrink into an iron orb which could be unshrunk by touching the little bump on the sides of the orb. The woman who gave it to Celes, also handed her a special weapon she said she found in the sands outside of Figaro. It was a hilt of a sword, which looked like it never had a blade attached to it. She put it in her bag and thanked the woman before hurrying off with the others, who had just equipped themselves with fresh weapons, garments and leathers.

They decided (well, Edgar did) that they would take the tunnels to Kohlingen the next day, Sabin and Gau complained that they tired, so Edgar bought them a few rooms and headed off to his room, and barred the door.

Sabin had told them he was going to take a stroll through the castle, for a little bit, so they shouldn't wait on him to sleep. He walked the halls until he stopped before the doors of the throne room, his heart aching heavily.

The young man gently sat in the throne chair to the left of the room and closed his eyes, sighing tiredly. _Everything is so different..._ "...everything has changed. Mom and dad are gone, nothing will ever be the same again..." he could still remember everything, it was so fresh and vivid in his mind.

_(...tonight...worst he_'_s been... ...so...if he should...)_

_The younger Sabin started to shout. "No! You_'_re lying, father would never leave me alone, its not true!" and then he turned, ripping from the old, caring woman_'_s hands and down the hall, his eyes blurred by the tears, his heart racing, his body trembling. He crashed through the gate doors and into his older brother by a few seconds and they collided into the stone ground. The young boy quickly got up and started to run again, but young Edgar tried to reach out ofr him._

_"Sabin...! Sabin, wait!" No, he thought grimly, Dad couldn_'_t have...died...Edgar raced after his brother and stopped him right before he ran out the doors. The young boy was sobbing, his heart hurt beyond repair. Edgar laid a hand on his shoulder. "So...dad didn_'_t make it...?"_

_"E-Edgar..." he sniffed, wiping the back of his hand against his nose and eyes._

_"Prince Edgar! Prince Sabin! There you are," the priestess came running in, holding the tips of her dress up. "Your father had spoken his final words," she glanced down at Sabin, her own eyes betraying her. "...he has left instructions that you and your brother are to share and lead the kingdom together-"_

_"Is that all you g-guys care about!" Sabin snapped, turning to the kind priestess he thought he knew. "You all make me so sick! Everyone is talking about how the Empire did this to dad, how they poisoned him, and all you can think about is who will lead next? I bet none of you are even sad!"_

_Edgar looked away, the priestess reached out to pat his shoulder, but he shrugged her away. "I bet none of you were even sad when mom died giving birth to us!" the two gasped. Sabin was glaring at her. "You_'_re just as bad as the Empire is...!"_

_"That_'_s Not-" she tried to defend herself, but Edgar held a hand up, to stop her._

_"Sabin..." he muttered, trying to calm him._

_"They are an Empire of murders, Edgar!" he gripped his hands, anger boiling inside of him. "They will not get away with this!"_

_"Priestess," Edgar looked over at her. "leave us." she waited a few seconds, but then nodded, bowed and then hurried away. "Come Sabin," he walked over to the staircase and waited for his brother to follow before continuing._

_When they were standing on the tower top, Edgar smiled gently at his brother, worry and grief struck him. He didn_'_t want his brother to be in pain anymore, and he knew the kingship life would destroy him. When Sabin glanced up to his taller brother (at the time) he sniffed again. "You know," Edgar started, looking toward the fading sun across the desert sea. "father wouldn_'_t want you to be angry at Priestess..."_

_Sabin gripped the railing of the tower and then suddenly looked over at Edgar. "Let_'_s leave this place! Let_'_s forget this crazy kingdom, and live our lives how we want to!" he softly laughed, looking away from him and then back. "You said you didn_'_t want to be a king, right?" Edgar chuckled, as if saying it was a bad idea then._

_"A life of freedom, huh?" he asked silently, Sabin nodded. "...What do you think would happen to Figaro if both of us left?" Sabin fell silent and looked down at his feet. Edgar could see the sorrow in his eyes...the pain and the loneliness he would feel if he was to share the throne. "There_'_d be no one to take the throne. Dad was counting on us to take care of the kingdom...we were picked as our father_'_s heir, he intrusted the lives of our people and our people_'_s children_'_s children to us...would you honestly leave them with no hope?" Sabin swallowed._

_"I...I can_'_t handle this, Edgar...I can_'_t..." Edgar sighed and then laid a strong hand on his frail brother_'_s shoulder and then looked him deep in the eyes for a few seconds before laughing and digging through his pocket. Sabin was confused. Edgar pulled out a gold coin, a little bigger than his thumb. "Sabin... Let_'_s settle this with the toss of a coin. Dad gave me this one." Sabin_'_s eyes went wide, a smile appeared on his face as he reached out to touch the coin, but recoiled, not wanting to miss him more._

_"I remember him giving me the coin. He said `son, now make sure you take care of your brother. He will need you and you will need him..._'_ I never understood what he meant then, but now, its as clear as if I knew it the whole time." Sabin watched as Edgar placed the coin on top of his thumb and index finger. "If it_'_s heads, you win. Tails, I win. The winner chooses whichever path he wants...no regrets, no hard feelings or pain and worry. Okay?"_

_Sabin slowly nodded and took a few steps back. Little did he know, that when his brother said: "Here we go...!" it would lead to his freedom, his ten years of rough traveling and training. The training that would one day, crush the Empire._

Sabin wiped some tears away, shaking his head as he gently laughed.

"And...you chose your freedom." Sabin gasped and looked up from the chair, spotting Edgar with two classes of wine, a weak smile on his face. He started over, holding a cup out to him. "It's already been ten years... That little shrimp has grown into a whopping lobster!"

Sabin laughed, taking the cup. "And you're a king crab!" they shared a laugh and then everything went quiet. Sabin shifted, uncomfortable. And then he heard Edgar's soft, sorrow filled voice.

"Sabin... Do you think Dad would be proud of me?"

Sabin gasped, but reached out to pat his hand, a proud smile on his face. "Don't you ever doubt that! I'm sure he's beaming with pride, wherever he is."

Edgar chuckled and leaned back, sipping off his cup. "Ten years..." he muttered again, as if teasing his brother.

Sabin didn't bite, but nodded. "Where has the time gone...?"

Raising his cup to his brother's, Edgar laughed. "Here's to a couple of confused grownups! Drink!" and then he pressed it to his lips. "Here's to Dad!"

Sabin did the same. "To Mom! And...to Figaro!"

* * *

Celes couldn't get any sleep...her dreams were haunted by Terra, by her past and all the experiences - bad ones - she endured. All the painful memories came flowing back, bringing fresh wounds. She could recall times when Terra would sneak into her room, frightened by a nightmare, and would crawl into her bed. She laughed gently when she always remembered waking up the girl cuddled up in her blankets beside her. The annoyance Celes had so many times was now a sweet memory she wished would happen again.

Someone knocked on the door and Celes turned, walking over. It was Locke, he looked tired. I wonder if he got sleep...she thought, frowning. "What do you want?" she asked, not coldly, but tiredly. Locke looked away.

"Its time...Ed said to come and get you. We're heading out to Kolhingen." he turned halfway and then paused. "I...miss her too." and then he started off. Celes got up and glanced out the window of the stone room. She sighed and then followed after Locke.

**(-)**

"So I really have to go with you?" Sabin whispered in Locke's ear. "I was hoping to get some time to talk with my brother about a few things..."

"Sssh," Locke muttered as they filed into the underground room. "Don't tell Ed, but I'm not planning on headin' into Kolhingen with you, no offense, mate." Sabin chuckled, shaking his head as he watched an old man pulled a few levers. He spotted Edgar out near the back, he was pressing a few buttons on a control panel. "I don't want Celes to hear how screwed up our little 'king' gets when he's upset over something. I've had eight-nine years to deal with his hormones - its no easy task." Sabin nodded.

"He's been like that since he was boy. Should have seen him with Jeffery-" Sabin suddenly paused. "I can handle my brother, so maybe we can pull a switch. I dunno how, but I think I have something we can work off of. How long do we have?"

"The last time Edgar tested this, he said it took about five hours."

"Good enough," Sabin sighed. "Maybe when we get there, we can distract him and then you can try to convince Celes Terra's whereabouts could be located at Kohlingen and then when you two are runnin' away, I'll convince Edgar to let me go with him instead." Locke smacked his forehead.

"That's dumb...but it'll have to do. I'll start dropping hits at Celes." he slid over to Celes and started to tell her how Kohlingen would have seen Terra.

* * *

"Edgar...?" Sabin headed over to his brother. "You look so tired...maybe you should get some rest?"

"I'm fine, Sabin, really."

"You know," he crossed his arms. "Terra wouldn't approve of this." Edgar glanced up, a weak smile on his face.

"I know...I don't want to be asleep when we arrive."

"I'll wake you then...just promise me you'll get some sleep, or when we find Terra I'll tell her and she's never stop bothering you." Edgar laughed and then nodded, leaning against the walls. Sabin always knew how to make him feel a bit better.

"Thanks, Sabin..."

* * *

_Sorry again that I updated so late! I'll make sure that it won't happen again! :D_

_Please, please, please review! C:_


End file.
